Solo Act
by GreysBonesIsles
Summary: Singer Callie Torres is one of the biggest superstars in Hollywood. She is getting ready to head out on her big world tour but first she has to hire a new personal assistant. Will the perky, blue eyed blonde be able to live up to the task of being a personal assistant to her celebrity crush? Calzona. AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Solo Act  
>Author: GreysBonesIsles<br>Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: All copyrighted material in this story belongs to their respectful owners.

Chapter 1

"Welcome back to _The Addison Montgomery Show_! Today we have a very special guest. Everyone please welcome one of the biggest super stars in music today Callie Torres!" The audience erupts in applause as Callie walks out in her tight black dress, a big smile on her face as she waves at the audience. She hugs Addison and takes a seat across from her. "Hi Callie welcome to the show."

"Thank you so much for having me." Her hands fold neatly on her lap.

"First of let me start by congratulating you on your new album that just went platinum." Another round of applause.

"Thank you. Yes, it's been unbelievable and the fans are so amazing, they are so dedicated to me and my music I really have the best fans." She gives the audience a big smile.

"I hear you are already planning another world tour?"

"Yes, with the success of the new album we are busy planning a 10 month world tour that will kick off in April." Callie says excited.

"Wow, sounds like you have a lot on your plate with the new album, this big world tour and now there are also some rumours going around that you will appear in Derek Shepherd's new movie also starring Mark Sloan?"

"You know Derek is an amazing director and I'm a big fan of his work so I would be honoured to be in one of his movies. Also Mark is an incredible actor."

"Speaking of which, is it true that you are dating Mark Sloan?" A photo pops up on the screen behind them of Callie and Mark at charity event a few nights ago.

"Mark is a great guy and a dear friend of mine, I really like spending time with him. Unfortunately you know being who we are, we really don't have much down time to relax never mind having time for a relationship. But like I always say if it's meant to be it will be."

"Well that's all the time we have for today, everyone in our audience is going home with a copy of Callie's new CD! I'd like to thank my guest Callie Torres once again for being here, I'll see you all tomorrow." The lights start to fade out as the theme music starts to play.

"And that's a wrap people!" Comes the director's voice from the side of the stage, everyone starts clearing out and the audience make their way out of the stage.

"Cal thanks again for coming, it is always good for my ratings to have you on the show." They both laugh as they make their way back to their dressing rooms.

"It's great to see you Addie, now that you become a big shot talk show host and all. I remember when we were like 7, we were always holding these interviews in your tree house with all your dolls asking them all about what it's like to famous. Now I get to sit on the other side of the hairbrush for once."

"O wow I remember that, but I always thought that Cuddles the bear was going to be the biggest star." They stop in front of Callie's dressing room.

"I guess I showed him! I really miss hanging out with you Addie."

"Me to, but with your world tour coming up I don't think you'll have much free time."

"True, that's the price of fame for you. Talk to you soon Addie." She gives her best friend a long hug.

"Take care of yourself okay?" Addison walks down the hall to her own dressing room.

Callie enters the room and falls onto the couch with her head in her hands. She is completely exhausted and she just needs a few minutes just to be Callie and not _Callie Torres_ the superstar! After endless nights of recording the new album, it was promoting the new album and now it's the tour. It just never stops!

"Okay, that was a good interview it is sure to get the buzz going on your world tour." Comes the voice of Callie's manager Miranda Bailey coming into her dressing room. "We have the limo waiting for you outside with some eager fans waiting for autographs. You have to be at the studio at 11:00 for your meeting with Richard Webber, then you have to be at rehearsals at 14:00 for the tour and then you have dinner with your parents at 19:00 at your place."

"Cant I just skip everything and go home and sleep for a week?" Callie collapses on to her back closing her eyes.

"Come on Torres, this is your dream you don't need sleep!"

"Bailey…" Callie whines.

"If you're going to start acting like a five year old I will treat you like one, I already have one at home I don't need one at work to!" Bailey may only be a few feet high but she is definitely not someone you would want to mess with. Callie uses all of her strength just to sit up. "Yeah that's what I thought, now let's get going you don't want to keep Richard waiting."

Callie follows behind Bailey dragging her feet out of the studio. Callie can hear the screaming crowd of fans outside the doors. Callie absolutely adores her fans she is well aware of the fact that her career is in their hands. But on days like today with all her energy drained from her, she just wants to curl up in a corner where no one can find her.

"Don't forget to smile." Bailey tells her before the doors open, the fans go crazy when they see their favourite singer. Callie slaps a smile on her face as she follows her bodyguards into the crowd. Smiling for pictures and signing autographs she makes her way to her limo. She slides in followed by Bailey and then her two personal bodyguards Jackson Avery and Alex Karev. As the car pulls into the street it doesn't take long for the soft vibrations of moving car to lull her to sleep.

The meeting with Richard went well, after Callie's power nap in the limo she finds herself refreshed. Taking little naps in the limo or in-between takes has become important for survival. She is now ready for rehearsals with her band. She greets the familiar faces as she walks onto the big stage.

"Hey, everyone we are going to need a lot of rehearsing for this tour this is our biggest one yet and we can't let the fans down. So, you guys ready?"

"Like we have a choice?" The comment comes from Callie's very bitchy drummer Cristina Yang who is on her back twirling the drum sticks above her head.

"Cristina, I'm glad to see you're a happy and shiny as usual."

"Don't mind her she is just pissed because some guy on the street called her hot." Explains the bass guitarist and Cristina's best friend Meredith Grey.

"Why would you be mad when someone calls you hot?"

"Screw hot, I'm brilliant if you want to complement me, complement my skills!" Cristina believes she is God's gift to music, and she has the right to. She is possibly the best drummer Callie's ever seen. She had to fight for the drummer and she would gladly bear her outbursts as long as she stays.

"I think you you're a really great drummer." A shy comment from the pianist George O'Malley.

"O whatever Bambi, you're barking up the wrong tree! If you want a raise suck up to Super Star over there."

"Anyway getting back to the job at hand, do have a playlist for the tour or will it only be songs from the new album?" Owen Hunt lead guitarist always straight to the point.

"I was thinking a little of the old mixed with the new, I made a list it's in my bag in the limo. Where's Murphy?" Leah Murphy Callie's personal assistant at least that's what it said on her employment contract the blonde always seems to be MIA.

"It doesn't look like she came into work today." Bailey explains. Callie can feel her blood start to boil, this is the final straw that girl is getting kicked out on her ass.

"I'll go get it!" Alex says as he jogs out to the limo.

After rehearsal Callie's energy level is circling around 0% again, and the last thing she wants is to have dinner with her over involved family. The limo pulls up to a large house, the driver opens the door for Callie.

"Mija!" Callie sees her dad standing on the door step.

"Daddy!" She quickly makes her way into his waiting arms.

"It's so good to see you Calliope."

"I missed you too." She lets go of her dad, Carlos Torres is known as a heartless business man but whenever he looks at Callie she only sees love in his eyes. Her family is in town for business and they decided to spend their last night in LA having dinner with their very busy daughter.

"Callie!"

"Mom!" Callie gives her mother a big hug and follows them into her house.

The table is already set for a king, filled with mouth watering food. It is definitely more food then Callie and her family can eat. After saying grace Callie noticed that her sister Aria still hasn't joined them for dinner. Her sister has never been a big fan of her work. Aria always used to be the centre of attention, but after Callie got a record deal and became an overnight success her sister had trouble adjusting to it. After about 20 minutes Aria finally makes her appearance, it's safe to say her parents weren't impressed by their daughter's tardiness.

"So, Callie have you been seeing anyone lately?" Her mother was never one to beat around the bush.

"Um, no mom I haven't really had time to date." Taking a sip from her wine hoping it will numb the uncomfortable effect of the conversation they are about to have.

"Calliope, I know you're a very busy women but you have to make time for dating, or else you're going to wake up one day and you'll be old and alone." Callie just rolls her eyes at her mother.

"According to the gossip columns she's dating Mark Sloan." Aria says, for someone who despises her career and fame she sure knows all the rumours surrounding Callie.

"The actor? Well, he is a very handsome and charming young man."

"I am not dating Mark, we are just really good friends and besides Mark is more of 'live while you're young' kind of guy." Callie stuffs a fork full of pees in her mouth hoping that that will put an end to this subject.

"Are there any other gentlemen suitors?"

"Nope." Not making eye contact with her father.

"Any lady suitors?"

"Mom!"

"What I want grandbabies."

The rest of the night involved her parents snooping around trying to find out as much as they can about her personal life. Aria kept to talking about her rather than to her. Her parents keep pushing her to date and even offered to set her up on a few blind dates. If it wasn't bad enough to be dealing with the press snooping around in her personal life she really didn't need her family to join them.

After what felt like a marathon dinner it was time for them to go home. Walking into her house she is hit with a wall of silence, the first few moments of it is complete heaven but after that it's only filled with loneliness. Everyday all day she is surrounded by people buzzing and moving around her but at night in her huge Beverly Hills mansion she is all alone, just Callie and her thoughts. Maybe her parents are right, maybe she should start dating. After a long relaxing bubble bath Callie snuggled into her king size bed's soft covers and drifts of to sleep.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

Callie slams her alarm clock and sees the time 07:00. "Uh, you got to be kidding me!" She turns around and goes back to sleep.

Then the room starts to fill with the personalized ringtone of her manager. _Britney Spears's Work Bitch_ seems to fit perfectly because the only time she calls is to tell Callie to get to work.

"What!"

"Well good morning sunshine." Says her manager's sarcastic voice over the phone.

"What do you want Bailey?"

"Your personal trainer will be there in 30 minutes. After breakfast I have arranged for a few interviews for a new personal assistant for you, then you have a lunch date with Mark Sloan and rehearsal at…" She is interrupted by Callie's still sleeping brain catching up to everything she just said.

"Wow wow wow, a new personal assistant?"

"Leah mailed me her letter of resignation."

"That little bitch!" After all the crap she but Callie trough she couldn't even get the satisfaction of firing her. Wait, launch with Mark? "What does Mark want?"

"He didn't say but it sounded important."

To say Callie's workout was exhausting was the understatement of the year but it had to be done if she wants to be able to do a 10 month world tour she needs to be in tip top shape. She is going to give her fans the show of their lives! Just as Callie gets comfortable on her couch she hears her doorbell ring. Slowly moving over to the door.

"I'm glad to see your up."

"Hello to you to Bailey." She squeezes past Callie and goes into the living room.

"Are you planning on changing or are you going to interview them all sweaty and stinky." She scrunches up her nose.

"Fine you start setting up here and I'll go change." Callie starts making her way up the stairs.

"And shower!" Callie stops and gives a raised eyebrow, what did she expect after working her ass off with trainer to smell like a field of flowers?

After a refreshing shower Callie changes and before she can even dry her hair the first candidate arrives. Woman after woman arrives and in great detail explains why they deserve the job. But none of them really makes an impression on the singer. Callie opens the last file left in the pile

_Arizona Robbins_. Callie giggles to herself, poor girl growing up with a name like that, her parents must have hate her. She reads through the rest of credentials and recommendations. She seems very capable of the job. Callie looks up as she hears the woman enter the room for her interview. Callie smiles when she makes eye contact with the small blonde woman. The most beautiful pair of blue eyes looking right at her.

"Hello, I'm Arizona Robbins." As she holds out her hand to Callie she gave her a smile that makes her dimples pop. Callie slowly reaches out to shake her hand.

"Callie Torres."

"I know who you are, everyone knows who you are. Your Callie Torres the most amazing singer on the planet. Your album sales and sold out tours are evidence of that, not to mention all the awards you've won. I'm sorry I'm rambling." Callie watches as the blonde's cheeks turn red, she can no longer hold back her own smile. She looks kind of adorable and sexy at the same time, she also clearly a fan.

"Yeah you're giving me a headache." Callie snaps her head to the side at Bailey's comment.

"So, Arizona I see you're not from LA?"

"No, I grew up an army brat so I grew up… well everywhere." Callie finds herself absolutely mesmerised by the blonde.

"Do you have a habit of being late or unorganised, being a personal assistant you need to arrive before she does and you will have to hold dates and names and remember small details in very stressful high pressure situations, will you be able to do that?"

"Yes ma'am, like I said I was an army brat my father Colonel Daniel Robbins of the US Marine Corps the one thing he prided him in was a well organized fleet and home. 'A messy ship is a sinking ship.' I was taught to be a good man in a storm, I don't break under pressure." When she speaks she is calm, clear and with authority. Bailey continues to question the blond with a very cold attitude.

"Thank you for your time Ms Robbins, we will be in touch." She gives Callie one last smile before she leaves. Once she is out the door Callie turns to face Bailey.

"She's the one!" Callie says excited.

"Your joking right, haven't you learned your lesson with blondes?" Giving her the famous Bailey glare.

"Come on Bailey, she's perfect! She is smart and very organised I think she is definitely the one."

"Fine, hire the girl but if this turns around to bite you in the ass I will be first in line to say I told you so." Bailey points her finger at Callie and walks out the room. "Well, let's go his highness Mark Sloan is waiting for you."

Callie and Bailey meet up with Mark and his manager Julia Tanner. The coffee shop is fairly busy but no one seems to mind the two celebrities sitting at the back.

"Let's not beat around the bush and get straight down to business. As you may have noticed that there have been a lot of rumours going around about Mark being a man-whore." Callie gives Mark a raised eyebrow and he replies with proud smile and wink. "Which is not the best kind of image an actor wants. That's why we called you here today, we know that there are already questions being asked about your friendship with Mark being more then friends." What is this woman trying to get at? She and Mark have been best friends for years now and know very well they are just friends. "So, we would like to propose you an offer. We want you and Mark to start dating." Callie's jaw drops "Not really dating, just for the press."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because a story like this the press will eat it up, it will be on every cover of every magazine on every talk show and on every blog."

"So, this is basically a publicity stunt?" Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Callie as your manager with your tour coming up I'm going to encourage you to take this offer we can use all the press we can get to promote this _very_ expensive tour." Callie looks nervously from Mark to the two managers.

"Please Torres, do your old friend a solid?" Mark pleads, for someone who jumps everything in a skirt he sure doesn't want to be known as a man-whore. Mark really has been a great friend to Callie he was the one who helped her get back on her feet after that… woman broke her in a thousand pieces. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea, hey maybe even her parents will buy it and get off her back about dating.

"What will this all entail?"

"Basically all you would have to do is acknowledge the relationship in public, and have photos taken of you two together here and there to confirm that you are in fact a couple."

"Do we actual have to do all the stuff couples do?" There is a line and she is not going to cross no matter how great a friend Mark is.

"No, maybe holding hands now and then but that's all the press will make their own assumption. But really you would just go on like you are now."

Callie is pacing up and down her bedroom playing with the little piece of paper in her hands digesting everything that has happened at lunch. Finally pushing it all to the side and calls the number.

"Hello?" Comes the perky answer.

"Hi Arizona this is Callie Torres."

There is a loud thump and a whiny "Ow!"

"Arizona?"

"Sorry, I'm here, I'm here."

Callie gives a little giggle only imagining what could have happened on the other end of the line. "So, the reason I'm calling is… you got the job!"

"Yes!" Callie pulls the phone away when she hears the deafening scream. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to scream."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad to hear you're excited."

"Super excited! This is so awesome! So, when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow, 08:00?"

"I'll be there at 07:30. Thank you so much you will not be disappointed I'm going to be the best assistant ever!" After Leah Murphy if she just shows up it will already be a step up.

"Okay see you then."

"See you Boss!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you all for the great reviews and suggestions I really appreciate it! Please keep them coming and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Arizona drops her phone on her bed as she starts jumping up and down on the bed doing a little happy dance. She is going to be Callie Torres's personal assistant, thee _Callie Torres_, the amazing, hot Callie Torres! Ever since she saw her wearing that red dress at the Grammy Awards, Arizona had the biggest crush on the singer. After she heard about the job opening she jumped at the chance. Even if she just got to meet the gorgeous singer she would be a very happy woman.

After finishing her happy dance she walks over to the mirror to inspect the damage to her cheek. Reading upside down sounded like a good idea at the time. She just didn't plan on getting a call from her idol, her brain freezing and causing her to get hit on the cheek by the falling book. Then it suddenly occurs to her. "What am I going to wear?" She asks herself as she runs off to find a suitable outfit for her first day at her new job.

At exactly 07:30 there is a knock on Callie's door. She opens it to find the blonde with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning Boss!" Callie steps aside to let the very excited Arizona in. Bailey is busy in the living room organizing a bunch of papers when she sees the blonde enter the living room.

"Finally, now that you have an assistant I no longer have to do it. Besides you only pay me to be your manager." She walks over to Arizona and places a paper in her hands. "Here this is her schedule, make sure she sticks to it, or else you have to answer to me!" Arizona swallows nervously. "Over there is her fan mail I need you to sort them. Also her fridge is almost empty so she is going to want to order in food which is fatty, greasy and nasty. So, you need to go shopping." Callie rolls her eyes at her manager. "All organic none of this artificial enhanced crap, she is going on tour soon so she needs to be healthy. You got all of that Blondie?" Arizona can only nod her head feeling even more intimidated by the short woman now then at her interview. "Good, now if you two will excuse me I have managing stuff to do." Bailey leaves the two women standing in the living room.

"Is she always that intense?"

"Yeah pretty much, that's why they call her the Nazi. But she is the best there is. So, let me show you around." Arizona places her stuff on the floor and follows Callie through the huge house. Arizona's eyes almost fall out of head as she takes in the beautiful house. Everything top of the line, and carefully placed by an interior designer. The house has an… edgy feel too it. The tour ends back in the living room.

"That's my home."

"Wow, it amazing! I can't believe you get to wake up here every day."

"It looks a lot grander than it actually is, and truth be told sometimes it can get pretty lonely." Callie is not really sure why she revealed that piece of information only knowing the woman a few minutes but she feels some sort of comfort having her around.

"Maybe it just needs another moving body?" They both stand there awkwardly not really knowing what to say next.

"Well, I'll let you get going with this and I'm going to go get ready." Callie disappears up to her room.

They climb into the limo, Arizona sits on the seat across from Callie, she instantly sees the big smile on the blonde's face.

"What?" Seeing Callie giving her a confused look.

"Your first time in a limo?" She nods with excitement.

"This is so awesome!" Arizona almost gets lightheaded turning her head so fast to take it all in. "I would think that you would have bodyguards with you at all time?"

"I do have bodyguards, but I only use them when I have to go out into public. You are probably going to see them at rehearsals today, Bailey likes to keep a close eye on me."

"Do they have like guns and stuff?" Callie starts to chuckle at the perky blonde.

"No, I don't think so. They are bodyguards not the Secret Service." She sees her face drop in disappointment. "You are way too excited about this. I'm just a normal person who happens to sings for a living, it's really not that big a deal."

"Boo your no fun!" She crosses her arms across her chest and pouts.

Callie browses through her emails as she smile thinking about how adorable the blonde looks pouting. Arizona pulls out her phone's organizer to go over everything she has to do for the day. Callie's eyes fall on the phone's cover in her hands.

"Pink butterflies?"

"What? I like butterflies."

"Of course you do."

They arrive at rehearsals. Just before they reach the door Callie realizes she left her phone in the limo. "O, shoot! My phone is in the limo will you grab it for me?"

"Of course Boss." She jumps around and walks back to the limo while Callie continues inside. She is warming up with the rest of the band when Arizona comes flying through the doors. In a split second two large men have her pinned to the wall. "Hey what the hell?!"

"Karev, Avery no! She's my new assistant!" Callie protests as soon as Arizona is slammed against the wall. They look at Callie and then back at Arizona and slowly release her. As soon as she is free she slaps each of them on the shoulder. Cristina is laughing her ass off at the scene in front of them, while the other just stands there shocked. "Everyone this is Arizona Robbins my new assistant. Arizona this is my band." She introduces her to everyone in the band including her two backup singers Lexie Grey and April Kepner. "You have already met my two very eager bodyguards Alex Karev and Jackson Avery." Arizona gives them each an glare.

After the little incident, the rest of the rehearsal went by smoothly. Arizona getting to experience a live performance from her favourite singer, she couldn't help but clap after each song.

Back at Callie's house she sees Arizona examining the rip on her sleeve that happened when her bodyguards attack her. Arizona can't believe she spend 4 hours picking out the perfect outfit and now it's ripped.

"You still think you my bodyguards should have guns?"

"No way, not if they're this jumpy." Arizona falls on the couch next to Callie. "So, what's next Boss?"

"Well, tomorrow I have a workout scheduled with my personal trainer at 07:30 and then I have to be at the studio at 11:00 they want me to record this song to help raise money for charity but first we need to write the actual song."

"That's pretty cool."

"O, then we have rehearsals the rest of the day."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow at 07:30."

"You really don't have to be here so early, really its fine."

"Don't be silly, if you work I work."

Callie spots something, a bruise on the blonde's cheek. "Hey, what happen to cheek did one of those two buffoons hurt you?"

Arizona's hand shoots up to her cheek. "O no no, they didn't hurt me. This? I um, I sort of hit myself… in the face… with a book." She can feel her bruised cheek turn red. Callie gives her a confused look. "I was reading a book and then um, you called me to tell me I got the job and I sort of dropped the book." A light bulb goes off in the singers head remembering their phone conversation. "Maybe that is why that one bodyguard of yours kept looking at me, I probably look like a Dalmatian."

The next morning came too soon for the singer. For someone who really loves her sleep, the morning is the worst time of day especially if she has to get up to workout. True to the blonde's word she is there bright and early, with grocery bags full of healthy food as ordered. Callie is very impressed by Arizona's total commitment to her new job.

Arizona follows Callie to the singer's personal gym. Already waiting there is her personal trainer Shane Ross. Arizona makes herself busy going through fan mail that never seems to let up. Her eye catches Callie stretching in front of the wall high mirrors. She couldn't help her eyes from scanning over the singer's body, her pink tank top playing perfectly of her tanned skin and her black tights hugging her lower body in all the right places. When she turns her gaze back to her silky hair she sees brown eyes looking at her in the mirror. _Busted!_ Quickly looking down at the papers in her lap pretending to be busy. Callie just smiled as her assistant turns a bright red. Callie is use to guys checking her out, but Arizona doing it is an interesting turn. Maybe there is more to the blonde then she expected.

Callie's work out was exhausting like always, Shane is pushing her harder than ever with the tour edging closer and closer. A couple of times she caught the blonde looking at her. For some reason it didn't bother her, seeing her assistant watching her even made her want to show off a little bit, which made her work harder in return. Maybe if Arizona is here every morning she would be ready for the tour in no time.

It has been 2 weeks since Arizona started to work for Callie so far everything is going great. The blonde is quickly becoming a good friend and confidant to Callie. She finds it easy to talk to her and she never once felt like she was judging her. Unlike most of her other so called "friends". She is also incredibly organized and is always a few steps ahead making sure everything is on schedule.

The limo stops at the studio, Callie has been busy writing the new song. Today they will finally be able to record it, she just hopes they can raise a descent amount for such a worthy cause. Walking into the large building Arizona's eyes scans the gold records covering the walls of the hallway.

"Richard." Callie gives the studio head a firm handshake.

"Callie Torres my favourite artist. So, glad to hear the song is ready to be recorded. Thank you again for doing this."

"Anything for a good cause, so where do you want me?"

"We are just wrapping up with another artist then it's all yours."

"Another artist, who?"

Just then the door swings open and out steps the one the only She-Devil. The only person who can make Callie's blood run cold. Her heartless blue eyes have been the star of her nightmares for months and now seeing them in person again it brings out all her feelings of hate, anger and most of all hurt.

"Callie, what a surprise to see you here?"

"Erica." The name tasted like battery acid on her lips.

"I'm going to get everything set up for you in the booth." Richard excuses himself from the conversation.

"And who's this, your new flavour of the month? I thought Sloan was your little lap dog?"

_Calm down Callie, she's just trying to get you all worked up._ She keeps telling herself, before she strangles the woman right here and now. She's sure the press will love that.

"Erica this is my new assistant Arizona Robbins."

Arizona reaches out her hand with a big smile on her face making her dimples pop. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Arizona, really? Was all the other states already taken?" Arizona's smile instantly falls and her jaw clenches.

"That would be funny if I was named after the state, but actually I am named after a battleship. Which I think is pretty badass." Taking a step closer to the blonde singer, looking straight into her icy blue eyes.

"You think being named after a boat makes you badass?"

"Yes, and the fact that I grew up with the name Arizona. I had to learn to play dirty on the playground. Plus being the daughter of a Marine I was taught never to back down from a fight."

Erica looks her up and down not really sure what to say to the blonde. Callie starts to feel a sense of pride in her perky assistant who is not afraid to take on her own personal enemy. Erica just gives her a wicket grin and shoulder checks her as she passes her.

"Well, she's lovely." Arizona says sarcastically as she watches the blonde disappear down the hall. Callie puts her arm around Arizona's shoulder.

"Remind me to give you a raise U.S.S. Arizona, I have a feeling you and me are going to be great friends."

When entering the small room Callie is given a description of what is expected of her to do. She enters the booth while Arizona hangs back with the rest of the sound guys.

"Whenever you're ready Callie." She takes her seat on the stool with her guitar. A quick readjustment of her microphone, her fingers start to float across the strings and a beautiful melody fills the sound booth. Her angelic voice soon follows.

Arizona can't help the huge smile that crosses her face being able to see her idol sing. It almost feels like she is singing just for her. Seeing her now alone with just a guitar she looks absolutely breathtaking. Without the band, backup singers and the lights. This right now sending a chill down her spine, this is the Callie Torres that makes her heart skip a beat. Arizona mentally slaps herself. _You can't be thinking like that she's your boss, she's a famous singer she can have whoever she wants. Maybe I'm just under some sort of spell from meeting my celebrity crush that is causing the butterflies in my stomach. Please be that!_ Thinking to herself as she watches the gorgeous singer lost in her own little world.

After finishing at the recording studio they head back to Callie's house. The sound of wheels rolling down Callie's foyer makes her look around, when she sees the blonde in wheelie shoes.

"If you get scuff marks on my floors I will kill you."

"I'm not going to hurt your precious floor."

"Why on earth do you have wheels on your shoes?"

"O, come on its fun! Also I am able to move around faster to help keep everything running on track." She says, doing a little spin on her wheels in front of Callie.

"You're such a dork."

"I'm not! I'm… innovative."

The ringing of Callie's phone interrupts their little banter.

"Bailey, what's up? Seriously? Do I really have to I'd rather… okay fine. Bye" She drops the phone on the coffee table letting out sigh. "I have to go to this stupid movie premier tomorrow night that I'm really not in the mood for."

"A movie premier that's so awesome! Is it a big movie? Will there be a lot of famous people? It's a movie premier of course there will be a lot of famous people. Are you going to walk on the red carpet?"

Callie looks over to the rambling blonde next to her, sometimes she wonders if she really should be leaving all these responsibilities in the hands of someone who still a kid at heart. Maybe that's what makes Arizona so great that she is still able to see the wonder in the smallest little things that she has learned to take for granted. Not to mention how adorable she looks when she is rambling.

"Arizona, you're my assistant." Arizona just gives her a confused look. "That means you're also going." A huge dimple smile spreads across her face.

"Really? I-I get to go?"

"Yes, where I go you go." The next second the blonde has her arms wrapped around the singer in a big hug. At first Callie isn't sure what to do but before she could even think about it the blonde lets her go and was off the couch and busy starting to plan everything that needs to happen before the premier.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – For those of you who were wondering, no this is not a remake any similarities is just a coincidence. Also English is not my first language and I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes, but I try. I really struggled with this chapter so I hope it turned out okay. Loving all of your reviews and suggestions!**

Chapter 3

What does one wear to a movie premiere? After talking to Bailey she informed Arizona that she too needs to dress to impress. Just because the cameras are going to be pointed at Callie it doesn't mean people wouldn't noticed if she is underdressed. Arizona settles on wearing a blue knee length dress. Sure, it is not as fancy as the one Callie is probably going to wear, but the blue plays perfectly off of her blue eyes and shows off her well toned legs. In Callie's circle wearing the same dress more than once is frowned upon. Meaning it is time to go shopping, even if Callie is dreading going she still needs to look nice.

"I'll call the limo."

"No, we can take my car." Callie grabs her car keys, always being chauffeured around in a limo makes her miss her independence.

"What? No, Bailey told me if you go out in public you have to…"

"Bailey is just a little paranoid, I'm going to be fine. Look I'll even put on a disguise, so people can't recognize me." She zips up a dark blue hoodie pulling the hood over her head and puts on a pair of over sized sunglasses.

"Great now instead of being a famous singer people are going to think you're a bank robber."

Being a celebrity does have its perks and shopping is one of them. Being able to go to high-end stores and picking out whatever you want, plus the VIP treatment to make you feel like a princess. They walk into the most beautiful place with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, mirrors on the walls and all of the best modern furniture.

"This is so cool! It's like we are in one of those fancy stores in the movies?"

"What?" Callie looks at her confused, having no idea what she is talking about.

"You know, when the ugly duckling gets ready to meet her prince charming. They always go to these types of stores and end up leaving with all those tiny little shopping bags with tissue paper coming out the top of it."

"Did you just call me an ugly duck?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that, you're not ugly your actually the opposite of ugly. You're beautiful, even more then beautiful I would say." By this point Arizona is in a full on ramble mode and doesn't even notice that Callie was being sarcastic.

"Callie!" A young blonde woman walks up to them.

"Hey Izzie, good to see you again." Izzie Stevens stylist to the rich and famous. The go to expert in a fashion emergency.

"Ma'am, can I get you something to drink while you wait?" The shop assistant asks Arizona while Callie and Izzie go into detail about what type of dress she wants.

"I'll have a glass of water."

"What kind would you like?"

"Um, the normal kind."

"We have, still sparkling, mineral, coconut, and spring water." Now she is completely confused, they never showed this part in the movies. Suddenly she is glad she didn't ask what kind of tea they have.

Callie sees the confused looked on Arizona's face. It is pretty clear that she is out of her depth. "She'll have the still water and I'll take a mineral water." The woman nods at Callie and goes to collect their order.

Arizona takes a seat on the soft couch in the private dressing room in the back. She is use to shopping as browsing through endless racks of clothes, but apparently if you pay $8000 for a dress they bring the dresses to you. Izzie starts measuring Callie before bringing out dress after dress for her to try on. Arizona wasted no time taking advantage of the free snacks. Soon she finds herself on her back tossing grapes in the air and catching in her mouth, completely content at watching the fashion show going on in front of her. After the perfect dress is chosen it is time for shoes. So many shoes! A girl can die happy here.

"Okay, l think I've got everything I need."

"Callie you have to try this, it's amazing!" She pulls Callie over to one of silver trays with small little deserts on them.

"I think we should go before you eat this store into bankruptcy." Callie looks outside. "Crap!" She pulls her sunglasses over her eyes. They exit the store and are immediately surrounded by paparazzi. Keeping her head down, they make their way through the sea of reporters. Arizona quickly places the bags in the car. The reporters attack the car, cameras flashing people yelling out questions. They slowly start moving forward, but the paparazzi aren't budging. Finally when she sees an opportunity Callie bolts out of the parking spot leaving all of them snapping pictures as the car drives off.

The drive home is quiet. Arizona is still trying to calm her nerves, she holds her hands tight in her lap to keep them from shaking. After years of practise Callie has learned how to handle the photograph hounds. She knows Arizona is most likely freaking out, it's a very scary situation when people put their and your life in danger just for a photograph. Maybe they should have taken the limo and her bodyguards.

Arriving back at Callie's house, they find a very pissed off manager waiting for them. Deciding to stay clear of the war zone, Arizona keeps herself busy talking out the bags that Callie just paid a small fortune for.

"Can somebody please tell me why the hell no one ever listens to me?"

"It is no big deal Bailey."

Bailey and Callie bicker back and forth, they take the argument into the living room. Bailey taking on the role of the overprotective mother and Callie the rebelling teenager.

"You know I do have a driver's license Bailey, I would actually like to use it sometimes." Callie takes out her license to prove her point and puts it down on the coffee table.

"I know, but I am trying to keep you safe!"

"Calliope." Callie freezes mid argument. Arizona is holding Callie's licence reading her name. "Your name is Calliope. Sorry I didn't mean to pry, but your name is Calliope Iphe..."

"Um… yes, but only my dad ever calls me that." Callie takes her licence from Arizona, suddenly very uncomfortable. "I better start getting ready." Callie leaves the room before Arizona can ask any more questions.

"You read her licence?"

"I'm sorry, it fell off the table. When I picked it up it caught my eye." Bailey gives Arizona her look, saying she doesn't believe her. "Okay fine, I took it off the table."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I hope you are ready for tonight, I don't need you giving us a bad name."

"I'm ready, I got the dress and everything. I still can't believe her old assistant would give all of this up."

"Actually Callie never took any of her previous assistants, maybe she just needs you to hold her purse. Now if you will excuse me I still have a lot of calls to make before tonight."

Before the premiere they are busy getting ready, hair and makeup people floating in and out of the house. Arizona never realized how long it really takes for someone like Callie to get ready to go out in front of the cameras. One of the down stairs guestrooms is turned into a beauty salon, everyone working at the same time to get her ready for the premiere in time. After Callie's approval she disappears up to her room to put on her dress.

"Arizona!" Callie calls from her room.

Arizona stops in front of Callie's bedroom, the entire time she has been working for Callie she has never stepped foot in her room. Seeing as she is she is almost never alone, Arizona figured she would appreciate every bit of privacy she can get. She didn't need Arizona in the one place that is just hers. She knocks on the door.

"Come in!" She slowly opens the door. Not really sure what to expect.

"Good there you are, can you please help me with the zipper?"

Callie is wearing a beautiful black low cut dress, her hair in soft flowing curls. The zipper is far enough down for Arizona to see her flawless tanned skin hidden underneath. Arizona carefully pulls the zipper up making extra sure not to touch the singer. She can feel Callie's body heat gliding over her fingers. When the zipper is up Arizona releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Having a crush on your boss is definitely not a smart move.

"Thank you." Callie continues getting ready going into her walk in closet.

After forcing her eyes off the singer. Arizona looks at her bedroom for the first time. Unlike the rest of the house, this room has a more comfortable and relaxed feel. A big bed standing in the middle of the room, with beautiful black bedding. A large window letting in the moonlight, giving everything a soft glow. An old well used guitar stands next to her bed, within easy reach. Photographs are scattered around the room, not magazine covers but just everyday photos of family and friends. To anyone else this would be just your average 27 year olds room. The only indication to her fame is the two Grammy Awards on her shelve. _Best New Artist_ and _Favourite Female Artist. _

"Wow." Arizona breathes out.

"O, yeah they are pretty cool. I'm hoping to add another one this year." Callie sees Arizona looking at the Grammy Awards.

"Don't worry there is no way you're not winning one, your music is amazing."

"You really are a fan aren't you?" Callie watches her in the mirror while she is putting on her jewellery.

"Are you kidding me? I'm probably responsible for 30% of your income last year." This gets a chuckle out of the singer.

"And now I'm the one paying you."

Arizona nervously turns to face the singer. There is something she needs to ask but she is not sure she wants to know the answer. "Bailey told me something earlier I wanted to ask you about."

"Sure."

"Why are you taking me to the premiere when you never took any of you previous assistants?" Avoiding eye contact, the blonde starts smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her dress.

Callie turns her head to look at Arizona. "Because all the others were really crappy assistants, they would do more harm being there than anything else. Besides you seem to be really into this whole celebrity glam life, I just figured you might like it?"

"Yes, thank you." Is all she could say. No, it wasn't the answer she was looking for, but at least that means she is not screwing up. She really likes her job.

Arriving at the theatre paparazzi was lining the red carpet, the scared feeling from their run in earlier today makes Arizona a little hesitant. Camera flashes going crazy as soon as Callie steps onto the red carpet. Everyone is calling her name trying to get their money shot. Putting on her best photo ready smile she makes her way slowly down the carpet, completely at ease in front of them. Soon Mark is at her side. The rumours about their relationship have been flying around and with neither one of them denying it, the press is drawing their own conclusions.

"You so owe me for this." Callie whispered so no reporters could hear her.

"I can always pay you in sexual favours?"

"Not in this life time."

After a few interviews and signing some autographs for the fans they finally make it inside the theatre. Callie can never get use to people dressing up in their designer suits for a night at the movies. Growing up going to the movies use to mean, jeans and t-shirts followed by as much popcorn as you can eat and a giant soda to help it down. But in Hollywood it means dressing up, champagne and 5star appetisers. Inside the theatre it is filled with the biggest and the best Hollywood has to offer.

"I never understood the meaning of _kid in a candy store_ until today. Do you know how many times I wished that I could be a fly on these walls?" Arizona is actually bouncing up and down in excitement. Smiling from ear to ear, her dimples on full display.

"I am glad to see you're excited."

"I am super excited! This is better than my birthday and Christmas morning combined!" Callie can see Arizona's mind going a million miles a second taking in every inch of the theatre. Scared her assistant's head might explode, she takes her by her arm and turns her to look at her. Her smile never leaving her face making her blue eyes sparkling.

"Just remember to breath I don't want you passing out in the middle of the movie. Okay, well my seat is over there. Mark has invited me to the after party at the hotel across the street, we are going to head over there after the premiere. There is going to bouncers at the door, so just stay close to me and they will let you in." Callie turns to go to her seat. "O, and if you think being around all these famous people now is great wait until you see them with a couple of drinks in them."

The theatre is packed full everyone is dying to see the new Shepherd movie. After a speech from the director he introduces the cast and they each have a few brown nosing words to say before the movie finally starts. Arizona finds herself looking around at everyone more than at the actual movie. She can't believe she is surrounded by all these famous people.

After the premiere they go across the street to the after party. Just like Callie said there are two huge men standing outside the door. They try to stop Arizona from entering, but after a quick word from Callie they let her pass.

"Hey, Blondie." Someone places a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Hey Alex."

"So, how was your first movie premiere?"

"Awesome! So, many famous people in one place, I keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming." Alex pinches her arm. "Ow!" She rubs her arm while giving a smiling Alex an evil look. "Speaking of famous people, shouldn't you be over there with the body you are suppose to guard? After our little shopping stunt I figured Bailey would have you handcuffed to her."

"Nah, we try to give her as much personal space as we can, it can't be fun having people babysitting you every minute of every day. Besides there is so many bodyguards and security in here nobody would be stupid enough to try something. So, as long as I keep an eye on her she's fine. How about I buy you a drink?"

"It is an open bar?"

"Exactly."

Callie and Mark are talking to Derek about his new movie and the possibility of her getting a role in it. Callie has always been interested in acting, but music was her dream. Now that she has established herself in her music career she is thinking about giving acting a shot. What better way is there to start then with a Derek Shepherd movie. Because Mark and Derek have been best friends since they were in diapers she is hoping he can put in a good word for her.

"Well, isn't this cosy?" Everyone turns around to see Erica stand there.

"Nice to see you again Erica." Derek greats her oblivious to tension between the two singers.

"Hey, Mark got any STD's lately?" She really knows how to get down to the point.

"Bite me! I need another drink." Mark downs his drink and leaves to go get another one.

"So Callie, I guess you're _kind of_ an actress now to?" She makes sure to emphasis the 'kind of'.

"I need to use the restroom." Callie tells Derek excusing herself from the conversation.

She runs into the restroom, making sure no one was inside she leans over the sink and let her emotions take over. She hasn't seen Erica in two years and now suddenly she is everywhere she looks. Just when her life was getting better she has to show up.

"Hey." Arizona slips into the bathroom, her heart breaks when she sees the tears running down Callie's cheeks. The Callie she has come to know this last couple of weeks is a badass, for her to be crying something really bad had to happen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Callie tries to hide away the tears that just seem to never end.

"It's just, you look upset."

"I'm fine." She turns around and gives Arizona her best fake smile.

"People talk, because you're a celebrity people talk… a lot." The only thing Hollywood like more than their celebrities is gossip about their celebrities. Word has been going around that after a really bad breakup Callie has all but give up on love. It's hard to imagine Callie having to go through something so horrible to make her lose faith in something as beautiful as love. "I have heard a lot of different stories about you. I try not to pay any attention to gossip but as far as I can see people like you, some of them _really_ like you. Right now might not be the right time but when you're over being upset there will be people lining up for you."

Callie can't help but chuckle at her always very optimistic assistant. "You wanna give me some names?"

"I think you'll know." Arizona's insides are screaming at her to reach out to her. But it's quickly overpowered by her fear of rejection. "Mark has been all over you lately, I think he really likes you. Maybe he is your knight in shining armour?" Even if she hates the idea of trying to sell Callie on dating someone else, but she really does want her to be happy. If that means being with that _man,_ she will just have to be okay with it.

"Mark? He's more like a man-whore in tinfoil." They both laugh knowing very well what a player Mark Sloan can be. "But your right he is a pretty great guy. Even if he's not the right guy for me right now, who knows what will happen down the road." Callie knows deep down that Mark is not the one, he is more of a security blanket to her. "Thank you Arizona, you really are a good friend."

Callie gives her a hug before exiting the restroom. Arizona waits for the door to close before slapping herself against her forehead. "Way to blow it."

After the little Erica incident the rest of the night was really fun. Arizona spent most of the time staring at the celebrities even talking to a few of them. She found herself looking over at Callie just to make sure she is still okay. She looked genuinely happy smiling and laughing.

Callie comes stumbling down the stairs falling onto the couch closing her eyes to keep out the harsh light. She knew it was a bad idea going last night, she was already sleep deprived. Add a movie premiere and after party to that and you get one exhausted singer. This is going to be a very long day.

"Morning Calliope." A very perky blonde sits down on the other end of the couch.

"No, don't call me that."

"Why? Calliope is a beautiful name." Arizona whines.

"It's a horrible name. Try growing up with it and you'll quickly change your mind."

"You know you're talking to someone who is named after a state right?"

"You said you where named after a battleship?" Callie gives her a confused look.

"Try explaining that to a bunch of 5 year olds, kids can be mean."

Callie closes her eyes leaning her head back down on the back of the couch. "Yes, they are. I was that awkward girl in the back of the class who ate her hair."

"Now you are just making stuff up." Callie shakes her head. "Do you have any pictures?" Arizona jumps on to her knees on the couch. Somehow it is very hard for Arizona to believe someone like Callie was anything but every boy's dream girl.

"No! Don't even think about it. There is no way I'm ever going to show you. The only time I'm taking them out is to burn them." Arizona crosses her arms giving Callie her best pout, making Callie chuckle at the blonde's antics. It amazes Callie how she is able to lift her mood no matter what else is going on just by a simple look. "Hey, can you get me some coffee I'm going need a lot of coffee if I'm going to survive this day."

"On it Boss." Arizona gets off the couch. "I'm going to go to store to get some more groceries do you need anything?"

"O, yes please. I made a list of things I need. I want to make a nice home cooked meal tonight, maybe it will get my strength back up." She takes out the grocery list and hands it over to Arizona.

"You cook?" She asks shocked.

"Actually I'm an excellent cook, and I'll let you know you would be lucky to experience my cooking." Arizona just gives her a raised eyebrow. "Fine, you don't believe me? You go buy the ingredients and tonight I'll cook you my famous chicken piccata. Then you can see for yourself, but you have to chop the onions."

Arizona pretends to think about it. "Deal."

Strolling around the grocery store Arizona takes out her phone. Contemplating making a call she has been putting off for weeks now. After a few more second guessing, she presses the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hi Teddy."

"Arizona Robbins as I live and breathe. I was starting to think LA has made you to good to be associated with us anymore?"

"Don't be like Teddy, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately. That's actually why I called. Guess what I'm doing right now?"

"I don't want to know, do we need to have the boundaries talk again?"

"No, nothing like that! I'm grocery shopping." Arizona takes a box of donuts, since Callie is making dinner the least she can do is bring something sweet.

"Um okay, just so you know it's not that big a deal I do it all the time."

"It is who I'm doing it for that's the big deal." She pauses. "Callie Torres."

"What?! Like the singer Callie Torres?"

"That's the one, I'm her new personal assistant."

"Wow, that's so cool! You have had like the biggest crush on her."

"I know, and she is even nicer in person and hotter." Arizona's mind immediately going back to Callie in that hot black dress at the premiere.

"So, that's why you moved to LA to play house with the rich and famous?"

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah I know." There is a few seconds of silence. "Arizona you know what happened wasn't your fault right?"

"Can we not talk about that please, I'm actually really happy right now?" Arizona shakes her head trying to clear the images from her mind.

"Okay. Tell me everything! What is she like? "


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Getting such great suggestions from everyone I will try to incorporate some of them, with my own little twists of course ;) Thank you for all the kind reviews!**

Chapter 4

Arriving back at Callie's home Arizona feels a light flutter in her stomach. Just the idea of spending time with the singer alone over a meal makes her feel all giddy like a love struck school girl. Callie is already busy in the kitchen, wearing a purple t-shirt, short cut off jeans exposing her long tanned legs and her hair falling straight down over her shoulders. Even without all her glitz and glam she looks stunning. Arizona can't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

"Okay, Superstar impress me." This gets her a cocky smile from the singer.

"Don't worry I will." Callie takes out the onions holding it up in front of Arizona. "Remember our deal?" Arizona hesitates for a minute. But when Callie gives her, her signature glare she reluctantly takes the bag.

"Fine. This meal better be worth my precious tears." Callie just rolls her eyes, and continues with the chicken.

Arizona takes a very large knife from the knife stand. Callie watches as the blonde starts chopping the onions. "You've got some knife skills." Callie says very impressed.

"Just one of my many hidden talents." This just gets a chuckle from the singer.

Callie is floating around the kitchen. She stops behind Arizona reaching around her to grab the salt. Arizona holds in the gasp when she senses the singer's body so close to her. She tries to get her mind to focus on chopping the onions. But when she smells Callie's perfume her senses are kicked into over drive and her mind goes blank. A sharp pain brings her back to reality.

"OW!" She drops the knife and grabs her throbbing finger. "Son of a bitch!"

Arizona spins around, her face scrunched up in pain. Callie's eyes go wide in horror when she sees the blood covered knife. "Arizona, are you okay?" Callie grabs a dish towel and wraps it around her finger. "Here sit down, let me take a look." Arizona sits down on a stool at the breakfast bar. Whispered curses and moans fall from her mouth. Callie takes the bloody towel away to look at the damage. There is a deep cut running diagonally across Arizona's left index finger. "Oh, that's deep. We better get you to the Emergency room."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Putting on a fake smile as she wraps the towel back around her finger.

"You almost cut your finger off, it's not a scratch." Callie starts searching for her car keys.

"Callie really please, I'm okay. I just need to stop the bleeding. Do you have any teabags?"

"Seriously?" The singer stops her frantic search giving Arizona a 'you must be kidding me' look. "Arizona now is not the time for a tea part?"

"No, it's for the bleeding. Now do you have any?" Callie grabs a few teabags from her cupboard and hands them to the bleeding blonde. Arizona places one of the bags under cold running water, squeezing out any extra water. She places the teabag against the cut and applies pressure.

Seeing as Arizona is set on not going to the hospital. Callie starts cleans up the blood in the kitchen. Putting the red stained onions in the trash."You are officially banned from my kitchen. You are not allowed past this line." Callie draws an imaginary line with her finger, while she gives Arizona a stern look.

"Yes Boss."

"I still think we should go to the Emergency room you may need stitches?"

"It's fine. See, the bleeding stopped." She takes away the towel and carefully pulls the teabag off to show her.

"Wow, where did you learn that?"Callie grabs the first aid box off the shelve to patch up her injured assistant.

"All I'm going to say is, if you play Cops and Robbers with my brother you need to learn these little tricks."

Callie takes out some alcohol wipes to clean the cut. Arizona flinches at the sudden burn created by the alcohol wipe on the cut. "Stop being a baby." Callie teases. She can feel blue eyes watching her closely as she works.

After making sure its properly cleaned Callie takes out a Hello Kitty band aid. "Sorry I don't have any with a butterfly design." This gets her a disappointed look from the blonde. She wraps the band aid around her finger. "That should do it. How does that feel?"

Arizona brings her finger closer for inspection. After staring at the Hello Kitty band aid for a few seconds, she pulls out her best pout. "It still hurts."

Callie smiles at her adorable assistant, reaching out she takes a hold of Arizona's hand and carefully brings the injured finger to her face. A shiver runs down Arizona's spine when soft lips touch her finger. "There we go, all better." Callie gives her a big smile and a wink before going back to her cooking.

Arizona just looks at her finger, suddenly regretting not busting open her lip. She leaves Callie to complete dinner without her help. But instead she offers support from the sideline. Callie moves around the kitchen like an expert. With a big smile on her face it is pretty clear that this is something she loves to do.

Instead of sitting at the table, they end up eating on the couch while watching reruns of an old sitcom. "Wow, this is amazing! Hey, if this singing thing doesn't work out for you this can be your back up plan." Taking another mouthful full, Arizona closes her eyes as a satisfactory moan slips from her lips.

"This is the part where I say _I told you so_." Arizona sticks her tongue out at her making the singer laugh. They eat with comfortable small talk flowing between them.

"So, today at rehearsals I sort of walked in on Owen and Cristina in the supply closet." Callie lets out a chuckle at the scrunched up look on the blondes face. "You don't seem surprised?"

"No, they have been hooking up for a few months now. They try to keep it secret but everyone already knows."

"They are not very stealthy are they?" Callie shakes her head. "Are there any other couples I should know about?"

"Hmm, Jackson and April use to be a thing but not anymore. So, that just leaves Owen and Cristina. How about you, got your eye on anyone?"

Arizona can feel her cheeks turn red. "O, there is someone! Who is it? Is it Alex, because he has totally been checking you out?" Forgetting all about her food, she is now more interested in finding out who is making the blonde blush.

"Karev, no!" Just the idea of her and Alex makes Arizona feel sick.

"Why, is he not your type?" Callie gives her a raised eyebrow.

"Not even close to my type." She sees the blonde starting to shift uncomfortably in her seat. She decides not push the subject any more. Callie starts thinking if Arizona has let anything slip to who she might have a crush on, when realization hit her. A smile pulls at the singer's lips, how could she have missed it?

Arizona can see by the look on Callie's face that she knows. Her embarrassment hits her full force, now her boss probably thinks she is some creepy stalker. She drops her head in her hands, prying for the Earth to split open and consume her.

"Hey its okay Arizona, actually I'm very flattered by it."

"You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me." She mumbles in her hands.

"No, I'm not." Lifting her face from her hands she can see the honesty in Callie's face.

"Thank you for the great meal Calliope." Arizona says with a smile on her trying to change the conversations to a more lighter tone. Callie catches the use of her full name, but she doesn't say anything about it. When Arizona says it she kind of likes it.

"You're very welcome Arizona." They just look into each other's eyes.

"I almost forgot, I got us donuts!" Arizona breaks the silence, jumping off the couch and rushing into the kitchen to get the box.

Callie just smiles as the blonde disappears into the kitchen. Great just what she needs her perky assistant on a sugar high.

It's been a week since their dinner. Everyone is a little stressed out, they leave tomorrow for Las Vegas the first stop on the tour. The band has been practising none stop, Bailey is full on Nazi mode raking up her phone bill checking and double checking everything. Arizona is right on her heels her own phone glued to her hand, making sure reservations are made, travel arrangement is ready, and accommodation is reserved. Basically everything the singer is going to touch first has to get Arizona's stamp of approval. Food and water is forgotten and sleep is for the weak. She is living of coffee and donuts just to keep her energy up.

It turns out that Arizona did in fact need two stitches. When Callie asked her about it she just brushed it off. After their dinner things are different between the two, a good different. When their gaze met it would last just a few seconds longer then it normally would.

During rehearsals each band member is taken to a back room where a doctor's exam room has been set up. Everyone gets a quick check up and also receives a flu shot. The last thing you want while you're in the middle of a tour is a sick band member.

Arizona rolls back in with a very cranky looking Lexie behind her.

"I hate doctors." Lexie whines while rubbing her arm where the needle just pierced her skin.

"You'll live Little Grey. Calliope your next."

"Did roller girl just call you Calliope?"

"Shut it Yang!" She playfully punches the drummer on her shoulder.

"Whatever you say _Calliope_." This gets a death glare from the singer.

Arizona is talking into her Bluetooth ear piece, while checking the details on her phone. They call ends just as Callie reaches her side.

"You're a busy one?" Callie comments as her assistant's fingers fly across the keypad.

"Yeah, just making sure I didn't miss anything before we leave." All of the sudden Arizona feels a little dizzy and takes a shaky side step.

"Hey, Arizona are you okay?" Callie asks as she places a hand on the blonde's arm to steady her.

"I'm good, I think I just turned around too fast."

She takes another step and collapse, luckily Jackson is nearby and grabs her just before hitting the ground.

"Arizona?" A faint voice calls out to her. "Arizona?" This time is louder, she opens her eyes to find a very out of focus Callie standing in front of her.

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted. It looks like a combination of exhaustion and dehydration caused it." Dr Lucy Fields tells a still fogy Arizona. After she fainted they brought her to the make shift exam room, where Dr Fields examined her.

"When is the last time you took a break?" She doesn't answer, just a guilty look on her face. "Arizona?"

"So, I have been a little busy lately." She crosses her arms in front of her.

"Arizona! You still have to take care of yourself." Callie hands Arizona a bottle of water. "Here drink this, and you are staying right here in this chair where I can keep an eye on you."

"But there is still so many more stuff to do before..." She starts to argue.

"No! I am your boss you will do as I say. You will not leave this chair until Dr Fields here says so." Commands a very pissed of singer, leaving no room for argument. Arizona's eyes are wide in shock. Callie is not normally someone who pulls rank, but she just felt this overwhelming need to protect the younger blonde. Maybe it's because they became such good friends in a short time, or the childlike innocence that Arizona has. Callie just doesn't want anything bad to happen to her - ever.

Arizona drops her gaze to the floor and just nods. Instantly feeling bad about yelling at her, Callie lowers herself in front of Arizona so she can look in those blue eyes. Taking one of Arizona's hands, she feels the blonde tense at the touch. "Arizona I know your just doing your job, and you are amazing at it. But almost chopping off your finger and now fainting, you need to learn to slow down and take a breath. Don't make me put you in a plastic bubble." This gets a smile from the blonde. Callie takes a piece of blonde hair and tucks it behind her ear. Arizona has to admit it feels nice knowing that she cares about her.

"Okay now that the crisis is averted, Ms Torres we can start your exam." Callie gives one last look at Arizona making sure she is okay and moves to the examining table across the room.

Dr Fields completes her exam. "You are in perfect health Ms Torres. You are cleared to go and perform in front of thousands of people as soon as you get your flu shot."

"That's great, but do you have any shots to help calm my nerves?"

"I have to say you are a brave woman for going out there each night." Dr Fields says as she takes out a new syringe.

"Each time before I go out there I curse myself for picking this career, but once I hit that stage it feels… right. Like it's where I'm suppose to be." Callie doesn't even flinch when Dr Fields pushes the needle into her arm.

Arizona can't help but smile listing to their conversation, she doesn't miss the sparkle in Callie's eyes when she talks about singing. Callie sees the goofy smile on the blonde's face. "Hey, you feeling better?"

"Much."

It's the morning they are leave for Vegas where they will kick off the tour. Everyone can feel the excitement in the air. Callie is in her home gym stretching in front of the mirror, getting ready for her last workout with Shane before heading out for 10 months. She sees a pair of pink and white trainers appear in the mirror, her head snaps up finding a very perky blonde looking at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its fine, I just zoned out a little." She looks the blonde up and down. She is wearing a light pink tank top with black shorts and her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. There is something different about Arizona and it's not just her clothes. "What are…"

"Those things you said yesterday really got me thinking. Your right, I need to start taking care of myself. So, I was wondering if I could maybe crash your workout session?" She asks with a shy smile on her face.

"Um yeah, of course. Shane said something about running a few miles is that okay with you?"

Arizona nods her head enthusiastically. "That sounds perfect, I can't wait to hit the road."

"Please just tell me there are no wheels attached to your shoes."

Arizona lets out a giggle "Nope, they are wheel free."

There is something Callie has been wanting to talk to her about ever since their dinner. Figuring now is as good as time as ever. "Arizona…"

"Okay who is ready to get a little sweaty?" Shane comes jogging in.

The three start their jog, Shane takes the lead while the two women follow him. The only thing breaking the morning silence is the sound of 3 pairs of feet hitting the ground. Each of them in their own little world. At some point Arizona manages to get ahead of the singer. The blonde's beautiful legs moving effortless underneath her. Before she knows it Callie's gaze is glued to the woman in front of her studying every muscle movement, every line and curve of her body. Callie realizes she is playing with fire, and uses what little strength she has left to get in front of Arizona. Yes Arizona is hot, _really_ hot. But she is her assistant she can't be thinking like this about her.

Shane starts to slow down as they approach the singer's house. Shane collapses against one of the trees on the front lawn. Callie is bent over with her hands on her thighs trying to catch her breath.

Arizona tips her head back taking a drink from her water bottle. Callie watch as a stray water drop rolls over her chin, down her neck, across her chest until it reaches the edge of her sweat covered shirt making it cling to her perfect body. Callie feels her heart rate increase instead of slowing down.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She runs into the house trying to put as much distance between her and the blonde as possible. Standing in her shower letting the hot water sooth her aching muscles. Her mind starts to wonder back to her blonde assistant. "What the hell just happened?"

At 11:00 the tour bus is being loaded up. Inside the bus band members are fighting over who get what bunk. The guys stay to the front of bus giving the back to the women, that has is a little more privacy. Callie makes her way down the small walkway between the bunks, when she meets a very excited blonde relaxing in her bunk. She is greeted with a dimple smile, and Callie is sure her smile is just as big. Callie drops her bag on the bunk in the back of the bus.

"Hey why do you get the biggest bunk?" Asks a very annoyed Cristina.

"Because I paid for this bus."

"It's only good manners to let your guest pick first."

"Well, this is what you get for calling me Calliope." She whispers in her drummer's ear as makes her way back down to Arizona's bunk. The blonde crosses her legs so Callie can take a seat. "So, are you excited to hit the road?"

"Super! I can't believe this is actually happening. All the months of planning and now it's finally here. How about you are you ready?" Arizona can see the singer is a little stressed out as Callie's hands plays with the label on the blonde's bag.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Falling into a comfortable silence, Callie builds up her courage. "Arizona there is something I …"

"Callie!" A voice from the front of the bus yells. Not believing this is happening for the second time, Callie hangs her head back in defeat.

"I'm busy!"

Owen's head pops into the bunk. "Callie, there is someone here to see you."

Callie has no idea who it could possibly be, almost everyone she knows is already on this bus. Looking over to the blonde if she might know, but she is just as confused. Callie makes her way to the front of the bus. Her jaw drops when she sees who it is standing there.

"Aria?" Callie breathes out.

"Hey, sis room for one more?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait, my classes started this week so I'm a little busy. This one is a little longer. Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

To say Callie was surprised to see her sister waiting to board her tour bus is the understatement of the year. She and her sister were never the best of friends, they prefer to have a thousand miles separating them. So, when she arrived suitcase in hand Callie's spidey senses started to tingle, something happened to send her sister running to her.

They arrive in Las Vegas everyone buzzing with anticipation. The bright lights, the sound of shine machines spinning away ready to change someone's life. When the bus stops in front of the hotel everyone peels out of the bus and invades the hotel. Everyone going their own directions getting ready for a night in Sin City. Arizona checks everyone in and Callie sneaks into her room before anyone can recognize her. With her concert tomorrow night fans are like blood hounds trying to sniff out the singer. Because Aria decided to join their little party at the last minute Callie is forced to share a room with her sister. Luckily Aria would rather spend her father's money, than spend the evening in a stuffy hotel room.

Callie is talking to her very angry father on the phone while Arizona keeps herself busy going over the schedule for the next three days. "No, I don't know why she is here. She doesn't want to tell me. I have no idea how long she is planning on staying. I can't just kick her off the bus! No! I don't need you and mom to come get her. I-I'll figure something out. Yes, I promise. Love you too." Callie falls flat on her stomach on her bed, burying her head in her pillows. She feels the bed dip next to her but she doesn't move.

"What did your dad say?" All Arizona gets back is a muffled answer. "I'm going to need some more consonants here Boss."

Callie lifts her head from the pillows and looks at Arizona. "They don't know why she is here either. She just packed her bags and left, without saying a word to anyone."

"So, she is staying?"

"I guess, I don't know. We don't really have the greatest relationship, so we don't really do the whole heart to heart sister talks."

"It can't be that bad, she came to you?" Arizona tries.

"Probably. Aria thinks the entire world owes her something, especially me. She is never afraid to use my name to get her what she wants. She is the one who always craved the lime light, the adoring fans, people at her command. I just want to sing, the rest, this…" Callie points to the very expensive hotel room around her. "…was just part of the package. Ugh, I don't need this kind of drama in my life right now." Callie pulls the pillow over her head.

"What are you going to do?" Arizona asks concerned as she lifts the pillow off of the singer's face.

"I'll just tell her she can stay but if she starts making trouble she's gone." They sit in silence for a few moments.

"O, hey you wanted to tell me something earlier before the whole Aria thing." Arizona asks as she remembers their brief conversation on the bus.

Not really feeling like right now is the best time for _that_ conversation. "Yeah right, I just wanted to ask you if everything has been organized for the meet and greet tomorrow?"

"Oh," Arizona replies disappointed "Yes, I finalized everything yesterday." Arizona can sense that is not really what she wanted to talk about but decides not to push it. "I know what you need, a little pick me up." Arizona goes to the mini bar and takes out a few bottles of liquor.

After a couple bottles of tinny alcohol both woman are feeling more relaxed as they sit on the couch watching some game show. They indulge in easy conversation as they just enjoy each other's company and eating some seriously over priced Chinese food.

"So, where did you live before you moved to LA?" Callie realized that Arizona knows everything about her and she knows almost nothing about the blonde.

"Seattle." Arizona says between bites of her Chinese food.

"Seattle, that's nice. I always liked Seattle I just don't think I can handle all the rain. I'm a Miami girl I like my sunshine."

"Actually I love the rain." Callie turns so she can face the blonde. Callie nods telling her to continue. "There is just something magical about the rain. The soft sound of the rain falling on the roof, the little patterns created by raindrops running down the window and that refreshed smell filling your lungs." Callie sees the sparkle in Arizona's eyes.

"All of that just makes me want to pee." This gets a chuckle out of both of them. "If you liked it there so much why did you leave?" Arizona drops her gaze from the singer's, putting the unfinished take out box on the table suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. Callie sees she has hit a tender subject. "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to get to know you better, your story."

"Some stories are better left untold." Arizona states playing with the couch cushion.

"I get it, I have a few stories of my own. Just know when you're ever ready to tell your story I'll be ready to listen." Callie places her hand on the one Arizona has on the couch making her stop fidgeting.

"Thank you Calliope, maybe someday." The sit in silence, Callie not removing her hand from the blonde's. The warmth of Callie's skin is lighting her senses on fire. She decides to get out while she still can. "Hey do you want to go down to the casino and try your luck on a few games of poker?" Arizona gets up from the couch to stand in front of Callie trying to put a little distance between them.

"Sounds fun but I can't."

"Why not?" Arizona whines.

"Because of my face. Yeah I tried it last year it took security about 30 minutes to pull me away from the crowd." Callie scrunches up her face just as she remembers the ordeal.

"Okay no public places." Callie nods. Arizona thinks for a moment. "I have an idea!" She runs out of the room and comes back a minute later with a few decks of cards. "If we can't go to casino, the casino will come to us." Arizona starts shuffling the cards.

"Okay, but are we going to play with we don't have any chips?"

"How about Truth Poker. The winner gets to ask the loser any question and they have to answer truthfully."

Callie thinks about it, figuring this is a great way to learn some juicy details about her assistant. "Hmm okay fine."

They sit on the floor, the coffee table being turned into the poker table. They play a few rounds the most being won by the blonde. "Yes! I win again." Arizona does a little happy dance.

"Seriously, I thought Lexie was the shark with her photographic memory? Fine, ask your question."

There has been something she has been wanting to ask for a while now, but not really sure how to bring it up. Especially after their conversation in the bathroom at the premiere. "What is your relationship with Mark Sloan, are you two a couple?"

"No." Callie answers confidently. "Mark is one of my best friends and he needed my help with something, but no we are not a couple." Arizona can't stop the smile forming on her lips, she starts to shuffle the deck again. Something catches Callie's eye, a little piece of white sticking out of the blonde's sleeve. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Arizona asks as she is dealing the cards.

"Arizona Robbins do you have an ace up your sleeve?"

Arizona grabs her arm to hide the evidence. "No."

"You totally do, you little cheater!" Arizona bolts from the floor with the singer closely behind her. Callie chases the blonde around while squeals fall from Arizona's mouth. She catches up to Arizona just as she is steps onto the bed. Callie grabs her legs making the blonde fall on her stomach. She turns on her back to get away but the singer pins her legs down with her own. Callie tries to get the card while Arizona is franticly trying to stop her. Callie pulls out the card, holding it in the air. "I knew it!"

Using this distraction to her advantage Arizona flips them in one quick move. The singer's eyes go wide in shock. Arizona tries to get the card back but her arms are just a little too short to take it from the singers hand stretched out behind her head. Arizona looks down seeing those beautiful brown eyes looking up at her. There laughter starts to die down. It would be so easy to close the small distance between them. Chests rise and fall trying to get racing hearts back down. Time seems to stop and all the blonde can focus on is the woman underneath her, that's when Callie finds the ticklish flesh of Arizona's sides. The blonde starts to squirm trying to get away. "Callie… no…stop…please…Callie!" She gets out between giggles.

Trapped in their own little bubble they don't even hear the room door open and close. "Seriously, you two can at least put a sock on the doorknob or something."

Arizona is of the bed in one swift movement. "O relax Aria, we are just having a little fun." Callie curses her sister for impeccable timing.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Aria has to duck before a flying pillow hits her in the face.

"Hey, when you two are done with… whatever it is you are doing, I suggest you get downstairs and fast."

"Why?" Callie asks concerned.

"Last thing is saw is your backup singer with the squeaky voice being hold back by security after she punched someone."

"What?!" Both Arizona and Callie ask at the same time.

"I'll go down stairs and sort this out." Arizona is already getting her jacket ready to leave.

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't remember. Besides you need your sleep, you have a concert tomorrow. Don't worry Bailey taught me well, I can handle this."

"Thank you Arizona." Arizona just nods before leaving the room

"So, what exactly were you two doing?" Aria asks as she turns to her sister.

"Come off it Aria."

"Well I have to admit you have great taste, she's hot."

Callie gives her a warning look. "Don't."

Aria just raises her hands in surrender.

Callie lays awake in her bed, the neon lights outside casting a glow in her room. She knows that she needs her sleep if she wants to give a decent performance tomorrow night but all she can do is stare at the card. The card that Arizona had hidden up her sleeve, the card that made Callie chase Arizona around her hotel room, the card that brought them so close together that she could feel her warm breath on her skin. How is she suppose to sleep when that's all she can think about?

Callie can feel the sunlight coming in through her hotel room window, pulling her from her sleep. She curls hers around the soft covers trying to fight off the day. After she finally fell asleep, the last thing she wants is to wake up.

"Wake up Superstar." Someone whispers, but the voice brings her out of her haze. Callie opens her eyes to find a perky blonde looking at her. Not really sure if this is real or a very nice dream. Waking up to see those blue eyes is the best way to start your day.

"Arizona? What are you doing here?"

"Happy first concert day!" She says exited.

"What?"

"Today is the first concert of the tour so I decided to order you some yummy breakfast to help start your big day. Also I have arranged a full body message for you so you will be all relaxed for your concert tonight. So, eat up you have a busy day."

Arizona grabs a waffle from the food cart before disappearing just as fast as she appeared.

"Is she part fairy or something? Because nobody is suppose to be this perky in the morning." A cranky half asleep Aria asks.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Aria reaches for the cup of coffee on the cart. "Hey, no! That coffee is mine. I'm going to need it." Callie quickly takes the cup.

Its early rehearsal to make sure everything is perfect before going live tonight. The crew is hard at working doing final touches to the stage. Callie walks on stage finding her band looking more like night of the living dead. Despite her bands rocky start they soon get into their old groove. Callie looks out into the empty seats and finds the blonde sitting alone in her own little world. Callie feels a flutter in her stomach. How does she do that? No one ever made her lose her focus like this. She knows this means trouble, but she can't help it. There is just something about Arizona that makes it seem worth it.

Arizona is busy updating Callie's personal website, when she hears footsteps coming towards her.

"Hi."

Arizona looks up to find Aria taking the seat next to her. "Hey, come to hear your sister play?"

Aria scrunches up her face. "Nope, she has enough fans already she doesn't need me to."

"I think she wouldn't mind one more."

Aria turns her head so she can look at the blonde. "Your different then all her other assistants. For one you actually do your job." Aria takes a piece of blonde hair and tugs it behind Arizona's ear. "You're also a lot prettier."

Arizona can feel her cheeks turn red. "Um, thanks." Starting to feel a little uncomfortable Arizona tries to change the subject. "So, what made you decided to join your sister on tour?"

"Let's just say my personal life is a big old mess right now, I just had to get away." Aria faces the stage again and she can see her sister's eyes focused on the two of them. "So, Arizona how do you like working for my sister?"

"It's awesome!" Arizona says give her best dimple smile.

Callie sees her sister talking to the blonde, both laughing. Aria looks at Callie giving her a wicket smile before placing a hand on Arizona's forearm. Callie can feel her blood start to boil, she knows her sister is just doing this to spite her. She has always known just how to push her buttons. Deciding not to give her the satisfaction, she turns her attention back to her band trying to forget what is happening off stage.

After rehearsals Callie goes to check on how the setup for the meet and greet is going. She finds her blonde assistant knee deep in boxes and she even roped in Alex and Jackson to help.

"Put it over there. No wait over there. No then people will have problem moving to the door. Put it over there."

"Callie please make her stop!" Pleads a tired Alex holding one end of a very heavy table.

"I see she finally got you to do some actual work around here." Both bodyguards just groan. "Hey, how is it going here?"

"Good, we will be ready in no time." Arizona says as she checks off another item on her list.

"Great. Um, so I saw you talking to Aria earlier."

"O yeah, she is really nice."

"What?" Callie puts the back of her hand against Arizona forehead. "Wait, are you coming down with something because I think you just said Aria is nice."

"Hey!" Arizona pulls her hand away. "She is."

"You just be careful okay?" Callie asks concerned.

"She is your sister Callie not a bloodsucking vampire."

Arizona goes back to bossing the two bodyguards around. Callie has a few moments to herself before she has to get ready so she just relaxes with a magazine, while listening to her little blonde assistant boss around two unhappy grown men. Callie is looking at a magazine, paging through gossip about different celebs when she comes across a photo of her at the movie premiere. "I have to admit I look good." She shows the photo to Arizona.

"Callie." Arizona walks closer to her to look at the photo. "Callie." She takes the magazine from Callie

"What is it?" The blonde's expression is unreadable.

"Callie you're not going to believe this!" Comes the sound of a super excited blonde. She holds out the magazine to the singer pointing to a photograph of Callie at the premiere.

"It's a photo of me at the premiere, so?"

"Yes but look there." She points to right side where the photo is cut off.

"It's an arm?" The singer asks still not sure what all the fuss is about.

"Not just any arm. My arm! My arm is in a magazine!" The blonde jumps up and down. "This is so awesome! I have to go tell Teddy." She runs off to go tell her friend.

"Wait what about the rest of the boxes?" Callie asks as she runs out of the room.

People are gathered outside the stadium just waiting to get inside. Callie's name in lights, shining bright for all to see. Backstage people are running around, talking into ear pieces and pushing large crates around. The sound of drum sticks banging on a table and background singers doing vocal exercises ads to the chaos. In the room with the golden star on the door Callie sits waiting for her hair and makeup to finish. The meet and greet went well, she got to spend some one on one time with her fans. Signing autographs and posing for pictures, but now the real show is about to begin. Her stomach has been in knots all day. After changing into her first outfit she starts walking up and down in her dressing room.

Arizona enters the dressing room with a rack holding the singer's outfits for the rest of the show. "Okay how are things going in here?"

"I have to say I'm freaking out a little. There are thousands of people out there and they all paid a lot of money to hear me sing. I can't disappoint them. What if the band is hangover and can't remember to play? What if April punches someone again? What happens if I freeze up and no sound comes out? Then there will be thousands of very angry fans wanting blood, my blood!" The next thing the singer switches over to Spanish. Her arms going wild with gestures as the words keep flying out of her mouth. The pressure of the tour, her sister's unannounced arrival and her sudden new feelings for her assistant all making the singer a little stressed out.

"Callie." She doesn't even hear her. "Callie." Trying a little louder but she still shows no signs of stopping. Finally stepping into the singer's war path grabbing her by the shoulders "Calliope! Stop speaking Spanish!" Callie stops dead in her tracks just looking at Arizona. "I can see you're under a lot of pressure. I get that, but you are Callie Torres, the most amazing singer. You have two Grammy Awards on your bedroom shelve, because you are that good. You're going to do great tonight because you are Callie Torres and you are outstanding."

Arizona watches as her words sink in. A head pops into the dressing room. "We are on in 5 minutes."

Arizona turns back to Callie "Are you ready?"

Swallowing nervously she nods. "I'm ready."

"Good, because it's time to go kick some ass." She slaps her on the behind making her jump forward and start to walk to the door.

When Callie gets to her spot where she will be entering from, her band is already on stage playing getting the crowd warmed up, Arizona hands her the microphone. "You go get them Superstar." She gives Callie her best dimple smile and breathes a sigh of relieve when she gets her own big smile in return.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the stage, the one the only Callie Torres!" Callie takes a deep breath and makes her way out onto the stage. People are going crazy screaming and whistling. Callie looks out into the sea of people in front of her, she can see the signs fans spend hours making for her, the smiles on everyone's faces. Then the feeling hits her, this is where she is born to be.

Arizona moves down to the VIP section to watch the show, she is completely captivated by the singer. Moving so effortlessly across the stage, she has everyone eating out of the palm of her hand. Her smile is even brighter then the spotlight. Arizona can spend forever just watching her, listing to her beautiful voice. She can't believe that she gets to spend time with this amazing woman.

After the show Arizona goes to the singer's dressing room, she is so excited that she doesn't even knock. She closes the door behind her turning around to speak but she is dumb founded when she sees Callie with her back to her. She is busy fastening her jeans, Arizona's eyes are glued the singer's body, standing in only her jeans and purple bra. Arizona is sure she just died and went to heaven. She watches in slow motion as she pulls her t-shirt over her head making magnificent tan skin disappear underneath it. Callie turns around and jumps when she sees the blonde.

"Crap! Arizona?"

"Sorry." Callie sees the blonde turn into a lobster in front of her, an evil smirk pulls at the singer's lips and she decides to have a little fun.

"Arizona, I didn't figure you to be the stalker kind."

"What? No! I-I just wanted to tell you what a great show it was and when I got here you-you where um… you know. So, I…"

"So, you decided to just watch me get dressed?" Callie gives her a raised eyebrow.

"I…I…" Arizona tries but no words come out, and she is pretty sure anything she will say is not going to help her out of her sticky situation.

Callie puts on her leather jacket. She can see the blonde trying desperately to come up with a less creepy explanation for her staring. She can almost see smoke coming out of her ears as she thinks. Callie can't resist teasing her adorable assistant.

As Callie passes her to leave she whispers in Arizona's ear. "I'm glad you liked the show." Arizona knows she is not talking about the concert.

"Kill me please." Arizona groans to herself as she follows the singer out the dressing room.

After a very long day Arizona is ready to curl up in her bead and drift off to sleep. Dreaming happily about her amazing boss, who she believes just gave the best performance ever in the history of singing mankind. There is a knock on Arizona's door, she opens it to find brown eyes and a big smile.

"O, Aria hi." Arizona says confused not really sure what the younger Torres is doing at her door this time of night.

"Hi, I know it's late but I was wondering if you would like to go grab a drink with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I have to say I'm loving everyone's hate for Aria. Even I want to kill her and I'm the one writing her. For everyone wondering about their age, I imagine them all in their mid twenties. Please keep the reviews coming!**

Chapter 6

After the concert almost everyone went straight to bed, it's been a long day and they all have to be up early tomorrow morning to head out to the next venue. Callie is woken by her room door opening, she lifts her head from her pillow to see her sister.

"Aria? Where have you been?" She asks as she rubs her tiered eyes.

"I was downstairs in the hotel bar, I took Arizona out for a drink." Aria says dryly and closes the room door.

"Aria," Callie gets out of bed and approaches her sister.

"What? She needed a little fun, she spent all yesterday in this room entertaining you." Aria drops her jacket on the couch.

"Hey, I didn't force her to stay here with me." Callie defends her self.

"Didn't you? She's your assistant Callie, her job is to make you happy. All the times you thought that you were hanging out as friends she was just doing her job." It looks like someone just punched the singer in the gut. "Sweet dreams sis." Aria teases as she disappears into the bathroom leaving her shocked sister to contemplate everything she just said.

After her long night Arizona is busy getting ready to hit the road again. The stress of the tour is clearly getting to her, she looks in the mirror and sees a big pimple on her forehead. "Great just what I need, a second head." She takes out her make-up and goes to work trying to hide it.

Everyone is boarding the tour bus yet again. The first concert was a huge success and everyone is still riding the high. Everyone except Callie, she knew her sister was going to make trouble but she never expected this. Walking to her bunk she spots Aria already sitting next to Arizona in the blonde's bunk.

"Morning Boss." Arizona gives her a dimple smile, Callie just gives her a weak smile in return. Arizona doesn't understand what's wrong with the singer. Last night when she saw her in the dressing room she was all smiles.

"Do you know if there is something wrong with your sister?" Arizona asked concerned.

Aria just shrugs her shoulders.

Callie is sitting in her bunk giving her a direct view of the entire bus. Her eyes are fixed on the younger Torres. She is using her Torres charm to enchant everyone on the bus. The guys are drooling over her, even Arizona is laughing at her rich girl stories and Aria is enjoying every moment of it.

"Hey, why are you giving your sister the evil eye?" Meredith asks taking a seat next to the singer.

"Just look at her, I'm guessing last night wasn't enough of an ego boost for her."

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing, Aria just had drinks with Arizona in the hotel bar." Callie states bitterly.

"Arizona wasn't in the bar."

"What?" Callie turns her head so fast a few strands of her hair hits Meredith in the face.

"Yeah, me and Cristina were in the hotel bar the entire time. Let's just say I had some guy drama I had to drink away. You know me there is nothing tequila can't fix. Anyway I saw Aria, she was flirting with every guy in the bar."

"But Aria said…" Callie states confused, her brain working over time.

"Hey, I don't know what she told you but, I'm telling you Arizona never set foot in that bar." Meredith gets up to join her best friend in the front of the bus.

Callie doesn't even know why she is surprised that her sister would lie to her, what really surprised her is that she was so jealous of her sister spending time with the blonde. The idea of Aria dating her assistant makes Callie's stomach turn.

The bus stops to refuel and everyone gets out to stretching their legs, they still have a long way to go to Austin. After grabbing a few things from the store Callie enters the bus again while everyone else is scattered around the grounds. Callie can hear someone singing _Charlie Worsham's Want Me Too._

_"You got a lock on your heart, it's chained in the dark, and somehow you lost the key."_ Callie starts moving towards the voice when she finds the blonde in her bunk, earphones in her ears singing along. "_You said you tried everything to get love back again, but baby you ain't tried me."_

Arizona sees Callie staring at her. She pulls out one of the ear buds and presses pause on her iPod. "Hi." She says perky.

"Hi." Callie returns less enthusiastically.

The blonde motions for the singer to take a seat, Callie sits down next her and starts playing with the water bottle in her lap. Arizona turns to face Callie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I can see there is something bothering you. Calliope, please talk to me." Arizona pleads. Callie starts picking at the label on the bottle, avoiding eye contact. "Did I do something?" Arizona asks nervously, she can't help but feel like the singer is avoiding her.

"No Arizona, it's not you." She looks up into those blue eyes that haunt her dreams.

"Callie you know you can tell me anything." Callie nods. Arizona tries to think of a way to cheer her up, seeing her boss like this breaks her heart. An idea crosses her mind, what better way is there to cheer up a singer then using music. She hits play on her iPod. _"Tell me what it takes to put a smile on your face and leave your lonely days behind. I can take it from there, get you floatin' on air girl if you just give me a sign."_ She sings to Callie wholeheartedly.

Callie playfully nudges the blonde. "You're such a dork you know." She says with a small smile.

"At least I got you to smile." Seeing noting but pure intentions behind the blonde's words, Callie knows that this more than just a job for Arizona no matter what her sister might think. Arizona is her friend, and quickly becoming one of her best friends. Even if deep down she wants to be so much more than just friends, she's not willing to risk what they have.

"With you singing like that anyone would find it amusing." Arizona slaps her on her arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry I don't have a Grammy Award winning voice." The blonde crosses her arms pulling out her signature pout.

"I just never figured you to be a Country fan." Callie tries to recover.

"Do you really what to start criticizing my taste in music?" Callie realizes that would not be very smart seeing as she is at the top of the blonde's list.

"Good point." For the first time Callie sees the exhaustion in Arizona's face. "You look a little tired."

"Yeah, I feel fried but I don't know why. After the concert I went straight to bed." Hearing Arizona confirm she didn't go out with Aria, blew the last remaining dark cloud over Callie's head right out the window.

"Maybe you should try to take a nap." She hands her a pillow and pulls the blonde's legs onto her lap. "We still have a long way to go."

"I guess. But you really don't have to sit here with me." Arizona scratches her stomach.

"I'm fine, I have like a million emails to answer." Callie pulls out her iPad and goes to work. "Besides I get really board back there." She whispers the last part.

"Okay, then the least I can do is entertain you with my beautiful singing voice." The both chuckle. Arizona starts to sing again, looking Callie straight in the eye. _"My heart is skippin' like stone on the water, tell me what do I got to do, to make you want me too."_ After another round of giggles about the blonde's singing, she closes her eyes. Falling sleep with a smile on her face knowing the singer is with her.

Callie spent the rest of her time in Arizona's bunk, she tried to leave a couple times but the blonde would just pull her back. Arizona wasn't feeling too good and she wanted the comfort that the singer seems to provide her.

They have been on the road all day, everyone is starting to get a little cranky from being in such a small space. Hoping that food will get them to lighten up a bit, it is dinner time after all. Not having time to sit down to eat, the bus is turned into a moving restaurant.

"Arizona this salad is amazing you have to try some." Callie holds a fork full to the blonde.

"Um, no thanks I'm not hungry." She says scratching her arm.

"You haven't eaten all day, you need to get some food in you."

"I really don't have an appetite." Arizona whines.

"Please just a little bit for me." Trying to use the blonde's pout against her.

"Hey, no fair!" Seeing how cute Callie looks pouting, she reluctantly takes her sandwich. "I don't even like sandwiches, I like pizza." She adds with a hopeful smile.

"I like pizza too, but if you can find a pizza place who can deliver to moving bus be my guest." Callie states as she takes another fork full of her salad giving Arizona a smile.

"Okay fine." The blonde caves.

"Good girl." Callie pinches a dimpled cheek. This makes the blonde stick out her tongue at her in return, making the singer chuckle. Arizona takes a bite out of flavourless sandwich.

Arriving at the hotel at 03:00, luckily the lobby is almost empty. Everyone is waiting restlessly while Arizona gets the room keys. Callie is leaning against one of the pillars trying to keep herself up right as she watches the blonde interact with the young man behind the desk. The poor boy is putty in her hands once she pulls out her dimple smile. Callie sympathises with him because she knows the feeling all to well.

"Is that my hot girlfriend I see?" A voice says behind the singer.

Callie turns around. "Mark?"

"Hey, Torres how are you doing?" He wraps her in a big hug.

"Busy. Wha…" She gets interrupted by another familiar voice.

"What no love for me?" Callie looks behind Mark.

"Addison!" She pushes Mark out of the way to get to her best friend.

"Harsh." Mark comments on his quick dismissal.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We felt really bad for not being at your first concert, so we decided to surprise you. Is that okay?"

"Of course, you know I love having you guys around." She puts an arm around each one of her friends.

"Hey, Cal who's that?" Mark asks pointing at the young brunette.

"Who Lexie? O, no no no. Mark don't." She warns him waving a finger in front of him. He just gives her a mischievous smile before walking towards the brunette. "Real smooth Mark, flirting with another woman in front of your girlfriend!" She calls after him.

"So, how is it going with Hurricane Aria?" Addison asks once they are alone.

"Except for getting on my last nerve? Well, at least she hasn't stabbed, shot or bit anyone. I'm just scared that it's the calm before the storm."

"Sorry to disturb, Calliope here is your room key." A smiling Arizona holds out the room key.

"Thank you. O, Arizona I would like you to meet my best friend Addison Montgomery, Addison this is my assistant Arizona Robbins." Callie introduces them.

"Wow! I watch your show like all the time!" Arizona says excited seeing one of her favourite celebrities.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Arizona." Arizona gives her a dimple smile before leaving to hand out the rest of the keys. Addison watch Callie drool as the blonde walks away. Callie sees the look her friend is giving her.

"What?" Callie asks knowing she has been caught staring.

"Do you know those cartoons where there is a bear or whatever and it's starving, so it looks at a table and the table turns into a delicious cooked turkey with like lines of deliciousness coming off of it?"

"I was not looking at her like that!"

Addison just rolls her eyes at her friend. "Whatever _Calliope_, come on lets go it's three in the morning and I need my beauty sleep." Addison wraps her arm around her friend's shoulders.

Rehearsal has been moved to later in the afternoon, to give everyone a little recovery time after their marathon bus ride. Aria sees Arizona sitting alone during rehearsals. Instead of her usual perky outfits she is wearing jeans and a hoodie, her eyes are closed and her fingers rubbing her temples.

"You look like hell." Aria comments as she takes a seat next to her.

"Thanks."

"How you doing?"

"I'm tired, my entire body hurts and this stupid lights are giving me a headache." The blonde rubs her hands over her face. "So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you all day?"

"O, um I decided to sleep in this morning." Aria quickly covers.

"Hey you okay?" Arizona asked concerned

"Yeah." Aria answer with a fake smile

"I have to say the room service at the hotel is really crappy, but they make the best cheesecake I have ever eaten!" The redhead states as she drops in the chair next to Arizona holding onto her stuffed belly.

"If you think that's good you should try their chocolate mousse." Addison closes her eyes as her mouth starts to water. Arizona quickly realized why the redhead and Callie are such good friends. She is smart, funny and great to talk to, must be why she has the number one talk show. "Where is Mark?"

"He spotted a blonde at the hotel pool. So, he is busy working his Sloan charm on the poor girl."

"Blonde huh? Should I be worried?" Arizona asks already planning her exit strategy.

"He wouldn't dare make a move one you, Callie would have his manhood removed if he just looked at you in that way." They both start to chuckle.

_CRASH!_

Three sets of eyes dart to the stage. One of the stage light wasn't fastened properly and come crash down in the middle of the stage only inches away from Callie. The singer fell backward on her back trying to get out of the way of the falling death trap. Everyone rushes to her aid.

"Callie!" Arizona pushes her way through the crowd. Owen is already busy helping her up. "Callie!" Arizona looks down at the shattered glass and bent metal on the ground. She rushes to the singer side. That was way too close for comfort, if Callie was standing just a little the right she would have been a goner.

"I'm fine." She says as she tries to straighten herself.

Arizona grabs the singer and starts examining her. Her eyes scanning Callie's body for cuts, bruises and bumps, while her finger feels for any broken bones. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm good." But Arizona doesn't even register the singer answer.

"Did she lose consciousness?" She directs the question at Owen, who shakes his head. "Do you remember where we are?"

"We are in Austin, Texas."

Arizona puts her hands on either side of Callie's face to keep her still while she examined her eyes. "Do you feel nauseous or off balance?"

Callie grabs the blonde by her shoulders stopping her, Arizona looks as pale as a ghost and her eyes are wild with fear. "Really Arizona I'm fine." She sees the blonde's features slowly starting to return to normal. Arizona gives her a hard slap on her arm. "OW!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Everyone is watching as the crew resets the lights, checking and double checking everything. A very angry supervisor is yelling at the crewmen about their stupidity. Arizona is sitting protectively close to Callie, she never been so scared before. Arizona can't help but scratch her arm, maybe it's from her nerves but she can't seem to stop. She keeps staring at the singer looking for little hints that she's not okay.

"Arizona stop looking at me like that, I'm okay."Callie stops the blonde's hand from scratching.

"I still think we should get you checked out just to be sure." She tries to ignore the itch but soon finds herself scratching her arm again.

"This coming from the woman who almost chopped of her finger and refused to go to the Emergency Room?" Callie stops her scratching again, this time taking the blonde's hand in her own. "Arizona. I. Am. Fine." Callie has to admit Arizona being so protective over her makes her heart flutter.

Arizona's free hand starts scratching her neck. "What's going on Rollergirl your flea collar not working?"

"Shut it Yang!"

"What's going on Arizona?" Callie asks, the blonde has been acting strange since yesterday.

"I don't know, I guess my boss almost dying threw me a little." She forces her hand to stop.

"Torres!" A bewildered Mark comes running to them.

"What?" Both Aria and Callie answer at the same time.

"Um, I mean the original Torres. Are you okay I just heard what happened?" He asks out of breath.

"I'm okay Mark." Callie reassures him. "We are just waiting for the crew to finish before we get back to our rehearsal."

Mark bends over to catch his breath, when he notices that his _girlfriend_ is holding the blonde's hand. He looks at them, both of them looking like it's the most natural thing. He turns his gaze at Addison who gives him a knowing look.

"Well, it seems to me that you're in good hands."

After getting the all clear Callie and the band wanted to get in a few more hours of practice before heading back to the hotel for a goodnights rest for the concert tomorrow.

Addison is relaxing on her bed in her hotel room with Callie, trying to catch up on the tour gossip. "So, tell me about this Arizona?" Addison asks as she pops another spoon full of chocolate mousse in her mouth.

"There is nothing to tell." Callie can feel the blush forming on her cheeks.

"O, there is plenty to tell. Seriously, I haven't seen you this love struck since…"

"Erica." Callie finishes for her.

"Yes, is that what is holding you back, what happened with Erica?"

"No. Yes." Callie starts rubbing her temples to stop her growing headache. "You know I use to walk tall. Then I got my heart broken that took off at least an inch, then Erica she… well that shaved off a few more. All that humiliation makes you shorter. So yeah, I'm scared of getting hurt because if one more person hurts me I will be cut off at the knees."

"Well, that explains Mark." Addison comments scrunching up her face at the thought of dating him.

"Yeah, you can't get hurt by something that's not real."

There is a few seconds of silence. Both women reflecting on what have been said. Addison takes the singer's face in her hands to look her in the eye. "Callie you deserve love and happiness. I have seen the way you two look at each other, there is definitely something special there. Sure you got dealt a few shitty hands, but all you can do is be brave enough to get out there. You fought, you loved you lost. Don't let your failures define you."

"Since when have you become so philosophical?" Callie asks.

"Since my talk show become number 1." Addison states proudly taking another spoon full of chocolate mousse. "So, are you just going to sit here or are going to go get your girl?"

Arizona knocks on the hotel room door. The door swings open to show the younger Torres.

"Arizona what a nice surprise." Getting a smile from Aria.

"Hey Aria, is Callie here I just wanted to come check up on her, see how she is doing?"

Arial rolls her eyes. "No, but you can come in if you want." Arizona smiles and enters the room.

"Did she say when she will be back?" Arizona asks as she takes a seat on the couch.

"We are not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Oh."

"Don't worry I'll keep you company."Aria takes a seat next to her, after a few moment of silence she gets back up. "I know just what we need." Aria takes out a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Aria, no I don't think…"

"Come on, it's been a rough day you just need a little something to help you relax." Aria places the items on the coffee table.

"I'm not really good at holding my liquor." Arizona confesses.

"O, you'll be fine. Besides it's just the two of us here nothing is going to happen." Aria says with smile as she hands the blonde one of the shot glasses.

A few shots in Arizona started to feel the effect of the booze. Not having eaten all day wasn't helping matters. Soon the room started to spin, but Aria showed no signs in stopping. When the world comes in to focus for a moment Arizona sees Aria's hand on her thigh. Feeling uncomfortable she moves her leg away. Apparently not nearly as intoxicated as the blonde, Aria move closer and starts playing with a strand of blonde hair.

"You know you really are beautiful Arizona."

"You're just saying that because you're drunk."

"Maybe, but it also makes me want to do this." Aria starts leaning forward to kiss her.

"No, we shouldn't." Arizona pushes her away.

"Why not?"

"Because… it feels wrong."

"I bet I change your mind." Aria moves even closer starts leaning in again.

"No. Aria please I can't." Arizona pushes her away with more force.

"Come on you know you want to." Aria tries to kiss her again this time only a breath away from her lips.

"No!"

_SLAP! _

Aria's hand flies to her cheek where Arizona slapped her.

"Aria what the hell are you doing?" The younger Torres turns around to see a very pissed off Callie behind her. Callie pulls Aria off the couch, the singer takes a seat next to Arizona. "Arizona are you okay?" Arizona just nods and puts her head on the back of the couch, trying to keep the tequila from making another appearance. Callie stands up looking her sister dead in the eye. "What the hell Aria?!"

"Hey relax we were just having some fun." She starts moving back to get some distance between her and her sister.

"Fun? You call forcing yourself onto my drunk assistant fun?" Callie starts moving towards her, clenching her fists.

"She was coming on to me okay! Besides the only reason you are reacting like this is because you like her." Aria points at Callie

"That doesn't justify your actions."

"Aha! So you admit it you like her?"

"Yes, Aria I like her. I really, _really_ like her. I think she is gorgeous and smart and she has the most amazing magical smile I have ever seen." Callie says with a smile looking at the half passed out blonde on the couch. Turning her gaze back at her sister, her smile disappears and her brown eyes turn darker than ever. "And she is too good for you."

"Well, aren't we all high and mighty? So, just because you're a famous singer you think you're better than me?" Aria crosses her arms.

"No, but I treat people with respect! I don't go around using innocent people just to piss off my sister! Aria I'm sorry that you're so mad at me, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry I'm famous and you're not, but enough with the pity party. It's time to grow up, start taking responsibility for yourself and not have a temper tantrum every time things don't go your way. I want to be a good big sister and take you to all the fancy parties and events, but how can I do that if I don't trust you?" Callie sees a whirlwind of emotions crossing her sister's face. "I want you packed and ready to leave by morning. I'm done." Callie puts her hands in the air in surrender.

Callie goes back to a drunk Arizona. "Hey, what do you say we get you to bed?"

"Yes please." Callie helps her up putting her arm around her to keep her steady. She gives her sister one last look before leaving.

Callie helps the blonde onto her bed. Grabbing the dustbin and putting it next to the bed just in case. Callie sits down on the side of the bed and gets busy taking of Arizona's shoes.

"I don't like your sister anymore." The blonde mumbles.

"Don't worry right now I'm not too fond of her either."

"I don't want to kiss her." Arizona slowly sits up on the bed. "I want to kiss you." She places her finger on Callie's lips. It's the same finger Callie kissed when she almost chopped it off. Even drunk and confused Arizona is still able to make Callie's heart skip a beat just by looking at her. Arizona starts to turn green and next moment empties her stomach into the dustbin next to the bed.

Callie rubs soothing circles on her back. "It's okay, let it out." Callie moves the blonde hair away from her assistant's face, to keep it clear of the splash zone. As she moves the last strand of golden hair away she sees three small red spots on Arizona's neck. "Arizona?" No longer feeling sick the blonde falls back down on her back, trying to stop the room from spinning. Callie places the back of her hand on Arizona's forehead. "Arizona you're hot."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself." Arizona gives her a drunken wink.

"No, you have a fever."Callie tries to lift the blonde's shirt but Arizona stops her.

"Hey, you should at least buy me dinner first." Arizona starts to giggle.

"I just need to check something." Callie lifts her shirt and sees the blonde's stomach covered in red spots. "Pox, you have the Chickenpox!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – My medical knowledge is not very good, so please don't kill me if I get something wrong. I love hearing from you guys so please keep it coming!**

Chapter 7

Callie is sitting in the very bright white room, her knee is bouncing nonstop and her teeth are going to work on her perfect manicured finger nails. It has been 5 hours since Callie walked in on Aria trying to kiss Arizona and it's been downhill ever since. Thanks to her wonderful sister the blonde's blood alcohol level was through the roof, making her best friends with the porcelain throne. Add on her newly discovered Chickenpox and you have yourself a party. Her fever has been climbing and when it reached 103°F the singer completely lost it and rushed Arizona to the hospital. That's where she is now waiting in the ER with Addison and her two bodyguards.

"Callie relax, she will be fine. It's just the Chickenpox." Addison says as she places her hand on Callie's knee to stop her.

"I know, it's just her temperature was 103 the last time I checked. That can't be good right?" Callie asks nervously.

"That's why you brought her here, don't worry the doctors will take good care of her." Addison is tapping the edge of the forms they have to fill in with her pen, but she can't get Callie to focus long enough to finish them. Callie looks back at the forms hoping it will distract her. Her eyes land on the open spaces covering most of the page with only a few questions answered.

"I don't know her at all." Callie says defeated.

"What? You two are basically attached at the hip."

"I don't even know her middle name! What if she is allergic to something I don't know about and she dies. I will have killed her!" Completely freaking out, the stress of the entire night finally catching up to the singer. Addison realizes she needs to calm her down before it's too late.

"Wow, let's not jump to conclusions here. She is not going to die, besides you have just discovered like a dozen conversation topics for your first date." This seems to lighten the mood a little as Callie just rolls her eyes at her friend.

"Callie Torres?" A tall man in a white lab coat and blue scrubs asks. Callie jumps out of her seat and stands in front of the man.

"Yes, that's me. Is she okay?" She asks almost too fast to understand.

"She is just fine, we gave her something for the fever and here is a prescription of medication she will need. She might still have a fever for a few more days, just keep her hydrated and make sure she gets plenty of rest. But if it goes above 102 you need to bring her back, besides that she will be just fine except for being itchy." The doctor jokes but Callie doesn't even attempt to smile.

"Can I see her?" Callie asks wanting to make sure for herself that the blonde is okay.

"Yes, the nurse will take you to her. O, she kept asking if she can have a red lollipop." The doctor hands Callie the treat.

"Of course she did." Taking the lollipop Callie smiles for the first time in 5 hours, knowing that her assistant is going to be okay.

Jackson and Alex help to get Arizona back to her hotel room. "Thanks you guys. Its late you should go get some sleep." They both leave. Callie goes over to the half asleep blonde to help her get comfortable for bed. She helps her take of her jeans and hoodie leaving her in her pink boyshorts and white tanktop. She can't help but smile seeing Arizona's flawless skin looking more like connect-the-dots. She tugs Arizona into bed thankful that she is okay, Callie doesn't know what she would have done if she wasn't okay.

In the morning Arizona was in full Chickenpox mode, it seems like every hour they multiplied she has spots everywhere even under her feet, making the task of keeping the blonde from scratching nearly impossible.

Arizona is looking much better. Callie stayed at her side the entire time, she suddenly understood why the blonde was freaking out about the falling light. She hardly slept, every time the blonde moved or made a sound she was awake, checking her temperature and keeping her hydrated. Finally deciding that sleep is not going to happen she texts her backup singers.

Callie runs into her room looking for a something to wear, grabbing everything she needs to get ready for what sure is going to be a very long day. She doesn't even notice her sister sitting on the couch.

"Callie I just…" Aria starts trying to explain.

"Aria no, I don't have time for this." Pushing past her sister.

"Please just listen…" She begs

"Mark has agreed to make sure you get home safe. You're not my problem anymore." Callie closes the door in her sister's face. "Why couldn't I have been an only child?" She asks herself leaning against the room door closing her eyes.

"Hey Cal, how's Blondie doing?" Opening her eyes to see her friend.

"Mark, hey she is still running a temperature but she looks better. Thanks again for taking Aria to the airport." She places her hand on his shoulder.

"No, problem. What are fake boyfriends for? You just go take care of your girl."

"Okay I have to go I got Little Grey is sitting with her. And Mark we are going to have a talk about the whole girlfriend thing." She tells him before walking off. Callie rushes back into Arizona's room. "Is April back yet?"

"No, and she is a little warm again."

"Crap, the medicine must be starting to wear off. Where is April with the damn meds?" Callie kneels next to Arizona at the bed.

"Did you know Chickenpox is caused by the varicella zoster virus, and it spreads by direct contact or through the air? Adults are more likely to have a more serious case of Chickenpox with higher rate of complications and death." Lexie starts spitting out facts nervously.

"Okay, thank you Lexipedia! But can we please turn the page to one that's not about her dying from the Chickenpox?" Callie asks covering Arizona's ears, she really doesn't need to hear stuff like that right now.

Lexie starts thinking. "I think I saw some icepacks in the mini fridge." She runs to go get them.

Lexie comes back with the icepacks. She hands them to Callie, who starts rubbing it all over the blonde's exposed skin. Callie feels the shiver running down the blonde's body. Her temperature slowly starts to go down, Callie places a cold pack on the sleeping Arizona's forehead.

April comes busting into the room. "I got it!"

"Shh!" Both Callie and Lexie say at the same time.

"Sorry," She whispers handing over the bag to Lexie.

"What took you so long?"

"Do you know how hard it is to find an open pharmacy at 6 in the morning, on a weekend?"

"Shh, April you voice doesn't whisper." Callie whispers taking the roll of gauze from Lexie. She lifts one of Arizona's hands and starts covering it with the gauze.

"How could she not have noticed?" Lexie asks as she looks at the red dots covering Arizona's hand.

"O, trust me she noticed she just didn't say anything."

"Why?"

"Because she is Arizona." Callie says taking the blonde's other hand. She has to blink her eyes a few times to focus on her task.

"Callie you don't look so good maybe you should…" April stops before making her already very stressed out boss angry.

"I would like to see what you would look like with minimum amount of sleep because your assistant got the Chickenpox." She says annoyed.

"I don't have an assistant." Callie gives her a look that could kill, Lexie sees it and quickly grabs April's arm.

"Let's go get a few more hours of sleep, we are going to need it." They walk to the door.

"Thank you." Callie adds knowing that they are only trying to help. After the singer finishes covering both of the blonde's hands, Callie takes this moment to jump in the shower. When she is done she sits back down on the chair she pulled up to the blonde's bed.

Arizona opens her eyes slowly, her head is pounding. She only remembers bits and pieces of last night, she remembers Aria trying to kiss her, because who can forget something like that? She remembers being in a hospital and a craving for a red lollipop, Callie she remembers Callie. She was with her the entire time, whenever she woke up she found the singer asleep in the very uncomfortable chair next to her bed. She looks and finds Callie in that same chair working away on her laptop. Callie has been taking great care of her she's like her own personal nurse, except without the uniform. _I bet Callie would look so __hot__ in a nurse's outfit_. Arizona minds drift of but it quickly returns to reality by that ungodly itch, Arizona reaches for it but stops when she realizes there is something on her hands. She brings her hands up to her face looking at them confused.

"Why are my hands marshmallows?" Arizona starts waving her hands like a little kitten playing with a ball of yarn.

"Hey, good morning. They are gauze paws it's to keep you from scratching, if you scratch it will scar." Callie says while closing her laptop.

"But scars are hot." Arizona tries, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I think a hundred little round scars are going to make you look more like a tablecloth." Callie sits down on the bed next to the blonde. "You really scared me back there." Her voice is soft and vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Calliope." She places one of her puffy hands on Callie's seeing the light shimmer of unshed tears in the corner of her eyes.

Callie quickly turns her head as she tries to pull herself together, wanting to change the subject. "How are you feeling?" She asks feeling the blonde's forehead, a little warm but nothing alarming.

"Like I've been hit by a train." The blonde says as she stretches her sore body.

"Come on, I got you some soup it will make you feel better." Arizona shifts up sitting against the pillows. Callie takes the bowl and spoon getting a good helping of the soup before blowing on it.

"You don't have to feed me I'm not an infant."

"And how exactly are you going to feed yourself with your marshmallow hands?" Giving the blonde a raised eyebrow.

"You can always just take them off?" Arizona asks hopefully, lifting her hands to the singer.

"Yeah, not happening." The blonde drops her hands in defeat.

"Then I'll just have to manage with them." She gives Callie a look saying she means business

"Okay." She hands it over to the blonde. Arizona takes the spoon gripping it between both hands. She moves the spoon slowly trying to balance it without spilling. Just before reaching her mouth, her one hand slips spinning the spoon sending hot soup flying everywhere. Callie has a smirk on her face.

"Fine." Arizona mumble's not making eye contact. She holds out the bowl to Callie but she doesn't take it.

"Nah uh, when I wanted to help you where all Miss Independence. Now you're going to have to ask nicely." Arizona's jaw drops in shock. Callie crosses her arms across her chest staring the blonde down. Arizona stays quiet. "Fine, starve." Callie gets up from the bed.

"Please help me Calliope, please." She asks with a smile she knows the singer can't say no to. Callie sits back down, taking a piece of noodle out of the blonde's hair.

"So, will you let me take care of you?" Arizona nods. Callie takes back the bowl and spoon and feeds her a spoonful of soup. Callie points at the bedside table to a pink water bottle and a bunch of smaller pill bottles. "You need to take those, you still have a bit of a fever and the antihistamine tablets will help with that."

"Actually the ibuprofen is for the fever, the antihistamine tablets are to help with the itching." Callie just looks at her surprised.

"Smarty pants."

"I may not be able to feed myself, but at least I know which pill is for what." She says proudly.

"O, I would love to see you try and open one of those tiny medicine bottles with those volleyball hands." Arizona raises her one hand in front of Callie. "Are you giving me the finger?"

"Yes I am."

"Good job." This makes them both laugh.

After finishing her soup and drinking her meds the blonde was soon fast asleep again. The little sleep soon catching up to the singer as well as she falls asleep in the very uncomfortable chair again. Callie opens her eyes but her mind is still fogy from sleep. Her ears tune into the sound of someone groaning and soft curses. She turns her head to what should be a sleeping Arizona but instead she finds the blonde sitting on the foot of the bed, griping on to a pencil between her two gauze paws trying to use it to scratch her back. Her arms are behind her head and she is swaying her body from side to side. She tilts her head to the side exposing her beautiful neck, Callie can feel her mouth go dry. Of course Arizona is the only person that can make scratching look sexy. Wait scratching?

"Hey what are you doing?" Her voice still gravely from sleep.

Arizona freezes, slowly turning to face the singer. "I have an itch." Callie gives her a disapproving look. "It hurts, it's like the pain of a thousand itches. I'm going crazy here! Not funny crazy, bad crazy!" Arizona is waving the pencil in all directions as the talks.

"Okay, calm down Freddy Krueger. Lay down and I'll help you." Arizona lies down. Callie pulls up her shirt exposing her polka dot back. She takes some lotion and warms it in her hands first before starting to gently rub her back, Callie can feel the little bumps gliding under her fingers. Soon Goosebumps are mixed in with the Chickenpox, Callie smiles a smile with pride thinking about the effect she has on the blonde.

"That feels amazing, don't stop."

"How long have you been awake?" Callie asks as she sees the bedside clock show 14:30.

"A while, I didn't want to wake you I know you didn't get a lot of sleep and you have your big concert tonight. I tried to watch some TV but these stupid things…" Lifting her hands. "…couldn't press the little buttons and then the itching started again."After a few moments of silence. Arizona turns her head to see a goofy smile on Callie's lips. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you look a little like the Matrix." This gets her a hit with one of the pillows.

"Callie don't be mean I'm sick. Besides the Matrix has travelled down a little too south for my liking." Arizona rubs at her behind with one of her hands. "I have pox between my butt cheeks."

Callie quickly cleans her hands. "How about this?" She grabs her guitar that she brought with her earlier. "If I play you something, will that make you feel better?"

"Maybe." Arizona knows of course it will help, everything is better when Callie sings. Arizona snuggles deeper into her pillows trying to use the added pressure to sooth her itching skin.

"Okay any requests?"

Arizona just shakes her head. Callie thinks about it for a moment trying to find a song she knows that will fit with her limited knowledge of the blonde's taste in music. Settling on a song her fingers start to play _Matthew Mole's Take Yours, I'll Take Mine_. Arizona listens to her idol singing only to her. Before she knows it the rest of the world no longer exists, she is content at just listing to Callie's beautiful voice soothing her. With every lyric Arizona can feel herself falling more and more for the singer. This may have started as a simple celebrity crush but it has turned into something real, very real. It's no longer about Callie Torres the hot singer, but Callie Torres the most amazing person she has ever met. As the song draws closer to the end Callie turns her head to find the blonde fast asleep with a smile on her lips.

"_And I'll find mine on the right of Your side. And I'll find mine on the right of Your side. If I throw away my fear and pride to set things right. Then I'll find mine on the right of Your side." _

Arizona wakes up to the sound of someone biting down on something crunchy. Opening her eyes she finds the redhead sitting on the bed next to her chowing down on a bowl of popcorn while watching an old romantic movie.

"Addison?"

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Addison quickly turns down the volume on the TV.

"No, its fine. What are you doing here?"

"I practically had to drag Callie away to go to the concert, the only way she would go if I promised to stay here with you." She pokes the blonde's polka dot nose with her finger.

"What? But then you will miss the concert too." Arizona props herself up on her elbow.

"I have been listing to her sing since I was 5, I'm well aware of her musical talents."

"She knows I only have the Chickenpox and I'm not on my death bed here?"

Addison just chuckles "She left these for you." She hands her a box. Arizona reads the note taped to the top of the pink box_. _

_Arizona, I'm sorry I had to leave, but when I saw these it reminded me of you. - Callie _

With some trouble the blonde finally opens the box to find donuts covered in red sprinkles inside. Arizona can't help the huge smile that crosses her face. Addison looks over the blonde's shoulder to see what is inside the box.

"Yummy, donuts!" She reaches over and takes one from the box without asking.

"Hey, Callie got them for me!"

"And I'm the one sitting her with your Chickenpox covered ass." She takes a big bite from the donut.

"Did they check the lights?" Arizona asks in a panic suddenly remembering what happened yesterday.

"Yes, Arizona nothing is going to come crashing down on your precious Calliope." Addison sees a blush spread across the blonde's cheeks. "You really like her don't you?" Arizona gives her a _duh_ look.

"She's amazing. I finder her miraculous, breathtakingly stunning. I just can't stop looking at her." Arizona places the box on the bedside table and falls on her back staring up at the ceiling. "I heard her talking to Aria about me, but I don't think she knows I heard her."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"It's not very romantic to declare your feelings for someone while looking like this." She motions to her spotted body. "Fevers and scratching are not sexy."

"Okay look Arizona, you can't keep waiting for this perfect moment because then you will be waiting for ever. There is no such thing as a perfect moment. So, just tell her."

"You sound like my friend Teddy."

"She sounds like a smart woman." They both chuckle.

Callie reluctantly went to the concert, she didn't like not having the blonde there in the crowd and the fact that she knows she is up in her hotel room sick makes it that much worse. She tried her best to stay focus during the concert luckily the thousands of screaming fans made it hard to focus on anything else. But still every time she went off stage for a costume change she would send Addison a quick text to hear if Arizona is still okay. After the concert Callie tip toes back into Arizona's room. Finding the blonde fast asleep while Addison is working on her laptop.

"Hey Addie how did it go?"

"Hey, good. I made sure she ate and drank lots of fluids, she took her meds and fell right a sleep." Addison packs up her things.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, how did the concert go?" They walk over to the door.

"Good, you know same old." They stop at the door. Callie looks over her shoulder at the sleeping blonde making sure she is still okay.

"I had a good chat with her and I have to say I like her. She's something special, she will be good for you Cal."

"She's pretty great isn't she?" Addison sees the sparkle in Callie's eyes just talking about the blonde.

"Boy you've got it bad, don't you? Speaking of which you two need to talk and soon, before someone tries to steal her again. And I think you just might explode if you don't kiss her soon." They laugh

"The whole Aria trying to kiss her and Chickenpox thing kind of threw me but I'll talk to her I promise." Callie hugs her best friend. "Have a safe flight tomorrow, and thanks again for tonight."

"Anytime Cal. Hey, and let me know how it goes." She motions over to Arizona.

"I will. Bye Addie." Addison leaves.

The next morning it's time to get back on the tour bus, next stop New York. Which means they have a very _very_ long drive ahead of them. Climbing on to the bus Arizona's bunk is covered in get well presents. But the thing that catches her eye is a big balloon reading '_It's a girl'_.

"Yay, I'm pregnant!" Arizona jokes pointing to the balloon.

"Hey, they were out of 'Get well soon' balloons so it was either that or 'Happy 5th birthday'."

"The balloon is from Cristina and Meredith, the boys got you all the chocolates they could find in the store and Lexie and I got you the teddy." April explains.

"Thank you so much you guys I love it." Arizona says as she takes the teddy into her arms and takes a seat in her bunk.

"What are you doing? You're staying in my bunk, your still under quarantine. We need to keep you as far away as possible from this lot." Arizona looks to the front of the bus and sees George in a surgical mask and gloves. He waves at her.

"Sorry Arizona, I never had the Chickenpox."

Even if Callie has the biggest bunk, space is still limited. Trying to get comfortable Arizona falls asleep with her feet on Callie's lap, Callie is just enjoying having the blonde so close. Arizona has her new teddy that April has named Spot in a death grip. Callie is humming softly, soothing her assistant she knows she is putting on her brave face but she is already doing better, her fever is almost completely gone and she has even been more alert even if she is still completely covered in spots. Callie pulls her notepad closer, and start working on the words to her new song drawing inspiration for her new polka dot muse. It's like everything makes since when Arizona is next to her.

Arizona has been asleep for about an hour, when she starts to stir in her sleep. Callie rubs her arm trying to calm her. She starts mumbling and shaking her head back and forth. "No… no… I'm sorry…no." Callie starts to shake her.

"Arizona sweetie wake up it's just a dream, Arizona!" The blonde jerks awake, her heart is racing and there is tears rolling down her cheeks. Callie wraps her arms around her assistant holding her close. It breaks her heart to see Arizona like this, she can see she is hurting and she wants nothing more than to take that hurt away. "Hey its okay, its okay. I'm here, shh." After a few moments Callie hears the blonde's breath start to level out, Arizona pulls away and quickly tries to hide the evidence of her tears from her face.

"I-I'm good." Arizona lays her head back down. She feels embarrassed that Callie had to see her like this.

"That sounded like a bad one, you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head. Callie doesn't want to push the subject, she will talk when she's ready.

They have been driving all day, Arizona is sitting in Callie's bunk staring out the window at the changing landscape outside. Callie is listing to her iPod, her head bobbing along to the song, Arizona watches her for a while before taking one of the ear buds out of the singers ear. Callie freezes wondering what the blonde is up to. Moving closer so her shoulder is up against Callie's she places it in her own ear. "Seriously and you want to criticize my taste in music?"

"Hey it's a classic." Arizona just rolls her eyes. When the song ends the blonde makes no attempt to move away. She just stays there listing with Callie. After another song Arizona rests her head on the singer's shoulder.

"Thank you Callie." She almost whispers.

"For what?"

"For taking such good care of me." Callie takes one of her gauze hands and brings it to her face placing a kiss on it.

"I will always take care of you Arizona, you are very important to me." Callie doesn't miss the huge smile on Arizona's face. Thinking back to their night in the ER and how scared she was, and then she remembers something else that happened that night. "Arizona, what is your middle name?" Arizona looks at the singer confused. "It's just when we were at the hospital I realized I don't really know a lot of personal things about you. Besides you know all my horrible names." Arizona turns her head and looks out the window again. There is moment of silence and Callie takes it as her way of telling her she doesn't want to talk about it.

Arizona takes a deep breath. "Gabriella." Callie looks at the blonde. "My middle name is Gabriella, after my grandmother."

"Arizona Gabriella Robbins." Callie tests the name on her tongue.

"It means '_good man of God'_." Arizona explains.

"Like a good man in a storm." Callie says with a smile. Arizona turns to face the singer in shock she can't believe Callie remembers her saying that at her job interview. "It's perfect."

"Well, Calliope means '_beautiful voice'_, talk about perfect." They look at each other as she seconds past between them. It takes everything in Arizona not to reach over and kiss Callie. She wonders if the singer thinks the same thing if she is looking at her.

"Hey, Arizona when you are feeling better I think we should have a talk."

Not having to say more than that because the blonde knows exactly what the singer is referring to. "Yeah, I think so to."

"You call me Calliope right?" Arizona nods. "So, maybe I should start calling you Gabby." Callie teases.

"Call me Gabby one time and all you will see is my spotted ass walking away from this tour." Callie lets out a belly laugh. Arizona returns her head to the singers shoulder.

It is their first night on the bus and having a sick assistant only made it worse. After almost force feeding the blonde and only finally complying with the promise of ice-cream. Arizona finally drifts off to sleep. Callie is lying on her side looking at a sleeping Arizona next to her, her features are illuminated by the moon light. She has to wonder if angels look this innocent when they sleep. She carefully reaches over to the blonde starting at her wrist she runs her finger tips softly across her skin until she reaches her face."I think I'm falling for you." She whispers running her thumb across the blonde's cheek.

Arriving in New York everyone is off the bus in a flash. Arizona goes straight up to her room with Callie closely behind her. After settling in and having a quick lunch, they just spend the rest of their time relaxing around the room. Callie says she needs to make some phone calls and quickly leaves the room. After a few minutes Arizona decides to pull out her laptop and see if her friend is online, as soon as she login a chiming sounds tells her she has a video chat. A blonde woman's face pops onto the screen.

"Hey Teddy!"

"Hey Arizona, wow you look terrible." Teddy says scrunching up her face.

"Thank you Teddy you are to kind." Arizona rolls her eyes at her friend.

"Seriously how is it that you have never had the Chickenpox? I mean you…"

"I know, I know!" She says annoyed knowing what her friend is referring to.

"So, how are you doing?" Teddy quickly changes the subject.

"Besides itchy? Bored. I'm sitting alone in a hotel room, a very nice hotel room but still."

"Nobody is keeping you company?"

"Don't get me wrong Callie has been by my side 24/7 which has been amazing! She even had her friend Addison stay with me during her concert. But she said she had some calls to make and that was 30 minutes ago." Arizona whines. "I know it's crazy that I miss her, but I do!" Arizona pouts. Teddy just shakes her head.

"You are driving me crazy, what happened to Arizona the player I use to know? Having a date with a different girl every night. She never swooned over a girl like this."

"Callie is different Teddy, I don't know how to explain it… she just is." Arizona sees the look her friend is giving her like she's crazy. "But enough about me. How are Henry and my godbabies?"

"You know Henry, always smiling and cracking jokes. As for the kids they really miss their aunt Zona."

"I miss them to, so much."

The room door opens "Arizona I'm back!"

"Is that her?" Teddy asks with a big grin on her face. Arizona sees Callie walking into the room. "Show me show me!" Teddy asks excitedly.

Callie walks over to the bed. "Sorry I took so long, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great." Arizona answers with a dimple smile, and it was the truth it's unbelievable what sleeping next to Callie Torres can do to you immune system.

Callie sees the laptop and the blonde on the other side. "O, sorry am I interrupting something? I'll just…" She tries to leave but Arizona stops her.

"No, Calliope this is my best friend Teddy Altman, Teddy this is Callie Torres."

"Hi." Callie greets. Teddy just stares at her with her mouth hanging open trying to mumble hello back.

"Sorry she is not use to seeing famous people." Arizona whispers loud enough for Teddy to hear.

"Kind of like another blonde I know." Callie nudges Arizona on her arm.

"Hey!" Both Callie and Teddy laugh.

"Well, Teddy it's nice to finally meet one of Arizona's friends. Maybe you have some embarrassing stories you can tell me about her?"

"Are you kidding me I have an entire vault full of embarrassing stories!"

"Teddy Altman you say one more word and I will tell Henry about the time you spend in Florida." Teddy's eyes go wide in shock, she locks her lips with an imaginary key.

Callie laughs at the two blondes. "Um, Arizona when you're done here I need to talk to you." Callie ads before leaving them to continue their conversation.

"Arizona you really are working for Callie Torres!"

"Told you." Arizona says proudly.

"Well, you better go she wants to talk to you." Teddy wiggles her eyebrows.

"Calm down Theodora its nothing like that. Goodbye Teddy, talk to you soon." Arizona closes the laptop. She goes to find Callie sitting on the couch. "Hey sorry about that, Teddy is truly one of a kind." Arizona falls onto the couch next to the singer.

"Don't worry about it. So, I have a surprise for you?"

"Oh, me and surprises not a good idea." Arizona scrunch up her face thinking about her birthday disaster from a few years back.

"Trust me your going to like this one."

"But I can't go outside, I'll be the outbreak monkey."

"Don't worry about that, I have it covered."

After some more talking she finally convinced the blonde to go with her. The limo stops in front of a large building. This must be a very special surprise because Callie even took off her gauze paws.

"Um, Callie what are we doing here?" Arizona asks looking at the old looking building.

"It's a surprise remember. You have been working really hard lately with all this tour stuff and I know I can be a real pain in the butt sometimes, but you have never once complained. So, think of this as a 'thank you' present for being such a great assistant and friend. O and an 'I'm sorry my sister got you drunk and tried to kiss you' present. Now here put on this blind fold." Arizona gives her a confused look. "It will be fun I promise."

She puts the blind fold on. Callie takes her hand and leads her through the building. All the blonde can think about is Callie's hand in hers, she could lead her off a cliff and she wouldn't realize it. There is no other sounds of people, so she assumes their alone in here, where ever here is. Then Arizona hears the sound of a sliding door open.

"Is this the part where you kill me?"

"No, that's later." Callie sees the blonde tilting her head back trying to look under the blindfold.

"Hey are you peeking?"

"No!" She quickly drops her head back down. Callie takes Arizona by her shoulders and positions her in the new room.

"Okay, are you ready?" She slips the blindfold of the blonde's head and steps back to see her reaction.

Arizona is slightly blinded by the bright light but when her eyes adjust she has to catch her breath. She is standing in a large glass room surrounded by trees and plants making it look like a forest. She can hear the sound of a nearby stream. It's the most beautiful place she has ever seen, but then she sees the real surprise. All around her, flying, dancing in the sky and landing on the beautiful green leafs.

"Butterflies." Arizona whispers.

"Yes, you said you liked butterflies?"

"I do, I really do. This… this is so amazing Calliope."

Seeing Arizona looking at all the butterflies with a sparkle in her eye and grinning from ear to ear. Callie felt a little tug at her heart. In that moment there was nowhere Callie would rather be. They walk through the butterfly sanctuary looking at all the different coloured butterflies. Arizona stopping at each one, giggling like a little girl when they flew away. They stop on a little bridge over a small stream in the middle of the forest.

"Callie, Callie look!"

Arizona turns around with a butterfly sitting on her nose. Opening his wings to show off his beautiful blue wings, but to Callie it still failed in beauty to Arizona's eyes. Callie steps closer letting the butterfly climb onto her finger. They both watch as the butterfly fly away before turning their gaze to each other. Standing so close, looking into one another's eyes. This is it, _the moment_, Callie's heart starts racing and her palms starts to sweat. Callie starts leaning closer, she can see the blonde's breath hitch. Her blue eyes darting between brown eyes and pink lips.

Closer, Arizona can feel Callie's warm breath against her skin sending a shiver down her spine. She has to remind herself to breath as she leans in closer. When their lips are only a hair away Arizona closes her eyes in anticipation of what is about to happen. Then she feels it, those soft lips moulding to hers setting every nerve on fire like electricity running through her body. She has be wanting and dreaming about this moment for so long, but reality is so much better then fantasy. Time stops, she holds onto Callie like at any moment she might fly away. All too soon they have to pull apart.

"Wow," Is all Callie can get out as she forces her lungs to take in air.

"I… um… wow." They both look at each other, smiles on their faces that can set the world a blaze. Neither of them has ever felt anything like that before. "I think it's time we have that talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Sorry for the long wait everyone. I had writer's block, so I hope it turned out okay. Thank you all for your great reviews they really make my day!**

Chapter 8

Arizona and Callie arrive back at hotel hand in hand, their cheeks hurting from the insane smiles on their faces. After sharing their first kiss in the middle of what Arizona is now sure is her new favourite place, they decided to have an important talk they have been putting off for a long time now. They both agree that just dating is a good place to start. Callie also asked if they can keep their relationship quiet for the time being. Arizona understands that Callie hates having everyone know her personal business. They know trying to hide it from the band was going to be impossible. They have a sixth sense about stuff like this.

Neither of them can stop thinking about that kiss. Boy what a kiss. Their little moment is interrupted by Callie's cell phone ringing.

"It's a message from Derek Shepherd." Callie says surprised.

"The director?"

"Yeah, he is in town and he wants to know if I can meet him tonight."

"Go." Callie gives her a confusing look. "It has to be about the movie if he wants to meet with you, so that has to be good right?"

"I guess, I'll just have to wait and see." Callie puts her phone back in her jean pocket.

"I'll go with you."

"You can't remember." This Chickenpox is really starting to be pain, sure they have started to fade away. But not fast enough, and Arizona knows Callie is not going to stop until the last one is gone.

"This sucks! When do I get a date?" Arizona says pouting.

"I much rather spend time with you, but I have to go." Callie steps in front of the blonde placing her hands on her arms.

"I know. You just go get that part." Arizona gives her a reassuring smile. "But the next date is mine." Callie just rolls her eyes at the blonde as they make their way to their rooms.

Arizona is all by herself in her hotel room for the first time in almost a week. She has grown accustomed to having Callie around all the time. But tonight she had to go to a meeting with Derek Shepherd, leaving her alone. Arizona is ready to get in bed for an early night when there is a knock on her door. A huge smile on her face knowing its Callie, she almost hurdle jump the furniture to get to the door. But is soon disappointed when she sees Lexie and April standing there in their pyjamas.

"Hi!" They both say excited.

"Hi." Arizona replies less enthusiastic. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Callie told us she had to go to a meeting so we decided to keep you company."

"And we brought snacks!" April holds out a bag filled with every sweet thing on God's green Earth.

Arizona has to admit the two backup singers have really grown on her. She conceders them good friends and don't mind spending time with them. Luckily they saw this more as a high school sleepover then a babysitting job. Lexie brought a stack of movies with some hot guy they seem to melt over. Arizona can see that he is good looking, but for her everyone is second best to Callie. Lexie has her feet over the chair's armrest watching the movie while digging into some of the chocolates they brought. April and Arizona are on the couch, April is busy painting Arizona's toe nails a soft pink. Arizona feels her phone vibrate and sees she has a message from Callie.

_Hi I hope you don't mind me asking Lexie and April to sit with you, figured they are a better bet than the twisted sisters. – Cal_

_We are having a real fun time. You never answered my question today. – Ari_

"So what's going on between you and Callie?" April ask seeing the big smile on Arizona's face as she reads the text message.

"What?" She asks caught off guard by the question.

"O please we can totally see you two like each other, even a blind man can seen that." Arizona doesn't make eye contact with them, she is alerted to a new text. She knows she is smiling like a fool but she can't help it. Lexie sees this and sits up.

_What question? – Cal_

_If you will go on a date with me? – Ari_

"Oh something happened. It's written all over your face, spill!" Lexie commands hitting the blonde on her chest with a flying chocolate bar.

"Okay, something happened." Both Lexie and April squeal and turn all their attention to the blonde. Completely forgetting about the movie and Arizona's half painted toe nails.

"She took me to a butterfly sanctuary today, because she knows I love butterflies. You guys should have seen it, it was so beautiful! We were looking at the butterflies and having a really great time. When right there in the middle of it all she kissed me." This causes another round of squeals.

"So, what does it mean? Are you two girlfriends? Just friends with benefits?" April listing off every possibility she can think of.

"No, but we both agreed that this something we want to give a try, so for know we are just going to date and see where that goes." Arizona spends all her time thinking about Callie, their kiss.

Callie is sitting in a very nice restaurant with Derek. They are busy with some harmless small talk. He still hasn't told her why he wanted to meet with her and she is starting to get restless. If she didn't get the part she would prefer if he just told her, like ripping of a band aid. She can't take the suspense anymore!

Derek's daughter Zola joined them for dinner and he is currently in an in depth discussion with her about what dessert she should order. Derek and his wife adopted Zola 8 years ago, soon after that his wife was shot by a crazed gunman who entered her work place.

To distract herself from obsessing over if she got the part or not, she is texting her assistant.

_If you will go on a date with me? – Ari_

_Maybe – Cal_

_Maybe? – Ari_

It took the blonde all but a tenth of a second to reply. A huge smile spread across the singer's face she can just imagine the wheels spinning in the blonde's head. She is so cute when she is nervous.

_My schedule is really full, you should ask my assistant if I have time – Cal_

_She says your free tomorrow? – Ari_

_Then it's a date! – Cal_

"Looks like someone got good news." Derek points out.

"Excuse me." Callie looks at him confused.

"It's just you look really happy."

"O yeah, I just had a really great day that's all." Great, perfect, amazing the best day ever! Callie can't stop smiling no matter how hard she tries.

"That's good, because I think I'm about to make it even better." Derek takes a bite from Zola's ice cream she offers him. Leaving those words to hang in the air, while he indulged his daughter. No one could argue that Derek didn't always put his daughter first. "You got the part." He casually says.

"Are you serious?" Not believing him, she was prepared for '_sorry but we decided to go with someone else'_.

"Yes, Callie you got the part."

"Derek thank you!" She jumps up and hugs him.

"I'm glad to see you're excited." He says once she releases him from her death grip.

"Are you kidding me? I'm over the moon!"

"You're a really good actress Callie, you are perfect for the role." Callie can't believe she actually got it. Her acting career is no longer a dream but is turning into reality.

Arizona wakes up by the sound of someone turning off the shower in her bathroom. She is stretched out over the couch, she feels something like a foot poking her butt. She looks over to see April asleep on the opposite side of the couch. They must have passed out last night while watching one of their many movies. There is candy wrappers everywhere, popcorn sprinkled over the floor and nail polish lining the coffee table. The TV has been turned off and a blanket placed over each of them. When the bathroom door opens Arizona looks over the back of the couch to see a fully dressed Callie walking out. She has a towel in her hand that she is using to dry her hair. She quickly gets up and walks over to the singer. Callie sees that the blonde is the first one that's awake.

"Hey."

"Morning." Arizona says while yawning. Her body is stiff and sore from sharing a couch all night.

"It looks like you guys had fun." She says wiping a little piece of chocolate off of the blonde's chin with her thumb.

"We did. Oh, how was your meeting?"

"I got the part."

"You got the part!" Suddenly a lot more awake.

"Shh," The other two just stirred in their sleep. "Yes, I'm going to be in the new Derek Shepherd movie."

"Callie that is awesome." She wraps the singer in a tight hug. "Does that mean we are still on for our date later today? Because if you have other more important things to do I understand."

"Of course we are still going on our date." Callie answers without hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as you have Chickenpox on your butt cheeks." Arizona can feel her face turn bright red. She drops her head to hide her blush.

"Great, now I have two round red cheeks, I probably look like a Twister mat." Callie steps forward closer to her.

"Left hand red," She places her left hand on Arizona's cheek. "Right hand red," She places her right hand on her other cheek. "Your move."

A huge smile crosses the blonde's lips. She leans forward capturing the singer's lips in her own. It's a soft kiss, but filled with emotion. Arizona lips were still sweet from her sugar high of the previous night. Callie can feel her heart start beating faster. It's even better than their first kiss.

"Hey it looks like your pox are almost completely gone."

"Finally!" The blonde's celebration is short lived when they are both alerted to a loud growling coming from Arizona's stomach.

"Wow, maybe we should get some actual food in you, I'm surprised you three aren't in a diabetic coma. Wait, those two were laying very still." Arizona just laughs at her and makes her way over to the room phone.

"I'll order us some breakfast. O and just so you know, I'm totally into cuddling on the first date" Callie just chuckles. Arizona holds the phone to her ear. There is a knocking on the door. They both look at each other confused.

"That was fast." Callie walks over to the door to see who it could be. When she opens the door she is very surprised to find her manager on the other side.

"Bailey?" Callie quickly steps out of the room closing the door behind her not to disturb the still sleeping duo. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you tell me? First I get a call that one of your band members have been in a fight in a hotel bar. Next someone tells me a falling light almost killed my singer. Finally I hear your assistant is down with the Chickenpox. Now can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I got the part in Derek's new movie." Callie not knowing what else to say. But her manger doesn't say anything she just freezes. "Bailey?"

"You got the part!" She hugs Callie. "This is great when did this happen?"

"Last night."

"Do you know what this will do to your career? Most celebrities can only dream of an opportunity like this." Bailey sees something strange in Callie's face. "You look different. Happier."

"I just got the part in a Derek Shepherd's movie, I think I should be happy."

"No this is a different kind of happy. You've got that puppy love eyes. You're seeing someone aren't you?" Years and years of working with Callie she has learned to read her like a book. Callie nods. "But how did you even have time to meet someone you have been on this tour… It's someone on the tour?" Callie looks down at her feet. "Who is it? Is it George? Because if it is him I will kick his ass and I'm short so my punches hit low."

"No it's not George!" Callie can't help but mentally picturing her manager fighting her dorky pianist.

"Then who?" Bailey thinks about it a minute then it hits her. "Its Robbins isn't it?" Callie looks down again. _Bull's-eye!_ "How long has this been going on?"

"It new, very new. But Bailey she makes me so happy, forget about Erica happy."

"Does she feel the same way?" She might be Callie's manager but she has come to care about her as a friend.

"I like to believe she does."

She places her hand on Callie's arm. "I'm glad you're happy Callie, you deserve it." Callie gives her a smile. Bailey not being one for the mushy stuff she dives right back into work. "Now, you have an interview with a local radio station at 08:00 and after that you have a photo shoot at 10:30 for the magazine cover."

"Bailey, I don't wanna." She whines like a little girl who doesn't want to go to school. "Arizona…"

"Your girl will still be here when you're done, besides she would want you to do it. You get paid she gets paid."

"You just made her sound like a hooker." Callie says as she scrunches up her face.

"08:00 be ready." She commands, turning and walking back to the elevator.

"You're killing me Bailey!"

"Then I'm doing my job."

Callie had a crazy busy morning, trying to fit as much press into one day as possible before leaving the states, Bailey and her bodyguards never leaving her side. By the time she was done, all she wanted to do is spend some time with her blonde on their date. She feels her phone vibrate she pulls it out to see that it's a text from Arizona. Saying the band arranged one last rehearsal to work out any remaining flaws, this means that their date has to be cancelled. Callie hangs her head in defeat. She was really looking forward to it, it's times like this she really hates her job. She redirects the limo driver to drop them off at rehearsals.

She arrives to find everything pitch black, she makes her way back stage usually by now she would hear the endless arguments going on between her band members, but nothing but silence. "Arizona!" She turns around to find her manager and two bodyguards have also disappeared in to thin air. She hopes the others are just late, she has seen way to many horror movies. When it goes silent that's when the monsters jump out. She can see a dim light coming from the stage. When she approaches it she almost trips over the drum set that has been moved off stage. When she makes her way through the instrument jungle she is met with a sea of candles covering the stage. In the middle of the stage is blankets spread with pillows scattered around. The big screen at the back of the stage is playing what appears to be a movie trailer.

"I figured we couldn't go out for dinner and a movie like a regular first date, so I decided to make use of what we got." Arizona is waiting for her, holding a single red rose. She is wearing a beautiful dark blue dress and her blonde hair in soft curls framing her face. She looks breathtakingly beautiful. It's hard to believe this is the same woman who only a few days ago was whining and pouting about eating her soup.

"Arizona…" Is all she could breathe out.

"I got us pizza and soda. I wanted to get wine but its only noon and I can't really drink alcohol since I'm still on medication. This is lame isn't it? You don't have your first date at lunch time. You go out for dinner with fancy food and wine. You're a famous singer you are use to five star restaurants and movie premiers. Not pizza and…" Seeing Arizona getting ready for one of her nervous rambles. Callie walks over to the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist.

"It's perfect, thank you Arizona."

Relaxing back against the pillows, their tummies full of pizza. They just cuddle and enjoy their movie. Arizona's head is against Callie's shoulder. She let the singer invade her every sense, the feeling of her fingers gliding over her skin. The sweet smell that is pure Callie. The sound of her laugh when something funny happens on screen. The look of those brown eyes that always seem to look right into her heart and the taste of Callie on her lips. Callie has taken over every part of her and she was more than happy about.

Callie is running her hand up and down Arizona's arm, she loves being able to finally hold her, kiss her and just be with her. Arizona is the last thing her heart expected, but exactly what she needed.

"What are you thinking about Superstar?" Arizona sensing the singer's mind at work.

"Just how happy I am I finally manned up and kissed you." This makes Arizona giggle. "You make me so happy Arizona. Even when we are just friends, I always smile when you're around. I have been in a dark and twisty place for a long time."

"Everyone has their demons."

"But I never guessed all I need to chase them away was a very perky assistant who happens to love butterflies." Arizona smiles as she laces their fingers together. "Maybe it's those dimples and blue eyes that did the trick, just one glimpse of them and anyone is putty in your hands. O that reminds me no more dimple smiles for the hotel employees."

"Possessive much." Arizona teases poking the singer in her side.

"Hey, I'm a celebrity I don't like to share." She places a kiss on the top of the blonde's head.

Bailey has arranged a meeting with everyone, she has a few things to discuss with them before they leave tomorrow. Everyone has to meet at the hotel conference room, the last to arrive are Callie and Arizona they walking into the room hand in hand.

"So, where did you two disappear to?" Meredith asks the two as they walk past her.

"We know, Arizona had an itch you needed to scratch." Callie's and Arizona's jaws drop in shock. The drummer has never really had a filter.

"Cristina!" Callie slaps her on the shoulder

"Hey, I was referring to the Chickenpox. But you clearly feel guilty, and the hand holding only further supports that theory." Callie was right, Cristina should join the police she is like a blood hound.

"Well, that lasted all but 10 seconds." Arizona says as they sit down next to each other never letting the singers hand go. They weren't planning on hiding their relationship from the band but they didn't expect it to be out so soon.

"I think it's sweet." Lexie says with a wink to the two.

Callie is very glad when Bailey arrives and everyone quickly quiets down and is off the subject of her new romance with the blonde.

"Since you lot are going global and I don't want to fly half way around the world to bail your ass out of a foreign jail or having to explain a stack of hospital bills to the record label. We are going to sort all of this nonsense out now."

"If anyone is going to end up in a foreign jail it's going to be Bambi." Cristina points out.

"Hey!" George says offended by the statement and nickname.

"Sorry but you're the type of person who would go to jail for a crime someone else committed."

"Now see I think it would be Owen, he looks like he can pack a mean punch." Meredith comments.

"But Alex is the one who would end up in a hospital. With all the women he sleeps with, one of them is bound to get pissed off." Lexie says giving him an evil glare.

"True, but my money is on Blondie. Face it she has been in the hospital just last week, she passed out at rehearsal once, almost chopped off her finger and she wears wheels under shoes." Alex lists off Arizona's medical record.

"Wow! Maybe you really should put me in a plastic bubble. I'm like a walking disaster." Arizona whispers to Callie, realizing for the first time just how clumsy she can be.

"Yeah, but your cute." Callie says placing a reassuring kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"PEOPLE!" Bailey shouts trying to get everyone's attention back to point at hand. "It's like trying to work with a bunch of five year olds. If you are done placing bets on each other's misfortune can we get back to point at hand?"

After a very long meeting, everyone leaves to go get ready for the concert that's only a few hours away. Callie and Arizona stays behind to go over the last few arrangements with Bailey.

"Callie can I please go to the concert?" Arizona pleads.

"You still have the Chickenpox Arizona." Callie knows she is overprotective, but she just doesn't want to take any chances.

"But it's almost gone, please I can't stay in that room any longer. Even prisoners get time in the yard." Her pout in full force.

"Okay, if – if I say you can go you have to stay in my dressing room the entire time."

"Yes!" Arizona wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"I mean it, you stay in the dressing room the entire time."

"Got it Boss."

At the meet and greet Callie talks to Derek again who brought Zola to the concert. He even asked if Mark was here to cheer her on. She explained to him that he and Addison was at the Austin concert even if neither of them made it to the actual show.

Arizona is relaxing on the couch in Callie's dressing room. She is looking at Callie as she is getting ready to go on stage. She loves watching Callie, the way she moves around so gracefully.

"What?" Feeling the blonde's eyes on her tracking her every move.

"Nothing, you just look really hot in red." Arizona says with a smirk.

"Really?" Callie walks over placing her hands on opposite sides of the blonde. She leans forward.

_Knock-knock_

Callie sighs in frustration. "No privacy." She stands up straight. "Come in!"

One of the security guards enters with a bouquet of flowers. "These just arrived."

"Just put them over there, thank you." He places the flowers on the table and quickly leaves. "Their beautiful." Callie says looking at them from across the room.

"Flowers huh?" The blonde asks eyeing the flowers.

"Their probably from my dad, he likes to send me flowers for good luck. Hey, do you think you can read the card for me?" Callie is busy putting on her very high heels.

"Sure." Arizona takes the card from the flowers and opens it. Her smile falls and her skin goes pail.

"Earth to Arizona!" Callie tries to get the blonde's attention. Her blue eyes shoots up to the singer. "What does the card say?"

"O, just good luck on your show tonight." Arizona quickly pushes the card into her jeans pocket.

"Remind me to thank him after the show." Callie walks over to where she is standing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little headache."

"Let me help." Callie places a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Now are you sure you are going to be fine here all alone?"

"Of course, I get to watch you on the monitor." She points to the TV screen on the wall. "It's not as good as the real thing, but it's better than nothing." Arizona turns the pendant on Callie's necklace around to face the right side. "Now you just go be awesome."

After Callie leaves the dressing room Arizona starts to pace. Her mind is going crazy trying to figure out what she should do. Should she just ignore it? Should she tell Callie? Should she call the police? Finally she reaches a conclusion. She opens the door to find Jackson outside. "Jackson, please go get Bailey. Now!" She closes the door again. "Yes, Bailey will know what to do." She tries to reassure herself.

The door opens and the small woman enters. "Arizona, you summand me?" She says annoyed.

"Callie got flowers." She blurts out.

"Quick alert the media, someone send a celebrity flowers!" Bailey's getting even more annoyed with the assistant.

"It came with a card." She pulls the card out of her pocket and hands it to Bailey.

_Love is sweet, love is kind. If you're dead would anyone mind?_

"What are we going to do?" Arizona asks panic edged in her voice.

"Did she see this?"

"No, luckily she asked me to read it."

"Good, you can't tell her Arizona. The last thing I need right now is a freaked out singer."

"Miranda what are we going to do?" Bailey didn't like people calling her by her first name. Arizona hoped using it would help her see the urgency of the situation.

"Calm down. Unfortunately stalkers come with the territory. Most of the time these little threats are just a way for them to get some attention."

"And the other times?" Knowing already what Bailey is not saying.

"Listen she has bodyguards with her all the time and tomorrow you guys leave on that jet putting an entire ocean between her and this creep. You just make sure you keep her focused on the tour and I'll take care of this." She tries to reassure Arizona.

After the concert Callie can see something is bothering the blonde, she seems worried. Callie figures it must just be because they are leaving on a plane tomorrow. Before they leave for the hotel Bailey whispers something in the blonde's ear that makes her visible relax, further confirming that it is work related.

Back at the hotel Arizona walks Callie to her room. Callie is surprised that the blonde doesn't follow her inside. It takes a lot of sweet talking to convince the singer that Arizona is in fact fine and no longer needs her to keep an eye on her 24/7. When Arizona finally climbs into bed her phone alerts her to a new text from Callie.

_I hate this, not being able to see you – Cal_

_You'll see me in the morning – Ari_

Arizona is ready to cave and just run up to Callie's room, put they agreed to take it slow. And slow means different rooms and different beds.

_It's not the same - Cal_

There is no instant reply like the blonde usually do, so Callie figures their conversation is over. Just as she puts the phone on the table she gets a new text. Callie opens it and her mood instantly lifts. Arizona send her a picture of her snug in her bed with her teddy close to her chest. Her blue eyes sparkling as they peek out between two fluffy ears. The caption at the bottom reads. _Spot promises to take good care of me – Ari_ It is possibly the cutest photo she has ever seen. Callie never thought that she would be jealous of a teddy bear.

_He better or I'll kick his ass – Cal _

Callie sends her back a photo of her giving _him_ a stern look. Arizona giggles like a teenage girl.

_Go to sleep GI Jane, you had a long day. Good night Calliope – Ari_

_Sweet dreams Arizona – Cal_

That night both women fell asleep looking at the other's photo.

Everyone is waiting in the hotel lobby ready to leave for the airport. Arizona comes walking in a dimple smile on her face, there is even an added bounce in her step. "Morning everyone! Isn't it a beautiful day, birds are singing, the sun is shining. Everything is just perfect!" She says even perkier than normal.

"Who put a quarter in that one?" Meredith asks as she struggles to carry her heavy suitcase.

"What? I'm just happy, my Chickenpox is gone and I am free to go where ever I want." Plus the fact that she is dating the most amazing woman. Being with Callie is even better then she could have imagined.

"Prison changed you." Cristina states as she follows Meredith outside.

The limo ride is quiet, each stealing glances at the other. They don't even notice the limo arriving at their destination. Callie is the first one to exit the limo, when Arizona gets out her eyes almost fall out of her head. "You're kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"We are flying in a private jet?" Arizona says excited. She has never been on a private plane before. "This is so awesome!"

"Shall we?" Callie gestured to the plane.

"We shall." Arizona links her arm through Callie's before walking towards the jet.

They take the seats at the back of the plane, giving them a little more privacy. Arizona is chewing nervously on her nails. Callie can see the stress written all over the blonde's face. "Hey, you okay?"

"I hate flying, I always feel much closer to death on a plane. You know what I just need to focus on something else, so talk to me. Talk to me about rainbows and relationships and crap."

Callie thinks about it a minute. "Okay, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

The plane started to make its way to the runway. Callie can see the blonde's body tense. She reaches over and takes her hand. But even stressed out this is still perfect, having Callie's hand in hers feels perfect. When Callie sees the plane is ready to start its way down the runway she leans over and kisses her.

"How was that?" Callie asks.

Arizona's eyes flutter opens. "Huh, h-how was what?" Callie points out the window, when Arizona turns her head she sees them hovering above the clouds. She didn't even realize the plane had taken off. "Wow, you should do that every time."

"I was planning on it." Callie says with a wink.

Callie takes out her iPad and finds Mark had send her an email. All it said was _Congratulations Cal! Told you dating me was a good idea. _followed by a link. She opens the link and it takes her to one of Hollywood's many gossip sites. But then her eyes land on a picture of her and Mark with the headline.

_Off screen romance turns into on screen chemistry._

All of the sudden Callie's stomach started doing somersaults. Everyone thinks she is dating Mark. She forgot all about that, she is just so happy to finally be with Arizona that she overlooked that one detail. A very important detail! She can't help but look over to the blonde sitting next to her. What is she going to do? Just keep dating both Mark and Arizona and hope for the best? Or break up with Mark and risk losing her new acting career before it even started? Callie can feel her guilt inside start to build and build. If this ever gets out Arizona would be seen as the dirty mistress who broke up a beloved Hollywood couple. Callie knows she has to make a decision and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and suggestions please keep them coming!**

Chapter 9

It's been a month since they left the states. They have arranged to stay a few extra days in each new country to do some sightseeing. It is amazing to be a part of such a diverse world. Each country seems to have its own rhythm they move to. So how can they pass up on an opportunity to explore them?

In that time Callie and Arizona have gone on a few more dates. Their still taking things slow, Callie's previous relationship moved at warp speed and she was not going to make that same mistake twice. If this last month has been any indication of the future of their relationship, she is going to do everything she can to make sure it lasts. She finds herself more and more enchanted with the blonde every day. Callie was falling and falling fast. She has always been someone who jumped in full force but for the first time she is more scared she will do something wrong rather than getting hurt herself. Every moment she is not busy working she spends with Arizona.

Arizona has been on an airplane many times before, but flying with Callie Torres is a completely different experience. Only the best is good enough for someone of her statues. Yes she only gets the best, but Callie always remains humble. She is not one to flaunt her cash. One of the many things Arizona loves about the singer. Ah love, her word of choice to describe everything Callie related. She knows it's way too early to have that kind of thoughts, but when you know… you know.

Walking into the hotel everyone is tired from a long flight and just ready to take a shower and go to bed. Apparently for some people over tired means talking nonstop.

"Did you know South Africa holds the record for the most official languages with 11? The most widely spoken language is Afrikaans but there is also English, isiZulu, isiXhosa…" At each new destination Lexie always seems to have an endless amount of _'interesting facts'_.

"I wish I could tell you to '_shut the hell up'_ in 11 different languages." Cristina complains, flicking a cookie wrapper at the backup singer.

"Thank you Lexie, but I think we will stick with English." Callie pats her on the shoulder and walks over to receptionist where Arizona is standing.

"Welcome to the Protea Hotel, I'm Steven and how can I help you today?" The young man behind the counter greets them.

"Hey, I have reservations under Calliope Plantain." Arizona replies with a smile.

"Seriously?" Callie asks referring to the blonde's choice of name.

Arizona just shrugs her shoulders. "What I'm not going to use your real name?"

"Yes, but that's the best you can come up with?"

"Fine, next time I'll use Iphegenia." Callie's eyes widen in terror.

"You wouldn't?" Arizona just gives her an evil smirk.

The young man behind the counter hands them their keys and also a box coated in postages stamps. "This arrived for you this morning."

Callie takes the box confused. "Thank you."

When they arrive in Callie's room Arizona's curiosity can't take it anymore. She picks up the box from the coffee table. Stickers saying _fragile_ and _handle with care_ cover the box.

"What do you think it is?" She asks tipping the box from side to side, the box is a little heavy. She brings it to her ear, listing for any sound as she lightly shakes it.

"I have no idea." Callie sees the blonde examining the box for any clues of what can be inside. "Maybe its spiders." Callie teases.

Arizona drops the box on the couch and takes a step back. "I-I don't like spiders." She keeps her eyes on the box for any movement.

"Arizona I'm just joking, who would send me a box of spiders anyway?" Seeing the flustered look on the blonde's face.

"Someone who wants to scare your death." The words are out of her mouth before she can think, her mind immediately going back to the flowers Callie received in New York.

"Um, okay." Callie picks up the box from the couch.

"Maybe we shouldn't open it." Suddenly feeling very anxious about what might be in the box.

"Relax, no one is trying to kill me." Callie opens the box, Arizona holds her breath. There is mess of bubble wrap and pacing peanuts, Callie pulls out little plastic bottles. She hands it over to Arizona.

"Perfume samples?" That's the last thing she imagined would be inside. Spiders, a bomb or even a crazed Jack-In-The-Box but not perfume samples.

"That's right Bailey has been talking about me signing with a perfume house to get my own signature fragrance."

"You're getting your own perfume?" Arizona asks excitedly.

"Apparently." Callie pulls out more little bottles.

"I think it's a really good idea." Callie gives her a raised eyebrow. "All the big stars have one. You should invest in your brand, your Callie Torres brand."

"I'm a singer not a pair of sneakers."

"You should totally start your own clothing line. You could sell shirts, jeans, jackets and accessories. Maybe handbags or jewellery and shoes! You need to sell shoes." Arizona was just about to vibrate out of her skin with excitement.

"Arizona calm down, I'm not even sure I want the perfume."

"What? No, you are totally getting the perfume." She takes the box from Callie.

After unpacking Callie and Arizona are relaxing on the couch. Callie has her head on the blonde's lap. Callie is busy enjoying the bowl of popcorn they made for their movie date, but Arizona didn't so much as glanced at the TV she is too busy smelling all the different perfume samples.

"I think the perfume should smell like Callie." She states after smelling yet another sample.

"Do you mean like bottle my sweat?" Callie scrunches up her nose at the idea.

"No, they could use it clone you or put some voodoo curse on you."

"Then what does Callie smell like?" She asks poking the blonde in her side making her squirm.

Arizona thinks about for a moment, she takes a hold of Callie's wrist pulling it over her nose. "A warm summer's day at the beach, a light breeze running through your hair. The sound off children laughing in the waves. With taste of sweet lemonade on your lips." Arizona stares off into space as she describes it to Callie.

"That was very descriptive… and not at all helpful. You really are a kid at heart, you still have that crazy imagination." Callie feeds Arizona a piece of popcorn and is rewarded with a kiss on her nose.

"How about this one?"

"No! That smells like depression and the tears of small children." Callie waves her hand in front of her nose.

"Yeah, I'm the one with the crazy imagination." Arizona rolls her eyes at the singer.

Callie's phone starts to ring, she looks at the caller id. "It's Addison." Arizona pauses the movie and Callie sits up. "Hey Addie."

"I'm going to go look around in the gift shop." Arizona whispers. Callie nods and the blonde gives her a quick kiss before leaving her to talk to her friend in private. Before leaving the room she grabs her tour jacket, Bailey insists that they all wear it. She calls it 'free publicity'.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. So, things are good between you two?"

"Great actually, she is so amazing Addison." She can't help the smile on her face every time she talks or even just thinking about her. "Everything is perfect." Addison doesn't miss the slight drop in the singer's voice.

"What's wrong?"

Callie sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's just this whole Mark thing feels like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at anytime and ruin everything. I know I have to break up with Mark, because there is no way I'm ending things with Arizona. But I'm just scared what that might do to my new acting career."

"Why do you have to break up with Mark? It's nobody's business who you are dating. Let everyone think your dating that horndog. Arizona is your assistant, no one is going to start asking questions if you do everything together."

"You really think I should lie?" Callie really isn't comfortable about lying.

"Yes, it's not like it will change anything. But talk to Arizona first, see how she feels about everything."

"I'm afraid she would feel like I'm trying to hide her, like she's not good enough because she's not someone famous. But I don't want to hide her, I want to walk down the street holding her hand. I want to kiss her without having to look around to see if anyone is watching."

"Boy, she's got good hooked."

"She's got me hook line and sinker."

Walking around the gift shop Arizona picks up some souvenirs. She stops by reception, picking up the tickets and backstage passes they will need for tomorrow night. There are also a few boxes of posters and other novelties that Bailey send ahead of time. Deciding to get some fresh air she steps out of the hotel. The air is a little chilly but the sun on her skin warms you instantly. Just a few feet away from her she sees a little girl talking to her mom, pointing at a poster of Callie. She can see by the wear on their clothes that they have seen better days even if they are dressed in what she is sure is their Sunday best. Their shoes are well broken in, the mother a carrying a heavy grocery bag that Arizona can only assume is the bare essentials.

"Mommy, look she's really here! Can we please go? Please, please, please?" She begs jumping up and down her pigtails flying wild in the air.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but that show is very expensive and probably been sold out for weeks." The little girl hangs her head, and nods weakly. The woman takes out her wallet and looks at the few coins she has left. "Hey, what do you say we go get you an ice cream?" Arizona just felt an undeniable pull towards the small girl.

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt." Arizona steps closer to the mother and daughter. "My name is Arizona Robbins, I couldn't help but see you looking at the poster. So, I was wondering if you already have tickets to the show?" She asks not wanting them to think she has been eavesdropping on their entire conversation.

"O, no. We were just looking. My daughter is a big fan."

"Her biggest fan." The little girl says proudly.

"Well, then this is your lucky day. I happen to be a close personal friend of Callie." She turns her upper body a little to show her the tour jacket. "And I have these extra tickets and I have no idea who to give them to. Do you think you know someone who would want them?" She kneels down next to the little girl and pulls out two extra tickets.

The little girl's nods so fast Arizona is afraid she might get whiplash. "Me!"

"You? I really don't want to burden you by having to take these tickets from me."

"I can take them!"

"Okay, but only if it's okay with your mom?" Arizona says giving them her best dimple smile.

The little girl looks up at her mom pleading. The mom was still a little sceptical about a stranger just trying to hand her little girl free tickets. "Really it's okay. There are always a few extra tickets just in case." In reality there was only one extra ticket and Arizona would be giving up her own seat. Figuring that she could always watch Callie from backstage, if it meant that the little girl could meet her idol.

"I guess we can take the tickets." The little girl almost jumps out of skin. Arizona hands the mom the tickets and two VIP passes. The mother mouths 'thank you' as Arizona walks back into the hotel.

Callie has scheduled a rehearsal before the show, with everything going on working her mind at overtime she has been feeling a little off. To round it all off her sister has been calling her nonstop. Saying she was sorry and ask if they could talk but the last thing she needed right now is some more sister drama.

"Okay, we have narrowed it down to the top four. Callie come pick one." Arizona calls her over. Alex and Jackson have their sleeves pulled up to their elbows and a very grumpy look on their faces. "Okay this is Example A." She pulls Alex right arm up so Callie can smell his arm.

"You sprayed my bodyguards with perfume samples?"

"Everyone else is busy and they were just standing here." She states like it's the most logical thing ever.

"You didn't have to spray anyone."

"No, you need to smell what it would smell like on an actual person." Callie steps closer to whisper in her ear.

"Your evil, but I like it." She gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Can you two stop playing _kissy face_ so I can go take a shower?" Alex asks annoyed.

When Callie is done smelling her bodyguards, they both hurry off to the bathroom to erase all the evidence.

"How on earth did you get them to do that?"

"I can be very persuasive." She says proud.

"Aren't you suppose to use your powers for good instead of evil?"

"Nah, I like living on the edge." Arizona says as she wraps her arms around the singer's waist form behind.

"You where that little cute blonde girl on the playground who got all the boys to give her their cookies weren't you?"

"It was chocolate milk actually."

The meet and greet is always Callie's favourite part, getting to meet the actual people who are making her career what it is not just a bunch of statistics but actual faces. A little girl and her mother steps up to her for their turn. They seemed different than the usual fans at the meet and greet, it looks like they are feeling out of place. Where everyone else was taking photos and exploring everything, they seemed almost afraid to touch anything.

"Hello there and what is your name?" She asks as she leans down to talk to the little girl directly.

"Lucy, this is my mommy."

"Well, it's very nice to meet your both. I'm really glad you came to my show." The little girl is glowing being able to meet the singer.

"The nice lady gave us ticket to see you sing."

"What lady?" Callie asks confused.

"That nice lady." She points over at Arizona who is standing on the other side of the room. Callie should have figured the nice lady would be the blonde.

"She saw Lucy looking at the poster and just gave her tickets and VIP passes." Callie knew very well that meant Arizona had to give up her own ticket in the process as well.

"That sounds like her. She is pretty awesome." The blonde looked over at her, suddenly a little nervous that Callie might be mad that she gave her tickets away. She makes her way over to the two familiar faces.

"Hi guys, I'm glad you made it." The little girl wraps her arms around Arizona's legs.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Yes, thank you Arizona." The mom adds.

When they leave Callie pulls Arizona out of the busy room into the empty storage closet.

"I'm sorry, it's just I saw them and the little girl really wanted to see the show and figured I have the tickets and I can always see you perform on the monitors and…" Callie cuts off her rambling with a kiss.

"You are amazing." She gives her another quick kiss. "I have to get back before the crowd starts to riot." Leaving the closet she wonders to herself how anyone can be so close to perfect.

If Arizona knew she would react like that she should have started giving her tickets away long ago.

After the concert they set off to the _Kruger National Park_, the largest game reserve in Africa. They even booked into one of the many five start lodges in the park to spend a night or two. Everyone is excited hoping to each to see all of the animals. Everyone is listening to the guide explain a few facts and statistics about the animals and the park. Meredith and Cristina are openly flirting with the handsome tour guide in his safari uniform. Callie turns around looking for the blonde, finding her bent over looking at chickens.

"Seriously? We are in a nature reserve that houses the Big Five and you are more interested in the chickens?"

"What, I have a weird thing for chickens. Oh do you think we are going to see giraffes, I really want to see one! They are my favourite animal."

"Maybe, but we will never know if you keep standing around looking at chickens." Arizona grabs her hand the join the rest of the group.

"Giraffes huh? What happened to butterflies?"

"They are in a separate category."

"There are categories?"

"O Calliope you have so much to learn."

They saw all different kind of animals, zebras, rhinos, buffalo en a few cheetahs but no giraffes unfortunately. The highlight was when they saw a herd of around 60 elephants crossing the river. The sound of their enormous feet crushing everything under it and their trumpeting echoing through the air. Arizona has turned in her seat to get a better look, her back now towards Callie. The singer wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her and rests her head on the blonde's shoulder as they look at them.

"Callie look at baby elephant isn't it the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"Nope, but it's a close second." She says as she places a kiss on the blonde's temple.

"You really are a smooth talker aren't you?"

"Hey, it worked on you didn't it?"

Arizona takes out her phone to take photos of the baby elephant, but also a few of her and Callie.

Arriving at the lodge, everyone is still amped up from the safari.

"Okay guys so, I'll take this room, you can kill each other over who gets what room. O and we are two beds short so two of you guys have to sleep in the living room on the pull out couches."

Arizona steps closer to Callie. "I could always shear with you then there is one more bed for someone else?"

"Nice try but no. Now get your cute butt to your room." Callie slaps her behind. Arizona mumbles something about taking it slow sucks as she walks to her room.

There is a long discussion over who gets what bed, finally everyone ends up with a place to sleep leaving Alex and Jackson on the pull out couches in the living room. Unfortunately that meant George and Owen have to share the remaining double bed.

Both of them just stare at the bed, covered in tiny pillows and flowery patterns on the blanket. Owen looks over at George trying to lighten the mood. "So, do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?"

Arizona is busy getting settled in her new room. She would much rather share a room with Callie, but they are still taking it slow. Her phone starts dancing on the dresser as it vibrates.

"Hi Bailey, already regretting not joining us on tour?" There is no reply, Arizona drops her shirt on her bed sensing the mood of the conversation.

"Arizona we have received another note from the stalker. I emailed it to you."

Arizona feels sinking feeling in stomach. She quickly pulls her laptop closer and opens the email. It's a photo of the note.

_Roses are red, violets are blue. There is no escape no matter how far you flew._

"Bailey, I thought you had this under control?"

"I'm doing whatever I can. I talked to Jackson and Alex they have been briefed on the situation. We also got in touch with the security guard who delivery the flowers, he said it was a woman who send the flowers."

"A woman? Did he get a good look at her?" A slight glimmer of hope in her voice.

"No, he had his hands full trying to control the fans. He just remembers it was a woman."

Arizona takes a closer look at the note. "Bailey, this was sent to her house not her fan mail. Her house! This isn't someone looking for attention." The whole situation just taking a turn for the worst.

"Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt Callie?"

"No, everyone loves her." She pushes her laptop away and start pacing the small room.

"So, there have been no arguments or anything."

"No," Arizona pauses. "Except, she and Aria had a fall out."

"Aria Torres? Her sister?"

"Yes, but I don't think her own sister would be crazy enough to want to kill her. Besides she has been trying to apologize to Callie for some time now."

"I'll have someone look into it just in case."

"Thank you Bailey, please keep my updated."

"Of course." Arizona falls into her bed exhausted. She has been having trouble sleep for a couple of nights now.

Later that evening after the troops have been fed, they all gathered around the living room. Currently the group is playing poker with a bag of Oreos and candy bars. Callie and Arizona are happy just to observe the back and forth bickering as they listen to the night live outside. Arizona is curled up at the singer's side, Callie is running a hand up and down the blonde's back loving the little shivers going through her body when she hits her ticklish spots. Arizona has her arms wrapped around Callie's waist almost scared of letting her go. Arizona can't remember time she has been this happy simply by being around someone. When Callie is near her there is no one else in the room. She could spend forever curled up her in her arms, feeling the warmth of your body against hers. A little of the singer is just too much, she wants everything.

"Hey, you okay. You seem distracted." Callie senses the blonde's mind at work.

"I'm perfect. Just happy to be here with you." She pulls Callie even closer. The singer places a kiss on her head.

"Me too."

Finally after endless rounds of poker everyone heads in their own directions for the night. Everyone goes straight to sleep, everyone except the blonde.

Arizona slowly moves around the two sleeping figures rubbing her leg where she hit the dining room table, she makes her way over to the big window. She points her tiny flashlight out the window trying to see outside.

"Arizona what are you doing?" The blonde almost jumps out of her skin.

"Shit Callie, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She places her hand over her racing heart, when she hears it again. "Don't you hear them, lions? Freakin' Simba is outside our door!"

"That's because we are in the middle of a game reserve. Come on go back to bed their outside they can't hurt you." Callie tries, scratching her tired head.

"What if they open the door?"

The singer stops the motion of her hand. "I have heard about monkeys opening doors but never a lion."

"What if they chew through the door?" She's not giving up on a simple technicality.

"Alex is sleeping on the couch they will get him first. While they are distracted we can make a run for it." A sleepy chuckle falls from her mouth.

"It's not funny." Arizona stomps her left foot on the floor in frustration.

"Actually it kind of is. Come on let's get you back to bed it's been a long day."

"But I'm scared." She pouts, when all else fails it's time to bring out the pout.

Callie rubs her hands over her face. "Fine, you can sleep in my room. I'll protect you from the man eating creatures outside."

"Thanks." Arizona quickly runs past the singer into her room, smiling to herself she knew it would work.

A hour or two later Callie hears the faint sounds of someone talking, figuring it's just her sleeping mind playing tricks on her or animal sounds from outside. She just rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. But then the talking starts again. Finally forcing her eyes open she sees the blonde rolling around in her sleep.

"I'm sorry… Emma…"

Emma, who is Emma? She has never heard her mention an Emma before. Arizona was starting to get more and more restless. Moving on instinct she wraps her arms around the blonde pulling her closer to her. Arizona fights back from her hold, but then starts to relax into Callie's arms. Arizona buries her face in Callie's chest still her mumbling turning into to soft moans as she continues to sleep. Callie pulls her even closer to her, trying to shelter her from her bad dream. "Shh its okay. I'm here." After a few moments Arizona's body relaxes as she returns to her peaceful dreams. Callie never letting go of the blonde as she hums softly to her. This is the second time it's happened and Callie is sure it has happened many times before. Callie knows that Arizona is a very guarded person, she puts up walls around her, but Callie is determined to break through those walls.

Early the next morning Arizona is pulled from her sleep, when someone places a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Arizona, sweetie wake up." A voice whispers

"No, I don't wanna." She pulls the pillow over her head, trying to block out the bright sunlight that is now invading the room.

"Arizona, you have to come see this. You're not going to believe it." Callie takes her hand and starts pulling the sleeping blonde out of the bed. Arizona reluctantly gets up groaning all the way Callie is pulling her to the window.

"Look." Callie points outside. Arizona looks out the window, rubbing her sleep filled eyes trying to get them to focus.

"Wait, is that?"

"Yes, it's a giraffe." Outside a few feet from their window a giraffe is chewing on some leafs. They can see his muscles twitch on his big legs as he takes a step closer to his breakfast. His long tongue stretching out to capture more leafs, a little bird sitting on his back is happily singing his morning song.

"Wow." Arizona breathes out as she places her hand on the glass

"Worth waking up for?" Callie asks as she tugs a piece of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

"Totally worth it." She says with a big smile on her face.

Even with one of nature's great wonders outside, Callie can't help but look at Arizona. They way her eyes light up, her smile make those adorable dimples pop. In this moment Callie knew her heart is now Arizona's to have, hold or break. Before she knew it her hand moves over the one Arizona has on the glass. Arizona looks at her super magic smile almost turning the singer into a puddle of goo.

"I'm never sleeping on a couch again, my back is killing me." Callie pulls her hand away taking a few steps away from the blonde as a cranky Alex appears in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I… um… a giraffe is outside the window." Callie points her thumb in the direction.

"Cool." He enters the room to see, Callie uses this as an escape route and bolts out of the room. Leaving a very confused blonde behind.

Arizona is sipping on her orange juice. Callie is on her third cup of coffee, the little sleep of the previous night starting to take its toll on her.

"Where is everyone?" Arizona asks as she reads through her emails.

"There is another warthog outside they are fighting over who gets to feed him apple slices."

"They know they are not allowed to feed the animals right?"

"Yes, but if we start enforcing that rule my band will starve to death." Arizona playfully nudges the singer's shoulder.

"You look a little tired, I'm sorry I woke you up last night. But you have to admit those lions are scary."

"It's okay don't worry about it, I'll be fine once the caffeine kicks in." Callie plays with the mug between her hands nervous about her next question. "Who's Emma?"

Orange juice comes flying out off Arizona's nose. Callie gently pats her back as she waits for her to recover. "What?"

"It's just last night, you kept saying her name in your sleep."

"O, it's just someone I knew back in Seattle." Callie could see how Arizona's entire body tenses up at the question. Arizona knows that she should tell Callie the truth, about Emma, Seattle, and her nightmares. But that is her own personal demon from a life she left behind.

"Arizona, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Callie please…" She gets up from her chair and places her glass in the sink. Taking a cloth to clean up the spilled juice.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but I can see you're hurting."

"You can't help me Callie, not with this." Arizona almost begs to be done with this conversation, closing her eyes she tries to slow down her breathing. There only a few things that can get her rattled up and this one is at the top of the list.

"How do you know if you don't let me in?" Callie is also now on her feet.

"It's none of your business." Arizona says sharply. Her knuckles turning white from her grip on the sink.

"I just want to help you Arizona."

"I'm going to say this once and I'm not going to say it again." She turns around to face the singer head on. "I'm not broken, I'm not some psychodrama. My nightmares are not some pathology you can pat yourself on the back for diagnosing."

The blonde's icy tone shook her to her core. In the entire time she has known Arizona, she was nothing but perky and all smiles. "I'm not trying to psychoanalyse you, and I never said that you are broken. I care about you Arizona and I know that everyone is entitled to their own secrets. But this…" Callie motions between the two of them "…is a relationship and a relationship is build on communication, if we don't talk we are going nowhere. I just want you to talk to me."

"You want to talk about secrets and relationships? Fine let's talk!" Dropping the cloth on the table and taking a step closer to Callie. "I'm not the only one who has secrets. In fact this entire relationship is a damn secret! If it can even be called a relationship… a fling, a good time? Because as far as I know a relationship is not about hiding in the shadows. But I guess I should just be happy playing on the side lines, because the whole world knows Callie Torres is dating Mark Sloan!"

There it is, what Callie has been most scared of. She just looks at the blonde, her mouth is moving but nothing is coming out. The timer has run out and all she can do now is try to pick up the pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait, you know how life can be sometimes. I just want to say thank you to everyone for all the love you have shown me and my story! Please keep the reviews coming!**

Chapter 10

The flight from Johannesburg to London was long and uncomfortable, neither one of them speaking more than two words at each other. Arizona just stared out the window for the most part, she didn't even try to hold the singer's hand when the plane took off. If there is one thing Callie had learned from this whole situation it's not to pressure Arizona into talking to her. Even if more than anything she wanted to explain to her what happened and apologise, but she decided to back off and give the blonde her space.

When they arrive at their new hotel everyone goes their own separate ways without a word to one another. Callie really hates hotel rooms, they are all so impersonal and not at all homey. Not having Arizona around only makes it that much worse. Deciding just to go to bed and hope tomorrow is a better day she starts going through her bag looking for her pair of most comfortable pyjamas for the lonely night. Her hand stops when she feels what appears to be a leg. She pulls it out to see that it is in fact Spot Arizona's teddy bear she left in her room the night of the so called _'attack of the lions'_. Climbing into the bed Callie hugs the teddy trying to soak up as much of the blonde as she can, it even smells like Arizona.

At 02:00 Arizona wakes up from another nightmare. This is getting ridiculous, realizing sleeping will not be happening tonight she pulls out her laptop and goes to work. Her phone rings, wondering who it could possibly be calling at this time of night.

"Hello?" She says half annoyed.

"Hi sis."

"Tim!" She hasn't talked to her brother in weeks, hearing his voice after such a long time is like a breath of fresh air.

"I just got back to base camp so decided I'd risk giving you a call."

"I was already awake. I'm so glad to hear your voice." Tim is more than just a brother, he is her best friend and confidant. He always knows just what to do and say to make her feel better.

"Me too. So tell me what is keeping my little sister up this late at night?"

"Nightmares." She says with gridded teeth.

"How bad are they this time?"

"Seven nights in a row now."

"Wow, that's rough. Did something happen that could have triggered it?" Silence. "Arizona?"

"Okay, I have a pretty good idea of what could have triggered it."

"I'm sensing that not the whole story?" It's kind of scary how well her brother could reader even all the way on the other side of the world.

"Because of the stupid nightmares I had a fight with Callie."

"Arizona what did you do?"

"I may have snapped when she started asking me about Emma."

"Ouch." He knows firsthand that the Emma subject is a big no no with his sister.

"It felt like she had me backed into a corner, my fight or flight instinct was leaning to fight. Dad taught us to hit hard so you only have to hit once. So, I hit the one place I knew she would back off." She felt really bad, she knows she was being unfair to Callie.

"O boy, you sure like to make things difficult for yourself."

"Tell me about it."

"So besides the fight what is it like dating a famous singer?" When his sister first told him she is dating the singer, he thought it was just another one of her crazy fantasies but the photo she send him proofed otherwise. Unless she suddenly become a Photoshop expert.

"Kind of scary honestly. I have this constant fear that I'm not good enough for her. People like Callie should date celebrities and even royalty not her silly little blonde assistant." It's the first time she has vocalised that fear of her.

"If it's really bothering that much you should talk to her about it."

"I know I know." She says falling back onto her pillows.

"Arizona promise you will talk to her?" He knows his sister all too well, this is something she is going to keep quiet about until she drives herself crazy obsessing over it.

"I promise Tim."

"So, tell me where in the world are you now?"

Arizona steps out of the shower to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She exits the bathroom and sees the singer sitting on the couch. She slowly moves over to her. There is a plate full of the most delicious looking breakfast on the coffee table, Arizona takes her plate and sits down on the opposite side of the couch leaving enough space between her and Callie.

Callie has been thinking of a million things to say to the blonde but now that she is here, she can't think of a single thing to say. Arizona keeps her eyes on the plate in front of her. They eat in uncomfortable silence. Stealing glances at the blonde Callie tries to read her emotions but she has her poker face on. She is hoping her little peace offering will lighten the mood between them a bit. _Maybe just showing up to her room is too much. Well at least she is eating and not yelling. Unless she is building up her strength to tell you to go screw yourself?_ Callie thought to herself

"Their _'I'm sorry'_ eggs and _'Please forgive me'_ bacon." Callie says in almost a whisper, Arizona turns her head to face the singer for the first time. "I'm really sorry I tried to push you to talk. It was not my place."

"It's okay." She says keeping her eyes on her plate. "I lost my temper and it wasn't fair to you."

"I called Mark and told him I'm done pretending. I'm going to fix this mess." Arizona drops her head in her hands.

"Callie I knew what I was signing up for from the start, you never tried to hide it from me."

"But I'm forcing you to be the other woman." Arizona turns in her seat to face Callie, her expression is softer almost scared.

"Hey, I know this whole situation is not ideal but Callie whatever you decide I will support you. As long as you can promise me that I have a part in all of this craziness that is your life." Arizona can see the guilt written across Callie's face. "You know most celebrities start to care more about their own image then other people. But you care about everyone like crazy and I love that and I'll keep loving that even if you decide to lie about me. I would rather have you some of the time than anyone else all the time"

After talking to her brother and telling him about all the amazing things she and Callie have done together, she realized just how amazing it is to be with Callie. Her fear of not being enough for the singer only increased.

"So, if I keep the Mark thing going and people find out about us and you are turned into my dirty mistress you would be okay with that?" Still not sure Arizona fully understands what secretly dating her meant.

"I can always just write a tell all book about my struggles as a Hollywood mistress and be on Oprah." Callie chuckles.

"So, can we just forget about this whole mess and move on, please?" Callie really wanted to talk things out. She wanted to explain why she pushed the Emma subject. But those blue eyes pleading with her convinced her to drop it for now.

"Sure." Arizona gives her a grateful smile. "So what do you want to do today? We are in a whole new city, we have a ton of exploring to do." Changing the subject as requested.

"Um, I honestly don't know. Maybe we should do all the regular sightseeing stuff. I mean there has to be a reason all those tourists are lined up to see them?"

"True, but we may have to go at night or when it is a little less crowded." Callie plus crowds is not a good idea.

"O yeah right. I'll call a few places and see what I can arrange. So, are you going to meet the Queen?"

"No, I'm not going to meet the Queen." Callie sometime thinks Arizona doesn't realize that she is not the president. Her bodyguards don't have guns and the Queen isn't lined up to meet her.

"Well that's her loss. Are you going to be ready for the show?" Arizona knows Callie is always nervous performing when the crowd gets past a certain size, and this show is going to be one of the largest so far.

"I think so, but I really wish I could just sneak you on stage with me. I'm always more relaxed when your around."

Neither of them really knowing what else to say, they just finished their breakfast. There was still a very large elephant in the room but neither of them wanted to acknowledge it yet.

It's been two days since their talk, Callie believed they had talked everything out. But Arizona has been distant almost avoiding her and her perkiness is turned down. Even when they are alone together they don't have anything to talk about. Callie can feel there is something bothering the blonde that she wanted to say but isn't sure how. It's almost if Arizona is afraid to get to close that something might happen that would hurt her again.

Callie is sitting on the edge of the stage looking at Arizona typing away on her laptop, she has her earphones on blocking out the outside world. Another tell that something was up. She misses the sparkle in those ocean blue eyes. Alex takes a seat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey Alex."

"Is everything okay with you and Arizona?"

"Honestly I don't know, she says we are okay. But I can't help but feel there is still something she hiding from me. I just wish she would talk to me. But getting her to talk is like trying to force a child to eat their vegetables. Useless and someone ends up crying."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"You two are good together. In the beginning I figured that it would be me and Blondie who would hook up." Callie gives him a look, telling him she is not happy with where this is going. She knew Alex liked Arizona from the start. "But if I had to pick someone else for her it would be you, I know you will treat her right."

At first Callie couldn't understand the strange relationship that formed between her assistant and her bodyguard but Alex has almost become like an annoying little brother to Arizona, but he truly cares about her.

Arizona can feel the singer's eyes on her as she is busy working on her laptop. She knows she is avoiding the singer, but she had enough drama for now. She is busy replying to her emails when the chat box pops up with a message from someone anonymous.

_Anonymous: Hi_

Arizona decides to just ignore the message and continues on with the email she was writing.

_Anonymous: Your Callie Torres PA right?_

_AZ: Who is this?_

_Anonymous: I just wanted to warn you not to get too comfortable, who knows how long you'll have a superstar to babysit?_

"Hey." Arizona almost jumps out of her seat, she quickly slams her laptop close. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No Callie its fine." The singer is standing awkwardly in front of her not really sure what to do, shifting from one foot the other.

"So, I was wondering if you could figure something out about those sights you wanted to see." Truthfully Callie would rather spend time out and about with the group then have another uncomfortable night of sitting in silence.

"O, yeah. I have arranged a few things for tonight."

"Great."

Falling into another awkward silence that seems to be the norm these days. Deciding to risk it Callie leans down and places a kiss on the blonde's cheek. She is surprised when a hand grabs her shirt to stop her from leaving pulling her down into a real kiss. "Have a good rehearsal." Arizona knows she is being silly and she really misses Callie even if she is right next to her, she misses her touch and her kiss.

Later that night the group goes around the city enjoying the sights and sounds. Most of the places the visit is already closed to the public so it is only them. Everyone is laughing and having fun, April and Lexie are very close to another sugar high because of all the ice cream they have consumed. The guys are having an in-depth discussion over football vs. rugby. While Meredith and Cristina secretly passes around their not so empty flask. Callie can feel Arizona's mind drifting off again, she takes her hand hoping to keep her in the moment. She gives Callie a half hearted smile. It's strange the comfort the singer can give her with just holding her hand.

Their next stop is the London Eye. When it's their turn Arizona enters first, Callie follows her. She stops at the door giving the others her famous Torres glare daring them to follow them.

"We will just catch the next one." Owen quickly says.

After about 10 minutes of standing at opposite sides in silence. Callie decides she had enough of this game they are playing. She turns around to look at the blonde who is staring out at the city in front of them. Arizona sees Callie looking at her in the reflection of the glass and she knows what Callie wants to ask her. She promised her brother she was going to talk to Callie and she has already put it off for too long.

"Why me?" Not turning around keeping her eyes on the city lights. "Why did you pick me? I'm not someone special, I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are. You get on stage and you have thousands of people falling in love with you with just one of your beautiful smiles. I'm just one of the crowd. You can have anyone you want." Callie is caught off guard by the blonde's question. "I guess I'm just scared you'll wake up one day and realize you were just wasting your time with me. We are not really compatible if you think about it."

Callie sees the blonde's head dip. Closing the distance between them she stops right behind Arizona reaching around her to hold onto the railing in front of them. Callie takes a deep breath trying to think of the right words to use to explain just how much she cares about Arizona.

"You see all these people?" Looking out at the night sky painted over the city. Lights shining bright after another day of hard work. "They are watching me, they talk about me, they know my name but they really don't know anything about me. That person on stage that's not me. When the curtain closes and I'm out of the sparkly dresses, that person who sits in a crappy old hotel room in jeans and a t-shirt that is the real me, you see the real me." She moves her hands over the blonde's. "I'm not someone special either. Honestly I would pick singing you to sleep over a singing in front of a crowd. Yes, I could probably date anyone I want. But I only want you. You are so beautiful, but that's not why I like you." Callie sees the blonde's confused look in the reflection of the glass. "Well, it's one of the reasons. I like your smile, I like your perkiness, I like your mischievous side, I like that you're _not_ a star, and I even like that stupid wheelie shoes of yours. I like every single thing about you. But mostly I like you because your you." Arizona turns around needing to see those brown eyes. All she sees is honesty and adoration. "All of these people none of them can make me feel the way you do, no one can." A tear rolls down Arizona's blushed cheek. "Arizona Gabriella Robbins you're the most special person in my life. Arizona I…" Callie stops herself before she gets to the point of no return. "I can't take my eyes off of you. When I look in your eyes my heart skips a beat and my world turns upside down. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Arizona is sure she is dreaming, the happiness in side of her she has never felt before. Grabbing the singer's jacket she pulls her closer pressing their lips together. Her lips saying what her words can't. The kiss is slow, washing away any doubt she might have had left. Each of them pouring every emotion into that kiss. When they pull away Callie sees that sparkle is back in those beautiful blue eyes.

They turn back to look at the night live. Callie hugs Arizona from behind, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Arizona wishes she could stay like this in Callie's arms forever, forget about yesterday and not worry about tomorrow and just be with Callie.

Today has been an exhausting day, both physically and emotional. Callie is very happy when she finally gets back to her hotel room ready to go straight to bed. Callie opens the door and sees something on her bed. She walks closer to find a new acoustic guitar on her bed with a little pink bow on it. She has been thinking about getting a new one, her old one has seen better days. She remembers looking at a similar guitar with the blonde. There is a note stuck between the strings she takes it out and opens it.

_Calliope, I'm always with you. - Arizona _

She smiles and picks up the guitar she turns it around to find a beautiful hand drawn butterfly on the back. Arizona had clearly taken her time to personalise the guitar for Callie, just a small drawing that can mean so much.

After talking everything out Arizona was back to her perky self even more so. Her brother was right she should have talked it out with Callie rather than obsessing over it for days. She is determent today to make up for all the fun they have missed out on.

"Wake up pretty lady." Arizona whispers as she places a kiss on a sleeping Callie's cheek.

"No." She moans half asleep.

"Come on, early bird catches the worm." This time kissing her on the lips, she waits until she feels Callie kissing her back before walking away.

"That poor worm got up just as early and look where it got him." Callie sits up and for the first time sees what the blonde is wearing. Dressed in black and light blue tight fitting tank top and a black short skirt exposing her long flawless legs. Her blonde hair in two braids to add a little cute to her otherwise very sexy look. "Um…" Callie struggles to form words. "I don't know what's going on but I like it."

"Heads up Superstar!" Callie catches the flying shopping bag

"What's this?" Callie pulls out the material from the bag.

"Put those on, we are going to go play tennis." The blonde says excited.

"Wait I don't think I heard you right. Tennis?"

"Yes, tennis. I booked us a private indoor court for the morning. Now get dressed everyone is already waiting down stairs. It's going to be super fun, super!" She gives Callie her best dimple smile as she almost skip out of the room.

"What?" Callie repeats when the door closes behind the blonde.

Everyone waits downstairs for Callie to join them. When she finally joins them down stairs its Arizona's turn to be speechless. Callie pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, and has on the white and red tennis dress Arizona bought for her, it fits her perfectly. It stops mid thigh and its thin straps crosses at the back exposing mouth watering tanned skin. Arizona _really_ loves Callie in red.

"You're staring." Callie whispers as she passes the blonde.

"Can you blame me?"

Callie hits Cristina at the back of her head with her racket.

"Ow!"

"You borrowed my laptop and returned it all sticky."

"I did not!" Rubbing at her head.

"So you didn't spill anything on it?" Cristina avoids eye contact. "I know you're guilty."

"Unlike your laptop the charges will never stick." Cristina walks away quickly.

"Just remember who signs your pay checks Yang!"

They divide into two separate groups the guys playing against each other and girls against one another. Since they refused to play Meredith has to keep score for the guys and Cristina the girls. After couple of rounds the two finalists in each group are put against one another. Owen and Jackson fight it out with Jackson winning it for the guys. Leaving the last match of the day between Callie and Arizona. Everyone has gathered around to watch two women fight it out. Lexie and April come back with coffee and muffins for everyone. Before the match starts Callie and Arizona walk up to each other each on either side of the net.

"Are sure you are ready for this?" Callie asks Arizona who is busy retying her braids.

"O you just worry about keeping hydrated from all the tears you'll be crying when you lose."

"Cocky are we?"

"How about we make this interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?" Arizona looks over to their friends smelling the sweet smell of coffee.

"Loser gives up coffee for a month." Since coffee is seen as one of the important food group for both of them.

"Deal." Callie knows there is no way that the blonde can beat her. She has been playing since she was in diapers. After shaking on it they walked back getting ready for the first serve.

Callie clearly underestimated the blonde's tennis skills. They are neck and neck the entire game. When it comes down to the last and finale point its Callie's turn to serve. It's been a long hard game, both women are starting to feel the fatigue in their muscles. Their skin glowing from a thin layer of sweat. The fact that the blonde's already formfitting tank top is now skin tight is more than a little distracting. After shaking her head from not so PG rated thoughts Callie gets ready to serve.

Arizona's sweaty hands are making it hard to grip her racket. Trying to get a better grip she wipes her hand on her thigh and moves it up slowly making her skirt move up too. She sees Callie visibly swallow as she watches her hand move.

"Play ball!" Cristina yells.

"Yang you know this is not baseball?" Cristina just shrugs.

With Callie's now over stimulated mind she falters and Arizona scores the last point and wins. She starts doing a happy dance Callie as she walks over her.

"That was cheating." Callie pouts crossing her arms.

"Nope, it's not my fault you're so easily distracted." Callie narrows her eyes at the smirking blonde.

"How do you sleep at night?"

"Well, first on the one side then the other." She holds out her hand to Callie to shake. "Good game." Callie reluctantly shakes the blonde's hand. "Just think how great you are going to feel without that nasty caffeine floating around in your body."

"I hate you!"

"Because I'm right, and I'm awesome!"

Later that afternoon, Callie is already feeling moody from the lack of coffee. When she enters the blonde's room her mood instantly shifts when she finds her laying on her bed like a starfish, her cell phone in her right hand and Callie can hear a voice coming from the phone.

"You know it usually works better if you hold the phone to your ear."

"It's my mom, I love her but boy that woman can talk. It's like her mouth works three times faster than her brain." Reminding Callie of a certain blonde she knows.

"O, so it's genetic."

"What?"

"Nothing." Arizona eyes her suspiciously. She holds the phone up to her ear.

"Mom my boss just got here, I got to go she doesn't like it when I take personal calls when I have to work. Yeah, okay. Love you too, bye." Callie sits down on the bed and pulls out her laptop.

"Your boss sounds like a real hard ass?"

"Actually she has a really hot ass." Arizona giggles at the now blushing singer. "So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Work, unfortunately." Sometimes Callie forgets that this is a working trip and not just a vacation travelling the world. She opens up her still sticky laptop to get started. After slamming a few keys she jumps off the bed. "That's it I'm killing Yang!"

"What did she do this time?"

"She borrowed by laptop earlier and changed my password now I can't unlock my laptop." Arizona laughs. "It's not funny! Derek send me the first draft of the script that I need to read."

"I'm sorry here use mine." She gives Callie her laptop hoping to save the drummer so serious bruises. Arizona figures to use this time to catch up on some TV while Callie is working.

Callie starts working when the chat box opened with a new message. She is not really sure what to do, knowing it's meant for Arizona's eyes only she just ignores it. But after the third one arrives she decides to see what is so damn urgent. She reads it and types a reply. She frowns when a new message arrives and replies again.

"Hey did you get it?" Arizona asks looking over the back of the couch.

Callie quickly closes the chat box before Arizona can see. "O yeah thanks. Derek has arranged a meeting in about in an hour I have to join them via video call." Placing the laptop on the table she takes a seat next to the blonde.

"O that sounds exciting!"

Callie just keeps thinking about what that message said. Hoping some work will keep her busy while she wait for her meeting she grabs her guitar and starts playing something Arizona has never heard before.

"Is that a new song?" She turns off the TV to focus on what Callie is playing.

"Yeah, I have been working on it for a wail but it's still not finish."

"It's very pretty."

"Thanks, I have had some really great inspiration lately." She gives her a wink.

"I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to play? My brother tried to teach me when I was 15 but that didn't go so well." Her brother wanting to start his own band and like any young sister who idolized her older brother wanted to join. But to join she needed to actually play an instrument. Tim offered to teach her but 3 hours in a lot of tears curse words and 2 broken guitar strings later her parents had to intervene.

"Sure, if you want to I can show you some chords." Arizona moves closer and the singer pulls her over to sit between her legs to help her. "Let's start with some basic cords? Put your index finger here, middle finger here and ring finger here." She points to each place. "Now that's your 'A' chord."

Arizona's frowns as she places each finger on the corresponding place. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Now just strum."

Arizona lets her right hand glide across the strings and a very false note comes flying from the guitar.

"Good!"

"What? That was horrible." Even she knows that's nowhere near what it should sound like.

"Okay that was pretty horrible. But don't worry with some practice you will get the hang of it. Hey I have an idea." She replaces the blonde's left hand with her own and takes her right hand in her own. "I will press down the chord and you can just do the strumming part?" She moves Arizona's hand across the strings in the rhythm, as she changes between chords.

"Now you're just showing off."

"I just have a few years head start." After playing the chords a few times Callie starts singing _Matt Nathanson's Faste.r_

_"You're so delicious, you're so soft, sweet on the tip of my tongue. You taste like sunlight, and strawberry bubble gum. You bite my lip, you spike my blood, you make my heart beat faster."_

Arizona can't help the smile on her face as Callie sings to her. Even if she is just playing around, she always make Arizona feel special like the words where written just for her.

_"Own me, you own, you rattle my bones. You turn me over and over, 'till I can't control myself. Make me a liar, one big disaster. You make my heart beat faster."_

After playing around for some time they decide to take a break to relief the blonde's now hurting fingers. Arizona decides to take a well needed water break while Callie has a video call with Derek, Mark and the rest of the production crew of the movie. They go over the script and film schedule as well as other details. When the rest of the production crew leaves Callie sees this as good as time as any to talk to Mark and Derek.

"I'm sorry Mark I love you like a brother but I can't go one pretending to be something I'm not. And if that means I can no longer be in your movie Derek I'll just have to take it." She blurts out before losing her nerve.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asks completely lost

"Me and Mark, we were never a couple. The whole thing is just pretend. But now, now I have found something real and I can't go on pretending anymore, it's not fair to her."

"Her?"

"Yes." Callie says proud, she knows she's smiling like a fool just like every time she thinks about Arizona.

"Callie I don't care if you and Mark are really dating or not. That is your personal business that I'm no part of."

"But you said that the two of us dating will bring a lot of publicity to the movie."

"The only thing Hollywood loves more than a hot celebrity hook up is a break up." Derek says as he gathers his things and leaves as well like nothing has happened.

"So, are you okay with us breaking up?"

"Of course Cal. I want you to be happy, and I can see how happy she makes you."

"Thank you Mark." She kind of figured he would be a little more upset about the break up since it was his idea, unless… "Mark your seeing someone to aren't you?" The goofy grin on his face told her everything she has to know.

Arizona comes into the room with a juice box in hand trying to get the straw in. She looks up and sees Callie.

"Well, at least you know I will never be able to stab someone because I can't even get the stupid straw in the juice box." Callie reaches over and stabs the straw into the juice box in one swift motion. "My hero." Arizona says as she takes as seat next to Callie on the couch, she sees Mark's face on the computer. "O sorry I'm interrupting your meeting."

"No its fine where done." She gives the blonde a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Blondie nice juice box."

"Bite me Sloan." She says taking a sip of her drink.

"O you would like that wouldn't you." Mark gives her a devilish smirk, sending a signal straight to the blonde's gag reflex. Callie sees the uncomfortable look on Arizona's face.

"Mark go away and stop harassing my girlfriend." Callie knew it as soon as she said it. Mark being oblivious to the situation just ends the video call. Callie just keeps her eyes closed and biting down on her fist for being such an idiot. When she finally masters up her courage she turns her head around to face the blonde. Arizona is just looking at her, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"You just called me your girlfriend."

"I did." Not knowing what else to say.

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"Well, technically I just broke up with Mark so the position is available." Callie says with a hopeful smile.

"You broke up with Mark, for me?" Callie nods. "Callie you didn't have to do that." She takes the singer's hand in hers.

"I know but I wanted to. I don't want to hide you Arizona." She cups the blonde's cheek running her thumb over the soft flesh.

"Aw, my girlfriend just broke up with her boyfriend for me. Now there is a sentence I never thought I'd hear myself say." They both laugh. "Now you're finally mine."

"I have always been yours."

Arizona is sitting in her girlfriend's dressing room, her girlfriend! She can't stop saying that. Callie pulls out her new guitar.

"Thank you for my gift. I love it especially the butterfly on the back." She gives the blonde a long sensual kiss.

"I'm going to go head down to the VIP section so I can get the best seat." She gives Callie a kiss. "I'd say good luck but you don't need it." One last kiss before leaving the dressing room. After she is gone, Callie checks the hallway to make sure she is out of ear shot before pulling out her phone.

"Hi, Bailey I need to talk to you about something."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Thanks again for all the reviews you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 11

Callie is sitting in her hotel room working on some song lyrics. They have arrived in Brussels yesterday and mostly everyone is spending the day either in bed or out sightseeing. She is softly humming the melody as her pencil dances across the page. She is hoping it will get her in a better mood, she hasn't had a cup of coffee in what feel like an eternity because of that stupid bet she made. Also finding out her girlfriend is keeping a secret from her is not helping her foal mood at all. She is brought out of her little bubble by her phone ringing. Without even looking she answers.

"Hello."

"Hello mija."

"Daddy!" Sitting up straight, with the face splitting smile she is definitely a daddy's girl. "How are you? Is something wrong? Did something happen? Is it mom?"

"Mija breathe. Cant a father just call his daughter anymore without something being wrong?"

"Of course you can. I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too. How are you doing Calliope? I just heard about your break up from that Mark guy on Addison's show." She knew there was a reason for her father calling her out of the blue, he probably just saw all hope for grandchildren flying out the window. "Did he hurt you? Did he cheat on you? Because I will knock his teeth out, you know I will never lay a hand on someone else. But I can make it happen, I know people just say the word."

"No daddy don't send the dogs after Mark." She chuckled. "I'm doing good. We both agreed that we are better as friends, the break up was very civil." Not lying but not the whole truth either. Something is just better left unsaid to the older Torres.

"I'm glad to hear that. How is the tour going?"

"Really great. Keeping all of us busy. How are mom and…" She pauses. "…Aria?"

"You know your mother always planning some event or fundraiser." This gets a chuckle out of the singer, her mom sure loves to play hostess. "Your sister however, she has been really distant lately. Not talking to us or going out with her friends just keeping to herself. She is also going to LA at least once a week." Her sister was the social butterfly she loved going out with her friends and being seen out and about town. Every bouncer in Miami knew her, she has no need to be travailing to LA. Unless she found another celebrity whose life she can make hell.

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know she doesn't talk to us." After a long silence. "Maybe you can talk to her?"

"Daddy I don't think that is such a good idea." After kicking her sister off the tour she has been avoiding her like the plague.

"Calliope she is your sister." His voice taking the tone he use to use on the two sisters when they fought.

"Who hates me! And after the stuff she pulled on my tour I'm not really her number one fan either." She didn't hide her sister's antics from her parents.

"Just think about it mija, please do this for your old dad." Callie rolls her eyes, her father loves to play the old card to get his way.

"Fine I'll think about it."

"Thank you Calliope."

Arizona finally makes her appearance late afternoon, with bags full of gifts. Even if Callie isn't her happy self just seeing her blonde makes her smile.

"O, I got you something." She hands the little bag over to the singer. Callie's eyes go wide when so looks at the small red fabric in the bag. "Okay, so it's kind of for me too."

"You bought me a red bikini?"

"Yes, for when we get a beach day somewhere down the road."

"This will not cover anything." Holding the tinny swimsuit in her hand.

"So, I guess then you will be against my blue one as well?" This gets the singer's attention. Arizona smirks. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"M-maybe you should try it on just to make sure it fits?"

"I will, when I get to my room later." Callie pulls out her pout that Arizona happily kisses away.

Callie's phone beeps next to her. Looking down at the device she sees a message from Bailey. Turning back to face the blonde who is busy going through her bags, she knows she needs to have to talk to her about something she has been putting off for days now.

"Hey, Arizona I need to talk to you about something."

"Um okay?" Taking the blonde by the hand she leads her out the room and into the hotel lobby. Arizona is confused why said talk needs to be outside. When they step out of the large glass doors, Callie stops and turns to face the blonde.

"Arizona, the other day when I used your laptop you got a message. I didn't want to read it but the messages kept coming and I thought maybe it was something important. I read something in that message." Arizona starts to freak out remembering the last messages she had received was from the stalker Callie knows nothing about. "Honestly I was hurt that you didn't tell me yourself."

"Callie I…" Callie holds up her hand silencing her. A large black SUV pulls up next to them. The driver gets out and opens the door for them.

"The driver here is going to take you somewhere."

"Callie where are we going?" Her fear starting to rise inside her.

"Not we you, and that's a secret."

"But…" Holding onto the singer's hand like it's her lifeline.

"Arizona just go with him."

After much deliberating she gets in the car. The drive is silent, she tries to get the driver to tell her where they are going. After a while they car comes to stop. The driver gets out and opens the door for her. Arizona steps out onto the airport tarmac. Her phone rings and she sees that it is Callie.

"Callie I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but please don't make me go home." The words flying out of her mouth.

"I'm not making you go home, I got you a birthday present." Enjoying the little game she is playing with her freaked out girlfriend.

"You what?!"

"That's right, I know it's your birthday Saturday."

Arizona lets out a breath in relief that Callie isn't sending her packing. A small private jet rounds the corner and coming to a stop.

"Holly shit Callie please tell me you did not buy me a plane?"

"No you dork," Callie laughs "Your present is on the plane." The call disconnects and the blonde is left standing alone while the sun starts to set over the horizon.

Arizona is waiting restlessly looking at the private jet. She is starting to think Callie just send her here to see how long she will wait before giving up.

When the door finally opens she almost jumps out of her skin when she sees who it is. Walking towards her Teddy and Henry each have a sleeping toddler in their arms.

"Teddy! You're here!" Arizona happily greets her friend as she gives her a hug careful not to wake the sleeping girl. She also gives Henry a hug as she runs her hand in trough the sleeping boy's brown hair. The driver quickly takes the bags and starts to place it in the car's trunk. Henry takes the seat next to his kids while Teddy sits next to Arizona. Arizona doesn't stop talking the entire time, telling stories about the tour and Callie.

"I can't believe you guys are here, why are you here?"

"Well, I was sending you a message trying to figure out what you'll be doing for your birthday all alone out here in the world. You can only imagine my surprise when I get a reply from the one and only Callie Torres. Fair warning she didn't sound very happy finding out about her girlfriend's birthday from her best friend." Arizona starts chewing on her bottom lip, knowing that she should have told Callie herself. "But anyway we talked and next thing I know I get a call from her manager asking me if we want to surprise you for your birthday." Teddy explains. "So, why didn't you tell her about your birthday?"

"I just didn't feel like celebrating my birthday this year. I have been dreading this for weeks. Just hoping it would pass without anyone knowing."

"I know you had a crappy year but everyone should celebrate their birthday." Arizona turns her head avoiding her friends eyes.

"How are things going with Arizona the travailing personal assistant?" Henry asks sensing the need for a topic change.

"Good, really good. I get to see the world, meet a ton of famous people and the company isn't too bad either." She says with a wink.

"So are we going to meet this super famous girlfriend of yours?" Teddy asks excited.

"I'm not really sure if I want to expose her to all of this madness." This gets a fake look of hurt from her friend.

"Oh, get us some ticket to her show? VIP of course none of this cheap seat crap."

"Boy Teddy I missed you."

Arriving at the hotel Arizona helps them check in and spend time chatting with them in to the early morning hours, before returning to her own room. She finds the sleeping singer on her bed. She places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey, I'm up." Callie sits up on the bed. "I'm totally awake." Arizona loves half asleep Callie.

"It's okay, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you got back safe." Arizona leans down and kisses Callie making her head spin. "Wow what was that for?"

"Thank you for my awesome birthday present."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Hey you want me to help you back to your room?"

"No." She falls back on the bed. Arizona wasn't going to argue.

The next morning Arizona was going through her to do list for the day while Callie is in the shower. When there is a knock on her door. She opens up to find two bright smiles and four green eyes looking up at her.

"Aunt Zona!" Comes the chorus of the 4 year olds each jumping onto a side of her body.

"Hey guys!" She happily greeted her godchildren kneeling down to get pulled into hugs. "I missed you guys so much"

"We missed you to."

"You mind if we join you for breakfast?" Teddy asks as she invites herself inside.

"I was just about to order us something."

Teddy freezes in her tracks making her husband walk into her back, she grabs his arm in a death grip.

"Ow!"

"Henry look." He looks up to see the singer stepping out of the bed room her hair still wet. When she sees the visitors she stops with a horrified look on her face. The three just stare at each other. When Arizona finally pulls out of the monsters grip pulling a child into each arm around the waist she sees the dumbfounded stares.

"O sorry, this is Callie Torres as I'm sure you already know. Callie this is my best friend Teddy and her husband Henry."

"Its nice to finally meet you in person Teddy."

"Yes!" Teddy says a little too excited.

The twins are swinging the arms back and forth kicking trying to get free.

"And these two little terrors are Aiden and Abigail." She turns to the side as she introduces each child. "Say hi guys."

"Hi." They say in unison. When she puts them down they start poking and pulling at everything in the room.

"So, what does everyone want for breakfast?"

Teddy, Henry and the kids join them for breakfast. Teddy finally starts to act more relaxed around the singer. Callie invites Henry to spend the day with the guys knowing they would be more the happy to include an ex professional ball player into their day activities. Arizona and Teddy decide to take the kids to the park while Callie is at rehearsals. Two four year olds are not really fond of spending the day stuck in a hotel room.

Walking to the park, Teddy has a tight hold on Aiden's hand and Arizona has Abigail on her back. Her little arms wrapped around the blonde's shoulders. When they reach the park the kids run of to explore the new playground. Leaving the two blondes to sit on the park bench

"So, it looks like things are going great between you two?"

"We had our first fight a couple days ago."

"What happened?" She asks in her mom voice

"She asked me about Emma."

"Oh. You know you should really just tell her before she finds out some other way. She wouldn't push it if you just told her everything?"

"I know and I'm planning to. I just can't talk about it anymore. It's like picking at a scab reopening the wound every time. I just want to move on with my life." She crosses her arms.

"You can't move on until you've let go of the past. Letting go is the easy part, it's the moving on that's painful." Arizona just nods. After sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Tim called me."

"How is he doing?"

"You know the army is keeping him busy. He keeps asking about Callie I think he still believes I'm making the whole thing up."

"I can see why he would think that, I would to if I didn't see her on our video chat." Arizona nudges her friend. "Do you love her?"

"Teddy she makes me feel things I never felt before, just being around her is so exhilarating. I want to give all of me to her without holding back."

"Arizona Robbins are you telling me you two haven't…" Arizona shakes her head. "Seriously?"

"I know Teddy." Hiding her face in her hands.

"Why not? The Arizona I know never waits this long for sex."

"We agreed to take it slow."

"Arizona there is slow and there is glacial."

"Teddy her last relationship left some pretty deep scars on her, I am not going to make her do anything she isn't ready for. I will wait for as long as it takes, she's the dream I always wanted." Teddy doesn't miss the sparkle in her friend's eyes.

"Callie and Arizona sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Teddy starts to sing.

"You have been spending too much time with those two, you need some serious adult time." Arizona sense she has hit a sore subject. "How are things with you and Henry?"

"A little tense. You know with my work and the kids."

"Why don't I take the kids on Sunday and you two can spend some alone time together?"

"Arizona no, I can't let you do that. We are here for your birthday not for you to babysit the kids while we go out partying"

"No, Teddy really. My birthday is tomorrow anyway. You and Henry go out have a date night without having to worry about bath time and bed time stories. Besides I would love some extra time with the kids I have really missed them."

"Thank you Arizona." She says placing a hand on Arizona's arm.

"I know I'm an awesome friend."

After playing with the kids at the park for a while they decided to go to rehearsal. Henry is already there having arrived with the guys after watching the game in the hotel bar. When she sees her girlfriend arrive Callie calls a 5 minute break.

"Hi beautiful." Greeting her girlfriend with a kiss.

Teddy quickly pulls her husband outside to tell him about Arizona's amazing offer. The twins start irritating each other.

"Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yes, I just wished you where there to." They are pulled apart by the blonde's cell phone ringing. "I need to take this, um can you keep an eye on the kids please?"

"Of course." Arizona gives her one last quick kiss before leaving to take the call in private.

Callie turns around to find four green eyes staring at her. Taking a seat in the middle of the two to keep the peace they watch the band do a run-through of some of songs. After playing about half a song, Aiden turns in his seat on his knees to face the singer.

"Aunt Zona kissed you?"

"She did." Not sure where this conversation is going to go.

"Are you going to marry her?"

"What?" She is sure her eyes are the size of tennis balls.

"In the stories when they kiss they always get married."

"Do you love aunt Zona?" Before she can even answer Abigail jumps in.

"Are you going to have babies?"

Both of their voices raising with each question. This is the first time Callie has ever been interrogated about her love life from four year olds.

"I… um…" Her mind suddenly going blank. Abigail takes out a juice box from her mother's bag.

"Hey that's mine!" Her brother quickly jumping to his feet pointing at the juice box.

"Nah huh!" Holding it farther away from him.

Callie breathe a sigh of relieve, thank you for short attention span. After fighting over the juice box for a few minutes Teddy and Henry returns, Arizona only a few feet behind them.

"I'm glad to see you survived, sorry I had to leave you alone with them."

"They sure like to ask a lot of questions."

"They are four, 90% of their dialog consists of questions or fighting."

"Yeah they did that to."

"I'm sorry." Arizona says with a chuckle knowing very well how her godchildren can be.

"So, I was thinking, how about you and me can go on another date Sunday?" Callie asks intertwining their hands.

"That sounds nice but I can't Sunday."

"Why not?" She asks almost pleading.

"I promised Teddy I would watch the kids so she and Henry can have a day out."

"How about I babysit with you?"

"Really? You want to spend your day with two hyperactive kids after today?"

"If it means I get to spend time with you." Callie gets a quick kiss from a smiling blonde. "My dad called yesterday." Arizona rests her head on the singer's shoulder, loving being so close to her girlfriend. "He wanted to know how I was doing after my _'break up'_ from Mark."

"That's very sweet of him."

"Yeah, he even offered to have the crap beat out of him." This gets a belly laugh from the blonde. "He says Aria has been acting weird lately."

"Weirder then usual?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"What?" Arizona lifts her head to look at Callie.

"She is your sister Callie."

"If I remember correctly she made you drunk and tried to kiss you."

"Okay so she is not perfect. But she has been trying to apologize, the least you can do is hear her out. She's your only sister Calliope, don't let her one mistake define your entire relationship. Just try to talk to her, sister to sister. No judgement, just be there for her." Callie starts chewing at the inside of her cheek. She hates to admit it but Arizona is right.

Even if Arizona was resenting her birthday this year she has to admit it is already a 1000 times better then she had imagined. Waking up to Callie's kisses is defiantly the best birthday wake up ever. She spends the morning with her girlfriend enjoying her special breakfast, Callie convinced the kitchen staff to let her cook for the blonde. She tried to make the pancakes into butterfly shapes but it turned out more like a blob. Teddy, Henry and the kids later joined them. Arizona beamed at the handmade cards the twins made for her. Aiden drew her a picture of deformed Batman and Abigail a flower or a fish she is not really sure.

At the concert later that night Arizona is sitting with Teddy, Henry and the kids in the VIP section. Callie had booked them ticket and they get to enjoy all the perks. Everyone is having a great time. Henry has Abigail up on his shoulders so she can see better and Aiden is jumping up in down in front of them in what they believe is some sort of dance. Callie even dedicates a song especially to the birthday girl. It's a good thing it's so dark in here so no one can see her blush. Arizona has to admit having Callie dedicate a song to her in front of thousands of fans is something she never would have imagined happing in her wildest dreams.

After the show everyone goes back to the hotel for the blonde's birthday party. Callie has set up the entire party on the hotel rooftop. In times like these being a celebrity sure has it perks. In a matter of a few hours the entire party was arranged, drinks, food, music even a babysitter for the twins.

"Hey Cristina, where is my present?" Arizona teases the drummer as she heads back to the bar for what only could be her fifth shot of tequila.

"I got her the best present ever…" Arizona looks at her in surprise, she actually got her a present. "…disappointment." Arizona rolls her eyes she should have figured.

"So, Teddy I remember you saying something about some embarrassing stories when Arizona here had the Chickenpox." Arizona's smile falls her mind going crazy with possible humiliating stories her best friend could tell her girlfriend.

"Did Arizona tell you that her room use to be full of posters of you?" Teddy asks Callie as she sips on her drink.

"Teddy!"

"No, she never told me that." Callie chuckles as she sees Arizona turn a bright red from embarrassment and anger at her friend spilling her secrets. Arizona pushes her head into Callie's shoulder trying to hide. "It's okay, I think it's cute that you had a crush on me."

"I wouldn't call it a crush." Teddy says around the glass in front of her lips.

"Theodora Altman I swear if you do not stop talking right now I will hit you in the face with a brick." Arizona says trough clenched teeth.

"Hey babe why don't I go get you another drink?" Callie offers, hoping to save Teddy from her girlfriend's fury.

"No, I got it." Arizona gives her friend a death glare. "You are not allowed to talk to my girlfriend alone… ever!" Arizona walks over to the bar.

When the blonde is out of earshot Teddy turns her attention to the singer. "This is the part where I give you the best friend speech about hurting my friend."

"Teddy…"

"Hey, I love Arizona. She isn't my best friend, she's my sister. She is just a good person who had something really bad happen to her. And I know she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. She makes you want to pull on her hair. But once you get past all the bullshit she's worth it."

"I know Teddy." Callie says as she looks lovingly at her girlfriend who is being bullied into to taking a shot with her band. Teddy steps next to Callie also looking at the blonde.

"She is going to try to push you away when things get hard." Callie turns to look at Teddy her hands playing nervously with her glass. "You make her happier then I have seen in a very long time. I need to know if you are going to fight for her, because I don't think she will survive it if you run."

"I'm not going anywhere." Callie answers honestly.

"Good." Teddy turns to walk away. "O and if you break her heart I'll break every bone in your body."

With that she leaves to join Arizona at the bar.

"Hey, have you talked to your parents today?"

"You know my dad he is not the big emotional type of guy, just a happy birthday and have a good day." Looking down at her new drink in front of her. "My mom cried, she just kept on explaining how they wanted to come but couldn't." The laughter of her girlfriend on the other side of the party draws her attention. "It's amazing how Callie can make me smile no matter what. She knows just what I need even before I do."

"She's special."

"I still can't believe Callie brought you guys here, you're in Brussels!"

"I guess she sensed that you needed a friend."

"That I do" She pulled Teddy in for a hug.

"Just so you know I like Callie. A lot more than I did that crazy bitch Joanne you use to date." Arizona knew her friend didn't like her ex girlfriend, but to hear her actually approve of Callie means a lot.

"You're just saying it because you think she can introduce you to your celebrity crush."

"Maybe."

After a few drinks in the waiters serves the champagne, when everyone has a glass. Callie starts tapping her glass with a knife. As everyone turn to look at her, her fear of public speaking suddenly makes a comeback.

"I would like to propose a toast to the birthday girl." She looks into those blue eyes she loves so much. "Arizona we never expected the blonde blue eyed woman who stroll into our crazy Hollywood world to become such an essential part in our lives. You soon become a trusted friend, a wonderful assistant and my personal favourite a loving girlfriend. Thank you for making our days a little brighter with your super magic smile and caring words. I know the last year had some hard times and I don't know what this year will hold for you. But if we get to share it with you I can promise you laughter, amazing memories and lots of love. To Arizona."

"To Arizona!" Everyone lifting their glasses.

Callie kisses her birthday girl. "That was beautiful thank you Callie."

The party is going strong and everyone is having a great time, but then it starts raining on their parade, literally. After the first few drops fall everyone starts making their way back into the hotel everyone except the birthday girl.

"Arizona come on!" Callie calls as the waiters run to get everything inside.

"It's raining!"

"I can see that." Arizona closes her eyes letting the rain hit her face, holding out her arms so she can feel it everywhere at once. She starts twirling around. Callie can't help but think Arizona is the kind of woman who can dance laughing in the rain and make everyone fall in love with her. "You really do love the rain." Callie says more to herself.

There is a moment when you meet the person you are meant to be with, it's not all fireworks and the hallelujah chorus. But there is a moment when you just know. In that moment Callie remembered what love is why there are so many stories and songs written about it. For a long time she didn't believe that such a beautiful thing excited.

Arizona turns to face Callie who is still under the safety of the doorway. Her blonde hair sticking to her face, her blue eyes shining bright in the dim light of the roof. In all of her time Callie has never seen her look more beautiful then right now. The blonde walks over to her holding out her hand.

"Dance with me Calliope."

She takes her hand. No music is needed just the sound of the water falling around them and the fast beat of their hearts are enough for them.

"I don't want to get you sick on your birthday."

"Just 5 more minutes." Callie holds her close as they sway together. They don't know how long they stood out there on the roof top, just them alone in their own little world. Callie feels a shiver run down the blonde's body. She turns her head to rest their foreheads against one another.

"Let's get you inside before you freeze to death?"

Arizona is not sure if it's possible in Callie's warm arms but decides not to risk it.

Back in Arizona's room Callie steps up behind the blonde and whispers in her ear. "We should get you out of these wet clothes."

She slowly starts pushing the blonde's jacket of her shoulders, kissing the soft skin it reveals. Arizona closes her eyes letting herself melt into Callie's touch. It has been a long emotional day, she is sure her feelings for the singer has multiplied. She is now totally at her mercy. The jacket lands with a thud on the ground, Arizona turns around to look at Callie, and she is met with the most loving brown eyes.

Callie's jacket soon joining her own as she continue to softly kiss the singer's lips feeling herself surrender to Callie's soft touches. Callie moves her lips down to the blonde's neck the smell of the rain on her skin and unique scent that is Arizona driving her crazy, tilting her head to the side Arizona lets out an approving moan.

Arizona's wet shirt is clinging to her cold skin, Callie's warm hands glides up her back pushing her shirt along with it. Only breaking their kiss to get rid of the shirt. Blonde hair hits fair skin as little rain drops run across her back and chest. Callie takes a quick moment to marvel at the new site in front of her, the huge smile on her face not escaping blue eyes. The way the singer is looking at her like she is the most beautiful woman in the world, makes her knees weak. Callie pulls the smaller woman closer to her, kissing her with enough passion to power a small city.

Feeling the Callie's hands running through her hair, she places her hands behind the singer's neck to deepen the kiss. Callie's wet shirt rubbing against her naked skin is like sandpaper. Arizona tugs at the bottom of the shirt and Callie takes the hint lifting her arms. Once her shirt joins the rest of the drenched clothes on the floor she slowly starts backing Arizona into the bedroom.

When they reach the bed dark blue eyes look at almost black once. Arizona suddenly feels unsure, what if Callie isn't ready? What if she is pushing to fast?

"Are you sure?" Arizona asks concerned.

"Tonight is our night." She places a reassuring kiss on the blonde's lips, holding her close moulding their bodies together.

The room is quiet, just the sound of the rain on the window. Arizona is lying on her back, her head is pounding and her muscles are hurting but she doesn't have a single regret. Callie's head is on the blonde's chest listing to the sound of her heart beat and drawing soft patterns on Arizona's bare stomach. Arizona tries very hard not to start giggling and ruin the moment. A soft giggle falls from her lips, Callie turns her head to look at her giving her a confused look.

"Sorry I'm just really ticklish." Callie's hand moves to her side and start tickling her.

"Cal… Callie… no… Calliope!" Callie stills her hands and places a kiss on her lips stopping her giggles.

"You are so cute." She says rubbing their noses together.

"I'm not cute I'm hot!"

"Yes you are." She leans down to kiss the blonde on her lips before kissing along her jaw line.

"Well, now we have a problem." Arizona says as she wraps her arms around the singer's waist to hold her close.

"What?" She quickly pulls away afraid that Arizona is starting to regret what they just shared.

"After tonight I don't think I'm going to want to sleep without you in my bed ever again." Callie releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I'm okay with that."

"I thought celebrities don't share?"

"I'll make an exception for you." Looking past the blonde she sees the bedside clock display 23:47. She realizes she never gave Arizona her birthday present and now it's almost over. She jumps out of the bed and runs over to her bag. Arizona pouts at the sudden loss of her girlfriend's very sexy naked body against hers. Callie returns with a small velvet box.

"There is one last gift to be opened." Arizona's eyes go wide at the sight of the box. It's too large to be a ring box but she can tell whatever is inside is very expensive.

"Callie no, you have already given me so much the party and Teddy..."

"Okay then don't see this as a birthday gift."

Hesitantly she opens the box. Her eyes landing on a small silver music note with little white diamonds. Her fingers glide over the very expensive necklace.

"O, Callie it's beautiful. But I can't accept this." Callie takes the necklace out of the box and pulls Arizona's shoulders so her back is turned to Callie.

"Don't be silly of course you can. And now you have a little piece of me with you at all times." Callie reaches over and fastens it around her neck. Arizona turns back to face her, her eyes looking down at the necklace on her exposed chest. Callie lifts the pendent kissing it and placing it back against her soft skin. Their eyes meet and Callie slowly leans in and their lips touch in almost a ghost of a kiss. But it's enough to send an electric wave trough both their bodies setting every nerve end on fire. Arizona's eyes slowly open and see those warm brown eyes looking into her soul. She has to bit her lip not to let the words on the tip of her tongue slip out.

Arizona wakes up to a banging on her room door. She just snuggle's closer to her girlfriends warm body praying whoever is on the other side of the door goes away.

"Arizona!" She sits up in the bed.

"Crap Teddy!" She looks over to the sleeping singer next to her. "Callie wake up."

"No, don't go." Arizona gets out of the bed and start pulling out clothes.

"We have to get up, we are babysitting the kids today remember?" She says as she jumps around on one leg pulling up her pants.

"Just let them in and put some cartoons on." Turning her face into the pillow to block out the sun light.

"You're forgetting they are four years old and very curious."

"So?" Comes the muffled noise from the pillow.

"So, you are in my bed… naked." That snaps Callie out of her sleep haze.

Arizona chuckles to herself as Callie bolts past her and disappears behind the bathroom door. Arizona picks up the scattered clothes before opening the door. The twins run into the room with a quick 'hi' and start running around the room.

"What the hell took you so long Arizona?" A very sleep deprived Teddy asks.

"Sorry, we were still sleeping."

"We?" Teddy gives her a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we." Teddy takes in the sight of her friend's wild hair, backwards shirt and flushed cheeks.

"No, you didn't? Did you?" Arizona just smiles at her. "Way to go Arizona that sure is one way to celebrate your birthday."

"You're telling me."

"So, was it worth the wait?"

"Totally, and then some." Arizona says with a proud smile.

Aiden is chasing Abigail around the room when they pass their mom Teddy grabs them each by the arm.

"Hey, guys no running inside!" She kneels down in front of them to look them in the eye. "You're going to stay with aunt Zona and Callie today, so that means you are on your best behaviour. Say please and thank you, no fighting and no putting gum in the others hair. Yes, I'm talking to you Aiden Julian Burton." They both quickly nodded. "Okay, I love you." They both hug and kiss their mom. After saying their goodbyes Teddy stands back up. "Are you sure you two will be okay. They may look small but they are crafty."

"Relax Teddy I have watched them like a million times before, we will be fine." Arizona hands her a key card to her room. "Here, you can come check on them if you are really that freaked out. But I really hope you don't use it. Go have fun with your husband." She pushes Teddy out the door.

"Arizona Robbins if you return my children with a tattoo I will skin you."

"Don't worry it will say mom."

After Callie pulls on her baseball cap and blue hoodie, they take the kids to an amusement park. Luckily people wasn't looking for the singer at an amusement park, she got a few knowing looks but after pulling her hat a little lower they stopped. There was only one lady that followed her around for a few minutes before losing her on one of the kiddie rides. The kids enjoyed every moment, the different rides and eating food they are usually not aloud with mom looking over their shoulder.

Arizona never realized what a little ladies man her godson was, he was soon attached to Callie's side. After learning her favourite superhero is Batman too, Arizona was sure little Aiden was in love with her girlfriend. The four year old had game, she didn't know if she should be proud or scared he might steal her girl. Both Aiden and Abigail knew they were cute and played it to their advantage. Basically whatever the twins wanted they got.

Callie and Arizona even tried a few games, it turns out Callie is really good. After winning Abigail a purple unicorn she named her Penelope, Callie wins Aiden a stuffed green lion.

"What do we say little man?" Arizona is not one who cares for bad manners.

"Thank you!" He says hugging Callie with the lion still in his arms.

"You're very welcome, so what are you going to name him?"

"Squirrel!" He says excited.

"Squirrel? Why not Lion?" Callie asks pointing out the obvious.

"I already have a dog named Lion." Aiden says like it's the most normal thing.

"Do all his stuff animals have identity problems?" Callie whispers in Arizona's ear watching Aiden pretending to have Squirrel the lion roar at Penelope the unicorn.

"I think if he one day tries to name his kid Table we can start to worry."

When they get back to the hotel and still very hyper from all the sugar they have consumed throughout the day the twins decided they wanted to play dress up. Arizona is dressed as the beautiful princess, and Aiden as the brave warrior send to safe her from the most deadly dragons in the kingdom the _Calliopasaurus_ and _Abbygator_. All the teddies are roped in to help. After saving the princess most of the sugar has been played off.

Callie loves kids but she never realised how busy twins can be. When bath time comes around a game of 'catch me if you can' starts. Callie is in charge of undressing and redressing them. While Arizona tries to get the tiny humans clean, why are they always so sticky?

Arizona tries to dry off the floor as much as she can after they turned the bathroom into a water park with bubbles scattered everywhere. Callie is busy getting a squirmy Abigail into her pyjamas. When Arizona tells them they can watch one movie before bed.

After each changing their minds five times Arizona decides just to pick anyone she wants. The three of them are already snuggled on the couch when Callie returns with a bowl of popcorn and chocolate milk for the twins and a glass of wine for her and Arizona. Aiden snuggling up to Callie's side. They ended up watching _Frozen_, in the beginning Callie was very against watching anything Disney. But has to admit she liked the movie, not that she would ever let the blonde know she was right. Callie couldn't tell who enjoyed it more the kids or Arizona, three matching smiles and she could have sworn she hear Arizona sing along at one point.

Arizona is a natural with kids, like she was born to be around them. Watching her interact with her godchildren Callie can't help but think Arizona will be a great mom one day. She smiles to herself imagining little mini Arizona's running around, blonde hair blue eyes and those dimples. That would be criminally cute. Callie snaps out of her day dream, _where the hell did that come from?_

Early the next morning Teddy uses her key card to enter Arizona's room to relieve her two babysitters from monster duty, everyone is leaving today and they still need to pack. The room is quiet to quiet. When Teddy enters the bed room she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of her.

Abigail took up the entire right side of the bed her little arms stretched out across the bed. Aiden is bundled up at the foot of the bed and the has somehow managed to pull his one arm out of his pyjama shirt during the night. Arizona is on the left side of the bed her leg hanging over the edge of the bed and only a mess of blonde hair covering the pillow can be seen. After further inspection Teddy finds Callie asleep on the floor with a green lion under her head, somehow the other three must have bullied her over the edge in her sleep. Teddy would have easily posted a photo of the hilarious scene on some social website if it wasn't for the fact that her kids had made a world famous singer sleep on the floor who is generously paying for their flight back home.

After ushering the kids out of the room. They fall back in bed completely exhausted. Arizona snuggles up to Callie. Arizona has a cup of coffee and Callie a cup of tea. Arizona feels so safe in Callie's arms, a safety she hasn't felt in a very long time. Like she could tell her anything and not be afraid. She hates keeping secrets from Callie, she has been nothing but honest with Arizona since they met. Now Arizona is hiding this from her, she tries to settle her nervous as she braces herself for what she is about to say.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes closed as she runs her fingers through blonde hair.

"You have been receiving threats from a stalker."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - So, it looks like this is going to be the normal waiting period between chapters. I really hate making you guys wait but between class, projects and my new godson I am left with very little free time. Please keep the reviews and suggestions coming they keep me going!**

Chapter 12

At first Callie is calm, she knows there have been other stalkers before. It's an unfortunate price you have to pay for living in the public eye. It is only after Arizona explained exactly what is going on that Callie gets really quiet. Arizona tells her how they didn't want her to worry about the stalker, she already has enough on her plate and that Jackson and Alex is being extra careful. With that all hell broke loose.

Callie flies out the door and only to returns with her bodyguards in hand. She roughly pushes them down on to the couch on either side of the blonde. Callie starts pacing up and down the room talking… well yelling really fast and only half of it being in English. She is furious, she is yelling not at anyone specific but more just of a way of getting everything out.

Arizona sits nervously between Alex and Jackson, Alex is still in his pyjamas and holding onto his toothbrush between his teeth. Jackson is in only a bath towel and there is still shampoo in his hair.

"Why the hell did you tell her?" Jackson whispers under his breath trying not to draw any attention from the furious singer.

"She is my girlfriend, I can't lie to my girlfriend." She defends, maybe there was a better way to break the news.

"She is as pissed as a giraffe with a sore throat." Alex states taking out his toothbrush. All three of them freeze when Callie turns and yell at them.

"What are you three whispering about? There will be no more whispering! You three with your little secrets and need to know, no more! If you as much as sneeze I want to know about it." She stops and looks at the three of them staring at her like three naughty children. If she wasn't so mad she would have found it very amusing. But she is mad, really mad. "I need fresh air." She storms out the room.

The three of them remain silent while the ring of the slammed door still hangs in the air. When the coast is clear. Alex was the first to speak.

"Wow."

"I think you should get out while you still can." Alex and Jackson runs out of the room not needing to be told twice.

Callie wants to run, run fast and far away but she can't. So, instead she heads up to the roof. Closing her eyes she takes a few deep breaths calming herself. She can hear the hustle and bustle of the streets below her, the morning air has a slight chill to it that is somewhat comforting. It seems so different now than when it was her girlfriend's birthday party, ugh her girlfriend she drives her crazy sometimes! Then she looks at her with those stupid blue eyes and stupid dimples and it is like she puts a spell on Callie. After a few more calming breath she heads back down, when she finds George in the hallway.

"Hey Cal," He greats happily.

"George how do you kill your girlfriend and bodyguards?"

"O, I have a better joke. So this man walks into a bar…" Callie stops and gives him her famous look. "Okay, not a joke." Callie nods. "Are we talking poison or the good old shoot and dump the body next to highway murder? O, wait don't answer that it will make me an accessory and trust me this face wouldn't do well in jail." This actually gets the singer to smile. "So, why are we out here planning their murder?"

"They didn't think it was important to tell me that there is someone out there threatening my life." Callie explains everything to George she really needs a non involved party to give her some insight, George is Switzerland. He listens patiently as Callie tells him everything, including why she is mad at them.

"What would you do if it was Arizona, if she has been receiving threats from someone? Would you tell her, knowing how she would react and have a constant fear looking over her shoulder? Or would you do everything you can to keep her safe and track this person down? She has been walking around knowing, the stalker talked to her personally, the woman must be in hell. She will never do anything to hurt you, I see the way she looks at you like you're the only person in the world. I wish someone would look at me like that." She squeezes his arm and gives him a reassuring smile. "So are you still going to kill her, because she is pretty great it would be a shame?"

"Maybe I will just kill Alex and Jackson."

"I could live with that."

"Thanks George."

After thinking about everything everyone said, Callie decides to go back to the room. She knows she can be a little of a hot head sometimes and over react, she is her father's daughter when it comes to that. She finds Arizona sitting nervously on the couch biting her thumb nail. When she hears the door she immediately jumps up.

"Okay here's the thing, I do know about the stalker and frankly it terrifies me." Deciding just to say everything she can before Callie cuts her off. The only reason she told Callie is because she wants to stop keeping stuff from her, and she had to start somewhere.

"Okay." Callie walks closer to her girlfriend,

"And you know I don't like knowing and sometimes it drives me crazy." Subconsciously backing up as Callie gets closer.

"I know." Callie has always found flustered Arizona adorable.

"So maybe there is a reason, there is a very good reason I wasn't telling you about the stalker. I was trying to spare you." She puts her hands in front of her body when her legs hit the couch.

"I understand."

"You do?" Completely confused, she was ready for a scolding.

"Yeah I do." Putting her hands on the blonde's hips pulling their bodies against each other.

"Okay, cause I thought we are fighting."

"O, we totally are." Giving her a devilish smirk before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

It has been a month since they said goodbye to Teddy, Henry and the twins as they went back to Seattle. Now they are on their last day in Australia. After the concert they rented a private beach house for the rest of their stay, no more stuffy hotel rooms.

It is a beautiful house with large windows to let in as much sunlight as possible, almost every room has a breathtaking view of the ocean. There is a large crystal chandelier hanging from the foyer's high ceiling. A white wooden staircase leading up to the guestrooms where the band members rooms are. Callie and Arizona taking the large master suite down stairs. Callie has been enjoying the open plan kitchen where she has been making her magic. She has stupidly agreed to cook for everyone, even if deep down she loved it, her band is not the most pleasant people to cook for.

Arizona wakes up to the light salty breeze blowing through the room making her wiggle her body closer to Callie's behind her. The soft sound of the waves crashing outside lulling her back to sleep, until she hears a crunching sound. Opening her eyes she finds Cristina sitting on the chair looking at them.

"Cristina what are you doing here?" Her voice still thick with sleep.

"The sun is out, I'm bored and hungry."

"You're busy eating dry cereal."

"This is just to hold me over until your body pillow over there makes us a proper breakfast." She says digging into the box.

"Hey, Callie isn't your personal chef and she is your boss. Wait, us?" This not how she imagined starting their day.

"Yes, everyone is already up and _hungry_." She shakes the now empty box.

"Cristina get your ass out of my bedroom." Callie mumbles half asleep burring her face in Arizona's hair. "And stop arguing with my girlfriend." Arizona sticks out her tongue at Christina.

"You said…"

"I know what I said. Get out!"

"But…"

"Get out or I will not feed you!" Cristina disappears out of the room. Arizona turns around in Callie's arms to face her.

"She really is a piece of work." Tugging a stray strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. Of all the singer's different looks, sleepy Callie was one of her favourites.

"Shh no more talking about her." She leans forward pressing their lips together. "Morning."

"Morning. I really like waking up in your arms." Moving as close as she can to each other.

"Me too. I know what else you really like?"

"Calliope!" Arizona shrieks when Callie's hands slips under her shirt and her lips attacks Arizona's neck.

"We can hear you guys!" The voice coming from the kitchen makes Callie stops her actions, groaning in frustration.

"Why do we keep them around again?" She asks as she rolls away from Arizona, needing some distance if she is going to have to behave.

"Because life without them would be boring."

"Ugh, they are going to bug as all day aren't they?" Arizona sits up and looks out the big windows, stretching out her sore muscles. The sun is shining, the ocean is a beautiful blue and she can already feel the air getting warmer.

"It's a beautiful day."

"I would rather cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend." She pulls Arizona back down next to her wrapping her arms around her body to hold her in place.

"I know but it's our last day in Australia, in the most amazing beach house I have ever seen."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Callie Torres do you want to go to the beach with me?"

After finally getting Callie out of bed, she decided to take Arizona out to breakfast at little restaurant around the block. Because her band all have black holes for stomachs they joined them. The restaurant is small and intimate, they didn't care that they were in public, there was already whispers about their relationship going around the gossip circles. They don't try to hide their relationship but they don't feel the need to justify their relationship to anyone.

Getting back to the house everyone quickly changed into their swim suits. Cristina and Meredith quickly sniffed out the tequila taking full advantage of the bar. The guys made a detour to buy a soccer ball, water pistols and snorkels to keep them entertained.

Everyone is already setup on the beach when Arizona arrives in her white sundress. Callie sees the blue bikini strings around her neck and she can only imagine how hot her girlfriend will look in her little blue swimsuit.

Arizona freezes when she sees Callie in her red bikini she bought for her. "Excuse me a second." Pulling her dress over her head she runs straight into the ocean. Callie follows her stopping at the edge of water. She eyes the wet very hot blonde standing in the waves.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, it was either this or a cold shower." She says making her way back to the singer. Callie is very happy with the effect her red bikini caused on the blonde. "From now on you're only allowed to wear that red bikini?"

"O, really?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Yes, I'm Arizona Robbins and I approve this message." Arizona says placing her hands on her hips.

"Arizona, Cal are you going to join us we need more players?" Owen asks as he kicks the soccer ball to George. Arizona gives Callie her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine we can play." Arizona wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck giving her a loud kiss on her cheek. Before running over to Owen stealing the ball from him.

Callie falls down on her towel, soccer is a lot more exhausting then she remembers. Especially playing against these guys.

"I always thought soccer would be more fun if the ball kicked back." Cristina says as she is sucking on her popsicle. Callie just rolls her eyes at the drummer.

After kicking the ball a few more times Arizona walks past Callie to grab her water bottle when the singer pulls her closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your victory kiss." Arizona gladly leans down for her kiss before sitting down between Callie's legs relaxing back into her body. Callie can see a tiny hint of sunburn on the blonde's shoulders so she quickly rubs some more sun screen on her girlfriend before she is a lobster.

"You two are disgusting. You actually make me feel sorry for you."

"You're just jealous." Arizona says lacing her fingers with Callie's.

"Nope."

"Okay, let's play a game. Everyone here raise your hand if you are not single."

Callie and Arizona are the only two to raise their hands. Callie knows very well that they are the only two in a stable relationship. Alex's girl depends on the day of the week, and Cristina and Owen are whatever they are that day.

"I'm going to get another drink." Cristina says annoyed before leaving.

"I can't believe we are almost going back home. I really like travelling the world with you." Arizona says before placing a kiss on the singer's hand.

"Yeah me too, but Derek can't hold of filming anymore." After getting the role in Derek's movie, the tour dates had to be shuffled a little to allow a slight detour back home before resuming on their world tour.

"Ah the price I have to pay for dating the most amazing singer and actress."

"Your life really sucks." Poking the blonde side making her giggle.

After a long discussion over what to make for lunch, they guys finally convinced the girls they have had enough healthy meals from Callie and they want a good old fashion barbecue. The guys are outside at the grill, Cristina and Meredith are refilling drinks and Lexie and April are helping Callie with the salad. Arizona is sitting at the breakfast bar twirling her thumbs.

"Are you sure I can't help with anything?" Arizona asks for the hundredth time.

"We are sure." April says giving her a smile

"But…"

"Sweetie you have a lot of talents but cooking isn't one of them."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Dropping her head onto her hands.

"You just sit there and look pretty." Callie kisses her cheek. Before going back to chopping the tomatoes.

Everyone jumps when a loud scream comes from outside. Running outside they find Jackson holding onto his hand his face scrunched up in pain. Alex is trying really hard not to laugh while Owen and George both look like a deer caught in headlights.

"What happened?" Meredith asks running out onto the porch closely followed by Cristina who has a cocktail umbrella in her hair.

"Avery just got a little chemistry lesson on the flammability of alcohol." Alex says before taking a sip of his beer to hide his smile.

"Jackson are you okay?" Arizona asks as she gently pulls his hand away from his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine." He tries to play it off, shaking his hand but immediately regrets it when the pain shoots through his hand.

"Come on let me take a look at it." She leads him inside. "Callie do you know if there is a first aid kit?"

"Yeah it's in the bathroom. I'll come help you."

"No its fine you guys finish up here. At least now I have something to do." She gives Callie a reassuring smile before disappearing with the bodyguard into the bathroom.

"How bad is it?" Jackson asks after Arizona has been holding his hand under cool water for the last 10 minutes.

"It could have been a lot worse, you're lucky." Closing the tap, she opens the first aid kit.

"Um, Arizona can I ask you something?" He flinches when she applies the cold gel to his hand.

"Of course." She answers without looking up.

"It's kind of personal?" Arizona stops her work to give him her full attention. "You and Callie, you look happy?"

"We are." Not really comfortable discussing her love life with him.

"So, you think it's possible to date someone you work with?" She gently starts wrapping the gauze around his injured hand after catching on to what he is asking about.

"Yes, I think so. It's not easy, and you really have to work hard at it but it is possible to have a healthy normal relationship." He nods. "Why the sudden interest, got your eye on someone?" He just gives her a shy smile. She finishes her work. She takes out some painkillers and tube of gel. "Here drink this it will help with the pain and you should apply this every time you clean it. And if I see you picking at it I will put you in full gauze paws and trust me it's not as fun as it looks."

"Thank you Arizona."

"Just be careful okay?"

When they are finish they find that the food is also ready.

"Hey, how's the hand?" April asks.

"Dr. Robbins here fixed me up as good as new." Patting Arizona on the shoulder before taking a plate to get some food.

"See one of your many other talents." Callie says with a smile as she hands her a plate already holding everything she liked.

After everyone has been fed it is back to the water, most of them taking advantage of the afternoon sun. Arizona and Callie are walking hand in hand when out of nowhere Callie gets hit with a spray of water from a water pistol, they turn around to find a smirking Alex.

"Did you just…?"Before Arizona can finish Callie is hit again. Nobody does that to her girlfriend and gets away with it. "Karev your dead!" The blonde yells before taking off after him.

Callie knows he is in trouble, the blonde is a lot stronger and apparently faster then she looks. In no time she catches up to the bodyguard and tackles him into the sand. Callie feels a strange sense of pride seeing her girlfriend take down someone twice her size. But the joy is short lived when Owen tosses the blonde over his shoulder and heads straight for the water.

"Alex I am really losing faith in your abilities as a bodyguard when you get your ass handed to you by my blonde girlfriend." Callie teases Alex as she walks up to him, he is shaking the sand out of his hair.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool you, she is part ninja." He walks away like a wounded puppy.

"My knight in a very sexy bikini." She praises the now drenched blonde. If only all knights looked like her.

"M'lady." Arizona says as she curtsies.

Callie pulls her closer and wraps her arms around her. "You killed the dragon, now what?"

"Now we ride off into the sunset together." She thinks for a second before frowning. "But we are going to need a horse and the sun doesn't set for another four hours."

"So, while we wait any other ideas?"

"Do you want to build a sand castle?"

"Seriously?" That is not what she expected.

"Every Queen needs a castle." She says with a big smile.

"You're such a dork. I was thinking more like going for a swim."

"We can do that."

The walk into the waves laughing and talking until the water is up to their chests. It's not too cold just nice enough to cool off from the warm sun. When out of now where the blonde lets out a loud shriek jumping into the air and wrapping her arms around Callie's neck and her legs around her waist.

"Something touched my foot! Something touched my foot!" Arizona yells searching the water franticly below. Callie can't hold in her laughter.

"You are seriously freaking out over a fish?" Not that she minds the blonde holding onto her.

"You don't know it was a fish!"

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't a bear." She teases.

"It could have been a shark."

"A shark?" Giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, blame my dad he is the one who made me watch Jaws when I was little." She searches the water again.

"Your dad sounds awesome, mine wouldn't even let me watch Beetlejuice."

"I've never seen that." Callie lets go of Arizona out of shock, but the blonde just holds on tighter.

"You have never watched it?" Arizona shakes her head. "There is a serious gap in your education."

"It's just a movie." Not understanding what the big deal is.

"An awesome movie!"

"If you say so."

"I do. Beetlejuice." Kissing Arizona's left cheek. "Beetlejuice." Kissing the right cheek. "Beetle…" She is cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Even after all this time every time they kiss it's like the first time, sending electricity through their bodies.

Because of her earlier revelation Callie decided to hold a movie night, first movie being Beetlejuice trying to get the blonde caught up. After the movie ends there was a full out disagreement over what to watch next some wanting to watch something romantic, other action and there was also a few requests for some blood and guts. Trying to accommodate everyone's requests the settle on watching _The Hunger Games_.

The room is dark and quiet everyone being completely captivated by the movie. The only thing that can be heard except for the TV is the crunch from the popcorn. Arizona has buried herself in Callie's body.

"She really loves her sister." Arizona says after a long silence.

"That she does."

"Would you volunteer if Aria got chosen?" Pulling away just enough to look at Callie's face.

"I think Aria would just flirt her way out of it, I wouldn't need to volunteer." Callie says placing some popcorn in her mouth.

"I would."

"You would volunteer to go in Aria's place?" She asks confused.

"No, that's not what I meant." Slapping Callie on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry what did you mean then?"

"Nobody should have to see their sister die." She lays her head back down on Callie's shoulder.

"Your right, I'd never want to see Aria go through something like that."

"Even if she is a pain in your ass?"

"Even then."

"Shh!" Comes from around the room. Callie places a kiss on her blonde head before turning her attention back to the movie.

As the movie rolls to an end the room is filled with silence most of the people are passed out and those who are still awake are only barely. Today has been great, no perfect. Getting to spend time on the beach in the sun. Everyone having a good time. Relaxing with a sangria and let's not forget her very hot girlfriend in her very sexy blue bikini. Ending of a perfect day by watching a relaxing movie with her friends and holding her blonde in her arms, who is now fast asleep. She kisses her softly.

"Come on sleeping beauty time for bed."

She lets out something that sounds like okay as she yawns. Callie guides the sleeping woman to their room. Where they quickly change and slip into their comfy bed.

Arizona is sure the flight back to California was the longest 20 hours of her life. Spending most of flight getting everything arranged and ready for their short visit back home. She is still on Bailey's bad side after telling Callie about the stalker, so her work needs to be flawless. Unless she wants to be on the Nazi's hit list.

Arriving back home everyone goes their separate ways to enjoy their down time. Arizona goes with Callie back to her house. Opening the door they find the house spotless and the kitchen already stocked with everything Callie might need. Dropping her bags by the door planning on taking them to her room later Callie falls onto her couch.

"I really love going all over the world but there is just nothing like being back in your own home." Closing her eyes as she enjoys the feeling of being back in her home.

"Okay, everything is scheduled for tomorrow." Arizona says as she walks into the living room, scrolling down her schedule on her phone she lists off everything that needs to be done tomorrow.

"Hey sweetie take a breath." Callie says pulling the blonde down to sit on the couch next to her. "You need to unwind."

"What do you usually do to unwind?" Being a workaholic she is not really use to just sitting around doing nothing.

"Well." She leads her to her entertainment room. It has big comfy sofas, a large surround sound system and the biggest TV Arizona have ever seen.

"Wow, and people say money can't buy happiness." She says as she falls down onto the sofa.

"Well, those people are clearly shopping in the wrong places." Sitting down next to Arizona.

Arizona sees the gaming consoles underneath the TV. "O, Callie let's play!" She jumps up and grabs a controller.

"It's our first night back home and you want to play video games?"

"Yes, I haven't played in ages. I use to beat my brother and… I always won. You're just scared of losing."

"Yeah like that's going to happen." She says taking the other controller.

"Wanna bet?"

"No way, I am still recovering from my caffeine withdrawal after our little tennis match."

They soon turn the basement into game central. With candy from Callie's secret stash and no game room is complete without a popcorn machine. With only the light from the TV, and the surround sound they are transported to another world. During one of their many snack and bathroom breaks they somehow stumbled onto a game of 'Would You Rather'.

"Ew that's disgusting!" Arizona says as she scrunches up her face in disgust.

"You have to pick one. So, would you rather live in a sweaty giant's shirt pocket or his shower drain?" Callie asks taking a bite from her chocolate bar.

"Drain." She says after thinking about a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah, most giants I know are not so big on personal hygiene. He might take a shower once a month. But living in his pocket you are going to be covered in sweat 24/7."

"Okay your turn."

"Would you rather have $100 000 or the perfect kiss?"

"What?"

"I'm talking life altering, mind blowing heart racing kiss. Or $100 000 to buy anything your heart desires."

"The kiss." Callie says without having to think about it.

"So, you would take what a 20 second kiss over money that will last a lot longer." Not believing the singer.

"Yes."

"You're just saying that because you are already rich." She says tossing a piece of popcorn at the singer. Callie places her snacks on the table, she leans forward pulling the blonde into a mind blowing kiss.

"So, do you want to do that again or do you want a refund?" Callie asks with a smug smile seeing the frazzled looked on Arizona's face. Instead of answering Callie she pulls her into another kiss. Arizona's mind shuts down and all she can think about is the woman kissing her. When she hears a loud explosion on the TV. Whipping her head around she sees Callie has managed to get a hold of her controller killing her.

"Cheater!" She yells pushing Callie away from her.

After another few hours of playing games and Arizona dying many more time they finally decide to call it a quits.

"I'm going home now and eat an entire tub of ice cream." Arizona says pouting.

"Hey, it's not my fault you are a horrible shot."

"You forget to tell me the part about you apparently being a trained sniper." She starts walking towards the front door to leave.

"Come on its too late to drive home alone, besides I'll not be able to sleep without someone to steal all the covers for me." She tugs the blonde upstairs and towards her bedroom.

Arizona freezes at Callie's bedroom door. Callie searches through her clothes for some pyjamas for the blonde. When she turns around she finds her sanding at the door looking at her room.

"Well, are you going to come in?" Holding up the clothes to her.

"The last time I was in this room I was ready to have a panic attack. Because his amazing, gorgeous woman that I had the biggest crush on asked me to zip up her $8000 dress." She says taking the clothes from Callie

"You never told me that before."

Being back here reminded her how far their relationship has come and the fact that they actually have a relationship still blows her mind.

After changing they climb into bed their bodies naturally drifty towards each other. Arizona is wrapped around her side, her face buried in Callie's neck. Callie can feel the blonde's breath on her skin. "Hey did you fall asleep without giving my goodnight kiss?"

"No," She leans forward pressing their lips together. "I was just thinking."

"O yeah, what about."

"That I love you."

It comes out as a whisper no longer being able to keep it in anymore. She feels Callie's body stiffen next to her. This is not how she wanted to tell Callie, she planned this whole perfect evening with her. She looks at Callie for the first time and sees her looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes, that look straight into her soul. Arizona was as surprised as Callie by the confession but she doesn't regret, because she does. She has for a long time and each time she looks at the singer she loves her even more.

"You do?" Suddenly wide awake. Her stomach doing cartwheels and her heart beating in her ears. How can three little words change everything.

"I do." She says with a bright smile.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – You guys are so kind to me, I can't say how much it means to me to know that you guys enjoy my story. I had some pretty bad writers block with this chapter so I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

Chapter 13

Callie wakes up with the biggest smile on her face. Yes, its 05:00, she hates mornings and she is very jetlagged but last night the most beautiful, amazing woman who stole her heart told her she loves her. Arizona Robbins loves her. After the number Erica did on her, she never expect she could feel this way about someone, not that she has ever felt so strongly about anyone before. She is happy, no she is euphoric. Like they are floating in their perfect little pink bubble.

For years Callie's favourite moment was being on stage, but now her favourite moment is those few minutes in the morning before she has to get up, just her and her love alone in the world. Just laying there looking at each other, she can spend all day looking into those blue dream covered eyes. She puts a smile on her face every morning.

Thinking about her blonde she feels the urgent need to feel that soft skin against hers. Without opening her eyes she stretches out her arm for her girlfriend, only to be met with an ice cold sheet. Slowly opening her eyes she sees the empty space her blonde previously occupied. Maybe she is in the bathroom. "Arizona?" No answer.

Climbing out of her warm, comfy bed she search her drawers for her favourite black t-shirt but it seems to have disappeared into thin air, so she quickly pulls on a pair of underwear and a tanktop. She sets off to find her missing girlfriend. She can smell fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen, but no Arizona. Her laptop is open on the breakfast bar facing away from Callie, which means she was here at some point. Deciding to just go ahead and start breakfast she moves around to the fridge.

"Wow, my sister sure knows how to pick 'em." Callie spins around surprise at the sudden male voice in her kitchen. There is a very handsome young man on Arizona's laptop screen he has very familiar blue eyes and a buzz cut.

"I… um…" Callie not really sure how to react to the stranger, and suddenly feels like she is very exposed in her tinny outfit. A flash of blonde hair appears out of nowhere.

"Tim! Stop looking at girlfriend!" Arizona blocks her brother's view of Callie.

"Zona move I can't see the hot singer." He tries to see around the blonde.

"Timothy Daniel Robbins if you would like to keep those pretty blue eyes of yours I suggest you take them off Callie!" She places her hand over the webcam while Callie quickly slips out of the kitchen, luckily her bags are still at the door. She pulls on some more video appropriate clothes before returning to the kitchen. That's when she realises Arizona is wearing her missing t-shirt, her favourite t-shirt. But seeing the blonde wear it makes her love it even more.

"Geez chill sis, can you blame me? I'm on the other side of the world surrounded by ugly sweaty men all day." Tim turns his head to someone next to him. "No, not you sir." He mouths 'oops' into the camera. Arizona laughs at her brother before turning her attention to her girlfriend who moved next to her, giving her a kiss.

"Morning. O, while you are here I would like you to meet someone. Callie this is my brother Tim the perv, Tim this is my super awesome girlfriend Callie." Tim rolls his eyes as his sister's choice of words.

"Nice to meet you Tim." One thing is for sure, good genes run in the Robbins family.

"You to Callie."

"I wanted to make you a 'good luck' breakfast for your first day of filming but you banned me from your kitchen, so I just made you some coffee." She says handing over the cup.

"Yeah, when it comes to cooking Arizona is only good for moral support." Arizona crosses her arms and pouts, getting a laugh from her brother.

"It's okay, coffee is perfect. I have to go get ready. Thanks for the coffee." Callie says kissing the blonde on her cheek. "By the way you look really hot in my clothes." She whispers in her ear, smiling when she hears the blonde's breath hitch. Satisfied with the reaction she received she leaves the kitchen.

Arizona is pretty sure her cheeks are the darkest shade of red, she turns and watches her girlfriend disappear. Arizona looks back at the screen seeing her brother with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Shut up Tim."

"I didn't say anything." In all honesty he hasn't seen his sister this happy in a long time. Sure to the outside world she was still the same perky Arizona, but he could see right through the fake smile. But seeing her around Callie that is 100% real Arizona Robbins.

"But I know what you're thinking."

"Actually, I'm trying to figure out why my sister is still keeping secrets from the woman she is clearly head over heels in love with."

"Tim…" Arizona drop her head in her hands annoyed at the sudden change of subject.

"Arizona what happened sucks, trust me I know. But at some point you have to talk to someone, you can't just bury it under a rock and hope it disappears. It happened. And if there is even the slightest chance of Callie being in your life permanently she needs to know."

"Tim, I love her more than… anything." After saying those three words Arizona realised that she loves her more than any of her other girlfriends combined and she has only known her for such a short period, but going forward in this relationship means she has to face her past.

"Okay, then there is your answer."

"But what if she is mad?"

"I'm not going to lie to you she probably will be, but if she really loves you she will be okay eventually. You know you can't be a personal assistant forever?"

"Yes I can."

"Arizona…" He takes a deep breath, he and his sister has been dancing around this argument for almost a year. He loves his sister but sometimes she can be as stubborn as a popcorn kernel in your teeth. "Don't make me fly all the way over there just to slap some sense into you."

She gives him a challenging look, but it quickly softness when she sees the exhaustion on his face. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm in a warzone there is not a lot of time to think about anything else." He gives her a sad smile.

"Well, I have to go I'm going to be on a movie set today."

"Have fun sis, and talk to your girl okay?"

They arrive at the studio at 07:00 Arizona couldn't help the crazy smile on her face, she is going to be on a actual film set with all the bells and whistles and really actors. After checking in at the security office they are greeted by the third assistant director Heather Brooks.

"Hi, welcome. Sorry Derek couldn't meet you personally he got pulled into a production meeting but you will see him later on set."

"It's okay, I'm just really excited to be here." Callie can hear a voice coming from Heather's walkie-talkie.

"Sounds like they are ready for you in hair and make-up." Heather shows Callie to the hair and make-up trailer. An hour later her face is painted, hair fluffed and dressed to impress.

"Well, you can wait in your trailer until they are ready for you on set." She guides them to where there are rows of white trailers lined up.

"Here we go." She says pointing to one of them. "You can just relax in here and then I'll come get you later."

Callie looks at the big white trailer, her character's name written on the door in big black letters. That's when it really hit her she is actually going to be in a movie. She is finally going to get a chance live her dream, it feels kind of surreal.

They enter the trailer. They both look around dumbfounded. This is defiantly not your low budged movie. The table is covered in welcome baskets, and all the high tech gadgets an actress might need.

"They lied." Callie says as she examines the make-up artist work in the mirror.

"What why?" Arizona asks concerned.

"Beauty isn't skin deep, apparently you apply it to your skin."

"Trust me, you're beautiful." She says wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind looking into her soulful brown eyes in the mirror.

"You are suppose to say that, but seriously did you see all that powder stuff they were putting on that woman's face."

"It's for the camera or else a person's skin is too shiny, then it would be like doing a scene with a glow stick." This gets a belly laugh out of the singer. "So, Cristina asked me to get one of Mark Sloan's socks for her." The blonde says confused grabbing an apple from one of the baskets.

"She wants to sell it on eBay. She did the same thing to me once, now I have a drawer full of unmatched socks."

"People really buy dirty celebrity socks?" Arizona asks scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Well, dirty sock money paid for her new drum set."

_Knock-Knock_

"We are ready on set." Heather says through the trailer door.

Arizona sees the sudden change in Callie's face, sensing her nerves she takes both her hands kissing each one.

"It's time to go be awesome. You got two Grammys now go get your Oscar."

Walking to set Callie is nervously holding onto her girlfriend's hand. Her first scene is just her and two other actresses who play her 'friends' one of them being Amelia Shepherd. Callie has met Little Shepherd before, she is nice and a really good actor but a little to diva for her liking. She and Mark have been good friends, maybe hanging out with Derek as kids they had no choice but to like each other. Heather opens the stage doors for them to enter. The stage is huge with people and equipment everywhere.

"Callie!" She turns around seeing her new boss walking to her.

"Derek hi." He gives her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." He looks over to the unknown blonde next to her.

"O sorry, Derek this is Arizona Robbins, Arizona this is Derek Shepherd."

"It's very nice to meet you Arizona. Between you and me, even if I just met you I already like you more than Mark." He says giving her a wink making Arizona blush. "Well, let me go see how the crew is doing so we can get this thing going." He turns and leaves them.

"I get it now." Arizona says watching the director leave.

"Get what?"

"The whole _McDreamy_ thing."

Arizona is sitting at the back working, more like pretending to work. She can't help but watch Callie working her magic on set, she really is amazing. She senses someone standing next to her she doesn't even have to look to know who it is.

"Hi Bailey." She says sheepishly. Bailey just glares at her. She starts chewing nervously at her bottom lip. "Just say it." Not being able to take the silent treatment anymore, caught off guard by a rolled up paper hitting the back of her head she lets out a yelp.

"When I say don't tell Callie something it's usually for a good reason" She says taking a seat next to the blonde.

After a few moments of silence watching the scene in front of them.

"She really is good isn't she?" Arizona says proudly unable to contain the big smile that always accompanied anything Callie related. Bailey just rolls her eyes.

"Ugh, your two are like love sick teenagers."

"We are not that bad! We are just happy."

"Right, she is so happy she's Marry freakin' Poppins."

During a rather long break waiting for the crew to set up the next scene Callie and Arizona heads back to Callie's trailer. Callie is relaxing on the couch looking at pictures on her iPad when Arizona sits down next to the singer.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Arizona comments as Callie is browse through different pictures of a very beautiful, luxuries hotel rooms.

"My dad just send these to me. They finished their newest hotel in Paris, we are sort of obligated to stay there when we go there for the tour."

"If all the rooms look like that count me in." Arizona sees a little wooden box between all the gift baskets scattered around her trailer. "What's that?"

"O, I don't know. Maybe that's where they want me to put my soul, the contract wasn't very specific." Arizona slaps her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure Derek isn't the devil." She gets up and grabs the box.

"How else do you explain that perfect hair?"

"Hmm, good point." Opening the note that is attached to it she reads it.

_Everybody has to start somewhere. Next time I will need a bigger box._

That's weird. She opens the box and drops it back on the table.

"Arizona?" Instantly alarmed, her girlfriend is as pale as a ghost and her hands are shaking. She rushes over to her side. "Hey, what is it?" She points to the open box on the table. Callie's eyes go wide at the sight of the dead, maggot covered rat in the box. "What the hell!" She takes a step forward, Arizona grabs her arm. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Arizona is biting her finger nails a giveaway of her nerves. Bailey and Derek are yelling at the head of security. "I can't believe someone send you a dead rat. That's just sick." She liked it a lot better when they were on a different continent then the stalker.

Callie is tired of playing this game of cat and mouse, well cat and rat apparently. She is not going to let some psycho bitch play head games with her, this is clearly just someone bored with their life and now looking for entertainment in her life.

"It was found in her trailer, which means the person who is trying to kill my singer's was and maybe still is on the grounds!" Bailey yells.

"Ma'am I understand what you are saying, but this is a very large studio and we only have so many guards." The large security man in his fancy suit says.

"I'm not asking for a SWAT team to be camped outside her door, just for you to do your job!"

"Someone had to see something." Derek says pulling the man away from the angry manager.

"I guess when they advertised his job it just said,_ 'Needs breathing human being - intelligence optional'_."Bailey says watching them leave. Alex comes running in.

"What the hell happened, I figured she would be safe in this secure studio?"

"You would think." She says eyeing the security man. "Eyes on her at all time, don't make me handcuff you two together." Bailey commands Alex.

After everything that happened today Arizona needed some time to clear her head. Stepping back into her apartment for the first time in months she is greeted by layer of dust covering everything and the thin ray of light from the streetlamp coming in through the blinds makes everything look extra spooky. Not in the mood to roll up her sleeves and start cleaning, she closes the door. Because it's too late to go for a run she decides to go for a drive instead.

Last night she told Callie she loved her and was pretty sure it was the happiest moment of her life hearing Callie loved her back. But this morning her brother had to go and bring up the whole keeping secrets from Callie thing. She knows he is right, but it turns out its true – the longer you wait the harder it is to come clean.

After driving from what must have been forever she decides to head back home. Only when the large house comes into view does she realize that she is in front of Callie's house. She wanted to go home and automatically drove to Callie without thinking about it. That's when it hit her. Callie is home, the place she feels save, where she goes when she doesn't know where else to go. And just like that her mind was made up she is going to tell her, but she is going to have to do it the right way.

It's been a long week, Callie working 15 hours a day just to get all the scenes done in time. Alex and Jackson taking turns to babysit her, after the rat incident security have been amped up and everyone was on high alert around the studio. No one messes with the Nazi. Arizona also has been working double time, so Callie friendly forced her to take the day off and relax before she burns herself out. For the sake of her professional and personal life.

Off screen Callie and Mark are sitting running lines before they are called for their next scene. After the fifth run through Mark's attentions span is hitting a borderline low. Callie decides to get some information on something she has been wondering about for some time.

"So how are things going with your new lady friend?" Callie asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Good, really good." He says with a smug smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, she must be something special if you haven't wondered astray yet." He gives her a look. She puts up her hands in surrender. "I'm just kidding! So, when do I get to meet her?"

"Well, today is Friday so…" He pretends to think about it. "…never." Before Callie can say anything Amelia walks up to them.

"Hey, guys I'm done for the day I'll see you tomorrow. O and Mark try to actually remember your lines this time." Amelia says smiling at him.

"Hey, at least I didn't almost run down a camera man today." Mark retorts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says before walking off. Callie waits until she is gone before turning back to her friend.

"Is it Amelia?" She asks excited.

"What?" Almost spitting out the sip of water he just took.

"Come on Mark. I'm your friend, please I really want to meet this woman who got Mark Sloan to settle down." Callie whines pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine." Realizing Callie isn't going to back down. "I have courtside tickets to the game tonight, how about you and Arizona join us?" Figuring if the blonde is also there maybe she can help tame the overly excited singer.

"Sounds awesome!"

"What you're not a little nervous?"

"No, why would I be?"

"This would be your first very public outing as a couple."

Callie's eyes go wide, she never even thought of that. The paparazzi will hound both of them, is Arizona ready for that? Ready to have strangers know things about her personal life? The pressure of having your relationship under the public microscope can break a relationship she has seen it happen many times. But they are not like other couples, she likes to believe they can face anything together. She can't even imagine not having the blonde in her life, it scares her how important Arizona has become to her, but it's a good kind of scared.

"You're not freaking out one me are you?" Mark asks when he sees his friend is no longer with him.

"Hey, just go call your girl and tell her about our double date." Hoping to turn the conversation back to his relationship. He just gives her a look to tell her he knows what she is doing before pulling out his cell phone and dialling the number.

"Hey babe, yeah no everything is good I'm still on set. How did the appointment go? That's good. So, I just wanted to call and say I have tickets to tonight's game and I was wondering maybe we could ask Callie and Arizona to join us? Yeah, they are really excited to meet you. I know that." His voice changes to a more serious tone. "Well, it's going to happen sooner or later." He gives Callie a smile over his shoulder before leaving to talk in private. A minute later he comes back in.

"She's not coming is she?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"No, she not in LA right now and she can't get here in time."

"Right," She says not believing him. "She doesn't want to meet me. Did you tell her we were not really dating I'm not going to go all _My Super Ex-girlfriend _on her if that's what she is scared of?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Its… it's just complicated that's all." Callie nods. "Hey, maybe I can ask Addison to join us. It's been a long time since the three of us did something fun together."

"Sure." Disappointed to not be meeting Mark's new girl, but she still likes spending time with two of her best friends.

Arriving at Arizona's apartment with a few goodies in hand as well as her trusty new guitar that mysteriously received new drawings on the back. Luckily Callie had woken up this morning to the teddy bear Spot sitting on Arizona's pillow with a key tied around its neck. The note that accompanied it said _Calliope, I will be at my apartment all day, feel free to use __your__ key. Love Arizona_.

There is no way Arizona would have heard her knock with this loud music Callie can hear all the way from the elevator. She opens the door to find her girlfriend dancing in the kitchen will singing into the broom. Callie watches as her girlfriend wiggles her perfect behind to the music in a pair of cut of jean short, a light yellow shirt and red polka dot socks. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail with a few strands hanging loses around her face.

Completely unaware of the pair of brown eyes watching her. Callie can't help but think it should be illegal to be this cute. She doesn't know how long she has been 'cleaning' but when dancing turns into what suppose to be karate moves Callie couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

Knowing that angelic laugh anywhere Arizona freezes, turning around she finds a laughing Callie looking at her.

"Nice moves Jackie Chan." She says walking closer to the blonde.

Not fazed at her girlfriend's sarcasm she just takes a bow. When Callie stops in front of her Arizona wraps her arms around her neck as she pulls her down into a kiss, an approving moan leaving Callie's lips.

"Hey, beautiful." Callie says nuzzling her head in the blonde's neck, feeling the vibrations on her skin Arizona breaks out into Goosebumps. It's amazing how her body reacts to the singer. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too. But I'm glad you're here now, I was thinking about ordering some food, is Chinese okay?"

"Sure, or we can eat the pizza I brought?" Point over her shoulder to the box on the table.

"You brought pizza?"

"Yes, and beer."

"Best girlfriend ever." She says pulling Callie into a sensual kiss. After pulling apart Callie rests her forehead against the blonde's.

"I got a surprise for you."

"Is it a puppy?" Arizona asks hopeful.

"It's better than a puppy."

"Two puppies!" Callie didn't think it was possible for Arizona's smile to get any bigger.

"Where exactly do you want to put a puppy in your tinny apartment?"

"There is room next to the washing machine."

She holds a little pink gift bag in front of the blonde. Who grabs it right a way.

"That's too small for a puppy." Arizona says pouting.

"Just open it."

Arizona pulls a little blue, diamond like shaped perfume bottle from the bag. "You got me perfume?"

"Actually…" Turning the bottle so she can read the name.

"It's your perfume?" Callie nods.

"I tried to get that whole sunny day at the beach thing, but then I realized instead of trying to force myself into that little bottle I should rather just pick the one I liked the most." Arizona sprays some on her wrist smelling the amazing sent. It is soft flower like scent, with a sweet after tone. "It reminded me of you." Callie says tugging a piece of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. Those blue eyes sparkling at her, making her heart race against her chest. She would give the world to keep that smile on her face.

"You got the whole speech worked out haven't you?" She teases her.

"There is a reason my songs win all those awards." Callie says proud.

"_Butterfly Kisses_." Arizona reads the name of the perfume.

"Our first kiss." Arizona can't believe how much thought Callie has put into this. No one has ever done something close to this for her.

"This is so cheesy isn't it?" Callie groans covering her face with her hands. How pathetic is she, picking a perfume that remind her of Arizona, making the bottle a blue that matches her eyes and naming it after their first kiss.

"Super cheesy." Callie opens her fingers to glare at the blonde. "But it's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." Finally dropping her hands. "I love you so much Callie, even if you're a cheese ball. But you're my cheese ball."

"I love you too." It still crazy how those three words make her stomach do cartwheels.

After kissing each other senseless on the couch, Callie remembers the conversation she had earlier with Mark.

"Hey, so Mark invited us to go to the game with him and Addison tonight. It was actually suppose to be Mark's new girlfriend but she had some lame excuse so now Addison is joining us."

"Tonight?" Arizona asks biting her nails.

"Yeah."

"I thought maybe we could stay in tonight, you know just me and you and we could maybe talk?" Callie freezes.

"Talk?"

"Yes." She sees the panic in Callie's eyes. "O no no not like that. It's nothing bad."

"Thank goodness." Callie says relieved. "We can still talk when we get back."

They decide to all meet up at Callie's house. Addison is the first to arrive, she is grumpy because she is the substitute. Callie is busy fixing her hair in the hall mirror, Addison is pacing up and down with her arms crossed.

"I don't want to go and watch you all happy giggly with your girlfriend."

"Addison really?" Giving her friend a raised eyebrow.

"I'm single, single people don't like to be surrounded by all the happy together people." She finds Callie's perfume bottle and smells it. "Wow why does that smell like a unicorn fart?" She asks scrunching up her nose. Before Callie can answer there is a knock at the door.

"Hey, can you please get that?"

Addison walks over to the door and finds a very excited blonde on the other side.

"Addison hi!"

"Arizona, so nice to see you again and pox free." Pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Yeah, you have no idea how happy I am about that." She walks into the living room putting down a box she brought with her.

Arizona walks over to where Callie is, she turns around to see her blonde in all her basketball glory. She is wearing the team jersey that is either a few sizes too big or she is just too short because it's more like a basketball cocktail dress, with a pair of skinny jeans and her hair is hanging loose over her shoulders.

"Hey, I see you're ready."

"Just showing some team spirit."

"Everyone ready to go?" Mark calls out walking into the house without even attempting to knock first, he smiles when he catching a glimpse of the blonde. "Damn, Blondie are you going to watch or play?"

"Don't listen to him I think you look hot." Callie says placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So, does that mean you are going to buy me a foam finger?" They all turn at Mark when he snorts. "What?"

"Nothing, if you want Callie to give you a finger..."

"Mark!" Callie yells. "Get your mind out of the gutter." She chides him while grabbing her purse and leaving.

"If it wasn't for the gutter my mind would be homeless."

Everyone is enjoying the game. Arizona is getting to experience the VIP treatment, she can almost reach out and touch the players. During a break the four of them are talking when the _Kiss Cam_ comes on. Mark and Addison pops on screen, Addison shakes her head no she is not kissing Mark.

"Come on pucker up Red." Mark says smirking at her.

"No Mark don't you dare!" Before she can keep on protesting he grabs her face pulling her into a loud kiss. Arizona and Callie are laughing at Addison as she smacks him against his head cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand. "Now I'm going to need a tetanus shot."

"Come on Addie it's all in good fun." Callie says patting her friend on her back.

"O really?" Addison gives her a raised eyebrow as she points to the screen. Callie turns to see her and Arizona on screen. Arizona is frozen not sure what to do.

"Arizona." She slowly turns to face Callie. The crowd is chanting "Kiss! Kiss!" Callie knows this is a cheap shot to find out if the dating rumours about them are true. The photographs across the court are snapping photographs of them. Every eye are on them to see if will they or won't they.

"Callie you don't have…" Her words are cut off by Callie's lips on hers. The crowd goes wild. Arizona knows she will never get tiered of kissing the singer. When they pull apart Callie smiles at her.

"I meant it when I said that I'm not going to hide you, I love you and I want everyone to know how unbelievably lucky I am to call you my girlfriend." Callie whispers before placing one more kiss on her lips.

"Welcome to the front page Blondie."

"What?" Arizona asks confused.

"Mark's right this story is going to be huge. You two just become Hollywood's new 'it' couple." Callie takes Arizona's hand giving it a reaffirming squeeze.

The rest of game was uneventful, their kiss still being the highlight for most people. Mark is right that kiss is going to be on ever magazine cover and talk show. When they get back to Callie's place, she is feeling a little nervous Arizona has been rather quiet since the kiss.

"I'm sorry I just kissed you I probably should have asked you first if you were ready to have everyone know about us, I just…" She starts to explain.

"Callie it's okay. When you asked me to go one this date I knew something like that could happen. Someone would have eventually taken a blurry picture of us kissing with their old potato. If you're ready to have everyone know I'm more than happy to have the world know I'm dating the one and only Callie Torres."

Arizona is running her finger across the black ink letters on Callie's ribs. Loving the feeling of the singer playing with her blonde locks.

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk to me about something." Callie says out of the blue.

Arizona closes her eyes, she knew this moment was coming. She has been mentally preparing herself for this all night but now that it's here, she can feel her heart start to speed up. Callie just outed herself in front of the world to show her how much she loves her, she is not going to run. She turns her head to face her girlfriend.

"Yes, how about I go make us some tea then we can talk."

"Sounds great." She gives her a quick kiss before hopping out of bed.

Sitting in the kitchen waiting for the kittle to boil, Callie can see the nerves on her girlfriends face. She is tugging at her shirt and biting her nails, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Reaching over she takes her hand between hers.

"Sweetie it's okay, you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I do." Giving her hand a squeeze hearing the kettle boil she pours them each a cup before head to the couch in the living room.

Sitting on the couch looking at each other, Arizona feels ready to tell Callie. When she is around her defences go down, she was able to break through her walls one brick at a time. "I'm not like you Callie, I keep things bottled up. I think and contemplate and drive myself crazy before I even think about talking to someone about it." She takes a deep breath. "There is a part of my life, a dark part that I've been keeping from you. I'm trying to let it go, just turn my back to it. But I realised that no matter how far I run it will always be with me."

Callie takes a deep breath she knows there is a piece of the blonde's past she has been keeping under lock and key and if she is finally ready to share it with her she promised she would be ready to listen. She often wondered and speculated about the blonde's past and why she is so secretive about it. Maybe she is hiding from someone the mob, ex lover, jury duty?

Arizona is feeling more nervous than she ever has. This is the first time she telling anyone this. She hasn't even started and she can already feel the tears starting to form. Arizona plays nervously with the silver music note around her neck, she is scared because Callie holds the power to break her. Looking in those beautiful brown eyes she sees nothing but love and support. Just like ripping of a band aid.

"I had the normal little girl dreams of what I wanted to be when I grow up, ballerina, princess, GI Joe." Callie looks at her confused, she is sure Tim must have had something to do with that one. "I even wanted to be a rock star as some point. But that all changed when I was six." She picks up a box placing it on the couch between them. "This box holds everything you want to know about my past."

Callie is very hesitant. Arizona pushes it closer to her giving her the best reassuring smile she can manage at this moment. Callie slowly moves her hand to the top opening it. She gives one last conforming look at Arizona to make sure it is okay. She just gives her a nod. Callie pulls out the item on top, it's a white lab coat. Callie reads the name.

_Arizona Robbins M.D_.

Her jaw drops and her eyes go wide. Out of all the possibilities this one never crossed her mind. Pulling her eyes away from the white fabric in her hands she looks at the blue eyes sitting across from her.

"I think it's time I told you why I left Seattle."

Callie is silent, just looking at Arizona with a blank expression. The pretty pink bubble popped.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – In this chapter there is a flashback that is written in Italics. Thank you for all your awesome reviews and suggestions!**

Chapter 14

"You - you're a doctor?" Callie has to blink a couple times to make sure she is really seeing what she thinks she is seeing.

"Yes, well if you want to get technical I'm a Pediatric surgeon."

"Wow," Is all she can breathe out, she was not prepared for this.

After processing this for a while she reaches into the box and pulls out a photograph, it's a photo of Arizona she is smiling and looks really happy at her college graduation. Callie can't help but smile at her beautiful girlfriend. Next to her is a tall man in an army uniform, she recognizes him as her brother Tim. On her other side is a younger woman she is shorter and smaller then Arizona and she has shoulder length blonde hair.

"My little sister Emma was born with Cystic Fibroses. It is a life threatening genetic disorder that affects the lungs and digestive system. CF cause the body to produce unusually thick and sticky mucus that clogs the lungs blocking the airways and leads to dangerous lung infections that damages the lungs, it also obstructs the body form breaking down food to absorb vital nutrients." Arizona takes the photo from Callie looking at her smiling family. "There is no cure." She whispers tracing her finger across her sister's face.

Callie swallows hard at the lump that has formed in her throat. "Were you guys close?"

"Very, all three of us. Between all the moving around and hospital stays we didn't have a lot of time to go out and make other friends. We were each other's best friends." Arizona reaches into the box and pulls out a pink butterfly scrub cap. "She is the reason I went to med school. She spent a lot of time in the hospital. Doctors were like superheroes to me, whenever she got really sick they would swoop in and make her feel better. I become a doctor to help kids like Emma. But even superheroes have their limits."

Callie takes a deep breath not liking where this story is going. Arizona takes a shaky breath preparing for the next part. Callie sees Arizona's hands start to shake, not really having any words she takes it in her own giving her silent support. Arizona feels like she is reliving that day.

_It's a normal day at Seattle Grace Hospital, the hallways are buzzing with doctors and nurses each nose deep in a patient's chart. Dr Robbins is rolling down the hall to her next patient, today has been a quiet day. No big accidents or disasters, but every doctor knows never to say it's 'quiet,' that's just asking for trouble._

"_Dr Robbins?" The nurse behind the desk calls as she rolls by._

"_Can it wait Nicole I'm late for…" Pointing to the chart in her hands._

"_Dr Robbins its Emma." It's like someone poured a bucket of ice water over her._

_The run to the ER feels like it is in slow motion, a million possibilities running through her mind. She had just seen her sister this morning before leaving for her shift. The benefit of having a doctor for a sister is getting daily checkups. Every morning Arizona would check her oxygen levels and refill her medication. That morning she looked a little pale but she still joked about Arizona's crazy wheelie shoes. _

_Arizona bursts into the trauma room, her heart almost beats right out of her chest when she sees her little sister in the bed with her shirt covered in blood. Doctors are running around her yelling out orders. Turning her head to the side she sees her mom and dad holding onto each other for dear life._

"_What happened?" Her voice comes out a little shaky._

"_I went to her room and… and…" Barbara tries to explain in between sobs. _

"_She was coughing up blood so we rushed her here as quickly as possible." Daniel states without taking his eyes of Emma._

_The sound of the monitor flat lining makes Arizona spin around. As a doctor she knows the procedure but when they shock her sister, her lifeless body jerking, Arizona feels her stomach contents rising up. The doctors are giving Emma as much drugs as her tiny body can handle, doing everything medically possible to bring her back but still that line stays flat._

"_Time of death…" Before Teddy can complete her sentence Arizona jumps forward._

"_NO!" Pushing everyone out of the way to get to Emma, she starts doing compressions. "No, she can't die!" The rest of the world disappears as all she can see, all she can focus on is her sister's limp body, trying to force the life back into it. She keeps talking telling her to come back to her, to stay. A pair of hands grab onto her shoulders._

"_Arizona it's been 20 minutes she's not coming back." Teddy says softly._

"_No! She can't… I can't…" She is not giving up on her, she just needs more time._

"_Arizona." Teddy takes a hold of her friend's wrists, she has to put all of her strength into pulling Arizona away from her little sister._

"_Time of death 17:03." Teddy announces._

_Barbara's heart wrenching sobs cut through the air. Arizona just keeps her eyes on her sister. It feels like she is trapped in some alternate universe. No, Emma can't be dead. Arizona has had to face countless deaths of patients but its different when it's your own flesh and blood._

"_Arizona I'm so sorry." Teddy says as she tugs on her wrists she is still holding on to, forcing her to look at her for the first time. She sees Teddy's eyes start to water threatening to spill over any second. "We did everything we could, so did you." Teddy can see her words are not registering._

_Arizona pulls her arms free from Teddy's grasp seeing her hands covered in her sister's blood. Her now dead sister. Clenching her fists when a stray tear hits her palm, she looks up seeing the nurses removing the incubation tube to pull the white sheet over her. _

"_I… I have to go." She says in almost a zombie like state. "I have patients." Turning around she leaves the room and start running down the hall, she just keep running if she keeps running then it will go away. _

"I'm a doctor I knew she wasn't going to make it, but the sister in me kept holding on that something, anything is going to happen and she will be okay. She was 21." Sniffing Arizona wipes at her cheeks not even realising she started crying. Callie runs her fingers over Arizona's name on the lab coat, feeling tears rolls down her own cheeks. "Afterwards I focused on my work, on only my work. Working longer and harder hours. If I kept busy I wouldn't think about it. I use to love being a surgeon, the bright lights, latex gloves, even the smell. All those things that use to bring me joy only reminded me of my loss. I was torn into pieces, I was barely hanging on." Arizona looks down at her hands, her mind being flooded with images of it covered in Emma's blood. "My life went pretty much south from there, I turned into a shell of who I used to be. I had a meltdown in the middle of an OR. I… I'm suppose to protect the things I love." She closes her eyes. "When I scrubbed out I grabbed my stuff and haven't gone back since. I couldn't stand being in that hospital anymore, everywhere I looked I saw her. So I ran. When Emma died I piece of me died with her."

After what feels like hours of silence, Callie finds her voice. "Arizona." She says softly not to startle her. Arizona snaps out of her trance and starts tossing the stuff back into the box.

"You know what it doesn't matter anymore." She says grabbing the lab coat from the singer forcefully pushing it into the box.

Callie places her hand on her shoulder. Feeling her girlfriend's hand she stops, still not able to look into those big brown eyes.

"Arizona it does matter. You lost someone very close to you, you were grieving and you still are."

"I just wish there is something I could have done." She says defeated. Callie places her hands on her cheeks trying to wipe away the never ending tears. "I miss her so much."

"I know, but sweetie you're not a miracle worker. You said it yourself there is no cure."

"But I am a doctor, one of the best freakin' Pediatric surgeons in the country and I couldn't even save my own sister!" Callie wraps her arms around her weeping girlfriend letting her completely fall apart. Callie just holds her tight trying to comfort her. Arizona keeps mumbling "She can't be gone." She has Callie's shirt in a death grip, her tears falling freely.

Callie waits until she hears her breathing return to normal and only hiccupped sobs. Callie is humming softly to her, something she learned has a calming effect on the blonde. Arizona falls asleep but Callie is still wide awake, all the new revealed information running through her mind. After listing to Arizona tell her about her past she needs a moment to herself to process everything that happened and had been said. She has been wondering about the blonde's past and now that she knows she's not sure what to do with it. After just staring at the ceiling she decides to get up.

She is emotionally drained and her head is pounding, she can only imagine how Arizona must be feeling. Looking back over the time she got to spend with Arizona, a lot of things are starting to make more sense. Especially why she keeps on pushing for her and Aria to talk.

Callie wonders her empty house aimlessly. A mix of emotions playing through her mind anger, hurt, confusion, sorrow, empathy and helplessness. She so desperately wants to be mad at her girlfriend for hiding this from her, but how could she? She promised her she would be here when she is ready to talk. For a moment she wishes she could go back to before Arizona told her. To when they were still in their little bubble, where no one was sad or hurt and it was only smiles and laughter.

Callie could sense what Arizona is not saying. She feels guilty about her sister's death. Like being a doctor gave her some magic power to heal anyone. She knows no matter what she does she can't make it better.

Her assistant, her girlfriend is Dr Arizona Robbins world class Pediatric surgeon who watched her sister die right in front of her not being able to help her. Going to the entertainment room she starts playing video games. After taking out her frustrations on virtual people she still doesn't feel any better, she tosses the controller on the coffee table. Looking at the clock she sees that it is 07:00, she has been up all night.

There is a knock on the front door. Callie quickly answers it before whoever it is can wake her sleeping girlfriend.

"Hi Bailey." She dryly greets her.

"You didn't think to tell me before going public with your love life?" Bailey asks holding up a magazine with a photo of the two of them kissing on the front page.

"Sorry, it sort of just happened." Callie turns around leading her manager to the kitchen.

"You been up all night?" Bailey asks taking in the singer's appearance.

"How can you tell?" She asks sarcastically turning on the coffee maker.

"It looks like you made out with a tumble dryer. Wait never mind, I don't want to know what you and your girlfriend have been up to all night." Bailey looks around. "Where is your blonder half anyway?"

"Arizona is asleep, she had an very emotional night." Pouring them each a cup of very strong coffee.

"Everything okay between you two?" She asks genuinely concerned.

"She told me some things about her past, something…"

"That she is a surgeon?" She says matter-of-factly taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, wait. How? You know?"

"Of course, what kind of manager hires a personal assistant without doing a proper background check?"

"You knew all this time, why didn't you tell me?!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell! I knew she would tell you eventually when she was ready. She's like a little bird if you move to fast you'll scare her off, and you are a lot of pressure. I had to let her come to you." Callie leans her elbows on the counter covering her face with her hands. "How are you doing with all this?"

"I honestly don't know how I feel, I know I can't be mad at her for not telling me. But I can see the pain in her eyes, why didn't she tell me she didn't have to go through all of this alone? I'm her girlfriend I'm suppose to hold her hand when she is scared and to comfort her when she cries."

"So, what is really bothering you? The fact that she kept a secret from you or that she decided go through it alone?"

"Both I guess." She says playing with the coffee cup in her hands.

"Callie, in the little time I got to know her I can see that Arizona Robbins is a stubborn woman, she probably thought she was strong enough to do this alone. Like asking for help is showing weakness."

"Bailey, her sister died right in front of her while she stood by helplessly. How do I respond to something like that? Heck the only thing I ever lost was my goldfish when Aria flushed it trying to set it free."

"Unless you have been where she has been there is nothing you can say. All you can do is be there for her, everybody grieves in their own way and own speed. But her telling you is the first step to acceptance. I know this is a big shock and you need time to process it, but try to see it from her perspective. I don't like many people but I like her, she smells nice and she saves babies." She says finishing her coffee.

Callie smiles for the first time since last night. "Thank you Bailey."

"Hey no need to go write about it in your diary, I'm just doing my job." Bailey starts walking to the front door. "I almost forgot the real reason I stopped by. The label's party tomorrow night, can I go ahead and RSVP Arizona as your plus one?"

"Of course, there is no one I'd rather take."

After showing her manager out she decides to go through the rest of the box. She finds handmade cards and gifts from patients. It's clear that her patients loved her, macaroni and glitter art never lies. At the bottom of the box she finds a smaller wooden box full of photos of Arizona, Tim and Emma. From diapers to collage. Arizona and Emma are clearly sisters, even if Emma's hair is a few shades darker then her sisters and her lips not as rosy pink, but that is probably because of the CF. The Robbins clan all share those hypnotic blue eyes and dimples. Callie can clearly see the love the three of them shared.

It's breaking her heart to see her perky smiling blonde so hurt. Callie wants to do something nice for Arizona after their very emotional day. She is working in the kitchen when Arizona walks in.

"Hey." Her voice is horsy from all the crying and her eyes feel puffy.

"Hey." Callie greets her, giving her a weak smile.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Some." She lies placing a cup of hot coffee in front of the blonde. Callie goes back to pulling out different ingredients placing them on the counter, as silence fall around them.

"Callie, please don't run." It comes out almost as a whisper, sounding so small and vulnerable.

"What?" She turns around to face Arizona.

"This past year everything up until I met you has just been awful. And I know I have been lying to you, but I'm just now starting to feel like myself again. But I can't lose you, and if you leave I don't think I will be able to get myself back again. So please, don't run."

Moving closer to her girlfriend she tucks a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, Callie can't help but move her thumbs across her love's face tracing the wet streaks across her cheeks.

"Arizona, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, all of you not just the happy shine parts but all the dark sides to." She never expected Arizona to be picture perfect, always be happy and never have any hard times. "Yes, I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me, but it's not going to make me go running for the hills." How is it that she never knew about the sadness behind those beautiful blue eyes she loves so much? Callie pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you, you are the most important person in my life." Pulling Callie as close as humanly possible. She was so scared of losing her. "The only reason I didn't tell you sooner is because I was ashamed." Pulling back Callie gives her a confused look. "Not that I'm doctor or because of Emma, but because I was suppose to be a good man in a storm, and when my storm came I bailed." Dropping her head in shame. "Maybe because I'm a doctor I like to fix people, I don't like being the one who needs to be fixed." Callie lifts her chin making her look at her.

"Hey you listen to me, you're not broken your just hurting. But the difference is now you don't have to go through it alone, I'm here and I'm never going anywhere." Callie realises what she has just said, surprisingly it doesn't scare her but does the exact opposite she is excited for their future together.

"But…" Callie cuts her off with a kiss.

"I love you and you love me, we are together and none of the rest matters." Pulling the singer into another bone crushing hug, nuzzling her head into her neck, letting Callie invade her every sense. After a few moments she pulls back, Arizona really looks around the kitchen for the first time.

"Not to ruin a beautiful moment, but what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you homemade donuts. It's just I know you like donuts and I don't know, I just thought…" She stops when she sees the blank look on Arizona's face. Maybe this wasn't the smartest idea. "You like donuts."

"How did I get so lucky? You're amazing. Can I help?" Callie looks around at everything.

"Um, you can be on mixing duty." Figuring the blonde cant screw that up, can she?

It surprises Arizona how relieved she feels after telling Callie. She feels weirdly happy. But then again her beautiful girlfriend always has that effect on her. Looking over to the singer, she couldn't help but smile at how much she loves this woman.

The kitchen is quiet, but it's comfortable. The only sounds are coming from Arizona hitting the spoon against the bowl as she mixes the batter, but it is soon joined by Callie softly singing. Arizona wishes she can spend every Saturday morning like this. The soft rain outside breaks her out of her thoughts.

"You know Emma is the one who taught me to love the rain."

"Yeah?" Callie looks over her shoulder, smiling at the blonde.

"Most people see it as dark and gloomy, but she saw the beauty of it." Callie senses there is more to the story. "That's why when it started to rain on my birthday I… I don't know." Suddenly feeling stupid, she goes make to mixing.

"I think it was her way of saying happy birthday."

"Me too."

Arizona hasn't been able to talk about Emma with her parents, Teddy or even Tim. But she wants to tell Callie, she went from being guarded to an open book. Maybe she isn't as broken as she thought, because Callie fixed her without even knowing it.

After all the ingredients have been mixed Callie is doing all the work, Arizona is playing with the flower on the table drawing pictures. Callie leaves her be, it keeps her busy and she looks happy.

"Working hard there Picasso?" She looks at Callie smiling her dimple smile.

"I don't think Picasso ever drew with flower or on the back of his girlfriend's guitar." Arizona says putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece.

"Hey, I love the drawings on my guitar, and I love that new drawings just magically appear."

"Must be those magical guitar decorating elves."

"Do those elves by any chance have blonde hair, blue eyes and killer dimples?" Callie asks as she steps next to Arizona running her finger through the flower.

"That's classified information." Arizona says in a serious tone. Callie bumps the blonde's nose leaving a white flower finger print behind, making Arizona start giggling. Her laughter dies down when Callie captures her lips in a soft kiss. Both of them pouring all the love they can into that kiss. Arizona is the first one to pull back.

"I think we should stop or I'm not going to be able to and I'm really looking forward to these donuts."

After cleaning the kitchen because Arizona managed to get flower everywhere, they sit and talk for hours while eating their donuts, Arizona swears it's the best donuts she ever had. Arizona tells her everything about growing up with Emma and Tim, also about her mom and dad. She tells her about being a doctor and some of her crazy cases and how she and Teddy met. Callie is glad to see that super magic smile again when Arizona is telling her about their antics. Callie is stretched out on the couch with Arizona snuggled in her side.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie asks out of the blue.

"Of course." Arizona says playing with their laced fingers nervously.

"How can you be a surgeon if you're so clumsy?"

"Hey, I'll let you know I'm an excellent surgeon!" She pokes her in the side making Callie laugh.

"I bet you are a rock star with a scalpel." Kissing the blonde's on her head. "Do you think you will ever go back? Maybe not Seattle…" The last thing she wants is for her girlfriend to move away, if she could she would keep her next to her 24/7. "…but to being a surgeon?"

"I honestly don't know, maybe someday when I'm ready to go back. It's not really something you can force." Callie nods, she looks up at the clock.

"Crap we have to go, we have an appointment with Izzie in an hour." She jumps up offering Arizona a hand.

Arizona reluctantly gets up. "Fine, let's go find you seriously hot dress for tomorrow night."

"Arizona you know tomorrow you're not going as my assistant?" Arizona gives her a puzzling look. "You're going as my girlfriend. So, you get a serious hot dress too." She says slapping the blonde on the behind.

30 minutes later Jackson and the driver are waiting for them outside. They learned their lesson after the last time they went dress shopping alone. Arizona's phone keeps on buzzing and its starting to drive her crazy.

"Ugh, it's Teddy again. She has left me like 20 messages already. For someone who is suppose to save lives she sure has a lot of time to go browsing through gossip magazines."

"My phone is also going crazy with people asking a million questions, including my parents. Who by the way really wants to meet you." Arizona freezes mid text, looking up at Callie wide eyed.

"Your parents want to meet me?" Arizona asks nervously.

"Yeah, they want to meet the woman who has made their daughter so happy." Callie sees the panic in the blonde's face. "Don't make that face."

"What? I'm not making a face." She says forcing a smile.

"Yes, that's your freaking out face. Don't worry, they will love you I promise."

Arizona has a weird feeling that meeting Callie's parents aren't going to be as smooth as she thinks. She has heard many stories about the ruthless Mr Torres, making grown men quiver in their boots with one look.

Arrive at the shop its buzzing with customers. Some of them stop what they are doing when the singer enters. The floor manager quickly takes them to VIP room at the back away from prying eyes. Izzie is already waiting for them with a selection of the latest fashion trends.

"Hi, Izzie you remember Arizona." Callie pointes to the excited blonde next to her.

"Yes, but I heard you got bumped to girlfriend statues since last time." She says wiggling her eyebrows making Arizona blush. "So, Arizona let's take your measurements so we can find you that perfect dress. Callie I already pulled out some choices for you, if you would like to look at them while I am busy with your girl."

Callie nods before walking over to the dresses Izzie pulled out for her. After browsing through the selection she is relaxing on the couch watching as Izzie brings Arizona dress after dress to try on. Arizona is almost ecstatic getting to play dress up with the biggest designer dresses. Getting up Callie moves to the other side of the room to make a call she has been putting off for too long now. The call goes straight to voicemail so she decides to leave a message.

"Hey, Aria it me. I know I have been avoiding you, but I would really like it if we could talk things out. No matter what happened between us you're still my sister. So, um give me a call maybe sometime. Bye." Putting her phone back she turns around just in time to see her girlfriend twirling around in a pink dress. Arizona sees those brown eyes inspecting her.

"What you think?"

"I'm usually not a fan of pink but I think you might just change my mind." Stalking up to the blonde wrapping her arms her waist, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I have no problem hanging in the background, these dresses are really pricy and that's just the tip of the very expensive iceberg." Looking at Callie in the mirror ready to go into full rambling mode.

"Are you done now?" Callie asks resting her chin on her shoulder. Arizona just nods. "Arizona you are my girlfriend, there is no way I'm going to let you hang in the background when all I want to do is show you off. Don't worry your pretty little head about the price of the dress or any of that crap. You just find the perfect dress you love and let your girlfriend spoil you a little, you deserve it." Arizona turns around in the singer's arms, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"You think you're going to get lucky don't you?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Callie says smirking at her girlfriend.

"Calliope Torres, I let you know I'm not the type of girl who you can just buy with some fancy dress." Crossing her arms staring at the singer, Callie gives her a challenging look. "But add in some really expensive shoes and I might change my mind."

"Deal!" Callie says sealing it with a kiss. "Can we get the lady some shoes over here!" Callie yells at the shop attendants.

"You're unbelievable you know that?"

"Well, I try my best."

They spend the day getting everything they need for the party the following day. Callie is pretty sure she will be receiving a 'thank you' basket from her credit card company. Sunday morning comes around after a lazy morning they spend the rest of the day getting pampered. Arizona has to admit she can get use to being treated like a star, just sitting back and let other people do all the work.

Everyone from the record label will be at the party including some other high-end celebrities. It's been the talk around town for weeks. Being fashionably later as usual they are one of the last to arrive at the party. Climbing out of the limo Callie holds out her hand to her girlfriend who is looking nervously at the red carpet, crowded paparazzi and screaming fans. She reaches out and takes Callie's hand, she pulls the blonde closer.

"Don't worry just give them one of your dimpled smiles and they will be eating out of your hand." She whispers in her ear pulling back she see said smile. "Yeah, just like that."

Walking onto the red carpet hand in hand, Arizona puts on her best smile as she follows her girlfriend stopping for photo after photo. Reaching the end of the carpet her eyes struggled to focus from all the flashing lights and her ears hurt from the screaming crowd. Suddenly she has a new found respect for the business. Arizona waits with Bailey as Callie sign autographs for some fans before they head into the hotel. The music is blaring and people were scattered around the room. Callie spots the rest of her band standing at the bar. Walking up to them she sees Cristina bend over laughing at something a very annoyed Alex said.

"So, you tried to pick her up but you already slept together and you didn't remember her?" Alex just nods as Cristina laughs holding onto her stomach gasping for air. "That's so embarrassing, tell it again!"

"Cristina, stop picking on Alex." Callie says stepping closer greeting everyone.

"Hey, you can't fix stupid, but I will point it out and laugh at it."

"So, Arizona how was your first trip down the red carpet?" Lexie asks excited.

"Intense, I felt very self-aware the entire time." Arizona says smoothing out her dress for the hundredth time.

"Good evening everyone how is my favourite band tonight?" Every one turns around to see Richard Webber.

"Richard, we are just happy to be back home and you?" Callie answers shaking his hand.

"Great having all my little protégées in one place. Actually I was hoping I could talk to you guys about something? There are some people I would like to introduce you guys to, you know just some suits."

"Yes of course." She answers not so exited.

"Great. I'll come by later to introduce you." He leaves to go greet the newest arrivals.

"I'm going to go get a drink, you want anything?" Callie asks her girlfriend.

"Yes, please you know what I like." Giving Callie a kiss on the cheek before she walks over to the bar.

"Well if isn't the prodigal daughter who returned?" Not even having to look to know that cold voice belongs to.

"What do you want Erica I'm kind of busy?"

"I saw you locking lips with that blonde bimbo of an assistant of yours." Callie turns her head to glare at the other singer, of course Erica would have something to say about her new romance. "You know this is just a phase right? Pretty soon you are going to get bored of your little blonde plaything and go back to date actual important people." Erica states smugly sipping on her drink. Callie turns her body so she can look her straight in the eye.

"Who do you think you are to have any input in my love life? You don't get a say in any aspect of my life. You lost that right the day you left me standing alone in a parking lot. So, just stay the hell away from me and Arizona!" She turns around not caring about her drink order.

"Oh come on Cal, no need to over react." Erica grabs her arm before she can leave.

"I think she made herself very clear that she wants you to leave her alone." Erica turns around to see a very pissed off blonde.

"You're her watch dog now too?" She asks letting go of Callie's arm.

"Callie doesn't need me to protect her, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your ass if you don't stop harassing my girlfriend." Taking a step closer to Erica.

"Please, we both know you're not going to even touch me." Arizona looks around them at all the bodyguards and security, until she locks eyes with Callie standing behind Erica.

"Your right, I'm not." Erica smiles victorious. Arizona walks around her to Callie. She pulls her girlfriend into a heated kiss. When they finally part Callie's head is spinning. Arizona snakes her arms around her girlfriend's neck completely ignoring the other blonde staring daggers at her.

"Wanna dance?" Callie's mouth suddenly goes dry when she sees the mischievous look in her girlfriend's eyes. All she can do is nod as Arizona pulls her onto the dance floor.

Callie has to admit possessive Arizona is hot. The way she is dancing, her hands roaming Callie's body making sure everybody knows she belongs to her. Looking over at the bar Callie sees Erica watching them like a hawk.

"I'm so glad looks don't kill because I kind of like having you around." Callie whispers in the blonde's ear.

"I told you I played dirty on the playground." Arizona says proudly, she can feel Erica's eyes burning holes in the back of her head.

After dancing for a few songs they head over to where the rest of their group is standing talking and taking shots.

"Hey Addie, do you know if Mark is coming?" Callie asks her best friend grabbing a water bottle from the table.

"No, I don't think he is why?"

"He is use to love these kinds of parties, maybe having a girlfriend changed him more then we realised."

"Yeah right, no way Mark has a girlfriend he is most likely at some strip club." She says annoyed taking a shot.

"Strip club?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, you give money to the homeless and some people give money to the topless." This gets a round of laughs from everyone.

"Addie, are you still mad at him for kissing you at the game?" Callie asks placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That's something I don't talk about."

April walks over downing a shot, releasing an angry grunt before downing another shot.

"April are you okay?" Arizona asks taking the shot out of April's hand before she can downs it.

"Ugh, my stupid sisters! They drive me crazy! What is the point of having sisters anyway?" She says dramatically clearly already tipsy. Callie feels Arizona stiffen next to her. "Is it too late to become an only child?"

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Arizona spins around and leaves before Callie can answer.

"April!"

"What?" She asks clueless.

"Do you ever think before you talk?" April slowly realizes what she just said.

"Oh, Callie I didn't think."

"Clearly." Callie turns to follow her girlfriend but is stopped.

"I'll go." Callie is very hesitant but agrees.

Arizona is standing outside looking up at the sky. Trying really hard not to cry, since she told Callie it's like the floodgates have opened. She hears the door open, not bothering to turn around figuring it is Callie. But when the body steps next to her it's the last person she expected it to be.

"Cristina what are you doing here?"

"Richard is trying to introduce the band to every old person in there."

"So, you sneaked away?"

"Sneak away, run away whatever. Hey look a shooting star." She points up to a little red flickering light.

"That's an airplane." They just stand there looking at the city lights.

"Do you know what part I hate the most? The flowers, what is up with that? Sorry that your loved one is dead but here is a crappy flower that will also die in a couple of days. I know they try to understand it and try to sympathize but until you felt that loss... my dad died when I was 9. A car accident, I was with him in the car." Arizona turns her head to look at the drummer for the first time. "While we waited for the ambulance, I tried to keep his chest closed so he wouldn't bleed as much. When he died my hands felt his heart stop beating." Arizona closes her eyes as she feels a single tear roll down her cheek. "I didn't really know how to exist in a world that my dad didn't, and I guess that never really changes." There is a silence between them, both of them thinking about what have been said.

"Do you still have dreams about it?" Arizona asks turning back to look at the night sky.

"Sometimes, when I'm stressed or anxious."

"Do you think it is true what they say, that time heals everything?"

"I'll let you know." Cristina gives her a reassuring smile as she places a comforting hand on Arizona's before pulling away really quick. Cristina Yang doesn't do feelings. "But I do know something that will make you forget for a while and make you feel better."

"Tequila?" Arizona knows well it is the drummers go to.

"Yes, Tequila is very inspirational, but also to dance it out." She drags the blonde back inside, rejoining their group. Callie is immediately by Arizona's side.

"I'm sorry I know Cristina can be a little... Cristina. But I just thought you..."

"It's okay really." Squeezing Callie's hand. April sheepishly walks over to them.

"Arizona I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

"April, don't worry about it." Arizona gives her a reassuring smile.

"Come on bitches it's dancing time!" Cristina demands as everyone make their way onto the dance floor, when the DJ starts playing _Icona Pop's Girlfriend_.

"May I have this dance Dr Robbins?" Callie holds out her hand to Arizona.

"Always." Taking Callie's hand as she pulls her closer.

"_Where would you be, be without me. We will never find out. What would I do, do without you. We will never know now."_ Callie sings to the woman in her arms.

"I love you Calliope." Arizona says running her hands over the singer's arms

"I love you too, so much." Giving the blonde a quick kiss. "You sure you are okay?"

"Yes, but do you know what will make me feel even better?" Arizona says suggestively.

"You want to punch Erica." Callie says already knowing the answer.

"Just one time, please?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter I was very nervous about it. Just a reminder my medical knowledge is only as good as what Google tells me. Thank you again for all wonderful reviews!**

Chapter 15

"I can't believe you just finished filming your first movie." Arizona says excited peeking through tissue paper and plastic wrap. Callie's trailer was yet again filled to the brim with 'Thank You' gifts when they arrived on set today, brown nosing seems to be one of Hollywood's favourite pastimes. Arizona opens up her arms letting the load fall onto the dining room table.

"It was so much fun, but I'm glad I can get back to my day job." Callie says as she is looking at everything on the table.

"Day job? You spend your nights performing sold out concerts around the world. I'd hardly call that a day job."

Callie just shrugs as she smells one of the bath salts she found in one of the packages.

"Look muffins!" Arizona says picking up a basket to read the card. "Ew, its pumpkin." She holds it away from her like it might bite her.

"I love pumpkin!" Callie takes the basket and pulls out a muffin diving right in. "Mmm it's good." She says as some crumbs fall from her lips.

Arizona just scrunches up her nose, taking some of the gifts to put them away. Callie grabs another muffin before following her girlfriend.

After the long day they are just relaxing on the couch watching some mindless TV. Callie is stretched out on the couch with her head in Arizona's lap, drawing little patterns on her thighs. Its little moments like these that Callie loves, no matter what they are doing they always manage to have some form of contact. Like there is a strong magnetic pull between them.

Looking up she can't help but smile at her beautiful girlfriend. Her brows are knit together in concentration, her tongue is peeking out of the corner of her mouth and her eyes are focused on her hands picking at her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Callie asks when her fidgeting doesn't stop.

"There is a hole on my shirt." She says pushing her finger through the hole and wiggling it to emphasise her point.

"Okay, just change your shirt instead of pocking it and making it bigger."

"But this is my favourite shirt." She says as she pouts. Callie sits up needing to kiss that adorable pout away.

"I'm sorry but it's gone. Unless you're going for the Swiss cheese look?" Callie says giving her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek.

"Fine, I'll go change." Arizona gets up and goes up stairs to change, some of her clothes have recently taken up residency in Callie's closet.

Callie is flipping through the channels when she lands on some celebrity news show. There seems to be a never ending stream of celebrity break ups, hook ups and mug shots. Callie drowns out most of the host's ramblings until a name catches her attention.

_"Singer Erica Hahn has just announced that she is currently working on a new album. The singer told reporters that she did a lot of soul searching in preparation for this album, and that this album will centre around losing your true love and heart break."_ Callie snorts.

"Don't you need an actual heart for it to break?" She changes the channel before she gets an overwhelming urge to launch the remote straight through the TV. A movement next to her catches her eye. When she looks up she finds Arizona wearing that mischievous smile that means something bad is about to happen. "What are you up to?" She sees the blonde's hands behind her back. Callie sits up straight starting to get a little nervous.

"Guess what I found in your closet?"

"Well, it sure wasn't me because I've been out for a while." She says smiling at the blonde.

Arizona slaps her on her shoulder. "Ha ha you're hilarious."

Callie puts on a straight face. "Sorry, what did you find?" Arizona pulls out a DVD from behind her back. Callie immediately recognises it and jumps up from the couch. "How did you get that?" Arizona pulls it away when the singer tries to grab it.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets."

"Arizona sweetie, give me the DVD." She asks sweetly moving closer. Arizona taps her chin with the DVD pretending to think.

"No." She steps back again as Callie moves closer to her. "I think I will watch it."

"It's actually very boring." Callie quickly states desperately trying to get the DVD away from her girlfriend.

"O, so you're saying '_Calliope's first talent show'_ is boring?"

"Yeah, and it's not even me it's a totally different person."

"Because _Calliope_ is such a popular name." Arizona challenges her as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Arizona give it to me!" Arizona squeals before running off. Callie chases her around the house, but she is just to slow as Arizona placing the DVD inside the player before she can get to it. Grabbing the remote Arizona plops down on the couch.

"Kill me please." Callie says embarrassed covering her face with her hands.

"You're such a drama queen." Arizona rolls her eyes as she pulls Callie down next to her on the couch.

The music from _Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ starts to play. Arizona can't help her smile when little 6 year old Callie appears on screen shaking her little booty as she sings whole heartedly. Callie can see Arizona is enjoying this way too much, she curses herself for even having the DVD in the first place. The entire time they are watching the video Callie wishes she can just spontaneous combust and disappear. With the finale note as little Callie takes her bow Arizona turns to the now grown up singer. She really has come a long way from singing for a school talent show to sold out stadiums. Arizona can see Callie is feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed. Arizona places her hand against Callie's cheek making her look at her.

"I have never been more in love with you." Callie just looks at her trying to see if she is just playing with her, but she only sees love in those deep blue eyes. Arizona leans forward capturing her lips. Callie smile against her lips, every time they kiss it still takes her breath away. She pulling away and Arizona places another kiss on the tip of her nose before turning back to the TV. "Let's watch it again!"

"No!"Callie grabs the remote from the laughing blonde.

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

Arizona slams her hand down on Callie's alarm clock. Slowly opening her eyes scanning the room, its barely even light and Callie is nowhere to be found. Groaning she pulls the covers over her head. After a few minutes she untangles herself from the covers and goes in search of her girlfriend. He goes down to the kitchen finding Callie flipping pancakes. Arizona wraps her arms around her girlfriend kissing her neck.

"Morning." She mumbles into her shoulder.

"Morning beautiful, I made you favourite pancakes."

"Why are you so damn perfect?" Callie chuckles. "Why are you up so early, I hate waking up without you?" Arizona moves over to the coffeemaker pouring them each a cup knowing just how Callie likes it.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do a few changes to the new songs before rehearsal." Callie places the plate on the table, the blonde looks at it confused.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Callie jumps on to the counter grabbing a muffin from the basket. "Nah, I'm good."

"Ugh, I don't know how you can eat that." Arizona places the cup of coffee next to Callie, but before she can walk away Callie pulls her closer by locking her legs around her waist.

"It's good you should try it." Callie pulls her into a kiss. Arizona pushes on Callie shoulders breaking the kiss to wipe her mouth.

"I prefer my Callie pumpkin free." Callie puts down the muffin, taking her face in her hands and gives her a proper kiss.

"Much better." Arizona whispers against her lips, she gives her one more kiss before sitting down at the table pouring syrup over her pancakes.

"You want some pancakes with your syrup?" Callie asks eyeing the mountain of sugar on the blonde's plate.

"Just trying to get the right pancake to syrup ratio." She takes a bite and moans in pleasure. A stray drop of syrup runs down her lip before she licks it up. Callie is staring blankly at her. Arizona smirks she knows exactly what she is doing to her. "Are you sure you don't want some pancakes?" Arizona asks licking her fingers clean, she can see Callie swallow.

"Um," Callie clears her throat trying to get rid of the images in her head. She jumps off the counter. "We-we better get um going." Callie starts backing out of the kitchen her eyes never leaving the blonde, until she walks straight into the door slamming her arm into the doorknob.

"Son of a…" She rubs her arm and looks up at the amused blonde. "Don't you laugh, this is your fault!"

"Hey, this is your house I just thought by now you would know where all the doors are."

After breakfast they are heading to meet the band at rehearsal. The next few days are going to be brutal before they leave to continue on with the tour. Bailey has arranged for as much publicity as possible. With the tour, movie and now her new girlfriend reporters have been hammering on her door to get the inside scoop.

It's the first rehearsal since they returned back home. While Callie was busy filming the band had a little down time, she is afraid they might be a little rusty and everyone knows when it comes to her music she will settle for nothing but the best. Walking out onto the stage hand in hand they find the band in an in-depth argument with each other.

"Sometimes I feel a lot like Jane Goodall." Arizona whispers to Callie as she watches them all.

"I know it's like watching a living freak show, but I can't look away." Arizona chuckles knowing exactly what she means.

Everyone turns their attention to the couple who have just arrived.

"Why is it every time I see you guys there is no practicing going on?" Callie asks eyeing them.

"You just missed it. You should have seen it, it was good." Owen says smiling picking up his guitar.

"What are you guys plotting this time, a murder, a nuclear attack? Whatever it is I don't want any part of it. I don't want you to be calling me in the middle of the night having to help you drag a dead body across the living room floor."

"Oh come on Cal don't be a coward, you only live once." Cristina says twirling her drum sticks.

"That's what I'm afraid off!"

"How about you Rollergirl you up for some world domination?"

"Cristina why is it every time I talk to you I feel like I should get hazard pay?"

"Don't worry I am wining you over, I can feel it." Cristina says smugly.

Callie hands each one of the band sheet music with one of the new songs. They each study it intently while Callie talks them through what she envisioned for the song. She is using musical terms and Arizona has no idea what she is talking about.

Arizona finishes her call with her parents outside when she returns Owen and Meredith are talking to each other, Cristina is in her own little world doing some form of air drumming while George is making notes on his sheet music and Callie is talking with April and Lexie about the backup vocals. Arizona never understood how a bunch of dots and lines on a page can turn into such beautiful music. Arizona takes a seat next to Jackson.

"So, how does this work? Shouldn't they record the songs first before performing it?" She asks watching her girlfriend moving around the stage.

"No not necessarily. Whenever they are in the middle of a tour and Callie writes new songs they always like to test it out first. They perform it for the fans and see their reaction, if the fans like it they record it."

"And if they don't like it?"

"I don't know it's never happened before." He smiles at her.

The band is hard at work, they haven't done one complete run through of the song because someone always manages to screw up or Callie stops them to change something. They are taking a much needed water break when Arizona comes rolling in.

"Callie it's time to go we need to get you to the photo shoot." Callie lets out a groan. Photo shoots are defiantly not her favourite part of the job. Putting on a fake smile and posing for a camera who apparently loves you, not her idea of a fun time.

"Do we have to? We still have a lot of work to do." She asks motioning to the band.

"Fine, I'll just send them your driver's license photo to use."

Callie looks at her trying to figure out if she is bluffing, but the intense glare she was giving her told her she is dead serious. "You don't play fair." She reluctantly gets up and puts on her leather jacket.

"Come on Superstar let's go!" Arizona says taking Callie's hand. Callie catches the weird look on the blonde's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arizona shakes her head.

"Nothing, it's just your hands are cold."

"It's a cold day."

"Yeah, but your hands are never cold." Arizona gets this weird feeling something is not right. "Callie are you feeling okay?" She asks concerned.

"I'm fine I just have a slight headache."

"Do you want me to get you something for it, maybe coffee?"

"I think I know a cure for a headache that doesn't involve coffee." She whispers suggestively into the blonde's ear.

"Nice try, we are still going to the photo shoot." She tugs a pouting Callie towards the exit.

The drive over is slow hitting afternoon traffic. Arizona is typing away on her phone, there is still so much that needs to be done before they leave at the end of the week. Arizona glances over at Callie finding her girlfriend fast asleep. The sun streaming in through the window illuminating her beautiful features. Even if she is beyond exhausted she still looks breathtaking.

Callie recently did an interview with one of the country's largest health magazines. The article mainly focused on how she keeps in shape during her world tour but they somehow managed to ask the question everyone has been dying to ask her, namely Arizona. After going public with their relationship Callie was more than happy to tell the world how much she loves the blonde, but she knows how bad it is to have people snooping around in your personal life. She is not going to subject Arizona to that just because of who she is.

The shoot went smoothly Callie was photographed doing different types of exercises. Arizona is sure the pictures are going to be sexy as hell. People all over the world will be swooning over her, they can look all they want but like Callie said in the interview she is only Arizona's. After the shoot they went back to rehearsal for a few more hours before going back to Callie's house.

Arizona is relaxing on Callie's bed reading her emails on her iPad. Her legs are crossed and her loose blonde hair is creating a curtain around her as she looks over the screen. Callie comes into the room wearing only her silk robe. She watches her girlfriend for a moment before walking to the foot of the bed.

"What's ya doing?"

"Working and you?" Not looking up from her iPad.

"I was thinking about taking a long relaxing bubble bath. I was wondering if you would like to join me?" That gets Arizona's attention, she looks up her eyes gliding over the singer's body.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, I'm just trying to help the environment." Callie says nonchalant.

"The environment?"

"Yes, save water bath with a friend." Callie lets the side of the robe fall of her shoulder, she sees the confused look on Arizona's face. "Okay not the look I was going for."

"What happened to your arm?" She gets up moving closer to Callie.

Callie looks down to see a purple bruise on her arm. "O, that's where I hit my arm this morning but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Does it hurt?" Arizona asks applying pressure.

"No." She cups the blonde's cheek making her look at her. "Hey I'm fine, nothing a long hot bath and ice cold champagne can't fix." She turns around and disappears into to the bathroom. Arizona just looks at the spot her girlfriend previously occupied, when Callie's robe falls in front of her feet she takes off after her without another thought.

Arizona is doing some much needed shopping. Callie is planning a special dinner for them tonight, but much like the first time she cooked for her Arizona is send to the store to get everything for their dinner. She is walking around looking at everything on the shelves when her phone rings. She smiles when she sees her girlfriend's face light up the screen.

"Hey pretty lady, how is the rehearsal going?"

"They are slowly driving me crazy, so nothing new." Arizona chuckles, there is some very strong personalities in the band, but they are all the best at what they do. Arizona has this weird feeling like someone is following her. Looking behind her she sees three teenage girls looking at her. Ignoring it she goes about her business.

"I think I'm being followed by teenage girls."

"Are you wearing your wheelie shoes?" Knowing that would get the blonde a few looks.

"No, I'm wheel free." Rolling her eyes she knows that Callie has an issue with her choice of footwear. "I almost have everything on your list. I can't wait for tonight, I love your cooking. Also you look _really_ hot when you cook."

"O really?" Turning around Arizona sees the girls are still following her.

"Okay they are totally following me."

"If I was a teenage girl I would follow you around to."

"That would be kind of disturbing." She stops at the magazine rack when she sees a photo of her and Callie at the premier. The girls are talking among themselves pointing at her and the magazine. "I think I solved the mystery of the teenage girls."

"O yeah?"

"Yes, I think they are fans of my super awesome girlfriend."

"I'm sorry if they are bothering you can just…" This is what Callie was afraid off.

"Calliope its fine really. I can handle a few stares it's not a big deal. I will see you after I drop everything off at home." Callie doesn't miss Arizona calling her house home and she really hopes soon it will be _their_ home.

"Okay, see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Arriving at Callie's house Arizona unpacks everything she bought, when she spots the basket of muffins, there is only a few left since Callie has been basically living off of them the past couple of days. She quickly drops them in the garbage. She really can't see how Callie can eat those things.

Callie had made them the most amazing dinner and they emptied a bottle or two of wine. Now they are cuddling on the couch watching a romantic movie Arizona picked out for them while Arizona is feeding Callie ice cream.

"Have you heard back from Aria yet?"

"Nope, radio silence."

"Maybe she is just busy." Arizona says taking a bite herself.

"Busy with what?"

"Whatever it is Aria do." She shrugs.

Callie's head is starting to feel a little fuzzy and her stomach starts to turn like she is going to be sick. Arizona sees the colour drain from Callie's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asks alarmed sitting up.

"Nothing. Just a little brain freeze." Callie gives her a reassuring smile but Arizona doesn't buy it.

"I think that's enough ice cream for tonight." Arizona says getting up taking the bowl back to the kitchen.

Something tickles Callie's lip, running her fingers over it she pulls back to see blood. "What the?"

Arizona walks back into the room. "Maybe I can make us some hot chocolate to warm you back up?" She freezes when she sees the blood running from Callie's nose.

"Arizona." Is all she can say before everything goes black.

Arizona feels helpless, she is pacing up and down in the waiting room. This is the first time in months she wishes she was wearing her scrubs just to get some damn answers out of these doctors. As soon as they arrived at the ER Callie was assured into a private room, but she is forced to wait in the waiting room.

Recognising one of Callie's doctors walking past, she grabs the young man's arm.

"Can you please tell me what is wrong with her?" She asks him, he looks more like a boy scout then a doctor.

"I'm sorry I cant…"

"I don't care about stupid hospital policy! Please that's the woman I love in there, please." She begs.

He runs his hand through his shaggy hair, contemplating whether or not he should say anything.

"We are not sure yet, we have to wait of the test results. Her blood pressure is very low and showing signs of anemia."

"This cannot be happening." She whispers, her eyes are scanning the room, she can feel her entire body start to shake.

"In most of these cases people with her kind of work schedule and pressure of being in the public eye it's just stress." Her eyes snap up at his green eyes gives him a death glare.

"What? You are seriously saying that this is all just because of stress? Are you kidding me?!"

He takes an involuntary step away from the blonde. "I understand Ms Robbins but…"

"Actually it's Dr Robbins." She corrects him.

"I should have figured." He says under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Arizona is ready to let all her pent up frustrations out, and right now there is a giant bull's-eye painted on his forehead.

"I'm sorry _Dr Robbins_ but we are doing everything we can." He tries to step around her but she blocks his way.

"Don't give me some bullshit line about stress just because you're too damn stupid to figure out what is really wrong with her! I don't care if you have to do every damn test in this hospital and while you are at it get a real doctor who didn't get his medical degree at a yard sale!"

"Arizona!" The blonde turns around to see Addison running towards her still in her pyjamas. The doctor takes this as his chance and escape the wrath of the blonde.

"Addison." She says hugging her, relaxing slightly into her embrace.

"What happened, is she okay?" She asks holding Arizona at arm's length to get a good look at her.

"They don't know yet they are still running tests." Arizona quickly wipes at her cheeks.

"Oh Arizona, are you okay?"

"Yes." Addison looks at her seeing tears ready to fall at any moment. "No." She pulls her into another hug.

"Hey, everything will be fine. Don't worry she will be okay." She tries to sooth her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she is to pretty to die." That actually gets a smile from Arizona.

Addison, Bailey and Arizona are sitting in the waiting room. Bailey is talking none stop on her phone ever since she arrived at the hospital. Because Mark is in Miami he has called earlier making Addison promise to call him immediately if there is any news.

Addison thinks back to months ago when she was in a pretty similar situation only it was an anxious Callie who sat next to her. Arizona is talking to herself, Addison can see her mind going a million miles a second. To anyone else she would appear to be a crazy person but after a while Addison recognises a few medical terms, she is trying to figure out what possibly could be wrong with her girlfriend.

Time feels like its standing still. Addison basically pushed Arizona out of the waiting room telling her to take a walk or get some coffee, anything to calm her nerves a little before she gives the waiting room an unwanted trench from all her pacing. She walked around for a little while but her mind was running wild. She needs to know what is wrong with Callie, and after meeting her so called doctor her faith isn't very high in the medical expertise of St. Ambrose Hospital. Pulling out her phone she dials the only number of who can help her right now.

"Hey Ab Fab!" Teddy's voice rings through the earpiece. "So I was thinking, do you know if Callie can use a Cardiothoracic surgeon in her entourage?"

"Teddy,"

"Yeah that's a stupid question. But I'm a really good pitcher actually, maybe she needs a pitcher for her Hollywood softball league?"

"Teddy,"

"Does she even have an entourage? Because if she doesn't she needs to get one all the…"

"Teddy!" Arizona loosing what little patients she had left.

"Sorry, geez what's got your panties in a twist?" She only receiving silence from the other end. "Arizona what's wrong?" Immediately picking up that something is wrong.

"Its Callie, she's in the hospital. Some things have been off these last couple of days and tonight her nose started to bleed and she fainted." Arizona fights hard to keep her emotions at bay.

"Holy shit is she okay?"

"I- I don't know, they think she has anemia but the doctors are still running test. They are saying that it is stress and that's the biggest loud of crap I ever heard!"

"I guess it could be stress I mean it hasn't been the easiest time in her life and…"

"It's not stress!" Arizona gets some looks from passing nurses.

"Okay okay, calm down. Hey, why don't you see if you can get them to send me her scans and test results, just to make sure they didn't miss anything?"

"Thank you Teddy." She takes a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" She asks she can only imagine what Arizona must be going through.

"I'm fine." Her voice cracking slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Teddy.

"I can hear you freaking."

"Teddy when I saw her… the blood, I just can do this again." She drops her head in her hand.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine. You know what I'll go talk the Chief and see if I can get a day or two off and I'll be on the first flight to LA."

"Teddy you can't do that. You can't just drop everything." She tries to protest.

"Yes, I can Arizona you're my best friend and…"

"I'll be fine I promise, let's just wait and hear what the doctors say before you hightail it out here. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Okay." Teddy says satisfied that she has defused her friend's panic attack. Arizona smiles to herself.

"You think I don't know what you did there Theodora?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Take care Arizona and call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Thank you Teddy."

Callie wakes up to a pounding on her head, there is annoying beeping sound next to her. After her eyes adjust to the bright white lights she sees blonde hair covering her right hand. She opens her mouth to speak but her throat is on fire like she swallowed a pinecone. Arizona starts to stir and her eyes falls on Callie's face. Callie masters up the best smile she can.

"Callie you're awake." Sitting up straight.

"Hi." Arizona gets up to get her some water, she places the straw in Callie's mouth.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Arizona kisses her hair before she leans her forehead against Callie's.

"You almost scared me to death back there." Arizona whispers, breathing a sigh of relieve.

"Well, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Callie teases her.

"Hey look who is awake." Addison says coming into the room followed closely by Bailey.

"Hi Addie, Bailey."

"How are you feeling?" Addison asks squeezing her hand.

"Like a wrestled an elephant."

"Well you missed the show, your girlfriend here was freaking out." Bailey says pointing to Arizona.

"What are you talking about?" Looking over at the blonde who's avoiding eye contact.

"When I got here Arizona was screaming at this poor doctor, I thought he was going to pee his pants. It was awesome!" Addison winks at Arizona.

"You went all Dr Robbins on them didn't you?"

"What good is a medical degree if I can't use it to help my girlfriend? Besides that doctor was an idiot." She says defensively.

"Sweetie, let the doctors do their job. Not everyone can be the amazing Dr Arizona Robbins with all your fancy degrees."

"Really?" Arizona asks giving her a raised eyebrow.

"It's true! You got so many degrees I don't know if you're a doctor or thermometer." Callie laughs at her own joke.

"Good to see your sense of humour is still intact."

"I'm glad to see your awake Ms Torres." Everyone looks at the door to see a new doctor walk in. At least she doesn't look 12 years old like the previous idiot.

"Who are you and what are your credentials?" Arizona asks before she can say anything else.

"I am Dr Charlotte King, Johns Hopkins MD and currently Chief of staff at St. Ambrose Hospital and damn good at my job." She looks at Arizona. "I am assuming your Dr Robbins, I must say you have quite the reputation over at Hopkins." Callie looks surprised, Arizona clears her throat hoping her cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

"So, Dr King came to tell us its stress?" Arizona asks sarcastically.

"It's not stress."

"What?"

"Here look for yourself." She hands Arizona the chart. She reads franticly through all the test results. Callie sees her entire body go ridged and eyes widen.

"Arizona you're starting to scare me what is it?" Callie asks after what feels like an hour of silence.

"Dr Robbins would you like me to explain or do you want to?" Dr King asks.

"I'll do it." She says handing back the chart.

"I'll be right outside if you have any questions." Dr King nods before leaving.

Arizona repositions herself in the chair, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. At this point Addison is also starting to get freaked out leaning forward in her seat. Arizona takes Callie's hand stroking the back of her hand with her thumb.

"Please don't tell me I'm pregnant." Callie tries to joke but it just gets a weak smile from Arizona.

"Your blood tests showed evidence of Anticoagulant Rodenticide poisoning."

"What is that?" Bailey asks getting scared as well.

Arizona shifts nervously in her seat before looking back at Callie.

"Its rat poison."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN - I know I'm a horrible person for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter. But my life has been crazy busy and I just wasn't at a point where I was happy with this chapter. Again I have no medical knowledge just Google. Thank you guys so much for your great reviews! **

Chapter 16

"Someone tried to kill me, with rat poison?" Callie asks dumbstruck looking from Arizona to Dr King who have now rejoined them and is checking Callie's IV. Arizona just nods, her grip on her girlfriend's hand tightening.

"Is she going to die?" Bailey asks all colour having drained from her face.

"No, Callie is very lucky that we caught it so soon. In some cases the signs don't appear until it's too late and the patient bleeds to death." Dr King explains as she moves to stand at the foot of the bed to give the singer her full attention. "But in your case we have been able to stop it before the poison could do too much damage. We have given you activated carbon to absorb the remaining poison before it can inter your bloodstream, as well as started a treatment of Vitamin K and prothrombin complex concentrates that will reverse the anticoagulant activity. But you will have to take iron supplements and other prescribed medication orally once you are discharged."

"Who would want to kill Callie?" Addison asks confused.

"The stalker." Callie answers without even having to think about it.

"What?" Addison being oblivious to what have been going on.

A nervous laugh falls from Callie's lips. "First someone sends me a dead rat in a box and now I'm in the hospital after someone poisoned me with rat poison." Her laughter dies down as she turns to Arizona who is just looking at her, she is smiling but Callie can see she is close to tears. "Someone tried to kill me." She says in almost a whisper.

The seriousness of the situation hitting everyone at full force. In a blink of an eye Arizona switches into full doctor mode, pulling on her professional mask. If it is just another patient and not the woman she loves she is not going to freak out, Callie needs her to be strong now and not fall apart. So, instead she decides to just focus on the medicine.

"Dr King was there any cardiovascular damage in the scans?" She moves over to where Dr King is standing.

"I had one of our cardio attendings look at the scans but couldn't find any sign of damage."

"Is it at all possible to have her scans send to Seattle Grace Hospital, the head of cardio there agreed to look at them? I am sure your doctors here are very good, but I will just feel more comfortable if we can have a second opinion."

"I understand Dr Robbins, as long as Ms Torres gives consent I'll be happy to send them the scans." She turns to rest of the room. "Sorry but visiting hours are over and Ms Torres needs to rest. Dr Robbins if you would like a nurse can bring a cot into Callie's room for you."

"Thank you Dr King." Arizona smiles gratefully at her for everything she has already done for them.

Addison and Bailey say their goodbyes and promise to be back the next day, leaving only Callie and Arizona alone for the first time. The silence in the room is deafening, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I think I'll go get some coffee, can I get you anything?" Arizona gets up and turns towards the door. She stops when a cold hand wraps around her wrist.

"Please stay with me."

There is vulnerability in the singer's voice Arizona has never heard before. Turning back around Arizona nods giving her a weak smile. Callie moves as far as she can to make room for her girlfriend, Arizona climbs into the bed next to Callie careful not to pull on the IV. Arizona pulls Callie into her arms and Callie rests her head on the blonde's chest. Closing her eyes she melts into her embrace focusing on the feeling of Arizona's fingers running through her hair. For the first time Callie doesn't care about her tough, badass image instead she just drowns in the comfort provided from the woman she loves.

"Someone tried to kill me." Callie whispers.

Arizona squeezes her eyes shut trying to fight of the images of what could have happened, tying desperately not to let the first tear fall.

No matter how hard she tries Arizona just can't fall asleep, and the nurses walking in to check in on Callie doesn't help. So, instead she holds Callie as close as she can listing to the buzzing of the hospital outside. Watching Callie sleep Arizona finally let her emotions get the better of her.

Callie just had to come into her life and turn everything upside down. She just had to make Arizona fall in love with her. Callie just had to invade her heart, her soul and her entire being. Arizona can't imagine her life without her, she is her everything and she knows that now more than ever.

When 06:00 rolls by Arizona decides to give Teddy a call. Carefully extracting herself from under Callie she kisses her forehead before slipping out off the room to call her friend.

Waking up the next morning Callie can already feel the medicine starting to work. Looking around she can't find her girlfriend she starts to panic, she doesn't know why she is felling so vulnerable and she doesn't like it. Finally her eye catches the note next to her bed.

_Went to get some coffee and talk to Teddy, will be back soon. Love you._

Smiling at the note she is suddenly very aware of her bladder. Pulling her legs over the edge of the bed she stretches out her sore muscles before grabbing her IV and heading for the bathroom pulling the stupid hospital gown close as she walked.

Cristina and Meredith show up just as Callie is shuffling out of the bathroom. Cristina is holding onto a card while Meredith struggles to see past the giant flower arrangement in her arms.

"How you feeling Stuart Little?" Cristina asks as Meredith places the flowers on the table.

"Like crap. What are you doing here?"

"We are here to give you are unwavering support in this hard time." Callie eyes Meredith suspiciously.

"Okay now the unedited version."

"She heard there are some pretty hot doctors in this joint?" Cristina whines when Meredith's elbow hits her ribs.

"Yes, but also everyone is really worried so we wanted to come make sure your okay for ourselves." Meredith tries to cover.

"But you are supposed to be rehearsing, not hang around a hospital scoping out hot doctors." Callie turns her back to the two heading back to her bed, feeling warn out from just using the bathroom. Cristina tilts her head to the side looking at her.

"You know it's hard to take you seriously when you're wearing a dress that has a butt breeze." Callie franticly closing her hospital gown before sitting down on her bed. "Did not peg you as the pink underwear kind."

Callie gives her a death glare just as the rest of the band walks in with their own "Get Well Soon" gifts, solely keeping the hospital gift shop afloat. They greet Callie before taking a seat in the very uncomfortable chairs.

"Oh, that reminds me everyone owes me 50 bucks." Cristina says holding out her hand. Grunts are heard from around the room.

"Do I want to know?" Callie asks Meredith who is sitting closest to her.

"We had a bet to see who would be the first to end up in hospital in a foreign country, and she just won." Meredith slaps the note into a smug Cristina's hand.

"Cristina you bet against me?" Callie asks faking hurt.

"Yeah, everyone went with Rollergirl but I knew you wouldn't disappoint."

"Wait a minute, the bet was the first person to end up in a hospital in a foreign country?" Lexie asks.

"So?"

"Foreign country, we are still in the US." Owen ads, Meredith grabs her money back out of her friend's hand.

"Seriously Callie you couldn't have waited a week?" The drummer falls down on her chair mad.

"I'm sorry if my internal bleeding inconvenienced you."

Arizona walks into Callie's room seeing everyone in her room, she frowns at the Mickey Mouse balloon tied to Callie's IV.

"Hey, what's everyone doing here?"

"We are here for perm and a blow dry, what do you think we are doing here?" Cristina huffs annoyed. Arizona just looks at her curiously.

"Anyway…" She moves to stand next to Callie. "I just got off the phone with Teddy. She took a look at your scans and she says with rest and the right medication you will be as good as new."

"So she gave me the all clear?" Callie asks hopeful.

"Yes!" Breathing a sigh of relieve.

Callie has to spend another 24 hours in the hospital under observation. There is a constant flow of people in and out of her room, Callie isn't really in the mood for sitting around gossiping. But since most of her friends are all borderline crazy it did provide some entertainment to help lift her mood.

The next morning Callie wakes up feeling almost as good as her old self, and after another round of checkups and test she is given her discharge papers. As soon as Dr King gave her the papers Callie is busy changing back to her own clothes, no more butt breeze.

Callie is busy packing her things and Arizona has been in and out of her room arranging everything. Callie hears someone walk into her room knowing it's Arizona.

"I'm almost ready to go, I can't wait to be back in my own bed." She stops when she sees who stepped into her room. "Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"Mija I'm so glad you are okay." Her father says pulling her into a big hug. "We were so worried."

"I'm fine, you didn't have to come all the way out here." Stepping out of his embrace, her father has always been overprotective of her and Aria.

"I have some business I need to attend to so I decided to make a little detour. Also your mother wants a full report on your new girlfriend. I myself am looking forward to meeting her." He states cracking his knuckles making Callie roll her eyes. Just then said blonde comes strolling into the room.

"Okay so I spoke to Bailey and she said…" She freezes when she sees the new visitor in Callie's room. He is unmistakable Callie's father, her heart rate instantly skyrocketing. Callie quickly makes her way next to the nervous blonde placing her hand on Arizona's lower back.

"Daddy I'd like you to meet Arizona Robbins my girlfriend, Arizona this is my dad Carlos Torres." Arizona extends a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Torres." She says giving him her best dimple smile. Mr Torres straightens his stance, broadening his shoulders. He makes a point of looking _down_ at the blonde woman in front of him.

"Ms Robbins you are the woman who I saw kissing my daughter on the front page?" He narrows his eyes at her, his protective father instincts taking over. Arizona starts to squirm under his intense gaze, this is really not the time for her authority issues to make their grand appearance.

"Y-yes that was me." She tries to sound unaffected.

"Well, that's one way to insure a pay raise?"

Shocked Arizona opens and closes her mouth but nothing is coming out, neither her brain or her vocal cords wanting to work. So much for making a good first impression.

"Daddy!" Callie can't believe her dad sometimes. She knows he is known as a tyrant in the business world and there is a reason she has never introduced him to any of her previous partners.

A nurse pops her head into the room. "Sorry to intrude, Dr Robbins Dr King asked if you would see her before you leave." Seeing this as her escape Arizona quickly takes it.

"Yes thank you. If you would please excuse me." Callie watches as her girlfriend practically runs out of the room. She turns at her dad with a not amused look on her face.

"Really?"

"She's a doctor?" He asks ignoring his daughter's glare.

"Yes Arizona is a pediatric surgeon, one of the best in the country actually." Callie admits proudly.

"She couldn't have been that good if she's a personal assistant now."

"Daddy don't." Callie warns stepping around him to finish her packing.

"Calliope I only want what is best for you."

"Arizona is what's best for me! You know what I don't get is you and mom are always going on about how I should go out and meet someone and then when I do she is suddenly not good enough."

"But if she can just up and leave a career like that what's to say history isn't going to repeat itself?" Stepping closer to his daughter.

"If you ever met Erica you would have known that Arizona is nothing like that woman." Callie states angrily tossing her stuff in her bag.

"It doesn't mean she's not…"

"No!" Losing her last reserve she turns and looks at her father head on. "You don't know her, you do not get to judge her or her choices. I love her daddy, she is the best thing to ever happen to me and if it's up to me I will spend the rest of my life loving her. She is smart, funny, supportive, beautiful and yes her life isn't perfect but whose is? So no, you don't get to judge her." Carlos looks at Callie shocked, he has never seen his daughter stand up for any of her other partners this Arizona must be someone special.

"Of course, I'm sorry I wasn't my place." Callie must be hallucinating, Carlos Torres never admits to being wrong.

"So, um how long are you staying?" Trying to change the subject.

"I'm only here for a couple of hours." He says looking at his overly expensive watch. Clapping his hands together he looks back at his daughter. "What do you say I take you and Arizona out for lunch? She's not one of those vegetarian is she, because I don't think I could handle that."

"No, daddy Arizona isn't a vegetarian. I guess we can do lunch I'll just have to check with Arizona first." Callie starts walking to the door she stops at the threshold she turns and points at her dad. "If she agrees to this lunch, no judging her you are not Simon Cowell."

Carlos, Callie and Arizona are seated at a café, it's a little busy for Callie's liking but the way things are going now she rather meet in a public place. Lunch mostly consisted of Carlos asking Callie about her tour and the new movie. Alex and Jackson are seated a few tables away but still in clear view of the singer.

Arizona is busy picking at her lunch she hasn't had much of an appetite lately. When Callie first mentioned lunch Arizona mentally freaked out but so far Carlos have been nothing but civil to her. Arizona never does the whole meet the parents thing but for Callie she has to make a better impression on the man.

"So, Ms Robbins are you from a long line of doctors?" Startled by the question Arizona looks flustered at the man that possibly holds the key to her future happiness with Callie. Sensing her girlfriend's nerves, Callie gives her a reassuring smile.

"No sir, and please call me Arizona." Carlos nods. "My father is a Colonel in the US marines and my mother is a teacher."

"With a father in the marines you must have moved around a lot, not staying in one place for too long." Callie studies her father trying to figure out where he is going with this.

"Yes, sir but since my father's retirement they have been living in Seattle and I also lived there for 6 years before moving here to LA." Carlos just nods seeming satisfied by her answer.

"Any siblings?" Knowing this a tender subject for her Callie lays her hand on the blonde's thigh squeezing it giving Arizona her silent support.

"Yes, I have an older brother Timothy, he is currently deployed." Arizona drops her eyes to her plate. Carlos senses there is more to the story but decides not to push it. Instead he redirects the conversation to what he really come here for.

"Calliope I have been in contact with a private investigator out here that has done a lot of work for me over the years and he has agreed to take on your case."

"Daddy that's not necessary we have already spoken with the police."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to do everything possible to find the person who is threatening my daughter's safety."

"But…" He places his hand up silencing her.

"This stalking has just been bumped up to attempt at murder. I'm not going to take any chances."

Callie just looks at her father her hands starting to fidget with her water glass.

"Your father is right Callie." Carlos and Callie both look at the blonde surprised. "We need all the help we can get, this has been going on for way to long. You almost…" Not being able to say the word she clears her throat. "If you father believes this private investigator can help you, I think you should let him help." Arizona places her hand on top of Callie's on the table. Callie turns her hand over to intertwining their fingers before bringing Arizona's to her lips. Carlos watches the interaction silently.

"Okay, I will talk to this private investigator of yours." Callie says turning back to her father.

"Thank you. So, tell me about these new songs of yours."

The rest of their lunch consists mostly of small talk, Carlos getting to know Arizona a little better. Maybe he did overreact a little at the hospital he can see why his daughter looks like a love sick teenager around the charming Arizona Robbins. During lunch he has seen how much the two women care about each other, making him feel a little bit more accepting to the blond. After lunch they walk Carlos to his car where his driver is waiting for them. He hugs Callie and politely shakes Arizona's hand before driving off. He made them promise to meet up again soon for a proper visit including a very eager Lucia Torres.

Arriving back at Callie's house Arizona cleans out everything in the kitchen not wanting to take any chances. Alex and Jackson also did a sweep of the house upping the security system, installing extra security cameras and changing the gate's combination. Arizona forces Callie to take it easy much to Callie's dismay. When Callie imagined Arizona playing doctor she didn't imagine it being like this.

After a nice long relaxing bubble bath washing off the last of the hospital Callie almost skips down the stairs just happy to be back in her own home. She walks into the kitchen seeing Alex on the floor looking around at the floor with a pissed off blonde looking at him.

"Um, what's he doing?" Revering to Alex crawling on the floor.

"Looking for missing brain cells." Arizona says annoyed crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Alex barks from the floor.

"Maybe next time you try paying attention to what you are doing!"

"Okay I missed something here." Callie says waving her hands between Arizona and Alex.

"King Kong over there was scaling your kitchen cabinets trying to set up the new alarm system when he knocked down my favourite mug, the one you bought me with the butterflies." She says pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie I'll get you a new one." Pulling the blonde into a hug kissing her forehead.

"There problem solved!" Alex says getting up but the look Arizona is giving him quickly wipes the smile of his face.

"I really want to hit you in the face with a brick right now Karev." Arizona knows she is overreacting but everything that has happened with Callie and Mr Torres unexpected visit have her patience running on empty.

Alex just rolls his eyes and his phone starts to ring. After a quick conversation he hangs up and turns to the two women.

"It's Jackson he says he has something he wants to show you two."

Arizona and Callie follows him outside to find Jackson with a big smile on his face as he is holding the leach to the largest dog either of them have ever seen, a pitch black Great Dane.

"Ladies I'd like you to meet Thor." Jackson says patting the dog on his head.

"Is he yours?" Arizona asks as she steps up to pet him.

"Yes, Thor here is my pride and joy."

"Dude that thing should come with a saddle?" Alex is silenced by a slap to his arm.

"What is he doing here?" Callie asks also stepping closer to pet the dog.

"I thought you could use all the protection you can get, and what's better than this big mean killing machine?" It still amazed Callie how close their little group have become over time, even volunteering their own pets for extra protection.

"What is he going to do Jackson drool them to death?"

"Alex! Go find me a brick." Alex leaves not wanting to test the blonde's patience any more. "Thank you Jackson it's very thoughtful of you."

"Yes, thank you Jackson."

"Well you are free to keep him as long as you need to."

Thor lets one rip and everyone immediately cover their noses.

"Well Jackson I'll give you this, he's definitely the god of thunder." Arizona says waving her hand in front of her face.

Alex walks up to the group. "Hey, Cal there is this guy looking for you he says your father send him."

"It's the PI you can let him in thank you Alex." Not looking up from the dog, until a second figure stops next to her.

"Ms Torres as you know your father contacted me, my name is Eli Lloyd I'm a private investigator." She shakes his hand.

"This is my girlfriend Arizona Robbins and my two bodyguards Alex Karev and Jackson Avery." He shakes their hands as well. "Please follow me and we can talk inside." They walk into Callie's living room. Callie and Arizona take a seat on the couch while Eli sits on the chair across from them.

"Ms Torres I have already spoken with your doctors and your manager but do you mind if I ask you few questions?" He asks taking out a notepad and a pen.

"It's fine and please call me Callie." He nods.

"So, Callie do you have any idea how you could have ingested the poison."

"Honestly I have no idea. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary and we do pretty much everything together, I don't know how it could affect me and not Arizona." Take her girlfriend's hand in her own.

"Muffins." Arizona whispers.

"I'm sorry?" Eli asks turning his focus to the blonde.

"The muffins! Callie received this basket of muffins with a bunch of other 'Thank You' gifts in her trailer her last day on set. I didn't eat any of it because its pumpkin and I hate pumpkin but she loves it." Eli takes note and spends about an hour questioning them and then the two bodyguards before leaving.

Later that night Callie finds Arizona sitting on the couch with Thor next to her with his head in her lap and his legs covering hers.

"They say Great Danes make the best blankets."

"They really do!" Arizona says smiling. Callie sits down on the other side of the blonde scratching his head.

"Arizona you know we have to give him back to Jackson?"

"I know." Arizona looks down at the dog. "Jackson told me that his original owners got him as a small cute little puppy. But they didn't anticipate that puppies grow up. So, when he wasn't a cute little pup anymore they took him to the pound. He was scheduled to be put to sleep the next day when Jackson found him. I'm glad he found him he deserves someone who is not going to give up on him."

"Me too. He really is a good dog." Arizona drops her head down on Callie's shoulder.

"Do you think one day we can get a dog? Oh and some chickens?" She asks excited. Callie looks into those blue eyes feeling herself getting lost in them.

"We can get whatever you want." Callie would give her the world if she could. Arizona closes the gap between them. The kiss ends when a thundering bark echoes through the room making them both jump apart.

"I don't think he likes me kissing you."

"Is someone a little jealous?" Arizona asks in a baby voice. "Yes you are."

"What do you say we watch some crappy TV show where people's lives are more messed up then ours?"

"Sounds perfect I'll go make us some tea it's time for you to drink your meds anyway." Callie turns on the TV, Arizona jumps up but she stops and points at Thor. "Stay here and keep an eye on her." She says before disappearing into the kitchen. Callie sees the dog just staring at her.

"I get it she's pretty great, but I saw her first. Now I don't mind you snuggling with her as long as I can see your paws at all time, we clear?" Thor drops his head onto the couch, Callie smiles taking this action as his acceptance. Arizona comes back with a cup for each of them when Callie looks at her confused. "What no biscuits?" Callie asks with a pout.

"No, sorry you don't have any and besides you are on a strict diet until further notice. I think there is some nuts in the kitchen I can get you some of those?" Arizona takes a sip before humming in approval.

"Tea and nuts I feel like an upper class parrot." They both start to laugh as they settle in and watch TV Arizona hands her the little bag holding Callie's medication. Callie takes out one of the bottles and starts reading the label. Callie not being someone who easy takes any form of medication, her eyes going wide the more she reads.

Arizona takes Callie's hand in both of hers making the singer look at her. "Callie I know this must seem like a lot but this isn't something you can just skimp on, this is important so please take them." Callie sees fear flash in those blue eyes. Callie nods and then drinks her medication. "Good." She kisses her, a slow kiss that is full of emotion.

The just sit on the couch watching TV, Arizona in the middle with Callie snuggled into her left side and Thor her right. About half way through the show Callie has lost interest and started to play with the silver music note around Arizona's neck. Her mind replaying everything that happened. Everything was going great, she had just finished her first movie, her band was busy learning the new songs for the tour and she and Arizona have been more in love than ever. Then the next thing she was waking up in the hospital. She will never forget the look of panic and fear on Arizona's face. Even Bailey looked scared, but she will never admit it. All of her friends come to make sure she was okay, even her dad. Her dad who literally made her girlfriend run out of the room. Not how she imagined introducing her girlfriend to her father.

"I'm sorry about my dad." Arizona turns her head to look at the singer. "He can be a little intense sometimes, but he is actually a pretty great guy once you get passed the stone cold exterior."

"He just looking out for." She says rubbing Callie's arm.

Callie places a small kiss on the blonde's clavicle. "Everyone sees Hollywood as the glamorous place, the place where dreams come true but this business can be ruthless. People will do anything to get to the top, not caring who they step on in the process. They will pretend to be your friend, to love you. I had to learn that lesson the hard way." Arizona can hear the hurt in her voice.

"Erica." It wasn't a question. Anger starts to rise in Arizona she now wishes more than before that she had decked Erica when she had the chance.

"Amongst others." Callie straightens up in her seat. "Even my assistant before you tried to use me to wiggle her way into the music business." Realization sets in on Arizona why Callie was so guarded and why she took so long before she was ready to go public with their relationship. It breaks Arizona's heart to know that Callie thinks the only reason people would want to be friends with her is because she is famous.

"I'm so sorry Calliope. You are the most amazing person I ever met, I can't believe people would treat you like that." Callie just shrugs.

"You live and you learn."

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that no matter what the gain." Arizona starts biting her thumb nail the way she does when she is nervous. Callie pulls her hand away from her mouth holding it in her own, waiting for Arizona to say whatever she is nervous about saying. "How did you know that I wasn't just going to use you too?" A smile appears on Callie's lips as she stares loving at Arizona. She places her hand on her cheek, her thumb rubbing the spot where her cute little dimple is hiding.

"That first day at the studio when you stood up to Erica. You didn't care that she was a famous singer or that you were in the middle of one of the biggest recording studios or that the head of the record label was standing 10 feet away. None of that stuff mattered to you. That's the day I knew you were going to change my life." Arizona leans her forehead against Callie's as she whispers.

"I promise you, you don't have to worry about me using you to get into the music industry."

"Yeah I know, you're a terrible singer."

"Hey!" She pokes the singer in the side making her chuckle. "I was going to say because I love you." Callie kisses her cheek.

"I love you too, even if your tone deaf."

The past couple of days since Callie left the hospital she and Arizona have been cooped up in Callie's house. Both of them being very active people they have developed a serious case of cabin fever. They only time they go out is for rehearsals a few hours a day and that's only because they are scared they might start spreading roots in Callie's house. But that's about to change today is finally the day they are heading back to the tour. Callie has been given a clean bill of health, but she still can't push herself to hard.

Only half awake Callie walks into the kitchen finding her blonde already hard at work. She is busy making some fresh coffee and talking with someone. Callie takes a seat at the breakfast bar. While still having her back towards the singer Callie takes the time to appreciate her beautiful girlfriend. Arizona is wearing her workout clothes that are still sticking to her body in all the right places. It also means that she has been up for some time now going a few rounds with the punching bag in Callie's gym. Arizona smiles when she sees the singer.

"Sorry I have to go I'll talk to you later. Okay, bye." She turns her full attention to her girlfriend.

"So, we are talking to the coffee maker now?"

"Yeah, me and the toaster had a fight so we aren't on speaking terms." Callie fails to hide the smile that always appears when Arizona is near. Arizona pulls the Bluetooth earpiece out placing it next to her phone.

"Its official I'm in love with a crazy person." Callie lifts her hands in surrender.

"So, I'm the crazy one in this relationship?" Arizona challenges, crossing her arms.

"Just today, tomorrow I'll be the crazy one." Callie pulls her girlfriend closer to wrap her arms around her waist looking up at her. Arizona is glad they are back to a more playful atmosphere between them.

"Can I get you anything pretty lady?"

"How about some sugar? Oh and I'd like a coffee please?" Giving Arizona a big smile

"Smooth." Arizona leans down giving her a kiss, running her hands to the back singer's neck to deepen the kiss. Pulling back she gives her one more quick peck. "One coffee coming up." Arizona turns to her girlfriend. "You ready to head out on the road again?" She asks.

"So ready."

A few hours later they are sitting in the plane everyone is excited to get back to the tour, they are all talking and making plans for when they land. Callie's phone starts to ring causing everyone to laugh. "Okay who change my ringtone to The Muffin Man?" Callie asks. Callie looks over to the laughing blonde. "They are never going to let this muffin thing go are they?"

"No way. But you better answer that." Callie swipes her finger across the screen to answer the call

"Hello?"

"Hello Callie its Eli Lloyd."

"Oh, Eli hi." Callie catches Arizona's eye and puts the phone on speaker.

"There has been a development in your case."

"Really? That's great!" Arizona says excited.

"Yes, we tried to track the poison but because it's such a popular brand it was a dead end. But we did how ever have a little luck when we went over the studio's security footage. I have sent you the video." Callie pulls out her iPad and opens the video. "Its footage of the day you received the muffins." The video shows a woman leaving Callie's trailer she has on black hoodie and jeans, her back is to the camera the entire time.

"You can't see her face." Callie says defeated, great another dead end.

"Wait." Arizona pauses the video zooming in on the woman's head. "Is that, is that her hair?" She hands it to Callie who also looks at the video seeing a strand of hair falling out of the hoodie. She looks at Arizona.

"She's blonde."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN – My exams are finally over and I got some time to write. This is just a bridge chapter filled with a lot of fluffiness and a little more of the band. I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story, leaving reviews and keep coming back chapter after chapter even if I make you wait forever, you guys are the best!**

Chapter 17

Stepping off the plane the first thing going through Arizona's mind is _cold_. Arizona is not a fan of cold weather. Give her a sunny day at the beach, Callie in a bikini drinking a sangria, but cold no thank you! She wraps her arms around herself trying to conserve as much body heat as possible.

Callie on the other hand loves the winter, growing up in Miami and then LA made her appreciate those rare cold days. Looking over to her side she sees the shivering blonde bundled up in her light blue jacket. Her whole body is shaking making her teeth chatter.

"Sweetie your shaking, what's wrong are you cold?" Callie asks stepping closer to her girlfriend.

"N-n-no, not at all! Didn't you know I'm one sixth Chihuahua?" Arizona huffs rolling her eyes causing the singer to chuckle. Callie wraps her arms around the blonde rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to give her a little extra warmth.

"Then let's get you inside Fluffy, just don't pee on the carpet." Arizona playfully slaps a laughing Callie on her stomach as they walk to the waiting car.

The tour has been back in action for two weeks now. It almost feels like they never left, everyone falling easily back into their old routine. It was exasperating for Callie to take it slow in the beginning but luckily now she is back in full force. Word of the deadly muffins by some miracle didn't reach the press for which Callie is unbelievably thankful for. She is pretty sure Bailey threatened to gut anyone who said anything. Eli is still hard at work trying to find the mysterious blonde under direct orders from Carlos Torres, but Callie is just happy to be back and that the situation didn't end badly.

After they arrive at the hotel everyone unpacks before eating breakfast and heading out to rehearsals. Callie had to resort to drastic measures to get Arizona out of her warm cocoon she was using to hide away from the cold. After she pulled on one of Callie's hoodies she finally was ready to brave the cold.

"How is that you hate the cold, you lived in Seattle?"

"I was living under protest. My parents and Emma lived there and I wanted to be close to them. Then I met Teddy and the twins came along." April stops next to Arizona holding out a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. "April you're my hero!" Arizona exclaims grabbing the cup.

"Hey, you are wearing my clothes!" Callie challenges while she is busy trying to tune her guitar.

"But you keep making fun of me being cold, I swear I almost chipped a tooth brushing my teeth this morning."

"Its winter!"

"Well the fact that we were sitting in the warm summer sun only two days ago isn't helping matters. Can't we go back to the nice warm southern hemisphere?" Arizona pulls out her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry but we are going to be stuck in the north for a while." Arizona just huffs before taking a sip from her hot chocolate.

"Nice hoodie Robbins, you look like you ready to rob a bank." Alex mocks the blonde when he takes a seat next to her. "Or deliver poison muffins."

"Bite me Alex!"

"Well, it was a blonde who was spotted leaving the trailer." George says. When Arizona looks up from the cup in her hands she sees everyone looking at her.

"Seriously, do you guys really think I would try to kill my own girlfriend and with rat poison? I'm a doctor I have access to a lot more lethal drugs then that!"

"Exactly what kind of drugs are we talking about?" Cristina asks suspicious.

"You know 16% of all Americans are natural blondes, and then you get people who dye their hair…" Lexie tries to help Arizona out of her friends cross-examination.

"Who turned on the commentary track?" Alex asks and Lexie just crosses her arms glaring at the drummer.

"Actually it would make sense, she was the one who first found the card." Meredith adds. "She was in Callie's trailer."

"Face it every time the stalker appeared Rollergirl was there." Cristina finishes.

"Stop it! Arizona is not the stalker!" Callie finally having enough of them teaming up against her girlfriend.

"How can you be sure?" Callie looks at Arizona who is avoiding eye contact.

"Believe me Arizona couldn't have planted the muffins in my trailer that morning."

"Because she was busy screaming your name."

Callie's phone starts to ring. "There is a God." She mumbles making everyone laugh. She steps off to the side before answering the phone. "Yes, thank you for letting me know. Okay you too sir, goodbye." Everyone is looking at her trying to read the blank expression on her face. "That was Richard Webber."

"What did he want?"

"He just called to congratulate us on the album just going double platinum!"

"What?!" Everyone jumps up giving each other hugs and high fives. When everyone finally settle back down, Arizona just watches Callie who has the brightest smile on her face sometimes it still feels surreal that someone like Callie would want to be with someone like her.

After Callie's great news everyone was extra pumped for rehearsals. When they were done everyone headed back to the hotel but Cristina compiled a list of things they needed for their celebration party tomorrow night, it's not everyday that an album goes _double_ platinum. Arizona tells Callie she will see her back at hotel room later before quickly running after the drummer.

"Hey Cristina can I maybe talk to you about something, it's about me and Callie?" Arizona asks in almost a whisper not wanting anyone to over hear her.

"Sorry Rollergirl you know I don't play doubles."

"Ew its nothing like that! Cristina please, it's important." Arizona never understood the weird bond between Callie and her drummer, but this time she can use it to her advantage.

"Okay fine, I have to go and do some shopping you can come with me then we can talk."

When Cristina said shopping Arizona should have known she meant shopping for alcohol. Walking around Cristina looks at the different bottles of liquor she has to choose from.

"Okay so what's the problem?"

"Well this week is my and Callie's 6 month anniversary and I don't know, I mean she is a famous singer she has a private jet for goodness sake it's just… what do I get the woman who has everything?"

"Antibiotics."

"Cristina!" Arizona whines she really needs her help.

"I'm sorry it's a reflex."

A man walks up to them wearing the store uniform. His long brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail and his unshaved face is smiling at them.

"Good afternoon ladies, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, I will take that." Cristina points to the tequila behind him.

"This bottle?" He asks taking down one of the bottles.

"That shelve."

"Okay?" He looks at them confused, when Arizona shrugs he start to take down the bottles. Cristina spins around to look at the blonde.

"Listen Arizona, Callie doesn't care about money and having the biggest and the brightest. Just show her you love her, that's all she needs." Before Arizona can respond Cristina is already back to her shopping.

When Callie walks into the hotel room she hears the voice of her girlfriend singing _Tegan and Sara's Drove Me Wild_. Callie smiles at how easily the blonde can make her heart melt.

_"When I think of you, I think of your skin, golden brown from the sun. Your arms outstretched, your hair cut shorter than it'd been, but still blowing in the wind."_

When she walks into the bedroom she finds Arizona laying on the bed, her pink polka dot feet dancing up against the headboard, with a medical journal in her hands above her head and her headphones on full blast.

_"When I picture you, I think of your smile, and it drives me wild. Your laugh escaping you, your head thrown to the side, and it drives me wild."_

She sneaks up on Arizona kissing her on her forehead. The unexpected contact makes her drop her book, landing with a thud on her chest. She pulls her headphones off in one fast motion.

"Callie you scared the crap out of me!"

"Still haven't learned not to read upside down I see." Callie says laughing.

"You're the one who keeps scaring me, luckily it wasn't my face this time." She says sitting upright and turning to look at the singer. Callie sees her dropping the medical journal on the floor.

"Read anything interesting?"

"Oh nothing important, just a little light reading." She smiles at the singer, and starts biting her thumb nail. Callie decides to ignore her tell that she is nervous, she knows this is something Arizona has to figure out for herself she doesn't need her to pressure her into anything. Just small steps.

Arizona has finally been able to get her parents to try and video chat with her. She hasn't seen her parents in almost a year and she would deny it if any one asked, but she misses them. When the video finally connects after explaining it for the fifth time Arizona sighs in relieve but that soon disappears when a huge nose appears onscreen.

"Arizona dear are you there?"

"I'm here mom, but you might want to back away from the camera a little not that I mind the extreme close up of your nose hair." Giggling as her mother's full face came into view.

"Arizona Gabriella Robbins that's no way to talk to your mother."

"Sorry mom, how have you been?"

"Good, just keeping busy. However your father is driving me crazy. I swear that man can't sit still for a minute before running of who knows where trying to fix or replace something. I had to call the plumbers 3 times this month because of your father's 'handyman' skills." Arizona smiles as her mother continues to tell her about her father's failed attempts at doing work around the house. "So, how are things going with you dear?"

"It's amazing getting to be in a different country every week."

"And how are things with Callie?"

"Couldn't be better! It's actually our anniversary this week so I was hoping I could take her away, nowhere fancy, just to get away from everyone and get to spend some time alone."

"I think that is a great idea honey. I'm sure Callie will appreciate it. And when are your parents going to meet this girlfriend of yours?"

"Mom we already discussed this. We are going to come visit you guys over Christmas when we are back in the States." Her mother has been bugging her about coming to visit for months now, and after meeting Callie's dad they finally agreed to spend Christmas with the Robbins family.

"I know I just can't wait to meet her, I see her on TV and magazines all the time. I can't believe my little Arizona is dating a superstar!" Barbara squeals.

"Trust me she is just like anyone else, she doesn't let all this fame get to her."

"I would hope not." Comes the booming voice of Colonel Daniel Robbins. Arizona automatically sits a little straighter in her chair when her father's face appears next to her mother's. "I can't have my daughter dating some spoiled little starlet."

"Trust me she is the kindest, most generous, just all around amazing person you will ever meet." He nods.

"How are you Arizona?" He asks looking at his daughter, for the first time since she left Seattle.

"I'm good sir." Giving him a small smile.

"You've been working hard?"

"Yes sir." He just nods, when Arizona quit surgery her father was not pleased, he knew why she had to leave even if he couldn't understand it himself. "Have you guys heard from Tim lately?" Arizona tries to steer away from the inevitable fight they will have about her career choices.

"We spoke with him a few days ago, it doesn't sound like he will be able to come home for the holidays." Arizona drops her head in disappointment, she knew it was a long shot but she was really hoping to see Tim. It's going to be a difficult Christmas this year and she needs her big brother, but at least she knows Callie will be there with her. She talks to her parents for a little while longer before they have to go.

The next morning Arizona wakes up and is immediately disappointed to find herself alone in the bed. Closing her eyes and reopening them hoping this time her singer would be next her. Accepting that Callie is in fact not there she sits up. That's when something catches her eye she finds a little butterfly cut out of sheet music on Callie's pillow. Reading the lyrics under the notes Arizona recognizes them as the first song she heard Callie sing to her. Turning it around she finds a note from Callie.

_Happy anniversary! Love you with my whole heart - Callie_

Arizona smiles holding onto the butterfly, Cristina is right Callie doesn't care about money.

The band is in full practise mode when Arizona finally arrives, walking in Callie's beautiful voice meeting her ears. Callie's eyes are closed as she pours every emotion into her song. When the final note is played Callie opens her eyes and she stops and smiles at her.

"Seriously, Arizona we are going to ban you from rehearsals." Meredith's voice breaking them from their little trans.

"What why?"

"Because every time you walk in Callie forgets everything and just stands there with her _Arizona face_."

"_Arizona face_?" Callie asks confused turning to Meredith.

"Yes, every time you see her you get this huge smile and your eyes get all twinkly - _Arizona face_."

Callie just rolls her eyes before she hops off the stage walking over to the blonde.

"Thank you for my butterfly, but I much rather have woken up next to you." Arizona says wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"I thought you deserved to sleep in a little, besides like you said it's 100 times worse getting up in the morning when it's cold." She leans down kissing her. When everyone around them start to groan and complain they reluctantly pulled apart.

Arizona is sitting at the back typing away on her iPad she is busy putting the final touches to her surprise for Callie. She is picking at her salad too busy to really care about eating.

"Hey don't concentrate that hard." Arizona quickly turns off the screen before looking up and smiling nervously at Callie. She pops a fork full of salad in her mouth looking away from the singer's intense gaze.

"What are you doing?" Callie asks in a sing song voice, she knows the blonde is up to something.

"Eating lunch." She says around a mouth full of food.

"Is it someone else's because you look guilty?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Callie takes a seat next to Arizona, taking the fork from the blonde she takes a bite herself.

"Um, I have a surprise for you." Arizona says playing nervously with the salad again.

"O really?"

"Yes, after tonight's rehearsal the band is going back to the hotel for but we are not." Callie just looks at her confused. "I made reservations for us at a little lodge just outside of the city for the night."

"I like the sound of that." Callie says giving her a sexy smirk.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to go." Jackson says walking closer to them Alex closely behind them.

"Were you just eavesdropping on our _private_ conversation?" Arizona asks annoyed. Ignoring the blonde Alex continues.

"Bailey would have a cow, no she would have the whole damn barn if she finds out you are somewhere alone in the woods."

"Fine, then one of you two also has to come." Both the bodyguards and Arizona look at Callie pleading.

"Then we will miss the party."

"Would you rather miss the party or face the Nazi." Callie asks with a raised eyebrow.

Without a word Alex and Jackson turn to each other holding their hands out in front of them. They start playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. Alex's paper covers Jackson's rock making him the lucky winner of missing the party.

"Jackson have fun in the cabin in the woods." Alex says patting him on the shoulder.

Later that night they arrive at the lodge and Jackson quickly excuses himself going to his room to sulk. The receptionist leads Callie and Arizona to their room. When she opens the door Callie can't help but gasp at the beautiful room. Flickering candles and the crackling fireplace casting a golden glow over the room. Callie moves around in awe as she takes in the beautiful living room, and bedroom. When she looks back at the blonde she sees her nervously standing at the door.

"Do you like it?" She asks chewing at her bottom lip.

"Arizona this is amazing, I love it." She is rewarded with dimple smile. Arizona moves closer. "At least you don't have to worry about being stuck in a small room with me."

"I'll get stuck in small room with you any day." She stops in front of Callie who instantly wraps her arms around the smaller woman. Arizona points over to the bedroom. "I also have lingerie, flavoured body paint..."

"You really thought of everything."

"Only the best for you." She wraps her arms around her neck. Moving closer until their lips are only a breath away from each others. She looks up into those deep brown eyes. "Happy anniversary Calliope."

"So, so happy." Callie whispers back smiling.

They move the blankets and pillows to create a bed in front of the fireplace. They are snuggled close together just content at listing to the crackling of the fire. But when an angry stomach grumbles erupts it causes them both to laugh.

"I may have missed lunch, so what is for dinner s'mors?"

"Close but no." Arizona jumps up running out of the room only to return with a plate covered with a silver cloche. Sitting it down between them on the floor she lifts up the cloche. "Tada!"

"Pizza?"

"Yes, just like our first date." Callie grabs a slice her mouth watering from the delicious aroma.

"Wait before you eat that!" Callie freezes half way to her mouth, slowly she lowers back down.

"What's wrong?" Arizona leans forward kissing Callie softly.

"It tastes better if your lips are warmed up." Arizona pulls back grinning and takes a bite of her own pizza slice.

"Very smooth Dr Robbins."

They enjoy a laid back dinner just making small talk and laughing. When the pizza is finished they snuggle up close to each other. Watching the flames flickering in front of them, Arizona has to admit she just might change her mind about hating cold weather if she gets to snuggle with Callie like this. Apparently the lips cool down after eating is just as important and as the kiss gets more heated Callie pushes the blonde down on her back hovering over her. Callie is looking down at her girlfriend, sometimes it scares her how much she loves her. She loves her kisses, her skin how it feels holding her so close. She knows this is just the first of many happy anniversaries to come.

"Are you just going to smile at me or are going to kiss me?" Callie quickly closes the gap between them.

Arizona is on her stomach on the blankets in front of the fire, her arms are tucked under her head her eyes are closed and she has a very satisfied smile on her face. The sheet has somehow moved down to around her waist exposing her bare back. Soft kisses on her spine sends shivers down her body as Callie hums against her skin it makes Goosebumps break out across her body. Soon Callie starts to sing to the melody her beautiful voice filling the room.

_"Am I a fool, if I tell you that I really like you. That I'll even slay a monster or two, just to be with you. I'll catch you butterflies, write your name in the summer sky. Bring you flowers every day, just hoping you'll stay."_

Arizona slowly opens her eyes, sleep all but forgotten. All of her attention now on what her love is singing to her.

_"I know I love you, I swear to you it's true. Because no one makes me feel alive like you do. I'll fight for you, to spend every day with you. Because you're my dreams that are coming true."_

Arizona rolls over on her side so she can see her girlfriend finding the most loving pair of brown eyes looking at her.

_"I'll run to the edge of the world to proof my love to you. Climb tower after tower, minutes turns to hours when I'm without you. We'll dance in the midnight rain till the sun starts to shine. I'll hold you in my arms till the end of time."_

Callie tucks a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek she looks deep in her blue eyes that's brimming with tears ready to fall at any moment.

_"I know I love you, I swear to you it's true. Because no one makes me feel alive like you do. I'll fight for you, to spend every day with you. Because you're my dreams that are coming true."_ She whispers the last line against the blonde's lips before kissing her. When Callie pulls back she rests her forehead against the blonde's.

"You wrote me a song?" She asks wiping the tears away that's running down her cheeks.

"Actually, I wrote you like 10 songs." Arizona gives her a mind blowing super magic smile.

"I never thought you to be the corny romantic type?"

"I guess I never had a good reason to be." Callie drops her face onto the pillow. "You are making me lose my badass rock star edge."

"Aw I love romantic Callie." Arizona kisses her cheek, making her turn her face to look at blue eyes. "Sing it again!" She asks excited.

After another couple of hours they both happily drift off to sleep. Callie is having some not so innocent dreams about her beautiful girlfriend in her arms when she feels Arizona starting to get restless, instinctively she pulls the blonde closer.

"No…" Immediately alarmed she did something wrong she slowly opens her eyes finding the blonde still fast asleep but her face scrunched together. "No please… I'm sorry." Callie feels her heart start to break, ever since her little trip to the ER Arizona's nightmares has returned.

She pulls the sleeping woman closer to her kissing her forehead. "Shh baby its okay." Running her hand up and down the blonde's back. "It's okay, shh I'm right here."

"Callie?" She opens her watering eyes looking at her girlfriend

"Yes, it's me. I got you." She keeps stroking her hair and back whispering comforting words to her as Arizona clings to her.

Callie hates to see Arizona cry and knowing that she somehow indirectly have triggered her nightmares makes her mad. Mad at whoever it is that is not only screwing with her life but also affecting the people she loves.

Early the next morning Callie and Arizona are enjoying their delicious breakfast along with the last couple of minutes of being alone with each other. Callie is savouring her hot cup of coffee while the blonde is working on her sugar fix for the day. Arizona looks up when their room door suddenly opens and she sees a flustered Jackson making his way quickly to them.

"Guys why didn't you answer your phones?"

"Because we turned it off, we didn't want you nitwits bugging us." Callie says pointing to her bodyguard.

"Well you might want to turn them on."

"What's going on Jackson?" They both quickly take out their phones.

"Apparently there were a lot of complaints about loud noises coming from Meredith and Cristina's hotel room last night."

They turn on their phones and they immediately become flooded with messages and missed calls from the hotel as well as some from Bailey.

"One night that's all I asked for, one night!" Callie whines. "Looks like we have to go sort this out."

When they arrive at the hotel they are immediately met with the hotel manager, after talking with him he gives Callie a key to the room.

"Wow." "What the hell!" They say at the same time.

The band members are scattered around the hotel room each in their own dishevelled state. In the middle of the room is a mountain of tequila bottles and who knows what else. Some of them are in only their underwear, bed sheets are turned into capes, others are covered in drunken marker drawings and Lexie's left hand is dyed blue. Callie looks around the room speechless, it a complete wreck!

2 hours later Callie walks onto the stage and everyone looks like zombies. She slams down on one of Cristina's cymbals making everyone jump covering their ears. Callie just looks at them her Torres stare burning holes into their hangover heads.

"Okay I'm listing." Callie finally says crossing her arms waiting for anyone to explain.

"We were celebrating." Comes April's small voice from the corner.

"Oh you were celebrating that makes everything better because you were celebrating." Her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Things may have gotten a little out of hand." Owen adds avoiding eye contact.

"A little out of hand? You guys drank so much tequila last night I'm surprised you didn't wake up with a Mexican accent!"

"Callie…"

"No save it!" Effectively quieting Meredith. Callie pulls out a bunch of envelopes from her back pocket. "I have a little gift for each one of you. Since you all love living the high life going around trashing hotel rooms. Hopefully this will give you all a little wake up call." She hands them each an envelope they open it.

"It's a plane ticket." Lexie says confused.

"Yes, tomorrow when we leave here me, Arizona and Jackson who were not a part of your little rampage are going to climb aboard our very comfortable private jet and fly away in luxury. You lot will fly there on a commercial plane… in coach."

"What?!" Everyone yells causing them all to regret it right away.

"Oh yes." Callie says with a smirk.

"Come on Callie we were just having a little fun." Cristina speaking up for the first time.

"No, you were being stupid!" She pulls out a bill of everything they broke and needed to be replaced in the room. "You see this? Your stupidity is costing me money!"

"This is bullshit!" Alex complains.

"And you are one and a half complaint away from being unemployed." Callie looks at each of their defeated faces accepting their inevitable fate that is coach. "Good, enjoy your flight I'm sure you will have plenty of time to reflect on your actions." She turns around and leaves followed closely by Arizona and Jackson who has a shit-eating grin on his face. Maybe rock did beat paper.

Callie is busy getting ready in her dressing room. Her nervous was starting to get the better of her, it doesn't help that her band kept messing up in rehearsals because they all looked like a walking billboard for AA. When her phone suddenly starts to ring she almost jumps out off her skin.

"H-Hello," No answer. "Hello?"

"Callie?" It's the last voice Callie was expecting to hear.

"Aria, hi. Um how are you?"

"I'm… I'm, Callie are you busy I kind of need to talk to you about something?"

"I'm just about to go on stage. Are you okay did something happen? Is it daddy or…"

"Everyone is fine, I just need to talk to you Callie please. I… um…"

"Aria you know you can tell me anything right? I know our relationship is a little shaky right now but you're my little sister."

"I know it's just… I don't know if I can do this over the phone." Arizona's head pops into the dressing room telling her she needs to be on stage in 5 minutes.

"Okay how about this, we are leaving tomorrow why don't you just meet up with us at our next stop and we will work this all out okay?"

"Okay." Silence. "Callie, I'm really sorry."

"Let's just both get in the same room and we will talk." They say goodbye and Callie hangs up her phone. Arizona steps closer to the singer.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's Aria something is going on with her. But I can't think about that now." She rubs her hands over her face. "Okay, let's go." She quickly walks out the door before Arizona can say anything else.

Luckily the band was able to pull them self together and put on a great show like always, but that doesn't make Callie any less pissed at them. So now they are sitting in their uncharacteristically quiet private jet. Jackson is sitting all alone working on his phone.

Callie's phone starts to ring she sees it's call from Cristina. She shows the phone to Arizona. "This should be good." Callie answers putting it on speaker. "Well if it isn't the high rollers."

"Callie…" Cristina starts to speak but is cut off by a screaming baby making Callie and Arizona laugh.

"Please Callie you made your point."

"Oh no we are just getting to the good part."

"Callie I think we are dying!" The drummer pleads.

"Well call me when you're sure." She ends the call before Cristina can say anything.

"Maybe you should let them come back?" Arizona tries as she hands Callie her glass of water.

"Are you kidding me? After years of them making my life hell I finally get the chance to get them back and I'm going to enjoy every second of this miserable experience for them." She clinks her glass with her girlfriend as the plane's door is closed. Arizona just smiles, sure they all drive each other crazy sometimes but they really are just all one big dysfunctional family.

About 5 hours after Callie, Arizona and Jackson landed the rest of the group came strolling in. No one said anything, they just quietly made their way to their rooms. Callie is sure their party days are behind them.

Callie and Arizona are relaxing in their room flipping through the channels. They have no rehearsals scheduled for today, so they are just going to spend time being lazy around their room.

"I send Jackson to go pick up Aria at the airport." Callie breaks the silence. It takes a moment for the singer's word to register.

"What why?"

"Do you want her to walk?" Callie asks giving her a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just didn't know she was coming today."

"Yeah, I have never heard her like this before something big is going on with her."

"Luckily she has an amazing big sister to lean on." Arizona kisses her cheek. "Well, I'll be down in the gift shop if you need anything."

"You're not staying?" Callie turns off the TV.

"I think this is something the two of you need to do alone. I'll be back in an hour or two." She says grabbing her tour jacket and scarf. She places a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." When Arizona turns around a small yelp falls from her lips when Callie smacks her behind. "Don't stay away for too long." The blonde gives her a killer dimple smile before slipping out of the room.

Callie is sitting on the couch staring at the wall. Her mind trying to figure out what one Aria Torres have gotten herself into this time. She and her sister never really had the best relationship even when they were younger. However they have recently been trying to mend bridges, but there was still that awkward tension between them.

_Knock-Knock _

Getting up she takes a deep breath. "Here we go." She says to herself before opening door. She is greeted by her sister giving her a weak smile.

"Hi."

"Hi." Callie smiles back, there is something different about her sister but she can't put her finger on it. Callie continues to just looks at her trying to figure out what the change is.

"Um can I come in or are we going to talk in the doorway?"

"Oh yes of course." She leads her into the living room area where they sit down on opposite sides of the couch. Both are quiet not really knowing what to say. "So?"

"So, I know I left things a mess the last time I saw you." Callie just nods. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted I was… well I was a little bitch." Callie tried to stop the chuckle but was too late. "I just wanted to start off by saying how sorry I am for what happened."

"Aria I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

"I know and I have every intention of apologising to Arizona as well. But I was being petty and jealous, I knew you like Arizona you always had this goofy grin on your face."

"_Arizona face_." Callie says to herself.

"Sorry what?"

"Oh no it's nothing sorry go on."

"Anyway you liked her and she liked you and I was just so mad at Henrico so I took it out on you two." Callie had a feeling her sister running to her months again had something to do with her boyfriend.

"Aria I'm not happy with what you did but like I told you I am willing to over look everything in the past if you will and start fresh. And maybe this time we can have a better relationship then the first time around."

"I would like that." Aria says with a small smile.

"Good now that that's out of the way, what's going on with you? Where have you been? Daddy is going crazy you're always just disappearing for days not telling anyone where you're going."

"I know, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Aria looks down avoiding eye contact not really knowing how to start, her sister is going to kill her when she tells her.

"Aria what's going on?" She doesn't look up from her hands, rubbing her hands together the way she does when she knows she is going to be in trouble. "Aria!" Callie suddenly raising her voice makes Aria jump both of her hands shooting to her stomach. Callie's eyes go wide, and her jaw drops. "Now everything starts to make sense." She says when she finally gets her voice back, she gets up from the couch and start pacing. "Why you are always jetting off not telling anyone where you are going, why you don't let mom and dad more than glance at you for a few seconds."

"Callie…" She stops her pacing and looks at her sister.

"Just say it." Aria takes a deep breath before standing as well, she looks up at her older sister.

"I'm pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Here it is an extra long chapter for you guys! Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, favourites and follows!**

Chapter 18

"You're pregnant?" Aria nods. This is not what Callie in a thousand years thought that Aria wanted to talk about. The room is quiet while Callie is running this new information through her mind. "How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Four months, wow." Callie looks at her sister she looks nervous like it's not the whole story. "Aria?" Aria snaps her eyes up to meet Callie's and smiles at her, but Callie can tell it's forced. "Have you told mom and dad yet?" She shakes her head.

"Dad would go ballistic, and I'm pretty sure mom already has baby names picked out." Callie chuckles, her mother has been nagging them both about having grandchildren saying she still wants to be young enough to enjoy them. But with her lack of a romantic life up until Arizona and her sister's boyfriend having clearly said on more than one occasion that he never wants kids… Callie stops and looks at Aria again.

"Who's father?" She sees Aria visible tense_._ "Is it Henrico, because he said he didn't want kids?"

"No, that asshole is not the father." Aria crosses her arms clearly Callie struck a nerve there.

"But two have been dating for like a year?"

"I dumped his sorry ass when I found the wedding invitation."

"What do you mean, whose wedding invitation?" Aria just looks down but Callie can see the hurt on her face. Then it clicks. "He is engaged."

"Well, married now I guess."

"That's why you joined the tour isn't it?" She says softening her tone, Aria nods. Even if they have never seen eye to eye Aria is very much like Callie, always wearing her heart on her sleeve and there is nothing worse the feeling that you are not enough for someone. "If Henrico isn't the father then who is?" She sees Aria starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Callie please be okay with this." Aria says looking at her pleading.

"Who is the father?" Callie asks again this time a lot more aggravated.

"I… it's… just know I never planned for this to happen."

The room door suddenly swings open, but neither Aria nor Callie dares to see who it is.

"Callie you will not believe who I found down in the lobby." A happy Arizona says but she freezes when she sees Aria. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Hi Arizona." Aria says, relieved for the interruption.

"Aria." She says uncomfortable, that's when she noticed her clearly upset girlfriend. "Calliope what's going on?" Hearing her girlfriend's concern Callie shakes her head.

"Who did you find in the lobby?" Callie asks when a man steps around the blonde, she looks at him confused what is he doing here? He didn't tell her he is going to come visit.

"Hey Cal."

"Mark, what are doing here?" He opens and closes his mouth not sure how to answer. "Wait, Mark… Aria?" She looks between the two, who are looking at each other with the same guilty look. Callie takes a step back. "No no no no no."

"Callie…"

"No! Aria please tell me this is your idea of some sick joke?"

"Cal I know this must be a shock…" Mark starts but that just sets off the singer.

"You!" She charges at him but is stopped when her girlfriend jumps in front of him. "You are a dead man!" She yells around the blonde.

"Wow, okay everybody needs to calm down. Mark go sit over there." Arizona points to the couch, but he is frozen behind her not daring to move. "Now!" He slowly moves over to the couch and Aria sits down next to him. Arizona grabs Callie by the arm and pulls her off to the side where the others can't over hear. She has never seen her this angry before. "Okay clearly something is going on here that I don't know about."

"What's going on in here is that my best friend or at least who I thought was one of my best friends knocked up my little sister." Arizona looks at her speechless.

"Aria is pregnant?" She asks once she regains function of her vocal cords.

"Yes, she and McSteamy did the McNasty and now they are going to have a McBaby in five months."

"I don't know what you just said." She says cautiously. Callie starts pacing again, trying to get rid of some of the build up tension in her body. "Callie baby breathe."

"I am breathing, if I breathe any more I'm going to start hyperventilating!" Arizona starts to rub her girlfriend's back trying to calm her down.

"Okay Callie you need to calm down. I get that you are pissed and you have the right to be but please just try to relax before you get a stroke." Callie doesn't even hear a word the blonde says her blood is boiling and she is ready to explode.

"I'm going to kick both of their stupid asses." She says through clenched teeth moving pass Arizona but she grabs Callie's arm spinning her back around to face her.

"Aria is your little sister and she's 4 months pregnant." Going Rocky on her might not be the smartest move. Callie thinks about it for a moment.

"Then I'm just going to have to kick Mark's ass twice!" She storms back into the living room, Arizona hot on her heels. "Mark!" He jumps up from the couch.

"Callie please this isn't Mark's fault."

"Don't worry you'll get your turn." Callie says pointing at Aria before turning back to face Mark.

"When I asked you to make sure Aria got home safe, what part of that request did you understand as _'please screw her'_?"

"Cal, I know I messed up and I feel really bad…"

"Oh you are going to feel a lot worse before they put you in the full body cast." Mark takes a step back trying to put a little more distance between him and his very angry friend.

"Callie!"

Aria starts yelling at her sister in Spanish, Callie doesn't back down yelling right back. Their arms are flying wild with gestures, neither giving the other one time to get a word in. Arizona looks at Mark who is looking like he might throw up at any moment.

"Hey, Mark how about you and I give Callie and Aria some privacy?" She rather not spend alone time with Mark but she much rather not visit her girlfriend in jail.

"No, I'm not done!" Callie turns her attention back to the actor.

"Callie I promise you can keep yelling at him all you want when we get back." She squeezes her shoulder and kisses Callie on the cheek before whispering in her ear. Callie closes her eyes focusing on her girlfriend's sweet voice trying to calm her. "Please don't kill your sister, just hear her out okay." Arizona smiles at her, seeing already slightly calmer Callie.

Arizona takes Mark to the hotel bar. It's still early enough not to have a lot of people hanging around. He sits down on one of the bar stools dropping his head in his hands.

"Here I figured you can use a drink." He lifts his head and takes the beer Arizona is offering him as she takes a seat next to him.

"Thanks." They both just sip on their drinks, Arizona keeps stealing glances at him but not sure if she should say anything. "Just say it." He says looking straight ahead.

"Aria? Really Mark?"

"I know I know."

"Callie's little sister of all people. What run out of LA girls to screw?" He gives her a look that now is not the time. "Sorry."

"We didn't plan on it, in the beginning it was just sex. She was mad at Callie for kicking her off the tour, and me… well she's hot! We had a great time together. But then…" He looks down at his hands fidgeting with the label on the beer bottle.

"You fell for her." Arizona says knowing the look in his eyes.

"The Torres women have this ability to make you lose all common sense."

"Sing it!" Arizona agrees and clinks their beers together.

"You know she is pretty great once you get to know her."

"Sorry if I don't jump on the Aria fan train just yet."

"She really is sorry for what happened between you two."

"I know." Arizona gives him a soft smile before taking a sip of her beer.

"When I found out she was pregnant I actually asked her to marry me." Arizona chokes on her drink, spraying beer across the counter. "I know right, me Mark Sloan married. But she said no, she said she want us to get married because we want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together and not because we are going to have a baby." Arizona nods in understanding.

"Why didn't you tell Callie sooner?" She asks wiping away the beer drops on the counter.

"Because of that." He points up to where somewhere there are two Torres sisters hashing it out. "Because we knew she would lose her shit."

"So you waited until you knocked up her little sister before telling her?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Mark orders them each another drink when takes out his wallet to pay he pulls out an ultrasound picture and hands it to Arizona. Taking it she smiles at the tiny human. "I can't believe that small thing is part me."

"I'm sure we will love them anyway." She smiles at him telling him that she is joking. "Do you know the sex?"

"No, Aria wants to wait but I'm dying to know." Mark looks at Arizona who is just grinning at him. "You know don't you?"

"I can't help it, reading ultrasounds are second nature to me." She looks back at him. "Do you want to know?" He shakes his head.

"No, it okay I'll wait." She hands the picture back to him but he puts up his hand. "Keep it I have enough photos to make wallpaper."

"Thank you."

"So, you're a surgeon?" She nods. "You where one of those creepy kids who cut open animals in their dad's basement weren't you?" Arizona starts to chuckle.

"Sorry disappoint but no, I didn't have any psychopathic tendencies." He turns to her resting his head on his hand looking at her intently.

"Does Callie find you covered in blood and guts all hot and sexy?" Arizona smiles, you can always count on Mark Sloan to make any topic about sex.

"No, but you know what they say about surgeons?"

"What?" She leans closer to him like she is about to tell him a big secret. After making him wait a little she whispers.

"We're really good with our hands." She starts to laugh at the glazed over look on his face. Mark shakes his head and clears his throat.

"Um, I better go get our stuff to our room I don't want to upset Aria anymore. Upset the mother and you upset the baby. And lately the mother gets upset very easily." Arizona smiles at him sympathetically she has experienced hormonal pregnant mothers all too often at work. He starts to walk away but stops when Arizona calls his name, he turns back to face her.

"Just give her some time, Callie will come around she is just a little shocked… okay a lot shocked. But she loves you and Aria, it might just take some time." He nods before slipping out of the bar.

Callie is standing in the middle of the room her arms crossed glaring at her sister.

"Really first Arizona and now Mark?"

"Just a few hours ago you said that the past is behind us that we are starting over, but the first chance you get you throw it back in my face!"

"You didn't really give me a lot of proof that you have changed. You know what I don't even care anymore, it's your life you can screw it up anyway you want." Callie puts her hands up in surrender.

"Well that's a fine looking high horse you got there." Aria says turning her back to her sister to look out of the window.

"Aria don't. You do not get to make me the bad guy here."

"And why exactly am I the bad guy? Because I'm growing a human inside me? No, it's because I'm not married, how closed minded of you."

"I don't give a crap if you're married or not. I'm mad you decided to use yet another one of my friends in your little ploy to make my life a living hell!" Aria spins back around to face Callie.

"Not everything is about you superstar! Did you even for a second stop to think that I don't know maybe I like Mark? That I might love him? No! Because the only reason that I could possibly have to be with him is to get at you!" Aria challenges, Callie steps forward not backing down.

"Look me in the eye and tell me honestly at no point in this little love affair of you two it wasn't about you knowing it would piss me off?" Callie gives her a raised eyebrow, but Aria just looks at her because she knows she would be lying if she said otherwise. "That's what I thought." Callie walks over to the door opening it. "I think you should leave now." Aria stands shocked before grabbing her things and walking out the door.

Arizona presses the button for the elevator when it opens she is surprised to find the youngest Torres standing there. Arizona smiles at her uncomfortable stepping inside, she hits the button for her floor before moving to the opposite of her companion. They ride in silence, when the elevator dings signalling its arrival at Arizona's floor she breathes a sign of relief. She smiles Aria again before stepping out.

"Arizona…" The blonde turns to look at her. "I know it's a little late but I am really sorry for the way I acted. You're a really great person and I just… I'm really sorry." Arizona nods. This was not the same Aria she met months ago. She is surprised at the maturity that Aria is handling all of this, but I guess that's what an unplanned pregnancy will do to you.

"Good night Aria."

"Wine."

"What?" Confused by the randomness of Aria's statement.

"When she is upset she usually drinks wine, it helps." Arizona smiles at her, Aria just nods as the doors start to close.

Arizona walks into the hotel room finding Callie sitting on the couch just staring in front of her.

"Hey." She says softly. "How did it go with Aria?" Callie just looks at her, her eyes still full of anger. "That bad huh?" Arizona takes a seat next to her. She just looks at her profile seeing the wheels turning in the singer's head, she tucks a piece of hair behind Callie's ear. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Aria is pregnant."

"Yes she is."

"She can't be pregnant, she is like 12 years old. How is she suppose to raise a kid if she is still a kid?"

"She is 23 Callie and she is not alone she has Mark, your parents and… you." Arizona says carefully, she doesn't want Callie to feel like she is taking Aria's side.

"Mark has the attention span of a goldfish when it comes to woman." Callie leans forward placing her elbows on her knees and her hands covering her face. "For once I just want a simple day."

They sit like that for some time, Arizona just trying to provide as much comfort she can to her girlfriend. "It's getting late do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I can't sleep right now."

"You want to get some wine?" The look Callie gives her is the only answer she needs.

Arizona wakes up when she hears the room door open and close. She didn't get much sleep after they finally went to bed, Callie tossed and turned all night clearly her mind was still hard at work. Slipping out of bed she pulls on her robe before going into the living room area. She finds a very hot and sweaty Callie in her workout clothes pulling off her iPod from her arm.

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I needed to get up anyway. Why are you up so early?"

"I went for a run." Callie takes a drink from her water bottle before turning to the blonde. "That run build up a real appetite, you want something from room service?" Arizona is puzzled at Callie's calm demeanour.

"I'm fine thanks." Callie just nods as she is busy taking off her trainers. Arizona bites her bottom lip pondering whether or not to ask. "Are you going to talk to Aria today?" Callie freezes Arizona sees her fists clench and her entire body stiffen.

"No." She says emotionless.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea. You had some time to process and she really looked like she wants you two to work things out." Callie's eyes snap up to blonde, Arizona gulps when she sees the fire burning in those brown eyes she loves so much.

"I don't need you playing devil's advocate."

"I'm not. I just think you should talk."

"I have nothing left to say to her. I'm not going to let her keep doing this to me."

"Do you really think she is only doing this to get back at you?" Arizona asks stepping into the living room area.

"Of course it's Aria!"

"Maybe they really do love each other?" Callie just looks straight ahead. "We can't help who we fall in love with Callie."

"But you can choose not to screw your sister's best friend." Arizona lets out a frustrated breath their just going around in circles now. Arizona remembers what Mark gave her yesterday.

"Callie I need to show you…"

"No, I'm done talking about it." Her tone tells Arizona not to challenge her.

After their little 'misunderstanding' the car ride to rehearsals was filled with awkward silence neither one of them looking at each other. Arizona walks onto the stage ahead of Callie.

"Hey, Arizona we have been thinking of a way to make it up to Callie about what happened. We made a list of possible things to…"

"It's okay April I'm sure today your little hotel fun is the last thing on Callie's mind."

"Sorry I'm late traffic." Callie lies, grabbing her guitar from the stand.

"Traffic really? How do you think we got here, parachuted in?"

"Not the time Cristina." Arizona warns the drummer. Everyone just looks at her, their little bantering is almost a mandatory part of their rehearsals.

"Aria." Arizona says simply not needing to say anything else.

"What did the little demon Torres do this time?"

"Well, it turns out she has this medical problem called pregnancy." Everyone stare at Callie shocked, the only sound coming from Cristina's drumsticks hitting the floor. "Oh I almost forgot the best part, Mark Sloan is the father." Callie pulls the guitar strap over her head ready to start rehearsals and just forget about everything else going on in her life now.

"So wait your sister is pregnant with your best friend/ fake ex-boyfriend's baby?" They watch Callie expectantly.

"Yes"

"Plot twist!" Callie just rolls her eyes, of course they will find this amusing.

"You can have a double wedding!" April says excited.

"Nobody is getting married." Callie says annoyed adjusting the microphone stand in front of her.

"You can even get someone really famous to sing at the wedding." George adds.

"I never understood why people sing at weddings, I mean if you want a moment release a dove and if you want a bigger moment shoot it." Alex says popping a chip into his mouth.

"Please shut up! I would really like to not think about my sister and Mark for just a few seconds can we do that?" Callie looks around and every nod. "Thank you, Cristina count us in."

Arizona is sitting in a seat looking at the stage, Callie is really working them hard. Arizona is drumming her finder against the iPad in her hands. She has to update Callie's personal website, but it's hard to concentrate on anything when her girlfriend is clearly upset.

"Dude, you look like crap." Alex sudden voice next to her makes her jump. He sits down next to her also looking up at the stage.

"How is it that you're still single?" He just shrugs making her smile.

"What's got you down?" She lets out a heavy sigh before dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"First Callie's father showed up at the hospital and now Aria, it's like Torres' are popping out everywhere." It makes Alex chuckle.

"Hey at least you didn't have to fly in a crowded plane with a little boy pocking you in the back the whole way."

"Hopefully you learned your lesson?"

"Yes mom." She slaps him on his arm. "So, Callie is not handling her sister's pregnancy to well, she is unusually quiet."

"Well you don't plan a murder out loud." Alex just smiles. "She refuses to talk to her."

"I get that. She feels hurt two very important people in her life totally blindsided her. She just needs time to feel angry and then she will talk." Alex is right, she even told Mark that yesterday.

"I guess I just feel helpless in all of this." She looks up at Alex. "She can't lose her sister over this Alex, she can't." She almost begs.

"There is not much you can do, it's something she needs to fight out herself. Just be there for her."

Arizona leans up kissing him on his cheek. "Careful your humanity is showing." She teases him. Alex quickly gets up from his seat.

"Just doing my part to help society." He says before turning around and walking away.

"Okay, just don't pull a muscle." She calls after him.

Walking back into the hotel later that night everyone is exhausted from a long day. But all the tiredness in the singer's body disappears when she sees Mark standing in the lobby. When Callie sees him she freezes before walking past him completely ignoring him. He hears her mumble the word 'pig' before disappearing into the elevator.

He turns back to see the rest of the band looking at him. Slowly one at a time they follow Callie, some glare at him while some smile at him sympathetically. Cristina is just smiling at him. "Yang?"

"Sloan. Looks like your pretty face isn't getting you out of this one." The two of them have never really gotten along.

"You know what I think? I think you're just happy that you're off the hook for the little stunt you guys pulled in the hotel room." Cristina just shrugs happily.

"Stop trying to think you're not really good at so don't even bother."

"Go ahead insult away."

"Oh I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you. I think your current situation is evidence of that." Mark just glares at her. "Was Aria really worth losing your friend?"

"I didn't plan on falling in love with her sister okay?"

"Love? Wow that's a big boy word."

"You know what hate my all you want I don't care. All I care about is Aria, Callie and that baby." Mark grabs his keys from the counter and storms out of the hotel.

Callie is busy rubbing lotion on her hands, her hands took a really beating today. Hours after hours of her fingers hammering onto her guitar strings has really taken its toll. There is a knock on their door she quickly rubs the remaining lotion into her hands before answering the door. When Callie opens the door it's the last person she wants to see, she closes it quickly but Aria stops it.

"No you do not get to close the door in my face."

"What do you want Aria?" Callie asks annoyed.

"I want to talk, not yell but talk sister to sister."

"It's a little late for talking don't you think?"

"We should have told you sooner I get that…" Callie interrupts her.

"Do you?"

"Dammit Callie will you just listen!" Callie just looks at her defiantly. When Aria is sure she is not going to interrupt again she continues. "I came here because I needed my big sister because my entire life has been flipped upside down and in 5 months it's going to flip again. I know I have messed up in the past Cal but this time it's about more than just me and you." She places her hands on her belly rubbing it lovingly. "There is a baby entering this world and they're going to need their cool aunt Callie to get into trouble with behind me and Mark's back and tell them embarrassing stories from when I was a kid. Don't punish an innocent baby for my screw ups." Callie is just looking at her emotionless.

"Is that it?"

"Yes." Aria say confused. Callie starts to slowly closing the door in her sister's face.

Turning around Callie leans against the door letting her head fall against the door. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath, when she opens them again she sees Arizona standing in the middle of the living room.

"How am I suppose to trust either of them again? Sometimes sorry just isn't enough." Callie says in almost in a whisper.

Arizona can see that this is Callie's last attempt at staying angry at her sister and Mark. She knows Callie has been really hurt in the past and this is a defence mechanisms, if you're angry you don't feel the pain. Arizona wishes she could help but nothing she can say will help her if Callie isn't ready to forgive. Well maybe there is one thing she can do.

Callie hits her head against the door in frustration, but freezes when she sees Arizona busy unbuttoning her shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping?" She smirks at Callie. "I'm your little distraction."

A smile starts to work its way onto the singer's lips when her shirt falls on the ground. The next second she is pulling the blonde against her connecting their lips.

Arizona complete wiped any thoughts except for the beautiful blonde from Callie's mind. But now with Arizona in the shower Callie's mind starts to drift back to her earlier conversation with Aria. She rubs her eyes, she knows she is not going to get any sleep until she works all of this out. Finally having enough she gets out of bed putting on some clothes.

"Where are you going?" Arizona asks emerging from the bathroom.

"I need to get out of here." She says grabbing her gym bag, she walks over kissing the blonde on the lips before leaving the room.

Callie is alone swimming laps in the hotel pool trying to clear her head, she is tired of fighting. In a matter of days her life has turned into one big fight. She keeps replaying the last six months over and over how could she have been so blind to not see what was happening in front of her. Aria's little trips to LA and Mark being so secretive about his new love interest.

When her muscles start to burn she hops onto the edge of the pool trying to catch her breath. She watches as the water dances under the dim lights as she slowly moves her legs to makes little ripples. She knows she is being unfair to Arizona, she has been nothing but supportive the entire time and she has been taking out all her frustrations on her and using her as a distraction. She cringes, she hated that word. She rubs her hands over her face. All of her anger towards her sister has been replaced with frustration and most of all hurt. She feels a body sitting down next to her, sighing she drops her hands from her face but ignores the persons.

"Okay I think you have about 5 minutes before Arizona finds us so now is your chance to inflict as much bodily harm as you can." Mark opens his arms to open himself up for the beating he knows he is about to get. He shuts his eyes and waits.

"I'm not going to hit you Mark." He slowly opens his eyes, he looks confused at the singer who is still refusing to look at him.

"You're not?" She shakes her head. "Oh," He lowers his arms. They sit in silence both their minds working overtime until after about 5 minutes Callie breaks the silence.

"Why didn't you just tell me Mark? I understand why Aria didn't, but you? I thought you were my friend." He can clearly hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm _so_ sorry Cal, we never meant to hurt you. I wanted to tell you, believe you me. I wanted to tell you all about this amazing woman I'm dating and how I'm head over heels in love with her. When I found out I was going to be a father, after my initial panic attack you're the one I wanted call."

"So why didn't you?" She looks at him for the first time. It's the question she has been asking herself ever since she found out.

"Because you Callie Torres are a hothead. You're the type of person who would cut off my balls first then asks questions later." This gets a chuckle out of the singer. "Honestly I was more scared about how you would react than your father." Callie knows Mark would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, they have been through so much together and he has always been there when she needed him.

"I wouldn't count him out yet, I'm sure he is going to be trilled." She says sarcastically.

"Nah I can handle old Carlos Torres, if he wants to kick my ass I'm okay with that. What I'm not okay with is losing my best friend." She just looks down. "Just tell me what I have to do to make this right. Want me to run butt naked across your stage in front of thousands of people? I will do it." Mark gets up starting to pull his shirt over his head.

"Sloan don't you dare take that shirt off!" She looks up at him a small smile on her face. "I can't traumatize my fans like that."

"So you don't think I'm a pig?"

"Oh you are a pig, but you're a cute pig… like a pot bellied pig." He smiles at her as he pulls her onto her feet and into a hug.

"We good?"

"We're good."

"Thank you, because I'm going to be father and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Don't worry between all of us and my overly involved parents I'm sure we will figure it out." He kisses her on her forehead.

"I love you Cal." He knows he still has a long road of making it up to her ahead of him.

"Yeah yeah." She says pulling out of the hug. She starts walking away, but suddenly stops and turns back to her friend. "Just one more thing." She hits him as hard as she can on his arm.

"Ow!" He yelps rubbing his arm.

"That's for sleeping with my little sister."

Callie walks into the room seeing Arizona asleep holding onto Spot. _You can't help who we fall in love with._ Callie smiles to herself, falling in love with her perky blonde assistant was not something that she had planned, but she wouldn't want it any other way. She carefully sits down next to her sleeping beauty leaning closer she kisses her lips softly. Arizona lets out a contents sigh before opening her eyes.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey you're back… and you're wet." Callie chuckles at her sleepy Arizona.

"Yes, I am. I did a few laps in the hotel pool and then I talked to Mark." Suddenly Arizona is a lot more awake.

"You did?" Callie nods. "How did it go?"

"I have my friend back." A dimple smile breaks out on the blonde's face.

"I'm glad Callie." Callie slides in next to her taking Spot out of the way so she can snuggle next to her girlfriend, she lays her head on Arizona's chest.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you're just a distraction." Arizona is caught off guard by the singer's words.

"What?" Callie pulls Arizona as close as she can.

"I love you so much Arizona and I don't want you to ever feel like you're just my little distraction from the real world." She plays with the silver music note around the blonde's neck. Arizona kisses her head.

"Calliope you make me feel so loved every day, believe me when I'm with you the last thing I feel like is a distraction. Luckily I know you well enough to know that you're a fighter." Callie's face falls. "Hey it's not a bad thing, you fight for what you want and what's right. Maybe sometimes you lose your cool, but angry Callie is hot." Arizona says wiggling her eyebrows making the singer roll her eyes,

"I do want to fight." She looks up at her blue eyes. "But I only want to fight_ for_ you." Arizona laces their fingers together bringing it to her lips kissing their joined hands.

"There you go again saying those Grammy winning romantic things, you seriously need to stop your making me look bad." Callie smiles up at her, she quickly closes the gap between them kissing her softly a kiss promising forever. Looking down at her girlfriend Arizona can see how warn out Callie is. "You want to dance it out?"

"No, I just want to be with you."

"Okay I can do that."

"I love you."

"I love you too my little fighter." She kisses her on her lips one more time. "You better get some sleep you have a concert to perform tomorrow and you can't disappoint the fans." Tucked safely in her loves arms Callie quickly drifts off to sleep. Not nearly as tired Arizona pulls out a medical journal from under the bed and reads about the new medical advances in her field.

Early the next morning Callie is walking around the room getting ready to go to rehearsals. Almost tripping over Arizona's jeans that are half under the bed. Bending down she picks them up, she is sure the Colonel would have a cow if he knows how messy his daughter can be sometimes. She walks over to put them away when she feels something in the pocket. Reaching inside she pulls out an ultrasound photo. Her heart starts to flutter, there is only one baby it could be - her little nephew or niece.

Sitting down on the bed she looks at the photo, even if it's just a bunch of black and white lines she knows it is so much more. Moving her finger over the tiny little head she feels a tear running down her cheek. For the first time she knows what she has to do. This baby is part Mark and part Aria it's going to need all the help it can get with those two.

Walking out of the room Callie finds Arizona sitting on the couch watching an old sitcom, her head tilted to the side concentrating on what they are saying. Sitting down next to the blonde she kisses her on the cheek. When Arizona turns to Callie she sees a real smile on her face for the first time in days, but frowns when she sees some unshed tears. Cupping Callie's face she runs her thumb across her cheek trying to erase tear streaks. Closing her eyes Callie leans into her touch, when she opens her eyes again she looks into those deep blue eyes. She holds out the ultrasound photo to Arizona answering the blonde's silent question.

"I have something I need to do but I'll see you later." Arizona doesn't need to ask, she just leans in kissing her passionately.

"I'll see you later then." Callie gets up from the couch grabbing her things. Before leaving she turns back to Arizona. "Oh by the way I want like ten of those." She says pointing to the photo in Arizona's hands.

Arizona's smile falls. "By ten you mean two right?" Callie just winks at her before leaving. "Right?" Arizona yells at the closed door.

Callie walks up to the stage when she hears music playing. She finds her sister with her back to her sitting at George's keyboard. She and Aria are a lot more alike then she realised, music is also her go to when she is going through something. She is sure Aria hasn't played in a very long time, she pretty much gave up music when Callie got her record deal.

Aria's fingers are moving over the keys on their own, years of practising having burned every note into her brain. When her finger slips and hits a wrong key Callie cringes. Aria slams her elbows down on the keys dropping her head in her hands in frustration. Callie steps closer but quickly steps back when she hears someone else.

"Good job butterfingers." Mark says walking up to Aria.

"Like you can do any better?" She challenges. He sits down next to her. He makes a big show stretching and cracking his neck before he starts playing a butchered version of chopsticks. When he is done the tears are rolling down Aria's cheeks as she's laughing.

"So you can't eat with chopsticks or play it on the piano?"

"Hey I can eat with chopsticks!"

"Stabbing doesn't not count."

"You're just jealous of my amazing talents."

"No need to worry about that." She playfully nudges him on his shoulder but he grabs her hand before she can pull away. Instead he pulls her closer kissing her softly on her lips. When they pull apart they look at each other smiling.

"How about you show me how to play that little song you where trying earlier?"

Callie is watching Aria and Mark interact. She is trying to teach him how to play the song. But it doesn't sound anything but a bunch of uncoordinated false notes. Aria is laughing as Mark stumbles over the keys his fingers getting tangled. As much as it pains her to admit they are in fact good together.

Not wanting to put it off any longer Callie walks onto the stage, clearing her throat. Mark and Aria turned around surprised to see her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Callie says, looking at Mark for help. Mark gets the hint and stands up.

"I have to go talk to my agent." He leaves patting Callie's shoulder as he walks pass her. Aria turns back to the keys in front of her starting to play again but again she hits the wrong key.

"You need to relax more, don't try to force the music. You know the music just let your hands move freely they will remember." Callie looks down at her guitar smiling as the back is now completely covered with Arizona's drawings. Maybe a little Arizona is just what she needs right now. Pointing at it she looks to Aria. "Mind if I join you?" Aria just shrugs.

Callie picks up her guitar sitting on the stool next to the piano facing Aria. Callie lets Aria take the lead, after a few seconds Aria starts to play. Callie smiles when she recognise the song her sister is playing, it a song their father taught them as soon as they were old enough to reach the keys. Callie joins her plucking at her guitar strings.

When they are playing together like this it's always when she feels the most connected to her sister. They understand each other, each move the make is met by the other creating a perfect harmony between them. It doesn't matter who said what all that matter is the notes floating between them. When the last note is played they both smile at each other.

"I missed this." Callie finally says.

"Me too." Aria looks down avoiding eye contact. "I love him Callie."

"I know."

"When I'm with him it feels like my heart is beating faster and slower at the same time."

"Sounds more like a heart attack to me." Callie mumbles.

"Callie…" Aria says frustrated standing up. "I can't keep having the same fight!"

"Hey," Callie pulls her back down by her arm. "Yes, I'm not happy about you and Mark. But… I'm trying." Aria just looks at her to see if she means it, when she sees nothing but honesty in her eyes she nods.

"Thank you." Callie just smiles at her. "This not at all how I envisioned my future, but this baby is going to be so loved. But maybe we should keep the baby away from the band for a little while, they kind of scare me."

"Yeah, they are not the most child friendly group of people." They both chuckle. "So what is the next step?" Callie asks.

"I guess I have to tell mom and dad."

"Do you want me to be there when you tell them?"

"Thanks but I think this something I have to do on my own." Callie just nods understanding.

"Just make sure daddy's hunting weapons are locked up first." Aria smiles, at least they know where they get their tempers from.

"Poor Mark he really has no idea what he has gotten himself into."

"Oh he's a big boy he can handle it. When are you guys going home?"

"Tomorrow morning Mark has a meeting with the network about a show they want them to do."

"Wow, that's really cool."

"And that way I also get to see you perform tonight. I didn't get to last time because… well you know why. Now that I think about it I can't remember when was the last time I watched you perform."

"In that case I will have to make sure you get the best seat in the house. What do you say you, Mark, me and Arizona go out to breakfast tomorrow before you have to go?"

"I'd like that." She smiles at her sister before getting up. "Besides this baby is always hungry!" She whines. "Oh I know this great little bakery just around the corner the sell the most amazing muffins!" Callie feels her body tens.

"Um, maybe we can skip the muffins." Aria just looks at her sister confused but decides not to question it. Callie gets up and places her guitar back on its stand. "Hey that's really pretty but I never figured you to be the butterfly kind?"

"I'm not, this is all Arizona's work." Callie says proudly.

"She's pretty good." Aria looks at her sister smiling. "She's the one isn't she." It's not a question but more of a statement.

"Yes and I believe it more every day."

"Good if you don't marry her I just might."

"Wait you would go for Arizona?" Aria stops and thinks.

"Nah, I want someone who can hold their liquor."

"Maybe you and Mark really are soul mates."

Aria gets to watch her sister perform for the first time in years. Even if she hates to admit it Callie is good, really good. She knows how to work the audience giving them the show of their life. Her crazy perfect voice never missing a note. Looking around at all the people she can clearly see they are all overjoyed and adore Callie. Even with their big smiles and excited face didn't come close to the look of pride on the blonde next to her. The way she watched Callie's every little move like it's the first time. And she is pretty sure she saw Callie look over to the VIP section where they are sitting just to catch a glimpse of Arizona.

The next morning went by too fast for everyone. Most of the time revolved around talking about the pregnancy and where they are going from there. When Aria says she is going to move to LA to live with Mark, Callie could already hear her mother's heart breaking from having her youngest daughter and soon to be grandchild moving to the other side of the country.

After breakfast it's time to say goodbye to Mark and Aria. Callie hugs her sister promising to call each other, before turning to her best friend.

"Now you take good care of my little sister and the baby growing inside there." Callie threatens him.

"I promise Cal." He says pulling her into a bear hug. Arizona steps forward hugging Mark as well, before stepping out of the embrace she whispers something in his ear making a huge smile break out on his face.

With one last goodbye Callie watches Mark and Aria leave the hotel lobby. Reaching out she takes Arizona's hand in her own, feeling very grateful to have this amazing woman by her side. Arizona looks over at Callie with a big smile on her face.

"And what's got you so happy?"

"Well I saw something in the hotel gift shop and I just had to buy it."

She hands Callie a small shopping bag. Callie takes it sceptically and pulls out a baby onesie with a picture of a guitar on it and written above it is '_My aunt rocks!'_

Callie cant helps the huge smile on her face. The baby isn't even born yet and she already knows she will be wrapped around that chubby little finger. She turns back to face a still smiling Arizona.

"Really?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's never too early to be a fan."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N – I'm so sorry but the long wait is over here is the new chapter! A few people asked me about the design Arizona drew on the back of Callie's guitar, so I put a link on my profile page for you guys. Thank you for all the great reviews you guys, you keep me motivated!**

Chapter 19

Both Callie and Arizona have to admit that this Thanksgiving isn't one they are easily going to forget. Not only because Arizona got to share it with her amazing girlfriend but also with said girlfriend's family. Mark and Aria arrived a few days ahead of everyone else to break the news to Aria's parents, to say they were surprised at learning there is a Torres-Sloan baby on the way is an understatement of the year. Carlos reacted pretty much the same as Callie's did, making Mark leap over the back of the couch looking for an escape route from his girlfriend's enraged father. After the initial shock wore off Lucia was in full grandma mode looking at ultrasound pictures, buying onesies in every colour of the rainbow and suggesting some crazy baby names.

By the time Callie and Arizona arrived Carlos had started to warm up to the idea of his first grandchild but that doesn't mean he is happy about how it happened. Mark did his best to keep his distance from Mr Torres after he picked all the drywall out of his hair.

The Torres lived in what can only be called a mansion, more rooms then the fancy hotels they stayed in. But just like Callie's house back in LA her room was nothing special, not like Aria's that looked straight out of a magazine. Callie also showed Arizona her special place where she spend most of her teen years hiding away from the real world. It's her own mini recording studio her father had made for her 14th birthday. It holds everything a young up and coming singer would need to start her career.

Of course Arizona was very anxious about spending the holiday with the Torres family. But Lucia welcomed her with open arms so happy that her daughter has finally found someone that makes her happy. Arizona liked spending time with her after giving her an overall view of her daughter mental and physical wellbeing, Lucia spent hours getting to know the blonde who has taken over her daughter's heart. Carlos wasn't as scary as the first time they met, but that could also be because all of his distaste was focus on the actor. She also got to meet a lot more family members, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents and everyone in between. All and all she really enjoyed her time in Miami.

Callie was over the moon at the warm welcome her girlfriend received from her family. Sure there was a few looks of disapproval about her dating a woman, but by the end of their visit there wasn't a Torres left un-charmed by Arizona. Even a few aunts asked when they plan on starting their own little family but that subject was quickly redirected.

Now with Thanksgiving gone Christmas is fast approaching and Callie is starting to get nervous. She has never met a partner's parents before and when your girlfriend's dad is known as _The Colonel_ it doesn't help to ease those nerves. But Arizona was brave enough to face her entire family, she sure as hell could make it through the holiday with just her parents. Oh and Teddy and Henry, at least she doesn't have to worry about them.

Looking around at their hotel room Arizona must say Carlos Torres is the number one hotel tycoon for a reason. Only the best will do for his hotel, top of the range appliances, designer furniture and every gadget you could ask for. Outside the window is an incredible view of Paris, Arizona watches as one after another light switches on as the night is starting to fall over the city. The hotel room door opens and closes followed by a loud thump.

"Remind me again why I pay you to be my assistant?" Callie asks after tripping over their bags Arizona left at the door, picking them up she moves them over to the bed. Grunting she places the heavy suitcase on to the bed. "For a small person you sure have a lot of clothes."

"Says the person with a walk in closet the size of a shopping mall." Arizona retorts turning to look at her girlfriend.

"Yes, but I don't try to fly it everywhere with me." Arizona just rolls her eyes at the singer. "Come on we need to unpack."

"Fine." She grumbles moving closer to the bed. "We are going to need some music to unpack to!" She says excited as she grabs her iPod. When the song starts to fill the room Arizona starts to move her hips but Callie just smiles at the blonde they are never going to finish unpacking.

Callie finally got Arizona to focus on the job at hand but she might have misunderstood when she said they need to get everything out of their suitcases. Their clothes are scattered around the room and Arizona is searching franticly through their suitcases.

"What are you doing?" She asks making Arizona stop her search.

"I think I'm losing my grip on reality and I only had a two finger hold in the first place." Callie chuckles giving her cheek a kiss before looking at her for further explanation. "I could have sworn I packed Spot before we left."

"Spot? Our room looks like it was hit by a tornado because of you teddy bear?"

"It's not just any teddy Callie." Arizona says pouting, Callie pulls the blonde closer to her.

"I know sweetie." Callie says kissing her forehead. "You are sure you packed him?" She nods. "Okay then how about I look with you?"

"Thank you." Callie helps Arizona look for Spot but they both ended up empty handed. Arizona has to accept the fact that she left him back home.

After a long day of flying Callie treats Arizona to a fancy dinner in the hotel restaurant, with happy full tummies they stumble back to their room where Callie calls her parents thanking her father for their amazing room while Arizona browses the TV channels. After listing to her mother talk for 20 minutes about the latest baby stuff she bought for her first grandbaby Callie walks out into the living room area finding the blonde sitting in front of the TV, the coffee table covered in fruit. Next to Arizona on the couch is what appears to be medical journals and case files.

Callie just look at the scene in front of her not sure what to make of all it. Arizona is deep in concentration stitching up a grape. Her eyes are focused on her task, her hands steady and her tongue is peek out in the way it does when she is in deep concentration. When she finishes the stitch she smiles triumphantly, looking up she sees Callie looking at her confused.

"You know once me and Teddy had to operate on a baby's heart that was this small."

Arizona explains holding up the grape. Callie loves it when Arizona talks about surgery the excitement she talks with, the way her face lights up when she explains a specifically difficult part. Callie can't help but smile lovingly at her, before moving some of the folders on the couch so she can sit next to her. Once seated she looks at everything again before looking up at the TV screen.

"Shit, I didn't need to see that! That can never be unseen." She says quickly turning her head away from the screen.

"Relax Callie it's just old surgery videos, just because I'm not practising right now doesn't mean I can afford to get rusty." That catches the singer's attention.

"You want to go back?" Callie asks cautiously this is the first time Arizona has said anything about going back to being to surgery.

"Yes, someday." Not looking up from the new grape she is stitching up.

"That's great! But don't you need to practice on more than just fruit?"

"Don't worry I have an app for that." She says shrugging.

"You have an app… to do surgery?" Callie gives her a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it's called _Touch Surgery_, there is an app for everything."

"Okay so you have an app that helps you practice surgeries and I have one that can changes your voice into Darth Vader." Arizona's head snaps up at the singer.

"You're kidding me?" Callie pulls out her phone holding it to her mouth.

"I kid you not." Comes the feared voice from Callie's phone, Arizona bursts out laughing.

"Oh babe our relationship just hit a whole new level of sexy."Callie wiggles her eyebrows at her while giving her a sexy smirk. After putting her phone away she looks back at the screen cautiously.

"Isn't that your scrub cap?" Arizona nods. "Wait you're the one performing the surgery?"

"I am."

"What surgery is it?" Suddenly a lot more interested.

"It's a fundoplication."

"Wow, sounds fancy." Callie says taking the bowl of grapes popping one in her mouth.

"Hey you're eating my homework!" Arizona grabs back the bowl.

"'Girlfriend ate my homework' it just doesn't have the same flare as 'Dog ate my homework'." Arizona tosses a grape at her girlfriend. Callie just laughs before returning her attention back to the TV. "What's happening now?" It warms Arizona's heart to see Callie take interest in what she loves.

They watched Arizona's old surgeries until neither could keep their eyes open anymore. Callie was completely fascinated by it all, she had no idea what was happening on screen but Arizona was good, really good even she could tell. The way she commanded the OR, they way she moved without hesitation and so precise was mesmerizing. Callie knew now more than ever Arizona needs to go back to operating she was born to do it.

The next morning it's back to business as usual. The next few days are going to be extremely busy for the singer, her schedule always seems to get hectic at this time of the year. Benefit concerts, charity events, holiday specials and New Year celebrations. All of this meant that their rehearsal time have been cut in half.

Arizona walks into rehearsals smiling brightly. "We come bearing gifts." Arizona says happily with Jackson close behind her. They place the drink trays and bags full of pastries on the table. Everyone quickly grabs their own special order drink needing their caffeine dose for what is going to be a long day of rehearsing. "We found the cutest little café around the corner they made all this pictures on your drinks." Arizona says showing Callie her butterfly design. Everyone looks amazed at their artistic drinks, everyone except April.

"What did you get?" Arizona asks the confused backup singer.

"It looks like a face." April says studying the face on her cappuccino.

"It's Jackie Chan." Jackson says looking over her shoulder.

"It's a Cuppu-Chan!" April exclaims making everyone laugh.

"Okay drink up everyone we have work to do." Callie orders her laughing band.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day boss?" George asks taking his place behind his keyboard.

"Well today just rehearsals but tomorrow… we are accompanying two kids from the _Make-A-Wish Foundation_ to Disneyland Paris."

"What?!"

"We are going to Disneyland!" Arizona squeals.

"Everyone is going." Callie quickly says before the inevitable long list of complaints and excuses can start.

"No, no way I'm spending a day with some snot nosed little kids not happening!" Alex says crossing his arms.

"This is not a request this is a summons, Cristina don't even bother coming up with an excuse you're the only one of us who can speak French so you're going."

"No problem I'm excellent with kids." She says waving her hand dismissively.

"You, Cristina Yang are good with kids?" Lexie asks not believing the drummer.

"Yes."

"Proof it say one nursery rhyme."

"That's easy." She sits up straight. "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. I don't know what they did up there but now they have a daughter." Everyone looks at her wide eyed a few of the guys breaks out laughing.

"Okay no one leaves Yang alone with a tiny human."

Arizona's slams her hand on the bedside table looking for her phone in the dark not finding it she turns around pulling the covers over her head. Huffing Callie throws the covers off her before climbing out of bed and stomping over to the dress where the annoying phone keeps ringing. Looking at it she walks back with it to the bed.

"Someone is calling you." Callie mumbles placing the ringing phone in sleeping Arizona's hand before crawling back in bed.

"Hello?" She says while yawning.

"Zona?"

"Tim!" Suddenly completely awake she sits up in the bed. "It's so good to hear your voice. It feels like we haven't talked in forever."Callie groans and pulls the pillow over her head. Taking mercy on the singer Arizona moves out of the room sitting down on the couch to talk to her brother."How are you doing?"

"Can't complain." He says a little too quickly.

"Tim I'm not dad, you don't have to tell me what you think I want to hear." He lets out a sigh.

"It's hard out here. I wouldn't want to do anything else but… it's hard." Arizona moves down on the couch so she is laying flat on her back cradling the phone close to her.

"Please don't try to be a hero." She says sniffing. "I miss you Tim, it's not going to be Christmas without you."

"You know I would do everything to be with you, it's not fair that mom and dad are going to meet Callie and I can't." This makes Arizona chuckle.

"Promise me you'll be safe?"

"Only if you promise not to let dad chase away that beautiful girl of yours?"

"Deal!" Her brother always knows just what to say to make her smile. "I love you." She says in a whisper.

"Love you too sis."

The next morning Callie finds Arizona asleep on the couch with the phone on her chest and her headphones on. She slowly pulls them off and lifting her phone off of her chest. Bringing the headphones closer to her ear she hears _The Band Perry's If I Die Young_ playing.

Callie have somewhat expected her perky girlfriend to be all wrapped up in the Christmas spirit but she rather seems somewhat avoiding anything Christmas related. Instead of humming Christmas carols she was singing along to sad country songs. Whenever anyone mentioned going gift shopping Arizona was always busy. Her petite body wasn't dressed in bright festive colours but rather black and grey seemed to be the colour of choice. Callie decided not to address the strange behaviour, maybe she was just making assumptions and Arizona just didn't get wrapped up in Christmas like she expected. Besides her lack of Christmas enthusiasm she was still her perky self.

Sitting down next to her, Callie places a soft kiss on her cheek. Arizona lazily opens her eyes with a sleepy smile on her face when she sees her girlfriend.

"Morning."

"Hi, did you have a nice talk with your brother?"

"Yeah." Arizona starts to fidget with her sleeve. Callie watches her love closely, knowing now is not the time to push her to talk she gets up.

"What do you say we get us some delicious breakfast before we have to leave?"

"Yes please." She says her dimples coming out. "We are going to Disneyland!"

They are waiting for their special guests of the day to arrive. Some are grumpy having to spend the day surrounded by little kids, others are practically buzzing with excitement and of course there are those who just didn't care either way.

"Ms Torres?" Callie turns around to come face to face with a smiling woman. "We are so excited to have you join us for the day. I'm Maggie Pierce from the _Make-A-Wish Foundation_."

"It's nice to meet you, we're glad to be here." She says shaking hands with the friendly woman.

"I've you will follow me I'll introduce you to the kids."

They walk into the room where the excited family is waiting. Callie looks at the two cute little girls sitting between their mom and dad. The older girl is wearing a purple and black bandana while the younger girl is wearing a pink and white bandana on her head, but there is no silky hair peeking out from underneath it. Callie swallows hard, there is only one reason why they are here because of the _Make-A-Wish Foundation_ but looking at their dazzling smiles she couldn't bring herself to think of the inevitable.

"Callie I'd like you to meet our special guests for today Skyler and Ava and their parents Michelle and Kevin." Callie greets them and introduces her band, bodyguards and girlfriend.

Skyler is 7 and Ava is 5 years old both have acute lymphocytic leukemia their parents had explained. They spend some time getting to know each other as well as taking pictures with Callie and signing some autographs. When the kids started to get antsy to get going they made their way into the park.

"Cant the guys go to the golf course instead, then we are technically still in the park?" Alex asks looking annoyed at all the children laughing and having a good time around them.

"No way Alex the last time we played golf you were stuck in the sandpit for so long people started to think you worked there." Owen replies. Ignoring them Callie kneels in front of the girls.

"So where do you want to go to first?"

"Rides!" They say in unison.

They spend the day riding rides eating junk food and meeting the girls' favourite Disney characters. Callie has to wonder who enjoyed it more the girls or her girlfriend and two backup singers.

After going on yet another ride they all sit eating Mickey Mouse shaped cookies waiting for the parade to start. Callie looks around at everyone, its freezing cold and she is pretty sure half of them would rather be anywhere else then at Disneyland but they are all here… smiling, laughing even Alex after his rocky start he is actually enjoying it. Yes she is definitely living the good life. Some might look at her friends and find them little unorthodox but she wouldn't change them for the world. Arizona is even gliding around on that ridicules wheelie shoes of hers making the girls giggle at her antics. Looking at the girls little smiling faces she has to smile too, they are truly having a good time their faces covered in chocolate, arms full of gifts and toys and their adorable mouse ears on their bandana covered heads.

"Come on Callie we are going to miss the parade!" Arizona calls her over with a big smile. Snapping out of her thoughts she walks over to where Arizona is waiting. "Is everything okay, it looks like you have a lot on your mind?"

"I'm perfect." She says kissing the blonde's cheek. "Okay lets go we can't miss the parade." She takes Arizona's hand and Skyler's in the other as they make their way over to where the parade will be.

"Skyler you okay?" Arizona asks seeing the strange look on the little girl's face.

"I really need to go to the bathroom." She whispers making Callie smile at the little girl.

"Okay let's see if we can find someone who can point us in the right direction."

"On it!" Arizona says seeing an elderly couple only a few feet away she walks over to them. Callie's head snaps up when she hears her girlfriend speaking French to the couple. She thanks them and walk back to see Callie staring at her with her mouth open.

"What?"

"You speak French?" Arizona just nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And miss out on seeing Cristina walking around with a giant Olaf no way!" She says pointing to the drummer pretending to have the snowman talk to Ava who's giggling on her mom's lap. They both break out laughing, but Cristina was right she is actually good with kids. "Come on let's get this little lady to the bathroom."

On their way to the bathroom Arizona is the unfortunate victim of a soda attack from a little boy drenching her in sticky soda. That led to Callie waiting in the gift shop for the blonde after trying to find her dry clothes to wear. The changing room's door opens and out steps Arizona in a white Disney hoodie, she pulls up the zipper hiding the pink inside. There are a few different coloured stars across her right shoulder and arm, there is also an arrangement of Disney characters on the back. Arizona twirls around so Callie can get a better look.

"What do you think?"

"It's missing something." Arizona looks at her confused glancing down at her new hoodie. "I got it!" Callie quickly walks closer placing her mouse ears on her head. "Perfect." Arizona rolls her eyes but Callie wraps her arms around her girlfriend starting to kiss her neck making Arizona giggle.

"Callie stop, there are kids here." She says between giggles, Callie reluctantly releases her.

"I can't help it! It's physically impossible to keep my hands off of your body." She says smirking at the blonde.

"Calliope Torres keep it in your pants." Arizona chides her, but fails to keep the smile off her face. Callie just shrugs before going back to just looking at her with can only be described as adoration. "What? You're staring at me." The blonde asks blushing under the singer's intense gaze.

"You're so undeniably beautiful." Arizona's cheeks redden another few shades. She turns her back to Callie finishing putting on her gloves. "Move in with me." The blonde freezes her movements at the sudden question, she slowly turns around to look at her girlfriend.

"What?"

"I know its maybe too soon but this tour has spoiled me by having you around all the time."

"You want me to move into a house I basically already live in?" Arizona asks looking at the nervous singer.

"Yes, and I know we are busy with the tour and that we will barely be home at all for months. But when we do go home I want us to go home to _our _home together. Being home for Thanksgiving has shown me that I hate that you have your own apartment and I hate that you have a bed that isn't mine. Because I can't imagine living a day without getting to fall asleep with you or waking up without you in my arms. So Arizona Robbins will you move in with me?" Callie asks a little out of breath after her nervous ramble looking at the blonde's face not giving away any of her emotions.

"Let me see live alone in my crappy little apartment or live in a Beverly Hills mansion with my awesome girlfriend who I'm so madly in love with. That is a hard one." She pretends to think. "Yes, Calliope I will move in with you." Callie rushes over to her pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Maybe I should ask Bailey if she can see that your stuff is moved into the house by the time we get back. That is if you're okay with it." She quickly ads the last part not wanting to pressure her into anything.

"That sounds kind of perfect I hate packing even more then unpacking."

At the end of the day both girls are passed out with a smile on their faces. Their parents thanked everyone again for the amazing day they just gave their daughters. Callie gives them each a ticket to her show as well as some VIP passes, she has to admit she is quite fond of the two girls after having spend the day with them. Arriving back at the hotel Callie and Arizona both fall onto the bed exhausted.

"Today was really fun."

"It really was." Callie looks at Arizona smiling, but then her smile falls when reality comes crashing back down around them. "It's so sad, they are such amazing kids."

"Yeah they are pretty great."

"And having not one but both your kids sick it's… unimaginable." Callie takes the blonde's hand. "Is there really nothing that can be done?"

"Both have a very advanced case, they are already doing everything they can for them. But Skyler and Ava are strong they can fight this." She looks at Callie who has a tear rolling down her cheek. "No matter what happens those girls had the most amazing day that they will never be able to forget." Callie nods before letting out a sigh.

"If something ever should happen to our kids I don't know if I'll survive it." Arizona catches that she said _their_ kids. Not knowing if it was just a slip or if she really sees them having a family one day, but she really hopes it is the later.

"It's not going to happen."Arizona snuggles closer to the singer drawing comfort from each other. "Are Aria and Mark still in Miami?" Changing the subject to lighten the gloomy mood that's now surrounded them.

"No, my parents were driving them crazy so the fled." That makes the blonde chuckle. "You know my dad figured out Mark was with Aria while we were still technically dating."

"Oh that must have made him happy knowing he cheated on his one daughter with the other."

"Let's just say there is now a Mark shaped dent in our kitchen wall. But then I told him that I cheated on Mark with you so we are even."

"Why the hell did you tell your father that?! Now he is going to kick my ass!" Arizona asks alarmed sitting up out of Callie's embrace.

"Don't worry he might try to scare you some more but he would never hurt you."

"Oh." She says relaxing back into Callie's arms.

"He has people for that."

"What?!" Callie starts to laugh at her freaked out girlfriend.

"Sweetie relax it's just a joke."

"Fine, I will remember this when my dad pulls out his shotgun." She says slapping the laughing singer on her arm

"Shotgun? Your dad has a shotgun?" Callie is starting to get freaked out this time.

"Yeah, but don't worry he hasn't used it in years he's aim must be a little off by now."

"It's a shotgun you don't need to aim!" Now it's Arizona's turn to laugh.

Everyone was happy to see Skyler and Ava at the concert. Arizona got to sit with them in the VIP area during the concert and when Callie gave a shout out to her two new little friends she was sure she had never seen smiles that big.

Their whole Paris experience has been amazing but all good things must come to an end. For the first time the flight back home was quiet. All the excitement of the new tour starting to turned into sadness from getting closer to the end. They will head out on the last part of the tour after the New Year. Living months on the road from one hotel room to another has turned their live into a never ending adventure, suddenly sleeping in the same bed every night is starting to seem not that appealing anymore. Sure they will still see each other often but it's just not the same.

They walk off the plane finding Bailey waiting for them next to the limo.

"What no welcome home sign Bailey?" Callie asks her manager as they stop in front of her.

"No sorry I forgot my glitter pens at home." She looks at them all. "Glad to see you're all still fully intact, but we have a few things we need to discuses before you all leave." She takes turns telling each person the needed information. "Arizona I have had your apartment packed and moved to Callie's... I'm sorry you're new home."

"Thank you Bailey, you're really good." The blonde says amazed, but there is a reason Bailey is the best of the best.

"Bailey is so good she should have her own action figure." Cristina says. "_Miranda Bailey The Nazi – Stepladder sold separately_."

"Yang!"

"Come on Bailey there is this entire world up there you don't know about." Bailey gives her a pissed off look before continue talking to Callie.

"One of these days Bailey is going to beat your ass with that stepladder." Meredith says under her breath.

"Callie I'm sorry but Richard has asked to see you as soon as possible." Callie looks at Arizona apologetically.

"It's okay I'll just have the driver drop me off at the house and get a head start on unpacking while I wait for you." Callie nods before turning to everyone else.

"Well, happy holidays everyone I'll see you all again in the New Year." Everyone say their goodbyes before leaving in their separate ways.

They drive home made Arizona feel giddy, she is going home to a home she shares with Callie. Opening the door she comes face to face with her boxes in the foyer. Luckily she only had the bare minimal since her move from Seattle, but she really hates unpacking. Rolling up her sleeves she starts unpacking the first box just wanting to get it over with.

The meeting with Richard dragged on and on, 2 hours later Callie finally stumbled into the house. Looking around Callie spots the little touches of her girlfriend invading the house. Smiling she makes her way to their bedroom where she sees a few boxes still needing to be unpacked. Looking over to the bed she sees the blonde sitting on the bed looking defeated holding a box on her lap.

"Hey I see you are almost done." Callie moves closer to her, Arizona looks up holding up the box for her to see.

"I found Spot." Callie takes the box looking inside.

"What, no it can't be?" Looking in the box to find the mutilated teddy bear, limbs cut to shreds and stuffing filling the box. That's when she sees a note at the bottom pulling it out she reads it.

_You're one tough singer to kill, but everyone's luck has to run out at some point. Even if it means going through your teddy loving girlfriend._

"Where did you find this?" Callie is visibly shaking whether it is from fear or anger she doesn't know.

"Callie," Arizona puts a soothing hand on the singer's arm but it just makes her fist clench tighter around the letter.

"Where did you find this?" She asks louder.

"It was with the other boxes, I found it while I was unpacking."

"Call Alex and Jackson tell them to get over here now." She takes out her cell phone quickly dialling the number. "Eli its Callie. The stalker is back."

They started to believe that the stalker might have backed off after the failed poisoning attempt but the new threat suggests otherwise. Eli took the box and letter with him hoping the stalker slipped up giving a clue to who it might be. It took forever for Arizona to calm Callie down, yes it's scary to have a vindictive stalker threaten you but seeing Callie blame herself for putting Arizona in danger was worse.

Luckily their new living arrangement has been distracting them both from obsessing over something they have no control over so they rather focused on enjoying the now. Arizona has been bugging Callie with ideas about redecorating leaving Callie with a paint swatch migraine. Frankly she didn't care what colours the walls are or which couch pillows fit in better with the overall look and feel of the room. Arizona could paint the walls bright pink with Hello Kitty pillows as long as she was happy Callie was happy. Callie was even finally able to get Arizona to go Christmas shopping, there is no way she was going to show up at the Robbins house without being prepared and for that she needed her stubborn girlfriend.

Then the day arrived to leave for Seattle, Arizona is driving the familiar road to her parents' home and Callie keeps shifting in her seat. With each mile passing she is getting more nervous the closer she is getting to meet her girlfriend's parents, her girlfriend's _military_ parents who own a shotgun.

"Callie relax, you have nothing to be worried about. My mother already loves you."

"She's not the one I'm worried about." She mumbles under her breath.

"Hey, I know my dad can be very intimidating but he is actually just a big old softy." Callie is fighting with her hands in her lap trying to get rid of her nervous energy. "If I survived your father you can survive mine." Callie nods, hoping to distract herself she turns to Arizona.

"What do you miss most about being here is Seattle?" Arizona takes a quick quizzical glance at the singer.

"Um…" She starts trying to figure out how to answer, she has tried her best not to think of Seattle over the months. But it doesn't take long to know the answer. "Being 5 minutes away." Callie looks at her confused. "When my car wouldn't start and I had no idea what to do, my dad said not to worry he is only 5 minutes away. When I wanted a good home cooked meal my mother would say it's only 5 minutes away. When I lost a patient and needed a shoulder to cry on Teddy was just 5 minutes away. And when I wanted to spend all night eating donuts and watching Disney movies…" Arizona lets the sentence die off.

"Emma was 5 minutes away." Callie finishes for her.

"Yeah. But do you know what I like about LA?" Callie shakes her head. Arizona reaches across to taking her hand. "There is no more waiting 5 minutes. You're always right there in the next room." She is rewarded with the most loving smile from the singer who quickly placed a kiss on the blonde's knuckles.

The rest of the drive was in relative silence. Arizona pulls the car into the drive way of the suburban house. Suddenly Callie's heart starts to beat faster. This is it.

"You ready?" Arizona asks seeing the panic in those brown eyes.

"Let's do this."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – Sorry this chapter is a little late but I just moved into a new apartment and it flipped my entire life upside down. Thanks for all the love you guys show me and the story. Happy reading everyone!**

Chapter 20

There is a cold wind howling in suburban Seattle, cutting straight through the layers of thick clothes that are suppose to keep you warm. All around Christmas decorations are peeking out from under the white blanket covering the neighbourhood. The only noise coming from their luggage's wheels rolling along the path to the big house that looks like your typical family home. The small wooden steps bringing the small wheels to an abrupt stop, before it can be lifted over the steps the blue door swings open.

"My baby is home!" A very excited Barbara Robbins comes running out of the house throwing her arms around her daughter.

"Hello to you to mom." Arizona says smiling and hugging her mother back, yes she missed this.

"I'm so glad your home honey." She releases the younger blonde holding her at arm's length. "You're looking skinny have you been eating?" Barbara asks brushing a lose piece of blonde hair to the side so she can see her daughter's face.

"Mom I haven't even stepped inside and you already want to fatten me up."

"I haven't seen you in months I have the right to be as overbearing as I want." She smiles at her just glad to finally having her back. Barbara's eye catches a very nervous looking Callie still standing on the steps. "Arizona Gabriella Robbins who raised you when I wasn't looking, aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful girlfriend or have you left all of your manners back in LA?"

"I'm sorry mom." Arizona takes Callie's hand pulling her next to her, giving her hand a reaffirming squeeze. "Mom I would like you to meet Callie Torres, Calliope this is my mother Barbara Robbins."

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am." The sentence barely left the singer's lips before she is pulled into a big hug.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Callie, Arizona here can't stop talking about you. It's always Callie this and Calliope that."

"Mom!" She can feel her cheeks starting to turn red thanks to her mother's embarrassing revelation.

"Oh hush, we are talking about you not with you." Callie starts to chuckle, she has a feeling she and Arizona's mom are going to get along just fine. "Don't just stand there like a statue young lady you get those bags up to your room." Barbara chides her daughter turning to face Callie she places her arm around her shoulders. "Now Callie Arizona tells me you are quite the cook?" Barbara asks walking Callie into the house.

"Don't worry I don't need any help." Arizona calls after them, grumbling she picks up their luggage, kicking the front door close behind her.

After a struggle she finally gets the bags into her room. Sitting down on the bed she looks around at the room, even if it's not the most decorative room it's still uniquely Arizona. Only a few random knick-knacks scattered around and a poster here and there, moving every few months didn't allow for a lot of accumulation. But her bed still has the same pink and purple butterfly covers she had as a kid and sitting neatly in their place in front of the pillows are her teddy bear collection.

Running her fingers over the soft fur of her favourite white bunny memories of her childhood starts to run through her mind all of them ending with the closed door across the hall no one dare to open. Taking a deep breath she pushes herself up off the bed and walks back down the stairs, she can hear laughter coming from the kitchen. The image of her mother and girlfriend chatting away like old friends over mugs of hot chocolate brings a smile to her face.

"Okay the bags are in my room." She looks between the two women smiling at her when she spots the two mugs in front of them. "Yummy hot chocolate!" Barbara pulls the mug away as Arizona tries to grab it.

"Oh no, I remember what hot chocolate did to you."

"But you gave Callie some?"

"And your point being?"

"Seriously? I thought you would at least wait a day before replacing me with Callie." The blonde says with a pout sitting down next to her girlfriend who sympathetically rubs her back.

"You have always been a little drama queen. Of course I made you some." Barbara places the mug in front of the now smiling Arizona.

"Thank you mommy." Barbara smiles at her daughter giving her a kiss on her head, some things will never change no matter how old she gets. Arizona brings the mug to her lips humming in approval when the delicious warm liquid touches her tongue. "So where is dad?" She asks using the back of her hand to wipe away her chocolate moustache.

"Out buying supplies for his repair work." Barbara says rolling her eyes.

"I think it's time dad gets a hobby."

"You and me both kid. I have been trying to get him to go back to the shooting range at least then he would be out from under my feet." Callie starts to choke on her hot chocolate, Arizona pats her on the back until her coughing stops. "You okay dear?"

"I'm good, it's just hot." She tries to cover. Arizona looks at Callie telling her she knows she is not telling the truth.

They continue their little chit chat, Arizona telling her mother all about her world adventures. Leaving out some details like their current stalker problem, some things parents just don't need to know. Of course Arizona told her mother all about her plans to redecorate her and Callie's house. Callie just listened as she explained in great detail what she wants to do with each room, over all it sounded like it would be very tasteful but maybe a little on the beige side for Callie.

"Barbara is it just my imagination or is that our daughter in the kitchen?" They all turn to see an older man with short greying hair and arms full of shopping bags.

"Dad!" Arizona jumps up and flings her arms around her father making him drop the bags onto the hardwood floor.

"I was starting to think you left this place for good." She pulls out of his arms looking embarrassed, she knows she has been neglecting her parents since she moved away.

"I am sorry dad I have been a little busy with the tour and everything but I'm here now and I brought someone I would like you to meet." She walks him closer to a terrified Callie standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Dad this is Callie Torres my girlfriend, Callie this is my dad Daniel Robbins."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Forcing her voice to have the confidences she currently doesn't possess. He takes her hand giving it a firm shake.

"Ms Torres." His voice is a lot more authoritative then when he greeted Arizona, his blue eyes narrowing at her.

"Please call me Callie sir." She says with a nervous smile.

"Very well then you can call me Colonel."

"Dad." "Daniel."

He ignores his wife and daughter turning around walking back to his discarded bags on the floor.

"If you will excuse me I have some work I need to attend to."

Callie takes a deep breath when he disappears out of the kitchen, she can do this at least he didn't make her drop and give him 20.

"Don't mind him dear he is not nearly as scary as he thinks he is." Barbara tries to ease the singer's nerves. But he looks pretty damn scary to Callie.

"Hey mom where are all the Christmas decorations? Usually by now there are some many lights up we have to wave off airplanes trying to land here."

"Ha ha very funny. No we were waiting for you guys so we can do it as a family. Your dad said he is taking you and Callie to go pick out a Christmas tree later today but in the mean time I am going to need you to go up into the attic and get the decorations for me." Barbara states pulling open the refrigerator doors looking for the ingredients to start cooking dinner.

"Why me?"

"Because I said so." She gives Arizona a look daring her to argue with her.

"Fine, I'll go into the creepy dust covered attic."

"Need me to go with you to protect you from the scary ghosts?" Callie asks as if she is talking to a small child.

"Laugh away Calliope, I'll remember this when my dad wants to talk to you _alone_." That makes the singer's smile fall. "Not so badass now are we superstar?"

They climb the stairs to the pitch black attic once inside Arizona flips on the lights. "Wow you have a lot of decorations."

Callie says amazed looking around the room filled to the brim with everything Christmas related. Callie's family was never much for the Christmas decorations, only a tree decorated with exact precision that no one was ever allowed to touch.

"Yeah my mom loves Christmas so everything always had to move around with us." She says lifting a box off of the ground jumping to the side when a spider runs across the floor. "But the spiders came with the house." She says shivering.

Callie takes a box filled with lights and follows Arizona back down to the living room, 20 minutes later all the decorations have been brought down and now covered the living room ready to be put on display they only need to find the perfect tree. As if summoned Daniel appears car keys in hand ready to go find said tree.

Walking down the many rows lined with Christmas trees Arizona is clinging to Callie trying to absorb as much of her body heat as possible. The place is busy everyone searching for the perfect centre piece to their Christmas celebration. Luckily everyone is too wrapped up in finding a tree that no one spots the singer. Daniel is walking ahead of the couple inspecting each one and pointing out every little flaw. Callie now understands where Arizona's need for perfection comes from.

Walking around outside look at plants in the cold is not how Arizona wants to spend her night, she would rather be snuggling in front of fire with her girlfriend.

"Hey, you feeling the Christmas spirit yet?" Callie asks her girlfriend who is chewing on a candy cane that the rent-a-Santa gave them when they arrived.

"A little." She says shrugging. "But I am really happy I get to spend it with you." Callie pulls the blonde closer to her kissing her cheek.

"I am glad you didn't pick a tree without me."

That voice makes the blonde stop dead in her tracks. Arizona turns around coming face to face with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Tim?" She asks disbelieving, she looks him up and down he is still dressed in his uniform. His skin is tanner since the last time she saw him, his hair is short and he is smiling a dimple smile at her.

"What no hug for your big brother?" She wipes her eyes, she hadn't even realised that she started to cry, before sprinting into her brother's arms. Crying tears of joy in his familiar, strong embrace she holds him as close as she possible can.

"But you said you couldn't come?"

"Did you really think I would miss spending Christmas with my crazy little sister?" He jokes.

"I'm so happy you are here." She whispers into his chest.

"Me too." Tim sees the singer standing behind his sister wiping a falling tear from watching the emotional reunion between brother and sister. "I finally get to meet the famous Callie Torres that stole my sister's heart." He walks closer to her his sister still glued to his side.

"It's about time soldier." She shakes his offer hand. Tim has to admit he is a little star struck seeing the singer standing in front of him.

"Damn Callie you're even hotter in person."

"Timothy!" Arizona slaps him on his chest finally releasing him from her death grip.

"Hey it's a compliment to you both."

"Yeah but she is mine." Arizona says in a warning tone.

"We will see about that." She slaps him again making him laugh. Daniel steps closer to his children having waited long enough to greet his son.

"Timothy."

"Dad." Daniel pulls his son into a welcoming hug.

"Welcome home son."

"It good to be back sir." Daniel looks at Tim patting him on the back but he doesn't seem surprised to see him.

"Dad did you knew Tim was coming?" Daniel just smiles at his daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin the surprise I couldn't do that." He picks up Tim's duffle bag and walks away.

"Hey what do you say I help you pick a tree so we can head back home where it's warm?" He doesn't remember Seattle being this cold.

"Please, dad is being impossible."

"Your one to talk, it takes you like an hour just to pick out an outfit."

"It's a women thing you wouldn't understand." Tim looks over to Callie.

"Yeah it kind of is." Callie says shrugging. Tim smiles at the two before he wraps an arm around each of them and continuing to look at all the trees. This time Arizona is feeling a lot more like celebrating.

After a never ending search they finally found the perfect tree, luckily Tim was there to help get the massive thing home. Once the tree is safely moved into the living room everyone helps to decorate it while listing to Tim tells them stories about his crazy army buddies. By the end of the night Christmas has arrived at the Robbins and everyone has worked up quite the appetite.

"So Callie are you an only child?" Barbara asks as she passes her the mash potatoes.

"I actually have a younger sister Aria."

"Is she a singer to?" Tim asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, she is still discovering herself as she likes to call it. But I think she discovered more then she was looking for because I recently found out that she is pregnant."

"Your parents must be excited about their first grandchild?"

"Oh they are, my mother has already bought out half of the baby stores in Miami."

"Grandchildren can do that to a person, but then again I wouldn't know." Barbara says looking between Arizona and Tim.

"Don't look at me I'm fighting for our country." Tim says with a mouth full of pees.

"And I'm helping tiny humans." Arizona quickly adds.

"You can't play that card anymore you quit."

"Well lately I was thinking about maybe going back to being a surgeon." She says nervously pushing the food around her plate not wanting to look at her family.

"Zona that's great!" Tim says excited for his sister.

"It's still going to be a while before I can practice again, I will have to do a lot of skills labs before I will feel confident enough to operate on a child again."

"Honey I know you will be back in the OR in no time." Barbara says smiling at her daughter.

"What about your job working for Callie?" Daniel speaks up for the first time. Arizona looks at the singer not sure how to answer, she and Callie haven't really discussed what her going back to being a surgeon would mean for them. Taking her girlfriend's hand under the table Callie looks up at Daniel.

"I'm not going to lie Colonel it will suck not having her around every minute of every day, I kind have gotten use to having her all to myself. However going back to being a surgeon is something I believe she needs to do, I mean Arizona is a great personal assistant but she is a brilliant surgeon. People fly across the country to have her operate on their kid and I will never keep her from doing what she loves." Callie shifts her gaze to look into Arizona's eyes showing her she meant every word she just said. Leaning forward Arizona places a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you so much." Arizona whispers.

"I love you too." A clearing of a throat makes them break their little love stare.

"Hey Arizona it must feel good knowing Callie dumped the amazing Mark Sloan for you." Arizona can't help but laugh at her brother.

The rest of the meal Barbara and Daniel revelled in having their children home for the holiday while getting to know the singer, but soon enough everyone was heading up stairs for bed.

The house is quiet everyone being fast asleep at 2am, Callie carefully walks down the stairs not wanting to make any noise. Tiptoeing into the kitchen she gets herself a glass of water, making her way back something catches her eye. There on the living room carpet is Tim, his figure only being illuminated by the muted TV. He has his bare back to the singer, walking closer she can start to make out the tattoo on his right shoulder and his dog tags around his neck shining in the dim light.

"I thought I was the only one awake at this hour." He is startled by the sudden voice but smiles at her when she takes a seat next to him. "Can't sleep?" He nods rubbing his hands over his face.

"I guess my internal clock is still on a different time zone."

"Yeah jetlag can be a bitch." That is one thing about touring the world that Callie never liked.

"What's got you up this late?"

"Your sister keeps stealing all the covers." This makes him smile.

"You shouldn't let her bully you, don't let the dimples and blue eyes fool you she is not an innocent little angel." They both laugh before he looks back at Callie. "But she is pretty damn close." He looks back at the TV that seems to be showing some sort of late night infomercials.

"You are a good big brother Tim."

"What?" He asks surprised.

"The way Arizona talks about you… she idolizes you."

"Really?" Callie nods. "Zona is all I got left Callie. When Emma died, I never want to feel pain like that again. Something I will never forget is the look in Arizona's eyes, like she failed her. You brought back my sister, the crazy goofball that can light up a room with one smile." He looks up at her with a sad smile. "I forgot what that was like, seeing her so carefree and happy. Thank you Callie." Callie quickly wipes her cheeks.

"She is the love of my life I'll do anything for her."

"I think your little speech at dinner established that." Callie blushes, wanting to get the subject of conversation off herself she turns to him.

"How about you, do you have your eye on someone special?"

"Please, no one will be able to handle all of this awesome." He says striking his best model pose, Callie breaks out laughing having to cover her mouth with her hand not to wake anyone up. The two of them just sit and talk, but soon Callie can't keep the yawns at bay anymore and she knows it is time to head back to bed.

The next couple of days flew by, Arizona showing Callie around Seattle. Callie got to see a different side of Arizona she didn't get to see before. They even went to the hospital she use to work at where it turns out Arizona is the superstar. Nurses, doctors and even cleaning staff were all excited to see the blonde again, everyone asking her how she has been and of course when she is coming back. Even the chief of surgery tracked her down and tried to convince her to come back.

Teddy was over the moon having been able to share her crappy hospital salad with her best friend and the singer. Callie made sure that the two friends got to spend some time together alone to catch up. While Callie and Tim childproofed the house, knowing Aiden and Abigail they will find anything sharp, breakable and poisonous in the first 15 minutes. Then finally the big day arrived – Christmas day.

Arizona can feel someone watching her, squeezing her eyes tight she tries to force herself to go back to sleep. Snuggling closer to her girlfriend she tries to get comfortable but knowing someone is watching her is pulling her back. Slowly opening her eyes she is met with four big green eyes looking at her.

"Aiden, Abigail?"

"Mommy said we are not allowed to wake you or Callie up." Abigail says smiling at her aunt making her pigtails swing wildly as she explains.

"So you just watched us sleep?"

"Yup." Aiden says proudly.

"Merry…" They both start to yell but Arizona quickly covers their mouths with her hands. Looking over her shoulder she makes sure Callie is still asleep, Callie just rolls over to her other side. Satisfied that she is still asleep Arizona looks back at her now almost 5 year old godchildren.

"Inside voices guys." She whispers removing her hands.

"Merry Christmas." They whisper.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She kisses them each on their head before getting up. "Come on you two lets go talk to your mom about putting a bell on you guys."

The twins bounce down the stairs with Arizona close behind them, they pull her into the living room.

"Aunt Zona look at all the presents Santa brought!" Aiden says excited pointing to the Christmas tree.

"Wow you two must have been extra good this year?" They both nod. "Okay well I'm going to go see if Santa left some coffee in the kitchen." The twins run of tackling their dad and uncle Tim on the couch. With a quick Merry Christmas Arizona strolls into the kitchen.

"Well, look who finally woke up."

"Merry Christmas to you too Teddy." Arizona gives her a hug and sits down next to her at the breakfast bar.

"Callie still asleep?"

"Yeah, by the way your kids can be really creepy." Arizona takes a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Don't need to tell me that." Teddy says from behind her coffee mug.

A half asleep Callie walks into the kitchen running her hands through her wild hair.

"Merry Christmas babe." Callie just grumbles and drops her head onto the counter top. Arizona moves some hair out of her face giving her quick kiss. "I'll go make you some coffee."

"You really do love me." Teddy smiles at them, finding her words Callie gives them a proper greeting and a Merry Christmas.

"Morning you two and Merry Christmas." Barbara greets them giving them each a hug. "I think we better go open those presents before we have a riot."

"The twins were pretty relaxed when I saw them." Arizona says placing the mug of coffee in front of her now more awake girlfriend.

"I'm talking about Henry and Tim."

Everyone is sitting in the living room opening presents. Callie is grateful that Barbara and Daniel liked their gifts from her and Arizona. After all the grownups opened their presents they all just watch the twins open their presents, that never seem to end leaving the carpet under an inch of wrapping paper.

When all the presents have been opened Callie and Barbara move into the kitchen to work on the Christmas feast they have planned. Tim closes the refrigerator door opening the can of soda he just took out.

"Mom there is nothing to eat."

"Try looking again behind all that food." She slaps his hand away when he steals a carrot. "Besides I don't want you spoiling your appetite." Arizona comes walking into the kitchen in the horrible Christmas sweater Teddy got her and forced to put on.

"Please mom I'm starving I think my stomach is actually trying to eat my liver."

"I think it will be good for you to lose a couple of pounds, you are starting to look like a candy apple on two sticks." Arizona says smugly, Tim tries to pick up his sister but Barbara stops them.

"No fighting inside!"

"Remember revenge is sweet little sis." Tim whispers.

"Bring it on chubby." Arizona says poking him in the stomach before he leaves the kitchen.

"Are you and your brother ever going to stop teasing each other?"

"I haven't seen him in a year I have a lot of catching up to do." She jumps onto the stool. "So is there anything I can do to help?" Callie and Barbara look at each other, they knew this question was coming at some point but neither want to answer her.

"She's your girlfriend."

"She's your daughter." Callie retorts.

"What's going on?" Arizona asks confused looking between the two women who are refusing to look at her.

"Callie when your girlfriend's mother suggests you do something I think its best you do it, you do want to make a good impression don't you?" She says giving Callie a dimple smile. Callie has to admit Arizona learned from the best. Admitting defeat she finally looks at the waiting blonde.

"Sweetie, you are not the best in the kitchen so maybe it would be better if you just let us do the cooking?" Callie tries to say as loving as possible."

"I am not that bad, am I?"

"Arizona you don't cook you cremate." Barbara says not beating around the bush.

"Geez mom do you want the knife in my back now or should I wash it first?"

"Well, that knife is the closes you are going to get to cooking."Arizona jumps off the stool.

"You both suck." She says annoyed walking out of the kitchen.

"Love you!" Both Callie and Barbara say in unison.

"Yeah whatever." They hear making them laugh.

"You're a brave woman Callie, I don't know how you can put up with that one." Barbara says pointing a knife in the direction the blonde just went.

"Luckily she is cute." Callie says smiling.

"That girl of mine put her in an operating room and she works with expert precision, put her in the kitchen she almost burns down the house." Callie chuckles remembering the first time she and Arizona tried to cook together. She is pretty sure the blood stains are still there. "Arizona has always preferred wrestling with her brother, Emma she was the one who loved to help me cook." Callie sees the sadness when she talks about her youngest daughter.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Robbins, from what Arizona told me Emma sounds like she was an amazing person."

"She was." Barbara says with a sad smile before shaking her head trying to clear it from the sad memories. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Barbara?"

"Sorry." Callie continues to cut the veggies. "Wrestling huh? Well that explains how she was able to take down one of my bodyguards."

"That's my Arizona."

The women are all sitting in the living room listing to Teddy tell them all about the job offer she received, hoping to get some advice on what she should do. The men have taken the kids outside to play with the remote control helicopter Aiden got for Christmas, even if everyone knows that Aiden isn't really the one playing with it. When Aiden and Abigail come running into the house in their thick winter clothes.

"Hey hey you are tracking snow through the house." Teddy calls after her kids.

"Daddy and uncle Tim are throwing snowballs at us!"

"Did they start a snowball fight against two innocent little kids?" Arizona asks shocked taking in the appearance of the two kids. Aiden has snowflakes falling off of his eyelashes as he blinks rapidly at his aunt and Abigail's little pigtails is now rearranged and she is breathing fast.

"We can't let them get away with that." Callie says standing up, Teddy and Arizona joins her going outside and fight against the boys with the kids.

Teaming up with the kids the women set out an attack on the two men. Snowballs flying every which way, the backyard being declared a warzone. The twins are giggling like crazy watching the adults playing like kids. Being 5 against 2 the women have a clear advantage forcing Tim and Henry to look for a hideout. Knowing it's not going to be long before they are flushed out from their hiding spot behind the shed, Tim makes a move running for the old oak tree. But Arizona nails him with a snowball to the face making him stumble backwards falling onto his back.

"Oh shit I killed him." She says seeing him motionless in the snow but then he sits up wiping the snow off of his face. "Oh shit I didn't!" She takes off running her brother close behind her. He catches her making her squeal as he drops her down in the snow kneeling over her he grabs a hand full of snow lifting it up over her face.

"Tim please I'm your little sister, you wouldn't do it to your sweet little sister?" He looks at her smiling up at him innocently.

"Alright troops time to call it a truce." Daniel calls from the back door. "Go get cleaned up the food is almost ready."

Arizona thanks her stars that her father chose this moment to call everyone in. Looking up she sees Tim smiling mischievous at her. "Candy apple on two sticks huh?"

"No Tim don…" He smashes the snow onto her face.

By the time Arizona has cleared enough snow to see Tim has escaped. Callie helps her girlfriend up cleaning the snow off of her. "Come on GI Jane time to go inside."

They walk back to the house where Daniel is still waiting for them, he stops them before they can go inside.

"Callie could I have a word with you?" Panic hits the singer, but she knew this was coming and now she has to face _the Colonel_.

"Of course Colonel." Arizona kisses her cheek and then her father's.

"Be nice." She whispers to him before going inside.

Callie and Daniel sit down on the bench overlooking the backyard, both are quiet. He has been watching the singer and his daughter very closely, how they interact with each other, the way they look at each other when they think no one is watching and how no matter what they are doing they always have some form of physical contact. He can see Arizona is head over heels in love and from what he can tell Callie feels the same but he has to make sure.

"Have Arizona told you where she got her name from?" Daniel asks breaking the silence.

"Yes sir, the U.S.S. Arizona something she is very proud of."

"My father who served on the Arizona was a wonderful man brave, strong and always placed others before himself. Arizona has lived up to her name in so many ways. Not only by becoming a surgeon and saving tiny humans as she calls them. But she has also made great sacrifices not because anyone asked her to but because it's what she believed to be the right thing to do."

"That sounds like her sir."

"She is my only daughter now Callie." He clears his throat of the emotions starting to creep in. "I know I may look like a hard man but it's my job to protect her. Not that she needs it she is strong, caring, and honourable and who I raised her to be. But as her father I will always do everything I can to protect her."

Callie looks at the Colonel, she sees so much of the woman she loves in him. Not just his blue eyes but his heart and his need to protect the people he loves. Looking back at the calming white landscape in front of them she decides just to speak from the heart.

"I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her sir, I love her more the anything. For a long time I thought that it wasn't my destiny to find that kind of love, I believed that my life would always just be a solo act." She pauses thinking back to the time right after she was left standing alone in a parking lot, when she lost all faith in love. Then the image of a blonde, blue eyed beauty pops up into her mind washing away all the bad memories. "But then one day when I least expected it this amazing woman walked into my life, and since that day she makes my life better just by being in it. Maybe someday I will be lucky enough to have her in it permanently as my wife, sir just the thought of that is better than any award or million dollar check."

Daniel just stares out in front of him taking in everything the singer has said. As a cold wind rips through her hair Callie can hear her heart beating in her ears. The seconds ticking by feels like hours of silence between them.

"Callie,"

"Yes sir?" She nervously looks over at him.

"Please call me Daniel." She nods not being able to hold back her smile. "My daughter is lucky to have found someone who loves her as much as you do." He places his hand on her arm. "It's your job to protect her now."

"With my life." Daniel nods standing up, he starts walking back to the door. "Oh and Callie." She looks up at him. "Is she still wearing those ridiculous wheelie shoes?" Callie starts to chuckle.

"Yes she does." He just shakes his head smiling walking into the house.

Callie lets out a shaky breath, she rubs her hands over her cold face. If she didn't know any better she would believe Colonel Daniel Robbins just gave her his blessing.

"Hey." She looks up to see Arizona leaning against wall smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Are you okay, I hope my dad didn't scare you off?" Arizona asks walking closer to her girlfriend.

"No, we had a nice talk that's all."

"A nice talk?" Arizona asks confused, when her dad walked in smiling she was expecting her girlfriend to be half way back to LA already. Her father doesn't do 'nice talks' with girlfriends.

"Yes now come on we better get inside I'm freezing my butt off."

"But…" Callie pulls the blonde inside before she can ask more questions.

After an amazing meal everyone is sitting in the living room warming up in front of the fire. Callie is sitting on the floor with her back against the couch and Arizona sitting between her legs, Tim sitting across from them. Barbara and Daniel are sitting together while Teddy and Henry each have a half asleep toddler in their arms, Abigail still holding onto her gingerbread man.

Tim pulls out his old guitar that was going to make his teenage boy rock star dreams come true. After becoming familiar with the instrument again he starts playing some Christmas chorals and Callie singing along with him. Arizona loves listens to her brother and girlfriend and she can't help but imagine years down the road on holidays like today them doing the exact same thing, but maybe with a few pairs of tiny feet running around singing along.

All too soon the day came for them to go back to LA and Tim to go back to his platoon. The goodbye is a sullen one, Arizona not ready to let go of Tim she just got him back. The family is standing outside in the cold saying goodbye to Callie and Arizona.

"Callie you don't let Arizona keep you all to herself you are welcome here any time." Barbara says pulling Callie into a warm hug.

"I promise we will come visit." They two women have become very close over the days and Barbara already sees Callie as part of their family.

Daniel places the last bag in the car, closing the trunk he walks over to the singer. Since their talk all the awkwardness between them disappeared.

"Good luck on the rest of your tour Callie."

"Thank you Daniel, I'm sure with Arizona in charge it can only be a success." They shake hands. Arizona and Tim look stunned at each other, no one ever dares to call _the Colonel_ Daniel let alone gets away with it.

"Okay little sis time to go." Tim sees Arizona's eyes starting to water, he pulls her closer kissing her on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her small body. Arizona holds onto him trying to absorb as much of her brother as she can. "You make sure you take good care of that girl of yours."

"I promise." She says in-between sniffs.

"I'm going to dance so hard at your wedding." Arizona starts to chuckle and detangles herself from her brother.

"You be safe out there okay."

"Always." He smiles at her before pushing her to the side to say goodbye to their mother.

"I love you mom and I'll call you when we are back in Seattle."

"You better. I love you honey." Barbara says tears already running freely down her cheeks. She hugs her mother before moving on to her father.

"Dad."

"You just remember who I raised you to be." Daniel says nodding towards Callie who is talking to Tim, she smiles at him.

"Of course sir. I love you daddy." He pulls her into a big hug.

"I love you too." He pulls away putting on his stoic facade again. "You two better get going I don't want you to be late for your flight."

After another round of goodbyes they finally climb into the car. When the Robbins house disappears in the review mirror Callie looks over to see Arizona studying her intently.

"What?"

"You called my dad Daniel."

"Yeah so? Don't a lot of people call him Daniel?" Callie asks not seeing what the big deal is.

"Not successfully." Arizona takes Callie hand rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "Nice talk huh?" Callie just winks at her.

Back in LA Arizona finally got to do some redecorating, luckily Callie was too busy doing reshoots for the movie as well as recording a few songs for the soundtrack to help. So she was just able to see the big reveal without really having to do anything. They also helped Mark and Aria look for a new house, knowing those two they would end up in the most none child-friendly house available. When the New Year hit it was time to head out again on the final leg of the tour. After touring across the world performing in 21 different countries they are finishing back where they started with concerts across the US.

The bus is quite everyone already having drifted off to sleep when Arizona ends the call. She has just spoken to Tim who has arrived back at the base. Closing her eyes she takes a moment to just think and miss her sister, today is the one year anniversary of her death. Being back home just made her realise how much she misses Emma. In a year her life has changed so much, just looking around at where she is who she is with. If Emma didn't die she wouldn't have left Seattle, she wouldn't have taken the personal assistant job and never have met Callie. With a sad smile she turns to look out the window at the stars shining bright in the night sky. Emma has always loved to play match maker.

Kicking off her sneakers she hears a thud when one hits something under their bunk. Curiosity getting the best of her she leans forward pulling out a box with a little bow on it. Opening the box she finds a patched up Spot inside. Looking over to the sleeping singer in her bunk she knew in that moment she will never love anyone like she does Callie. Taking the time to fix a silly teddy bear for her because even if she herself didn't understand why it meant a lot to Arizona. She leans over placing a loving kiss on her cheek and pulls the blanket over her and a sleeping Callie, she tucks Spot safely in her arms snuggling closer to the singer's she closes her eyes joining her in dream land. Tomorrow it's back to work.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – Thank you again for all your loving reviews and PM's. I can't believe after a year there are still so many people invested in this story. You guys are the best!**

Chapter 21

A loud explosion echoes through the crowded tour bus followed by wines of defeat. In the front of the bus a gruelling battle of strength, wit and fastest thumbs is underway. At first it was just a fun little game but it soon turned into an all out war, with men fighting against women. Unfortunately the guys didn't take into consideration Callie's video game skills and soon the men stood with their tail between their legs as she destroyed them one by one. The screen once again filled with blood and flying body parts as another man succumb to the Torres wrath.

"I win!" Callie says proudly to a pissed off looking Jackson. "Again." He roughly tosses the controller to George. "Well I'm going to leave you losers to wallow in your defeat." She gets up from her seat. "Your turn Mer, make me proud." Callie says handing over the controller to her.

Callie makes her way to the back of the bus where Arizona and her two backup singers are talking, well more like giggling. They are on their way to the final concert of the tour. After months of endless travelling, hotel rooms and living out of a suitcase in a few days it will all be over. Taking a moment to reflect on everything that has happened she watches as her girlfriend tell Lexie and April all about some of the more bizarre cases she had to work on in the early years as a surgeon.

"It's my first time doing stitches on an actual human being and I am all pumped up to rock this five stitches. After pulling out the suture kit I get ready to numb his hand so I can get started when he asks me what I am doing. And in my best doctor voice I explained to him that I am using a local anaesthetic to numb the area. Next moment he pulls his hand away saying 'Young lady for the price I am paying I want imported.'" Causing another round of giggles and after a few moments April looks up and sees Callie.

"Hey Cal, Arizona is just telling some of her crazy ER stories." She explains between giggles.

"Did she tell you the one about the guy who got shot in the ass?" Callie asks falling onto the bunk next to blonde.

"I still can't believe a bank robber would shoot the poor guy there." Lexie says motioning to her backside.

"He told everyone to get down and the floor and not to make a noise and the guy made a noise." Arizona explains.

"But why shoot him in the butt?"

"Because that's where the noise came from." Callie says like it's the most obvious thing. She groans when the bus shakes as they hit a bump in the road. "Ugh, I am really getting tired of this tiny tin can." She complains taking Arizona's bag moving it to make more room for herself.

"Don't worry we are almost at our next stop." Arizona says reassuring.

"I know I just want to be able to take a shower without getting seasick."

Callie looks at the two backup singers who have made themselves very comfortable in her bunk. When Lexie catches the singer's raised eyebrow she gets up pulling April with her.

"Come on April lets go see what the others are up to."

"But…" They hear April complain as Lexie pulls her away.

"You could have let them stay." Arizona says smiling.

"I wanted to be able to kiss my girlfriend without having an audience." Leaning forward she pulls Arizona into a passionate kiss to proof her point.

"Maybe you should have kicked them out sooner." Arizona says leaning in for another kiss from the smirking singer.

When their little make out session comes to an end they reluctantly pull away. Callie pulls out her guitar as she leans against the back wall. Like every time she runs her fingers across the design on the back that never fails to make her smile.

Arizona watches Callie play for a moment before pulling out her iPad to do some work while Callie does her own form of work. Going through the mountain of emails that never seem to let up an unexpected name catches her eye. Reading the email she feels her heart starting to beat faster, rereading it to make sure her mind is not playing some kind of joke on her.

"Hey you okay?" Callie's voice snaps her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She says turning the device off and placing it back in her bag.

"Are you sure? You look a little… out of it." Arizona hears the concern in her voice, moving over to sit next to Callie with her back against the wall as well.

"I'm sure." She takes Callie's hand intertwining their finger. "Don't worry its nothing bad I promise." Callie nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks as her thumb rubs comforting circles on the back of Arizona's hand.

"Not right now." Now Callie is even more curious but she knows Arizona will come to her when she is ready.

Letting go of the blonde's hand she returns it to the guitar strings as her fingers starts to move across the strings. Arizona moves as close as she can without disturbing her, she drops her head on Callie's shoulder leaving a kiss on her neck when she recognises Callie playing _La Vie En Rose_.

_"Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is le vie en rose. When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see le vie en rose."_

Callie sings to her girlfriend who is wrapped around her.

_"When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom. And when you speak angels sing from above, every day words seems to turn into love songs."_

Arizona is trying to hide her goofy smile but knows it's useless when Callie is singing to her.

_"Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be le vie en rose." _

When the final note fades Arizona tilts her head to look at the smiling Callie.

"Callie Torres you're such a cliché." Arizona says admiring the blush on the singer's cheeks before leaning in to kiss it. "But I love you anyway." Callie is scared her face might split in half from her ridiculous smile so she pulls Arizona in for another kiss.

"A relationship with out romance is empty." She says against pink lips.

"I have a feeling we are never going to have to worry about lack of romance with you Casanova." Arizona looks at her with her dimples in full force. Callie can recognise that look anywhere.

"You want me to play you another song don't you?"

"Pretty please." Callie just rolls her eyes at Arizona's antics before starting to play another song.

After hours of never ending driving they finally arrive at their hotel. Everyone is standing in the lobby stretching their underactive limbs while Arizona is over at the receptionist desk getting their room keys, it's just past midnight so there are only a few scattered people standing around.

"Hey, they have one of those kid casinos." Cristina says pointing to the corner room with a few neon lights inside and even if it's already closed they can clearly make out the shape of what appears to be a space ship or race car just inside.

"A what?" Owen asks confused.

"You know the place where you put money into the big machines and if you are lucky you win a piece of gum."

"You mean an arcade." George answers but Cristina just shrugs.

"Cristina it can't be easy being you." Everyone turns around to inspect the new voice.

"Bailey what are you doing here?"

"The search lights went out so I used a spoon to dig my way out of my room." Bailey says sarcastically. "It's the last concert of the tour I'm here on official business."

"Well it was nice almost catching up with you but I have to go somewhere that isn't here." Cristina says grabbing the room key from Arizona and walking off toward the elevator.

"Don't piss me off Yang I am running out of places to bury the bodies." Bailey calls after her.

When everyone is gone leaving only Callie alone with her manager she turns to the shorter woman. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You only show up when you have bad news." Callie challenges, Bailey decides to just get straight to the point.

"It been brought to my attention that one of your _favourite_ singers will be attending Preston Burke's charity gala this week." Callie looks at her confused but then it hits her.

"Oh no, come on Bailey you know I can't be in the same room as that woman. Why couldn't she just write them a stupid check?"

"You know that's not how it works." Bailey is well aware of the tension between Callie and the blonde singer but this one is out of her control.

"I know." Callie huffs annoyed. "Well at least it can't get any worse."

Callie should have known better than to say that out loud, because as luck would have it everything that could go wrong during final rehearsals did - sound, lighting even 2 broken guitar strings. After struggling for hours Callie had send her band out to go get some food because she last thing she now needs is a cranky band.

Bailey is yelling at everyone on the crew for their stupidity, wanting to stay out of the manager's way Callie sits down on the edge of the stage watching Arizona. She is sitting in the middle of the floor with her legs crossed and eyes closed, her hands are dancing in front of her as she is in deep concentration. After a while she stretches out her neck as her hands stop, when she opens her eyes they lock with brown ones. Answering the singer's smile Arizona blows her a kiss before closing her eyes and going back to what she was doing.

"Hey you might want ease up there before you burn a hole right through her." Callie's head snaps up.

"Addison?" Callie asks surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The charity gala is tomorrow and I thought I'd come a little earlier and maybe finally get a chance to see you perform." Addison sits down next to her friend giving her a big hug.

"Well it's a really nice surprise."

They make small talk just two old friends catching up. When a silence settles between them Addison clears her throat. "So,"

"So?"

"Mark and Aria?" Callie lets out a snort. Sure she has come to accept their relationship as strange as it might be for her, but that doesn't change the fact that it's her best friend and little sister.

"Apparently."

"And they are having a kid?" When Addison found out she thought Mark was just making one of his unfunny jokes.

"I know but they really seem good together. Mark has quit his man-whore ways and Aria has even started to act like a mature adult."

"So it's serious?"

"As serious as a bladder infection." Addison looks at her disgusted. "What?"

"I think you should stop reading your girl's medical books." Callie just rolls her eyes. "I can't believe it, it feels like yesterday we were just three crazy young adults taking Hollywood by storm and now you both have someone and I am just standing there all alone."

"Oh come on Addie you were born to be an entourage." Addison slaps Callie's shoulder.

"I'm serious! Mark and Aria is starting a family and you are looking at Arizona like she is the 8th wonder of the world. And me? I have a cat!"

"And a fish." Callie adds like it will somehow make her look less like an old spinster.

"Not anymore I don't. I can't even keep a damn goldfish!"

"You killed your fish?" Callie asks amused.

"Well I don't think a live fish will swim that fast down the toilet." Addison says with a pout putting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Addie you are going to find someone."

"I really want to murder Mark for running off and getting a girl, does that make me a horrible person?"

"You're not a horrible person you're just horny." Callie says rubbing her back.

"Addison!" Arizona had finally looked up from her little trance spotting the red head next to her girlfriend. "You're here." She says happily walking closer to them.

"I just popped in to see how my favourite Hollywood couple is doing." Arizona sits down next to her giving her a hug.

"She is lying, she just knows there is going to be a lot of single rich men at the gala." Callie says poking Addison.

"What can I say I love a man who has more money the I can spend."

Callie and Arizona bursts out laughing but their moment is interrupted when Bailey calls Callie. The singer apologises before joining Bailey backstage.

They talk for a little while before Addison gets up and walks around the stage looking out imagining what it must be like performing in front of thousands of people every night.

"I don't know how she does it, I would crap my pants if so many people were all staring at me."

"I totally know what you mean, but she was born to be on stage." Arizona follows her as Addison walks over to the drum set sitting down on the stool.

"Even at five singing in my tree house I knew she was going to be famous one day." She says picking up the drum sticks.

"Um I wouldn't do that if I was you, Cristina will go ape-shit if she finds out someone touched her stuff." Addison just ignores Arizona's comment. Tapping the kick drum a few times just getting familiarised with the instrument again before letting the sticks fly across the drums expertly. "Wow, you're really good." Arizona says impressed.

"I'm proud to say I was the drummer in her first band." She says slamming down on the cymbal. "I haven't played in years." Addison says with a nostalgic look on her face.

"Why did you stop?" Arizona asks genuinely curious

"I guess I had to when I traded my chucks for Jimmy Choos. Have you ever tried playing in heels? Not so easy."

"Do you miss it?" Arizona asks when Addison places the drumsticks back where she found them.

"Sometimes, but music was never my passion like Callie. Now getting paid to hang out with celebrities while finding out their dirty little secrets, that's my passion." She gets up walking closer to the blonde. "Just like yours is cutting open people." Arizona scrunches up her face.

"You make me sound like Jack the Ripper."

"One thing is for sure I don't want to get on your bad side." Addison sees Arizona chewing on her bottom lip like she is trying to solve the world's problems, bumping the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, if there is any advice TV's number one talk show host can give you it's that it is important to follow your passion. Life is too short not to be happy."

Callie comes walking back on the stage. "Addie did I hear you play?"

"I still got it." Addison says very pleased with herself holding out her hand for a high five that Callie gladly gives.

"Well it looks like we can get back to rehearsals now, I already called the band and they are on their way back. But unfortunately it looks like I am not going to be able to get out of here for at least another 4 hours."

"Seriously?" Addison steps closer to the singer. "Cal I love you like I want to have your babies but I'm not going to spend 4 hours sitting here watching you play the same songs over and over and over and…"

"Okay I get it." Callie cuts her off, she herself is not really in the mood after the morning she had.

"Arizona what do you say you and me head back to the hotel and spend the rest of the day in front of the TV watching sappy romantic movies while eating unhealthy amounts of junk food?" Addison asks hopeful, ever since their first meeting when Addison had to babysit a human sized connect the dots they have grown rather close.

"Sounds like heaven to me." She just has enough time to places a quick kiss on Callie's lips before Addison drags her off the stage.

Hours later Callie walks into the room exhausted she only has an hour before she has to go back to get ready for the concert. Walking into the dark bedroom the only light coming from the movie playing on the TV, she can make out the two women on the bed both in their comfy clothes. And it's no surprise for Callie to see Arizona in her clothes. Callie takes off her shoes walking over to her girlfriend, Arizona moves to the middle of the bed to make room for her.

"Addison snores." Arizona says pouting making Callie chuckle as she snuggles into her girlfriend giving an appreciative sigh.

"Yeah she does that." Arizona is running her finger through Callie's hair instantly relaxing her.

"Did you get everything ready for tonight?" Callie nods into her chest her eyes already fluttering closed. "That's good." Addison lets out a snore making them giggle. "Are you nervous about your last concert?"

"A little, it's going to be one of the biggest and everything going wrong has just been messing with my head."

"Think about it this way, you are another day closer to sleeping in your own bed again."

"That's true." She tilts her head to look at the blonde. "What do you say we take a little vacation when we get home?"

"We just travelled around the world."

"Yes, but we were working. We don't even have to go anywhere, I just want some time to relax and cuddle with my girlfriend." Emphasizing her point by wiggling her body closer to Arizona's. Looking back up to her face she sees her girlfriend chewing on her thumbnail the same nervous look on her face she had in the bus. Callie moves a few stray strands of blonde hair from her blue eyes. "We don't have to do that if you don't want to." The insecurity in her voice makes Arizona snap out of her thoughts.

"Of course I want that." She says running her hand up and down Callie's back. "I want nothing more than to spend as much time as humanly possible with you."

"But?"

"It's just…" She sighs. "I think you are going to get tired of me pretty quickly." Callie can tell she is not telling the truth but doesn't call her out on it.

"That will never happen." Another snore disturbs their silence making the singer groan. Callie lifts her head to look over Arizona's body to her sleeping friend before facing the blonde again. "Do you think fish can commit suicide?" Arizona looks at her flabbergasted just staring at her before she starts to laugh.

Beside their rocky start the concert went off without a hitch. Arizona is pretty sure it's the best one of the whole tour. Addison also finally got to see her best friend perform. Callie might have done one or two extra songs not wanting the concert to be over just yet. After the show they planned on going out to celebrate. But the stress of the day came tumbling down on all of them and they decided to reschedule for when they are a little more alert. So they all settled for one drink in the hotel bar before everyone crawled into bed for a well deserved night of sleep.

The next morning is just as busy as the previous day, with them getting ready for the charity gala, the only thing left to do before they can go home. It's one of the biggest events for the rich and famous hosted every year by businessman Preston Burke owner of a Fortune 500 company.

Addison, Bailey and Alex are all dressed and ready to go waiting in the hotel lobby for Callie and Arizona. Addison and Bailey are talking and after finally getting the bodyguard to stop fiddling with his tie he is now busy eating a packet of chips. The arrival ding of the elevator makes them turn to face it as Callie steps out looking gorgeous in her floor length black dress.

"Wow Cal you look amazing." Addison says giving the singer a good once over.

"Hey don't act so surprised." She jokes running her hand over her dress. Tonight she wants to feel sexy and judging by the way her girlfriend was drooling all over her in their room she made the right choice. "It was between this dress and red one but it made me look like Santa."

"You look beautiful Callie." Bailey complements her.

"What if Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny are all just the same perverted old man with multiple personality disorder trying to get closer to little kids?" Alex says popping another chip in his mouth. All three women look at him speechless.

"Keep talking Karev and your teeth will be back in LA before you are." Bailey says breaking the silence.

"What?" He asks confused making crumbs drop onto his suit.

Arizona comes bouncing into the lobby. "I found it!" She says holding up her phone, she takes in all their shocked expressions. "What did I miss?"

"Trust me you don't want to know." Callie says placing her hand on the small of the blonde's back leading her to the door. When she passes Alex she glares at him slapping the packet of chips out of his hands.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk Arizona sees Callie fidgeting with her hands.

"Nerves?" Arizona asks taking her hand to stop the fidgeting.

"It's not that, I just have this weird feeling."

"What feeling?"

"Like something bad is going to happen." She whispers, Arizona leans over kissing her cheek.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, we are just going to mingle with some rich and powerful people, dance like crazy, have a great meal and drink a lot of champagne." Callie nods but can't shake the feeling nipping at her. The driver opens the door of the limo for them and they all slide in.

The room is buzzing with people all dressed to the nines. Waiters in their sleek tuxedos handing out $100 a glass champagne to the guests as the mingled with forced laughter and fake smiles. Callie and Addison are standing off to one side talking. No matter how many times she denies it Addison knows Callie is hiding from the She-Devil she heard would be attending and the way her eyes frantically keeps scanning the crowd only further proves her point. After the waiter hands them each a new glass Addison finds Callie smirking at her.

"What?" She asks getting a little uncomfortable. Callie dips her head closer to her friend's neck making Addison crane her neck away from the singer. "You know your girlfriend is right over there." Using her champagne glass to point to the other side of the room but Callie just keeps smirking at her.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery are you wearing my perfume?" Addison's eyes go wide and her cheeks turn pink.

"Yes fine, I am okay?" She says annoyed making Callie's smirk grow. "I only bought it because I know the money is going to charity. I'm feeling very giving tonight." She says taking a large gulp from her glass.

"Bull, and even if that was true it still doesn't explain why you are wearing it."

"Like your one to talk. I know for a fact that you still haven't told Arizona where the majority of the money you're making on the perfume is going." Callie turns her eyes to ground looking guilty.

"Only because I know what she is going to say. But it doesn't matter because it's _my_ money and if I want to give it to research being done on Cystic Fibroses then I will. I'd rather have them spend it in helping to find a cure then me spending it on something I don't need and probably already have two of." Addison places her hand on her friend's forearm.

"Callie you really are an amazing person." Never being one for compliments Callie just rolls her eyes, looking out to the crowd she tries to find a change of subject and luckily that comes in the form of a short silver dress.

"Wow you would think if she is attending a function like this she would have enough money to pay for the rest of the dress." Callie says motioning to the woman. "Really it's a gala. What if one of the reporters outside stopped her how would she explain that dress?"

"The zipper is in the back." Addison says making them both break out in laughter. Their laughter dies down when someone clears their throat. They both turn to see a handsome man standing next to them.

"Sorry to interrupt." He says smiling at them. "My name is Jack Reilly." He says extending his hand.

Callie looks over to Addison seeing her unmoving she reaches forward taking the man's hand.

"Hi I'm Callie Torres." She says shaking his hand and elbowing Addison to get her to say something.

"Ad-Addison Montgomery." She says also shaking his hand.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't know who you are. Don't tell the guys at my gym but I am a big fan of your show."

"Oh, so you're a closet talk show viewer?" Addison asks amused.

"Guilty."

Callie watches the two who has forgotten all about her. Smiling at the pair she walks away giving them some privacy. Looking over the sea of people her eyes quickly finding the blonde she is looking for. Arizona is standing on the other side of the room talking to someone, she is smiling at him and Callie can tell he is completely enchanted by the blonde. She can see how her brow furrows when she is concentrating on what he is saying and then the way her smile automatically brightens when she talks about her own job, her love clearly shining through everything she does. Callie can't help but want to swim across the crowded room and whisper in her ear how beautiful she is. Not being able to take her eyes off the blonde Callie thinks about how lucky she is for being able to call Arizona hers.

April and Lexie are walking through the hotel lobby on their way out. Just because they are not attending the gala doesn't mean they can't have a little fun of their own. April walks up to the receptionist desk asking the young man behind it to call a cab for them. They are talking about what the night might hold for them when someone familiar runs past them.

"Eli?" Lexie calls out making them man spin around, a relieved smile washes over him as he walks closer to the two.

"Lexie, April where is Callie?" He asks slightly out of breath.

"She is at some charity gala thing. Why what's going on?" He takes a deep breath.

"I figured out who the stalker is."

Arizona can feel eyes tracking her every move, she doesn't have to turn around to know who they belong to. Excusing herself from her conversation with a middle aged man who has been talking to her about the exciting world of car sales. Arizona sets off looking for her girlfriend who looks extra sexy tonight. Turning a little too quickly from the man she bumps into an unsuspecting bystander.

"I'm so sorry." She says embarrassed but luckily she didn't spill her champagne on the other woman's very expensive looking dress.

"It's okay no harm done." She says smiling at the blonde after inspecting her dress to make sure there is no damage.

"Sorry, I can be a little clumsy sometimes." Arizona can feel her cheeks heating up.

"It's fine really." Really looking at the blonde woman in front of her for the first time she asks. "Are you Arizona Robbins?" Arizona looks at her surprised having the woman she just almost ran down calling her by her name.

"Yes I am. Do I know you?" Studying the woman's face trying to place her.

"Oh no sorry, I am friends with Callie." Arizona nods, that makes more sense. The woman holds out her hand. "I'm Stephanie Edwards." Arizona's jaw drops as she does her best impression of a goldfish in a fancy dress as she opens and closes her mouth a couple of times with no words coming out.

"You're… you're Stephanie Edwards the famous jewellery designer?" She nods as Arizona just looks at her amazed. "Wow I love your designs!" Stephanie smiles at the woman who is clearly a fan of her work.

"I can see that." She says dropping her eyes to the blonde's necklace. Arizona's hand shoots up to the silver music note around her neck.

"Wait, you designed my necklace?"

"Sure did, special ordered by one Callie Torres. When she told me all about this amazing woman she met and how madly in love she is I wanted to make her something special."

"Thank you very much, it's perfect." Arizona runs her finger over the pendant feeling every line and curve. "I have to say I'm really amazed at the detail you are able to put into every design."

"You can thank Chuck Hull for that." Arizona looks at her confused. "The inventor of the 3D printer." She explains but the blonde still looks clueless making her chuckle. "Okay, so when I want to make a new piece it starts out as a simple design on a piece of paper. From that I make a 3D model on the computer and then I use a 3D printer to print it. By doing that I am able to create designs that would otherwise be impossible."

"That's amazing! Do you have like your own printer?" She asks excited.

"I do actually."

"Do you think maybe I could you know maybe see it sometime?" Stephanie chuckles at the nervous woman.

"Sure, when you guys are back in LA stop by my studio sometime and you can check it out." Arizona gives her a big smile.

"Hey Steph are you trying to steal my girl?" Callie asks walking up to the two.

"Like I will ever be that stupid to go up against you Cal." Callie gives her friend a quick hug before moving to stand next to Arizona putting her hand around her waist. "I must say she is even prettier in person, good job Cal." Arizona tries to hide her blush behind her glass while Callie just smiles proudly.

"Stephanie has her own 3D printer." Arizona says excited.

"I know I have seen it, it's pretty cool."

"Calliope can I have a 3D printer?" Arizona asks bringing out the big guns as she turns her body into Callie's smiling at her showing off her dimples.

"Sweetie you know I will give you whatever your little heart desires, but there is no way in hell I am buying you a 3D printer."

"Why not?" She whines with a pout.

"Because I don't want our house to look like it was made in Minecraft." Arizona crosses her arms but Callie just pulls the sulking blonde closer to her kissing her temple.

"Eli slow down." Lexie says holding onto the seat for dear life as Eli races down the road like a mad man.

"Still no answer." April says from the back seat already dialling the next number.

"Eli slow down or you are going to kill someone, someone being me." Lexie says waving her hand in front of her face to emphasise her point as they dodge yet another car just barely missing it. Turning to the man she tries to take her mind of the blurred lines of cars around them. "How did you figure out it was her?"

"I have been studying the stalkers messages going over them again and again. It was pretty clear that whoever the stalker is has a problem with Callie's celebrity statues. She is also someone who knows Callie personally like what is her favourite kind of muffins. The more I looked at the evidence the clearer the picture became, all these little hints she left. Sending her a dead rat and then trying to kill her with rat poison. But it was the last note that really got to me. She refers to Arizona as her 'teddy loving girlfriend'. At first I just thought she meant the shredded teddy bear in the box but then I remembered…"

"Arizona's best friend is Teddy." Lexie says filling in the gap.

"Exactly! So I called Teddy and it turns out there has been a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes asking a lot of questions about her best friend's new romance with the famous singer."

"And it was her?"

"Yes, I send Teddy a photo and she confirmed it."

"I can't believe we didn't see it." Lexie says more to herself than anyone else. She looks back at Eli fear evident in her brown eyes. "And you are sure she is going to be at this charity gala?" His grip on the steering wheel tightens and he gives a quick glance at April in the rear view mirror who is looking like she might throw up at any second before looking back at Lexie.

"For once I hope I am wrong."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N – Thank you everyone for you kind reviews and alerts, you keep me motivated and inspired. It's finally time to meet the stalker... Warning this chapter contains violence.**

Chapter 22

Music can be heard playing over chatter around them. Some of the younger benefactors taking the time to hit the makeshift dance floor while the more esteemed talk business. All the speeches have been made after they all enjoyed an amazing five course meal. Preston Burke sure doesn't spare any expense only the best will do for his guests.

Arizona is off to the side overlooking the crowd. A new full glass of champagne appears in front of her face. She turns to find Alex holding it out for her.

"What did you break?"

"What I can't do something nice without alternative motives?" He leans against the back wall next to her taking a drink from his own glass. Pulling the glass away from his lips he lets out a content sigh before reaching up and readjusting his tie.

"Pretty much." Arizona says with a shrug.

"Okay usually that's true but not this time." Arizona looks at him trying to figure out if he is lying or not. Concluding he is in fact telling the truth she takes a sip of champagne going back to her people watching. "Did you enjoy your small food?" Alex asks with a scrunched up face clearly not impressed.

"I did actually, it looked almost too pretty to eat." She can't pronounce half the stuff she ate but it was delicious and that's all that matters.

"All these stiffs sure enjoy their fancy artsy food but I still prefer a burger and fries, or a pizza, or nachos, or…" He says with a dreamy look on his face, his mouth already watering at just the thought of the greasy food.

"Okay I get it, this fine cuisine was lost on your unsophisticated palette."

"Holy crap you're even starting to sound like them!" She slaps his arm, but can't contain her smile.

"Shut up you oaf."

They both stand in silence watching the room. Alex looks over at the blonde finding her eyes glued to her girlfriend talking to a short young man wearing oversized glasses and his hair glistening from far too much hair gel, they are clearly deep in a discussion about something very important to them both. Alex watches as Arizona's eyes are glued to the singer tracking her as she moves across the room.

"Ugh you two are gross." He says making Arizona blush and suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "I can see you two in a couple of years in a big old house with a bunch of kids chasing after the dogs and giving your ugly nanny a hard time." Arizona smiles at the pretty picture Alex is painting of their future, but when his words register with her she frowns.

"Wait, why an ugly nanny?"

"Because it's a well established rule among the rich and famous that you get an ugly nanny if you love your wife and a hot one if you don't." Arizona starts to laugh, she should have figured it was something like that. "That's going to be one ugly nanny." He says bumping her shoulder playfully. A throat clearing makes their heads snap to the side. They find Callie standing there smiling at Arizona as she reaches her hand out to the blonde.

"Is it okay if I steal her away for a minute, I am not done showing her off yet?" She asks with a bright smile. Arizona looks over at Alex not wanting to just leave him standing all alone.

"Go." He nudges her closer to Callie. "Besides that blonde over there has been checking me out and I think it's time for a romantic walk through the courtyard don't you think?" He says with smirk making his way out of the room. Arizona rolls her eyes before lacing her arm through Callie's as they start to make their way back through the crowd.

"So I saw you talking to Jonathan, was he being a pain like usual?" Arizona asks, Callie lets out a sigh before shaking her head.

"Just Jonathan being Jonathan." Jonathan Rodriguez self proclaimed movie critic, just because his father is a well known movie producer he believes he is all knowing when it comes to the film industry.

"Don't tell me he ruined another movie for you, it took forever to get you over the Indiana Jones incident."

"He knew it was one of my favourite movies and he still ruined it for me."

"What movie did he go after this time?"

"Toy Story." Callie says with scowl.

"Toy Story, seriously? What's wrong with Toy Story it's a classic?"

"Apparently one of the main plot lines is the fact that Buzz Lightyear doesn't believe he is a toy but an actual astronaut."

"Okay and?"

"Then why does he freeze every time Andy walks into the room like all the other toys?" Arizona stops walking and looks at Callie her face set in concentration.

"Dammit Jonathan!" She says annoyed. "Hey maybe he has narcolepsy?"

"An astronaut with narcolepsy that should be interesting." She jokes pulling Arizona along back towards Addison and her new 'friend'.

Callie and Arizona are busy getting to know Jake a little better and they have to admit he is a pretty nice guy and he almost seems perfect for Addison. The redhead having known him all of 10 minutes is already acting like a love struck teenager hanging off of his every word.

Despite not wanting to come tonight Callie is actually having a good time, talking to old friends, dancing with her girlfriend and effectively avoiding the blonde woman she has dreaded running into. But speak of the devil and she will appear.

"Well if it isn't little Cinderella at the ball." Arizona feels Callie's body stiffen next to her, turning around Callie comes face to face with the blonde.

"Erica." She says flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"You know me I can never say no to a good party." Callie rolls her eyes. "Besides I knew you would be here and I wanted to talk to you after how we left things the last time we spoke."

"Please don't patronize me. Your only here for your own gain, a room full of powerful people is like a dream come true for you. What are you hoping to find another sucker you can use until you get what you need and then leave them standing alone in a parking lot?"

"Come on Callie what happened between us was a long time ago, don't you think it's time you forgive at forget?"

"I have already forgiven you Erica." Callie says honestly looking into her cold blue eyes. "Now I am just trying to forget you." The just stare at each other. Callie is not backing down this time she is done rolling over and letting Erica walk all over her. Erica gets a devilish smirk on her face.

"Kitty got claws. Maybe I did manage to teach you something after all." Jake grabs Addison's wrist when she tries to step forward. He shakes his head at her telling her not to get involved.

"I'm nothing like you!" Callie sudden outburst just makes Erica's smirk grow. Callie clenches her fists at her sides. Arizona sees Callie is ready to rip Erica's head off at any second, she places her hand on the small of Callie's back.

"Your right Erica." Arizona says making both singers' attention snap to her. "You did teach Callie something. You taught her what kind of person you truly are. But see the difference between you and Callie and well the rest of everyone here is natural born talent. Unlike you who had to step on others just to make everyone believe you are good enough to play in the big leagues. But the truth is your not you're just a sad, lonely, bitter woman who needs to bring down everyone else just to feel better about your own miserable life." Everyone is quiet just looking between the two blondes.

"Wow that's deep." Erica's says mockingly placing her hand over her heart.

"Well I guess when you're shallow everything is deep." Arizona says and by the look on Erica's face her comment has clearly hit a nerve.

"You little bitch!" Erica steps forward but stops when a booming voice behind her calls her name.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Erica." She turns around to find non other then Preston Burke standing behind her. "Everyone is having such a good time it would be a shame if I would have to have you removed from the party." He says casually. She looks at all of them trying to figure out if it's worth getting kicked out for. The need to keep a good public image winning out in the end, she turns around and walks away from the group.

"There really isn't a word to describe that woman." Addison says annoyed.

"How about Caucasian female? At least that's what the coroner's report is going to say." Callie says earning a smile from the redhead.

Preston takes a sip of his champagne letting out an approved sound. "You all enjoy the rest of your night." Preston nods at them before leaving to mingle with some of his other guests.

Arizona takes Callie's hand squeezing it.

"I could use some fresh air, care to join me?" Callie nods before excuses themselves and walking out the main door heading for the courtyard.

Bailey has always found these type of parties pretty boring, all people talk about is how great they are and what their latest accomplishment is. Pretending to listen to yet another such story she sees three very familiar faces run into the room.

"For goodness sake." She says to herself.

"Excuse me?" The man asks.

"Oh, sorry will you please excuse me." Without waiting for an answer she starts moving towards the three looking bewildered through the crowd searching for someone. "What the hell are you doing here?" April jumps when Bailey suddenly appears next to her.

"Bailey thank goodness, where is Callie?" Lexie asks.

"I don't know I'm not her babysitter."

"Bailey please it's very important we find as soon as possible." Eli pleads with her. Bailey studies their faces .

"I think I saw her and Arizona heading towards the courtyard a few minutes ago." The three of them start running in the direction, Bailey wanting to know what all the fuss is about follows them.

The courtyard is truly beautiful, they move between the columns looking at all the beautifully kept plants scattered around them. Arizona stops in front of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. She closes her eyes letting the sound of the flowing water calm her. Strong arms circle her waist as a warm body presses up against her back. Arizona relaxes back into her girlfriend's embrace. A kiss against her neck makes her let out a content sigh.

"Are you always going to stand up to the big bad wolf for me?" Her voice vibrating against Arizona's neck sends a shiver down her back.

"Of course, someone has to do something about that big head of hers. It's starting to get its own gravitational pull." Turning around in Callie's arms they smile brightly at each other. "I'm not going to let that wretched woman destroy our night, because we are celebrating."

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" Callie asks running her hands up and down Arizona's arms.

"My amazing girlfriend did the most unbelievable job on her world tour and I think that is something worth celebrating."

"Sounds like a good reason to me." She pulls Arizona closer for a kiss but the blonde pulls back just before Callie can connect their lips.

"There is one more thing?" Arizona steps out of her embrace and starts to shift nervously from foot to foot.

"You're pregnant?" Callie jokes making Arizona raise an eyebrow at her.

"Babe you are good but not that good."

"Oh we'll see." Callie says smugly wiggling her eyebrows making Arizona smile feeling some of her nerves disappear. Arizona wrings her hands together before taking a deep and looking back up at Callie.

"Do you remember Dr Charlotte King from St. Ambrose Hospital?"

"Of course, she was the doctor on my case when I was poisoned." That is not something you forget very easily.

"I got an email from her the other day." Arizona runs a nervous hand through her hair. Callie looks at her confused but Arizona continues quickly. "She offered me a job. The Head of Pediatric surgery at St. Ambrose tragically passed away after he suffered a heart attack and she… she offered me the job."

"Arizona that's incredible!" Callie says beaming at her girlfriend. She always knew Arizona is an amazing surgeon and clearly she is not the only one that thinks so.

"Of course I will only be consulting in the beginning but I will get to run my own department and soon I'll be back to operating again."

"Arizona I am so happy for you this is amazing!" She pulls Arizona closer kissing her, pouring all of her love for this incredible woman into the kiss. "Wait does that mean I have to start looking for a new assistant?"

Arizona nods leaning forward for another kiss. "But an ugly one."

"What?" Callie asks chuckling.

"Never mind." Arizona says waving her hand in dismissal. Resting her forehead against Callie's she whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now isn't this just precious."

They both snap their heads to the new arrival leaning against one of the columns looking at them. Callie huffs great just what she needs right now. Is everyone she dislikes going to show up tonight or just the really annoying ones? Looking annoyed at the blonde trying to figure out what she wants but then it hits her. She can feel her heart rate speed up. _Shit. _This is not good!

"What are you doing here?" Callie asks stepping slightly in front of Arizona.

"Callie who is this?" Arizona asks confused at her girlfriend's sudden change.

"Sorry how rude of me." The woman steps closer but stops when Callie forces Arizona to take a step back. She turns her attention the woman standing behind the singer. "I was Callie's previous assistant, Leah Murphy."

"She is also the stalker." Callie says making Arizona grab onto her bicep.

"You finally figured it out." She says smugly.

"What do you want Leah?"

"You are one tough singer to kill Cal I'll give you that, surviving a falling stage light, rat poison… but this time I'm not taking any chances." Callie's eye catches the weapon in her hands.

"Arizona," She says cautiously. "I'm going to need you to step to the side."

"Callie no." Arizona says fear filling her voice holding on tighter to Callie's arm.

"Arizona just listen to me please." She almost begs but never taking her eyes off of Leah. The last thing she wants to do is leave Callie's side, but the desperation in the singer's voice forces Arizona to slowly releases her grip on Callie reluctantly taking a few steps to side. Callie breathes a sigh of relief once Arizona is safely out of the line of fire. She turns her full attention to the very angry woman standing in front of her. "Why are you doing this Leah, what did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were born!" She yells pointing the gun at her, Callie immediately lifts her hands up trying not to set the crazed woman off. "If it wasn't for your rich daddy buying your way to the top - it should be me on that stage! You stole it from me!"

"My dad didn't buy me this, I worked for this! I worked _hard_, I didn't use other people to make a success of my career."

"It worked for Erica." The blonde dead pans. "And once you're out of the picture I'm going to take back what should rightfully be mine."

"No!" Callie hears the horrified cry of her girlfriend, and then she sees Leah's finger moves to the trigger. Callie closes her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

_BANG!_

It feels like everything is moving in slow motion. She feels her body falling to the cobblestone floor beneath her. This is not how it was suppose to end. There is still so many things she never got to do, she never got to say. A baby niece or nephew she will never get to meet. She will never get to see Addison when she finally gets her fairytale wedding. Never again will she hear her band arguing about the most meaningless things. _Arizona_. A future with Arizona that now has been stolen from her. Her right side makes rough contact with the ground sending a shockwave through her body.

_Silence._

Nothing but silence_, _but there is no pain. All she feels is soft arms surrounding her. Slowly her hazed mind starts to take account of everything. She is okay, even if it feels like she is not breathing – she is alive. Carefully she opens her eyes, almost afraid of what she might see. Her heart drops into her stomach at the horrific sight that greets her. Blonde hair sprawled out on the hard floor strands covered in blood.

"Arizona." She whispers.

Snapping out of her dazed state she sits up looking at the still body of her girlfriend on the floor next to her. Her head is tilted to side with blood running over her beautiful face. A shaky hand moves the red stained hair from her face.

"No, no, no, Arizona!" She pleads shaking her shoulder trying to get her to wake up. "Arizona please wake up. Please I need you to open your eyes for me."

Slowly heavy eyelids start to flutter open. "Callie," She chokes out.

"Oh my... you…" Callie leans down kissing her needing to feel her breath against her. She feels wetness on her cheeks she don't know when she started to cry but she doesn't care because Arizona is alive. Pulling back she looks down at those blue eyes never more relieved to see them looking back at her. Quickly she rakes her eyes over the rest of her small body not being able to see any other injuries.

Callie's head snaps back to where the shot was just fired from finding Leah flat on the ground with Alex on top of her having tackled her to the ground. Eli and Bailey runs towards Alex, Eli quickly grabbing the gun that fell to the floor.

"My head." Callie's attention goes back to her bleeding girlfriend. Arizona touches the left side of her head pulling away her hand she sees it covered in blood. "Well that can't be good." She looks up at Callie. "It's going to stain my new dress." Callie musters up a relieved smile. Looking down she examine the cut where Arizona slammed her head into the floor, its deep but could have been a lot worse.

"Does anything else hurt?"

"No just my head." Arizona says putting all her energy into sitting up but the movement makes her stomach turn.

"Are you okay?" A frightened Lexie asks kneeling next to the two.

"I think I have a concussion." Arizona says trying to get her eyes to focus on the spinning room.

"Callie?"

"I'm fine. She didn't hit us."

"Callie!" She hears Bailey call to her where they have pulled Alex off of Leah. Eli has restrained Leah and is busy escorting her out of the courtyard as she is doing her best to get out of his hold. Bailey is kneeling next to the bodyguard who isn't moving. Callie looks back down at Arizona then up at Lexie.

"Go I've got her." Getting up Callie runs to Bailey's side, finding her manager leaning over Alex using both her hands to apply pressure to his left shoulder.

"Alex." She says scared seeing the blood seeping through Bailey's fingers.

"I finally g-got to do my j-job boss." He says with a forced smile through the pain.

"A little to well I would say." She jokes back trying to keep his spirit up.

Lexie comes to a stop next to them with Arizona hanging onto her side. As soon as Arizona sees her friend hurt and blood already starting to pooling under his body, her doctor instincts take over needing to help him. She is not going to let him die like this.

"April call 911, now!" Arizona crouches down next him, she lifts Bailey's hands off of his shoulder to assess the damage. There is a bullet hole in his left shoulder with no exit wound. Placing her hands back over the wound she tells Bailey to apply as much pressure as she can to stop the never ending bleeding.

"H-how bad is it?" Alex asks watching Arizona's face closely.

"For a tough guy like you this is barely a scratch. Besides you only need one arm anyway." She says trying to keep him talking to her needing him to stay awake.

"Wa-watch it Robbins." She winks at him before moving her fingers to the side of his cold neck to feel his pulse. She looks across to Bailey whispering. "His pulse is weak we need to get him to a hospital fast." He is already having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"The ambulance is on its way you're going to be fine, you just stay with me Karev you hear?" Bailey says only getting a weak nod in response.

The hospital is quiet for this time of night, mostly nurses and doctors roaming down the long halls. Callie is sitting in her chair staring off into space. The doctor examined her when they first arrived at the hospital ignoring her when she tried to tell them she was fine but they finally gave her the all clear. Arizona was right about having a concussion, she also had to get stitches to close the nasty cut above her left eyebrow. When they weren't being pocked and prodded at by doctors they were being questioned by police forcing them to relive the whole ordeal. Thankfully they were given clean scrubs to wear instead of their bloody dresses. News about the injured bodyguard spread like wild fire and the entire band was waiting for them at the hospital before the ambulance even arrived. Now everyone is sitting in the waiting room anxious for news about their friend. It has been hours since they arrived at the hospital and Alex was rushed into surgery.

Bailey walks into the waiting room making everyone stand up and start asking questions at the same time. She holds up her hands silencing them all.

"He is fine. He is out of surgery, they were able to remove the bullet with minimum nerve damage. He did however lose a lot of blood but the doctors expect him to make a full recovery." Everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

"We are going to head back to the hotel if anyone would like a ride?" Addison says as Jake wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, take Torres and Robbins with you." Bailey answers for them.

"No, I want to stay." Callie says to Bailey. Looking around them Bailey grabs the singer by the arm pulling around the corner out of earshot.

"You are not staying here."

"Alex just got shot Miranda!" Callie's last nerve is hanging by a tiny thread, but Bailey is not backing down either.

"Exactly! He got shot because someone was aiming a gun at _you_. Now you all got lucky tonight that it didn't end with somebody in a body bag. I know you care about Alex but there is nothing more you can do here, besides I will stay here all night with him so he is not going to be alone. So, no you are not staying here, you're going to go back to hotel and you are going to take care of your girlfriend and I will keep you updated. Okay." It wasn't a question.

The drive from the hospital back to the hotel is quiet, both staring out of their own windows. The night's event replaying in their minds. Looking at the street lights Arizona catches her reflection in the window the seeing the cut on her head. Taking a deep breath she forces herself not to think of what could have happened if Alex hadn't shown up. This whole time the stalker has just been a phantom hiding behind cryptic notes. Nothing more than a nightmare, a nightmare that came to its full horrifying glory tonight.

"_Your one tough singer to kill."_

Their room is dark, the only light coming from the sliver moon light shining through the bedroom window. There is still make-up and random shoes scattered around the room they left laying around in a hurry to get ready for the gala. Looking back know they can't seem to see what all the rush was for. Arizona drops the bag on the couch with their stained dresses while Callie walks over to the mini bar pulling out a little bottle. With her back to Arizona she unscrews the top empting its contents in one go. The liquid burns her throat on the way down, she drops the empty bottle onto the table.

"Callie," That one word is enough for all of the tension of the night to reach its breaking point.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She asks gripping the edge of the table with enough force to turn her knuckles white.

"Excuse me?" Arizona is caught off guard by Callie's intensity. Callie spins around to face the blonde pushing off of the table.

"Why the hell would you jump in front of a loaded gun? Only a crazy person would pull shit like that!" Arizona takes a step forward to come nose to nose with the enraged singer. Callie knows she is picking fight but she can't help it.

"I wasn't going to let some crazy psycho bitch take another person I love from me. I did what I had to do to protect you."

"You could have died!"

"But I didn't."

"But you could have!"

"If I had to take a bullet to save you I would do it in a heartbeat."

"It's my job to protect you." Arizona looks at her shocked. Registering what she just said Callie opens her mouth but Arizona puts up her hand to silence her.

"Protect me? What the hell am I some stray puppy who needs your saving?"

"I did not say that." Callie says turning around walking to the other side of the room trying to put some distance between them but Arizona is close on her heals.

"Yeah but a little you did." Callie rubs her hand over her face feeling her frustration building.

"You're a good man in a storm." She says after a moment like it will make all of her crazy ramblings make sense.

"Seriously Callie I'm getting whiplash here. First you need to protect me and now I'm a good man in a storm."

"That's why I need to protect you!" Arizona just looks at her confused. Letting out a frustrated breath Callie sits down on the edge of the bed hanging her head in defeat. "You are a good man in a storm, you put others first no matter your own safety. You're a good man in a storm who will drown trying to save others." Arizona slowly sits down next to her, all of her fight leaving her body. "Do you really think it would have been better for me if you died and I lived?" Callie looks over to her finally making eye contact with her. "That's a fate worst the death."

"I'm sorry." Arizona says barely loud enough to be heard. Callie pulls her into her arms burying her nose into her blonde hair.

"I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either." She whispers into Callie's chest.

Without a word Callie takes Arizona's hands and pulls her into the bathroom motioning for her to sit down on the edge of the bathtub while she began to prepare a bath for her. When water is at the perfect temperature Callie helps her into the warm water. Callie sits down on the edge and using the wash cloth Callie tilts Arizona's head up starting to clean the remainder of the dried blood off of her face careful not to get her wound wet. Arizona pulls her knees to her chest watching Callie silently, her eyes are focused on her task but her hands are shaking. She runs the cloth over her cheeks down over her neck and finally her chest. When she is done she takes the shampoo pouring some in her hand before starting to wash the blood out of Arizona's hair. Moving her blonde hair out of her face the cut across her forehead comes into view. Callie knows that it that bullet had hit Arizona Leah would have been the one leaving in the body bag. Callie smiles but she is close to tears. Not fighting it she lets them fall, leaning forward she kisses the evidence of Arizona's love for her.

After washing all of the blood off of them they both put on their most comfy pyjamas and falls into bed. Callie is snuggled close to Arizona's side her hands in a death grip on her shirt like she might fly away at any second if she lets go. Callie's eyelids flutters she is disparately trying to stay awake with Arizona, because of her concussion Arizona knows that can't go to sleep. Looking up at the ceiling Arizona absentmindedly runs her hand up and down Callie's back.

"I am sorry I freaked out on your earlier, I was just …" A whisper broke through the silence of the room. Not able to look into those blue eyes Callie focuses on the silver pendant around Arizona's neck.

"Scared." Arizona finishes for her.

"Yes." She says just as soft. "I could see in her eyes that she wasn't bluffing."

"You didn't look scared."

"I guess I really am a good actor then, because I was freaking out on the inside."

"I was scared too." Arizona says and Callie finally looks up to her eyes. "She wanted to take you from me. But I knew I couldn't let that happen because she wouldn't just be taking my friend but my love, my heart, my life… my everything." Even in the dim light of the night Callie could see the tear sliding down her cheeks, pulling her even closer she kisses them away.

Arizona watches the singer sleeping in her arms, she tried to stay awake with all her might but in the end the exhaustion of the day knocked her out. Arizona could stay here forever looking at her girlfriend safe in her arms, moving her hand down she intertwines their fingers. Running her thumb over the back of Callie's hand, just needing to feel close to her. For once she is glad to stay awake knowing that her sleep would only be filled with horrible nightmares.

The sun was barely out before Callie and Arizona is walking down the halls of the hospital to Alex's room. True to her word they find Bailey asleep in the crappy hospital chair next to his bed. Softly waking her they tell her to go home and get some sleep in an actual bed... and a shower. After about half an hour Alex's finally opens his eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Arizona asks standing next to his bed.

"I think I am dying but the severe blood lose might be clouding my judgment." He says with a smile. Arizona smiles at him then turns to study his vitals displayed on the machines around him. Callie walks closer placing her hand in his arm. He looks a little pale and has a large bandage around his shoulder but somehow he is smiling, must be the painkillers.

"Alex what you did was very brave but you were right in front of her why did you just grab the gun?"

"I knew I could take her down because you're looking at the all state wrestling champion. All state baby!" He pumps his right fist in the air making them both jump.

"Still enjoying your meds I see." Arizona says smiling at Callie, Alex under normal circumstances is entertaining enough at morphine and things are bound to get interesting.

"I don't know what they gave me but it's some good shit, they should totally sell it they will make a fortune!"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea you should hold onto that one I'm sure it will catch on." Callie says sarcastically.

Arizona narrows her eyes at Callie playfully before sitting down on the edge of his bad. He turns his head and just looks at her with a big smile on his face.

"What?" She asks wanting to know what's got him smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"You have really good boobs."

"Alex!" Arizona chides him and Callie burst out laughing. "Callie are you just going to let him talk about me like that?"

"Hey even if he is high off of his ass he still has a point." She holds up her hand and Alex gladly gives her a high five. He motions for Callie to come closer. Leaning down he whispers to her as best to his ability as he can in his current state.

"You're really lucky your girlfriend is super hot she's like a walking Photoshop." Callie stands up straight again smiling down at Alex.

"Alex you are sweet, caring and funny and sometimes it's on purpose." Alex looks proudly up at Callie his eyes already getting heavy.

"Okay you two, I think it's time we go so you can get some more rest mister, you need to get your strength back up." Arizona says patting his blanket covered leg.

"Do you really have to go?" He says with a pout, Arizona can't help but smile at his childlike antics.

"We will be back when you wake up, you're not even going to know we were gone." Callie says kissing his cheek. "You just get better okay Karev."

Arizona gets up from the bed leaning down to kiss his cheek she whispers to him thank you. When she pulls back he is already starting to doze off. Taking Callie's hand they start to make their way out of the room.

"Hey guys!" They stop when they hear him call them.

"Yes." Arizona asks turning back around to face him.

"I want a burger." Callie smiles at Arizona.

"You got it buddy. Now you just get some rest."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- I am **_**so**_** sorry for the **_**extreme**_** long wait but I just needed to take a step back from this story but I am back now! Thank you all for your reviews and for everyone still sticking around. But I am also sad to tell you that we are getting close to the end of the story with only a couple more chapters remaining. **

Chapter 23

Something Arizona will never forget is the smell. Since the first time she stepped into a hospital as a young child the smell has always been the first thing she associates with a hospital. But the thing is the longer you walk those bright florescent halls the more things you start to recognise. The feel of latex gloves early in the morning, the rubbery taste of the overcooked cafeteria food, spending hour after hour in scrubs – okay maybe that's not a bad thing they are actually pretty comfortable. Then there is the sound of gurney wheels racing along the floor, the nurses talking well gossiping and then of course there is the famous pager. You do not know how loud a pager is until you have heard it at 2 in the morning.

And that is exactly the reason why Arizona is desperately making her way to the coffee cart. She spent most of the morning consulting on what would be the best course of treatment on a very difficult case that arrived earlier the morning. After hours of squinting at x-rays she is now making her way down the hall plastering on the best smile she can master up as she walks past her new co workers. She may still be the new girl on the block but she knows the exact location of caffeine on each floor.

After downing a very larger cup of much needed coffee she makes her way back to the Peds floor. _Her _Peds floor. Walking up to the nurses' station she takes the file from the nurse with a smile. She scans over the newly added information mentally planning the next course of action. Closing the file she walks into the pink decorated room. In the middle of the large hospital bed sits the little blonde girl her eyes glued to her iPod as she searches for the perfect song. The little girl looks up beaming at the blonde doctor and quickly pulling her headphones off.

"Dr Robbins!"

"Good morning Tatum, how are you feeling this morning?" She asks stepping into the room placing the folder on the table at the foot of the bed.

"Just a little tired."

"Did you get some sleep last night?"

"A little."

"Well let me see if I can do anything to help with that. But first I need to do some tests." The little girl pulls her blanket over her face.

"I don't want to." Arizona can hear the pout in her voice.

"I know sweetheart, but I have to."

"But it hurts." Arizona pulls down the blankets being met with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"I am sorry Tatum, what if I promise to tell you a story?"

"What kind of story?" She asks already excited. Arizona pretends to think while pulling the tray closer that the nurse brought in for her.

"Have I ever told you about the time I was attacked by lions?" The little girl's eyes go wide shaking her head.

"You where attacked by lions?" Arizona nods slipping on her gloves.

"Oh yes, I was staying in a cabin in the middle of the jungle with my friends. I will never forget that night, it was so dark that you didn't know if your eyes were open or closed. I was fast asleep in my bed when I heard it. At first I thought I was just imagining it but then I heard it again. _ROAR!_" Tatum is completely engrossed in the story that she doesn't even flinch when Arizona sticks the needle in her arm. "That's when I realized that the whole cabin was surrounded."

Callie falls down exhausted onto the floor, sweat dripping of her and her pulse racing. Her body feels like jelly after just finishing an intense workout. Without the physical exertion of performing every night she has been upping her workout routines. Wiping her face with the towel she sees her new assistant walking in with a bottle of water.

"I thought you might need this." She says handing over the bottle.

"Thanks Jo you're a life saver."

"How was the workout?"

"Ugh I think Shane is actually trying to kill me." She sits up and takes a long drink from her water bottle. "Did you confirm what time everyone should be at the studio with the band?"

"I did, I also confirmed with the studio." Callie nods taking another drink of water. "Do you think you are finally going to get to record the new song today?"

"I hope so, if me and Owen can just figure out the cord progression of that last verse then we will be ready."

"I still can't believe you have written so many awesome songs in what like a month?" Callie nods.

"When inspiration hits it sort of just writes itself."

"So I take it you have been plenty inspired lately." Jo says wiggling her eyebrows making Callie chuckle.

"I think you have been spending too much time with Alex and Cristina." Callie says shaking her head. "Speaking of which, I better go wash this stink off me so we can go get Alex." Callie gets up from the floor.

Callie makes her way through the house when a banging against the front door makes her jump. She uses the towel hanging over her shoulder to wipe her face before answering the door. Callie opens it to find a very cranky looking Aria on the other side.

"What's for breakfast?" Aria asks pushing past Callie into the house.

"Um... lunch, its 1pm." Callie follows her into the living room where Aria has made herself comfortable on the couch. She watches her sister flipping through the channels, her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail and her large baby bump is covered by a flowing purple shirt, just because she is pregnant doesn't mean she can't look good. She has told Callie repeatedly. "You look really nice today."

Maybe start with a complement not to set her off Callie thinks. After Aria reached the 7th month mark of her pregnancy she has become a real delight to be around.

"What's that suppose to mean?! That I look disgusting every other day but today I just got lucky?" Callie puts her hands up in surrender. Aria drops her head back against the back of the couch. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you but mom is driving me crazy!"

"She is just excited about their first grandchild." Callie says with a smirk rubbing her baby bump but Aria slaps her hand away.

"I told mom once the baby is born she and dad are on the first flight back to Miami."

"You put your foot down." Callie says understanding her sister's need to take control.

"On a frikkin' land mine! That lead to two hours of her crying about how we don't want her to be part of the baby's life." Callie smiles at her poor sister but she is just really glad that it's not her. Her mother has a way of taking over and driving everyone crazy. Her dad should get a _Nobel__ Peace __Prize_ for living with that woman. At least now she knows where Aria gets her love for the dramatics from.

"I am sorry I can't stay and compare emotional scars with you but I am actually on my way to the hospital. You are welcome to come with me or stay here if you want?"

"Do you have ice cream?"

"I think there are some in the freezer."

"Then I am staying." Callie should have guessed. "Why are going to the hospital anyway?"

"I need to take Alex for his check up."

"Why can't Alex go by himself it's been 3 months since the shooting?"

"Because he can't drive his arm is in a sling." Callie deadpans.

"You just want to see Arizona."

"So what if I do? She has been working nonstop and when I do I see her she is half asleep." Callie gets up and goes up stairs to shower and change. After feeling refreshed she goes back down seeing Aria on the couch with a bowl of ice cream on her lap her eyes glued to the TV. "Aria I am heading out if you need anything just call or you know go home." Aria just waves over her shoulder.

In the last couple of months Callie has spend more time at the hospital then she ever thought possible. Looking around the now familiar halls not spotting Arizona anywhere she heads over to the nurses' station finding the redhead resident sitting behind the desk.

"Hey Reed."

"Hi Callie." She greets the singer happily. "I was just reading about you." The doctor says holding up the gossip magazine.

"It's all lies I promise."

"It's about Derek Shepherd's movie, it says it's coming out soon?"

"Yes the premier is in a couple of weeks." Callie says remembering receiving the invites a few days ago.

"That is so awesome!" Reed says excited. "Oh you are probably looking for Arizona?"

"Yes please." Reed points to the room.

"She is in there with a patient."

"Thanks Reed."

She makes her way to the room, leaning against the doorway smiling when she hears her girlfriend telling the little girl a very intense story.

"Did the lions get in the house?" The girl asks as Arizona places a band aid on her arm where she just removed the needle.

"They clawed and they chewed at the wall trying to get in. The doors rattled and the windows cracked and then... his teeth broke through the door!" The little girl jumps in the bed.

"Did you die?"

"I did... but then I got better." Arizona says with a shrug. Laughter from the door makes Tatum's head snaps to the door her eyes going wide when she sees Callie.

"Calliope." Arizona says smiling at her girlfriend, Callie slowly makes her way into the room smiling at the little girl. "Tatum this is Callie, Callie this is Tatum." Arizona loves the awestruck look on the kids' faces when they see Callie.

"Hi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Tatum." Callie says shaking her hand making the little girl giggle.

"I have _all _your songs on my iPod." Tatum says proudly.

"Really?" Callie says surprised as Tatum nods. "What is your favourite song?" Tatum squints and tilts her head to the side thinking really hard.

"Know I love you." Tatum says having made up her mind on Callie's newest released song.

"Do you want to know a secret Tatum?" The little girl's eyes shine thinking about the possibility of sharing a secret with the singer. Callie leans forward making sure to whisper loud enough that Arizona can hear. "I wrote that song about Dr Robbins." Tatum snaps her eyes to the blonde doctor.

"Really Dr Robbins?"

"It's true Tatum."

"That is so cool!" The two laugh at the little girl's excitement.

"Okay I think that's enough excitement for one day. You need to get some rest little miss."

"But I want to talk to Callie?" Tatum brings out her best pout.

"Sorry munchkin but the doctor has spoken." Callie says ruffling her short blonde hair.

When Arizona is finally able to wrestle Callie out of Tatum's room she grabs Callie's hand pulling her to her office. Once they are safely behind the closed door Arizona waste no time claiming Callie's lips with her own, both immediately melting into the kiss. When they finally pull apart they rest their foreheads together just enjoying being close to each other.

"Not that I am complaining but what was that about?" Callie asks running her hand soothingly up and down Arizona's back.

"It's been a crazy day and I just needed... I just needed..." She doesn't need to finish her sentence because Callie already knows.

They stay locked in each other's arms for a few moment before Callie speaks.

"That story you where telling Tatum I remember it all happening a little differently." Arizona lets out a chuckle stepping out of Callie's arms.

"Why ruin a good story with facts?" She says with a shrug before sitting down on the couch pulling Callie with her. "That's why I love Peds. They believe in magic. They play pretend. There is fairy dust in their IV bags. They hope and they cross their fingers and they make wishes. And that's what makes them more resilient than adults. They recover faster, survive worse, they believe. In Peds we have miracles and magic. In Peds anything is possible." Callie smiles at the passion with what her girlfriend is talking she leans over dropping a kiss on the blonde's cheek making her blush.

"Maybe we should get Alex some of that fairy dust."

"I'll ask Tatum if we can borrow some of hers."

Arizona watches the way Callie stares out of the window her mind clearly a thousand miles away. She takes her hand giving it a squeeze. Callie looks over at her.

"Eli called."

"Oh." After the shooting they have somewhat agreed not to talk about Leah as it brings up memories of a night they both very much would like to forget.

"She is going with the insanity plea."

"Well I am not arguing with that because she is one buckle short of a straightjacket." Callie nods Leah is definitely a member of crazy town. "Hey where is Jo?" Arizona asks not wanting to dwell on the Leah subject to long.

"With Alex, I am starting to think those two have something going on."

"Must be the sling that makes all the girls swoon." Callie narrows her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Arizona Robbins have you been checking out his sling?"

"Never." She says with a naughty smile.

"I am keeping my eyes on you missy." She says pointing her finger at the blonde. "I think I should send Jo to go get us some tacos or something because the food here is ratchet."

"It's not that bad." Callie raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay yeah it's pretty bad."

"So tacos then because I am starving?" Callie asks taking out her cell phone to call her assistant.

"Did someone say tacos?" They look up to see Alex standing at the door.

"I swear it's like he is Beetlejuice. Say food three times and he will appear."

"How did your check up go?" Arizona asks.

"Good I can almost get this stupid thing off." He says adjusting the strap over his shoulder. He hands his newest set of x-rays over to the blonde who immediately takes them out to examine them.

"It's really healing nicely." Callie takes the x-rays from Arizona and also inspects them.

"Cal do you even know what you're looking at?" Alex asks taking back his x-rays in his free hand.

"Nope, but I find it _humorous_." Arizona just rolls her eyes at the singer's lame joke while Alex just looks confused.

Jo soon arrives tacos in hand, all of them digging right in. Arizona had no idea how hungry she really was until she actually ate. The three women and Alex sit in her office making small talk while they eat their tacos. All too soon for Arizona's liking it's time for them to leave and for her to go back to her tiny humans.

Callie sends Jo and Alex ahead so she can spend just a few more moments alone with the blonde. They slowly make their way to the elevator, Arizona hanging onto Callie not ready to let her go just yet.

"So what are you guys going to be doing for the rest of the day?"

"We are heading over to the studio to try and get the new song recorded. How about you, have any idea of what time you might be home?" Arizona opens her mouth to reply but before she can her resident interrupts them.

"Dr Robbins sorry to interrupt but the test results came back for the Jacksons kid." Arizona smiles apologetically at Callie before taking the results from Reed. Callie smiles at the cute look on her girlfriend's face as she is concentrating on the paper.

"Looks like my day just got a lot more complicated." She says handing the results back to Reed. Callie lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry Calliope."

"Hey don't apologise it's your job." The elevator dings signalling its arrival. "Well that's my signal to leave." She leans over giving Arizona a quick peck on the lips. "Go work your magic I'll see you later babe." She steps onto the elevator. "See you around Reed."

"Bye Callie." When the steel doors close Arizona turns back to the redhead.

"Come on Dr Adamson we have work to do."

After leaving the hospital Callie heads straight to the studio. Luckily everything is falling into place and the progress on the new song moves along swiftly. The new album might just be ready on time for the release date.

"All right everyone that is it for today, great job." Sounds the voice through the recording booth. Callie takes off her head phones and hangs them over the mic stand.

"Cristina I think you can pick up the beat a little more on the bridge and April, Lexie I think you can tighten up the vocals a little more in the end." Everyone nods quickly writing notes down on their sheet music.

"Callie?" She hears Jo's voice. "You have a visitor." Callie looks through the window seeing her mother waving excited at her.

"Great." She mumbles to herself before putting on a fake smile.

"You forgot you lunch or something Torres?" Cristina asks busy packing away her stuff.

"No, she wants to talk about Aria's baby shower tomorrow." She says with fake excitement.

"Rather you then me." Meredith says.

"Yeah I don't see what there is to celebrate, I mean we come into this world naked, wet and afraid and then it just gets worse." Cristina says with a shrug.

The door opens and Lucia Torres steps inside immediately pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Callie!"

"Hey mom." She says wary.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" Lucia asks releasing Callie from the hug.

"Almost I just need to grab my stuff." She motions to her bag spotting her drummer and base player snickering at her. "But do you know what I just remembered? Meredith and Cristina are always talking about how much they love baby showers." Their snickering immediately stops.

"Really? Then you should come with us." Lucia says excited at the idea of more shopping buddies.

"Oh no Mrs Torres we can't." Meredith quickly says.

"Yes we already have another appointment."

"With who?" Callie asks with a devilish smile.

"Our..."

"Accountant." Cristina says.

"I didn't know you had an accountant."

"Oh yes we have been with him for years."

"Where did you find him?" Callie smiles watching the two women squirm desperately trying to think of something and enjoying every moment of it.

"The bank."

"Really? Maybe I know him what is his name?"

"Oh I don't think so... Mr Banks." Callie lets out a snort, but finally decides to take pity on them.

"Let's go mom, they clearly have a very important appointment with Mr Banks at the bank they need to get to."

Planning a baby shower with her mother is nothing short of torture. After her mother bought everything remotely related to a baby shower they dropped everything off at Callie and Arizona's house for the shower the next day.

After a restless night of having to sleep alone Callie is woken at the ass crack of dawn by her mother arriving and ready to get started on decorating the lounge for the baby shower later that day. Since Aria and Mark still want to keep the baby's sex a surprise and Arizona is the only one that actually knows but she refuses to tell anyone no matter how much Callie tries, they have decided on a green and yellow decorations.

Lucia was able to use her powers of persuasion to rope in anyone she can get her hands on to help. Jackson and Mark are in charge of decorating the high to reach places, Carlos is moving tables around and Jo and Callie are busy inflating balloons with helium.

"Callie stop playing around." Lucia chides her daughter while she aligning the tablecloth with military precision.

"I'm not playing." Callie replies in a very high pitched helium voice.

"Can't you take anything serious?"

"Why we are blowing up balloons that are shaped like bunny ears, not invading a country."

"I think we need more glitter." Mark says walking over to Lucia.

"Why on earth do you need so much anyway?" Callie asks tying of another inflated balloon.

"It's for the onsie decorating station."

"Well there is more glitter here than in a Las Vegas dressing room so I think you are good."

"How do you even know what onsie decorating is?" Jo asks handing another balloon to Callie.

"While you figure out your glitter situation I'm going to go to the bathroom." Callie holds the balloon to her mouth inhaling the helium. "I'll be back." She says in her best high pitch Terminator impression. Everyone starts to laugh as Callie walks out of the room but Lucia just shakes her head.

"It's like working with a five year old."

"A five year old that paid for everything." Callie calls over her shoulder.

When Callie comes back down the stairs her mother ushers her out of the door and into the car telling her they need to go pick up the pastries for the party. After loading half of the bakery into Callie's car they are finally on their way back to the house. Lucia looks over to her daughter spotting the pink box on her lap.

"What is that?" She asks motioning to the box.

"Donuts, I got some for Arizona I thought she might enjoy it when she gets home."

"Look at you being a good housewife waiting at home with baked goods." Callie stares at her mother with her mouth hanging wide open in shock.

"What? We are not... what?"

"Oh come on Callie when are you going to put on your big girl pants and ask that girl to marry you?" Callie can't believe she is having this conversation with her mother. "How long have you two been dating now?"

"A year."

"And you love her, like she is the reason you breathe kind of love?"

"Yes." Callie answers without hesitation.

"Then what is the hold up? Get married and start a family you are not getting any younger." Callie frowns at her mother.

"Hey Aria is making you a grandmother doesn't that mean the pressure is off of me and Arizona? I'm just doing my part to keep you grandchildren population at one for the moment, because I don't think you and daddy can afford any more grandchildren."

"So what if we like to spoil our grandchild a little."

"A little? You bought Aria and Mark enough baby stuff to fill the Grand Canyon and two medium sized canyons, and the kid isn't even born yet!" Lucia just rolls her eyes.

When they finally get back to the house Callie sneaks off into the entertainment room wanting to escape all the craziness. When she turns on the light she almost jumps out of her skin when she finds Carlos hiding away in the dark. She just gives him a sympathetic smile before joining him. Soon Callie turns on her gaming consoles and suddenly it turns into hours of teaching her dad how to play.

"Kids today are spending way too much time in front of their televisions playing these ridiculous video games." He says annoyed dropping the controller on the couch after dying yet again. "In my day we didn't have this mind numbing technology."

"Yeah but you had other stuff like dinosaurs and Moses." Carlos gives his daughter the stink eye just when he wants to speak the door opens and a tired Arizona walks in. "Ah saved by the pretty girlfriend."

"I thought I might find you two here." Arizona says collapsing in Callie's lap. Callie immediately wraps her arms around the blonde kissing her forehead. "Hello Carlos." She mumbles into Callie's neck.

"Hello Arizona." He says with a smile, since their first meeting he has really grown rather fond of the blonde.

"Why aren't you helping your mom set up the baby shower?"

"We were but we just needed a little break."

"I get that." Arizona says through a yawn.

"What's that smell?"

"A two year old threw up on me." Callie starts to untangle herself from Arizona.

"That's nice."

"Yeah I think I am going to go shower." Arizona gives Callie a kiss before leaving.

Carlos looks at Callie smiling. The singer sees him out of the corner of her eye as she starts the next game.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look happy mija."

"Don't you start too. I already had the 'get your ass in gear and propose' talk with mom today."

"Well your mother is a smart woman Calliope." Callie pauses the game leaning back into the couch running her hands over her face.

"Look I love Arizona more than I ever thought possible and I do believe without a shadow of a doubt that she is the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with." Carlos just nods telling her to continue. "But she just started a new very demanding job and I can't be adding to that right now. She just needs me to be there for her and support her at the moment."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you had the engagement ring?" Callie's eyes go wide.

"How...?"

"I know you Calliope, sure right now might not be the best time to propose but what if tomorrow something else happens and the next day and the next day and..."

"Okay I get it." She says stopping his rambling. "I'll think about it." Carlos pats her knee.

"That's all I am asking mija." Callie picks up her controller playing the game again.

"Since Christmas." She says after a moment.

A freshly showered Arizona steps out of the bathroom just as Callie walks into the room.

"Feeling any better?"

"Much." Arizona says sitting down on the side of the bed while drying her hair with a towel.

"I got you something." Callie places the pink box on the bed and Arizona immediately recognises it.

"I love you so much right now." She dives into the box taking a donut out, moaning at the delicious taste.

"So..." Callie says nervously fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"So?" Arizona asks around a mouth full of donut.

"How was your day?" Callie asks sheepishly.

Arizona sighs dropping the half eaten donut back into the box. "You mean did I have any surgeries today." She cleans her hands with a little more force than is needed, she and Callie have been having this argument for days now.

"Arizona you have been cleared for surgery for two weeks now but you are still refusing to set foot in an OR." Arizona gets up from the bed starting to pace as Callie watch her. "I am just trying to understand what the problem is."

"You want to know what the problem is?" She stops her pacing to look at Callie directly. "I am a pediatric surgeon, that's what the problem is Callie." Callie looks at her confused. Arizona takes a deep breath readying herself for the talk they are about to have. "When I told you about Emma I told you that I quit after I had a breakdown in an OR." Callie nods, every second of that night having been burned into her mind. Arizona turns around not being able to look into those brown eyes without wanting to just breakdown and cry. She looks out of the window looking out over the backyard. "It was about a month after... Emma died and was doing fine. At least I thought I was. I was halfway through an open heart surgery on a 6 month old baby boy when it happened. Thank God Teddy was there or else I don't even want to think about what could have happened." She turns back to look at Callie. "So yes the problem is that I am a pediatric surgeon. Parents put their kids' lives in my hands every day. And if there is even the slightest chance that I am not 110% ready then I am not going to step into that OR. I am not going to let some piece of paper dictate whether or not I am ready to operate or not. _I _need to be sure, I can't let something like that happen again."

Callie is silent chewing her bottom lip before letting it go with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. You are right, I have no idea what that kind of pressure is like to have on your shoulders. You will do this at your own pace." Arizona gives her a grateful smile.

"Thank you." She gives Callie a slow kiss falling down on the bed next to her.

"I guess I have played hooky for long enough. I better go check on them before my mom decides to completely destroy our house."

"Okay I'll come with you."

"No sweetie you stay here, we still have a few hours before the actual shower starts and you just worked a 36 hour shift and you are on call all weekend you should get some rest."

Arizona doesn't even protest any further already half asleep. 3 hours later and the baby shower is in full swing. Arizona doesn't even recognise her own lounge with all the decorations covering it. The house is full of Aria's friends and family all of them excited about the first Torres baby, some even asking when Callie and Arizona plan on starting their own family. Arizona is helping Callie put out some organic vegan anti-who-knows-what snacks.

"Looks like Aria is having a good time." Arizona says motioning to the smiling younger Torres surrounded by a mountain of gifts while everyone _ooh_ and _aah _at each one she opens.

"Aria is always happy when she is the centre of attention." Arizona slaps Callie's arm making the singer chuckle before she slips into Callie's side. "Have your mother ever thought about starting her own party planning business she is kind of a natural?"

"Please don't go putting any idea in her head." Callie begs.

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

"No not now." Arizona whines looking down at her pager. "911." She says to Callie apologetically.

"It's okay, the tiny humans of Los Angeles are in need of your awesomeness."

"I really am sorry." Arizona says grabbing her coat and car keys.

"Go!" Callie says pushing her out of the door.

Arizona runs into the ER still trying to get her lab coat on when she sees Reed examining a little boy.

"Adamson what do we have?" She asks grabbing a pair of gloves from the table.

"9 year old boy with severe abdominal pain. Parents brought him in after he collapsed at a soccer game." Arizona reads over the cart quickly before approaching the boy.

"Hey I'm Dr Robbins can you tell me your name?"

"Kyle." He says through gritted teeth.

"Kyle I am here to help you. Can you tell me where it hurts?" He points it out his face scrunched up in pain.

"Dr Robbins can you look at this for a moment." Reed asks calmly not to spook the young boy or his parents. Arizona smiles at them before looking at the image on the ultrasound Reed is pointing to.

"Adamson I need you call up and get an OR ready." The redhead nods.

"What is going on?" The mother asks scared.

"It appears that Kyle's appendix is inflamed and we need to operate right away."

"You are going to cut open my baby?" She grabs Kyle's hand protectively.

"Kyle is going to be fine I assure you that this a very routine surgery and we are going to take good care of him." The mother nods. "Adamson page Dr Johnson to perform the surgery." She says to the redhead as she approach her at the desk.

"Dr Johnson is already in OR2."

"Dr Kenneth?"

"Out of town."

"Then whoever is available."

"Dr Robbins you're the only Peds surgeon available." Arizona freezes, no there has to be someone else. She feels the panic starting to build in side of her. She is not ready, not yet. "Dr Robbins?" Reed's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Book the OR." She says handing her back the chart. "I just need..." She walks as fast as she can to the nearest empty on call room.

Closing the door behind her she leans her forehead against the cold wooden door. Digging her phone out of her lab coat she dials the number with trembling hands before placing it to her ear.

"Dr Teddy Altman aka surgical rock star speaking."

"Teddy," She says her voice cracking.

"Arizona what's wrong?" Teddy immediately picking up on her friend's panicked filled voice.

"I-" Her throat closes up unable to get anything else out.

"Arizona I need you to talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"Surgery."

"You're doing your first surgery since being back?" Arizona nods but then realizes that Teddy can't see her.

"Yes."

"Okay that's not so bad."

"I can't do this Teddy!" Arizona says finally losing her hold on the panic inside of her.

"Hey! You are an amazing surgeon, you can cut circles around any other surgeon in that hospital. And if you ever tell anyone this I swear I will break your pinky but I am kind of jealous of you."

"What?"

"Seriously, every time we had to operate together you where always thinking 5 steps ahead and your technique is flawless." Teddy insures her friend.

"Then why does it feel like I have no clue what I am doing?"

"Because something bad happened and now you are scared. But that's good, because if you're not scared you're not paying attention."

"What if I make a mistake?" She asks in a whisper.

"I am not going to lie to you it could happen. We are all just human and we make mistakes. But you studied and worked your perky little ass off for years to be the best possible surgeon you can be and not to make mistakes. And if by some microscopic chance that something does go wrong, then you will pick yourself up and learn from your mistake so you can do better next time."

"I am scared Teddy." Arizona finally voices.

"That is just the nerves talking, we just need to calm them down. What helps you relax, where is your happy place?"

"Callie." A small smile pulling at the corner of her lips just thinking about the singer.

"Well there you go."

"Teddy it's not like I can sneak Callie into the OR."

"I know you will think of something." Arizona actually smiles at that.

"Thank you."

"You know I always have your back. Now go rock that surgery."

Callie is sitting on the couch with Mark and Aria in their house. After the baby shower she offered to help them get everything back to their place. Mark has an arm wrapped around Aria's shoulder while the other is placed protectively on her baby bump.

"So are you guys ready to see your gift?" Callie asks breaking the comfortable silence that has settled around them.

"You already gave us a gift or should I say gifts." Aria says.

"I know but there is one more surprise left."

"I am always game for more free stuff." Aria slaps Mark on his arm.

Callie gets up and motions for the other two to follow her. She stops in front of the white nursery door.

"Okay I know you already finished the nursery, but I felt that there was still one thing missing." Without explaining Callie opens the door. They all three step into the soft green room decorated beautifully with white furniture. Mark and Aria look around until Aria stop in front of the back wall looking at the new addition, a book case filled with every children book imaginable. "One of the most memorable moments from when I was a kid is that every night no matter what daddy would always..."

"Read us a bedtime story." Aria finishes with a fond smile.

"Yes, even when he had to work he always made sure we got our bed time story." Callie watches as Aria runs the tips of her finger across the names of the different books. "I had everyone here today bring their favourite childhood book. Also on the inside there is a little note from them to the baby.

"Callie this..." Aria turns around to look at her sister, her eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you Callie." She steps forward pulling her sister into a tight hug, Mark also following her.

"I have to admit the top shelve are mostly books from Arizona and me. Trust me I learned my lesson about taking her into a bookstore, it took me 3 hours to drag her out of there."

"I think it's perfect." Aria says once again admiring the books.

"Honestly Cal when you brought us up here I thought you had created a baby rock out room." Mark says making the two sisters laugh.

"It did cross my mind. Maybe when the kid is older we can reconsider that option."

Arizona is standing in the scrub room the cold water running over her hands while she looks through the window into the OR where they are busy prepping Kyle. Turning off the water she looks down at her shaking hands.

"Everything is set Dr Robbins." Arizona just continues to look at her hands. "Dr Robbins?"

"Yes, um thank you Adamson." The redhead nods before going back into the OR.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

She keeps repeating to herself. With one last deep breath she steps into the OR. Every eye is on her watching her getting gowned and gloved. She walks over to the operating table looking down at the sleeping boy. She feels her hands starting to tremble again.

"Nurse music please." The nurse presses play and Callie's angelic voice fills the OR. Closing her eyes Arizona lets her girlfriend's voice sooth her, almost instantly feeling save and calm in the only way Callie can make her feel. Opening her eyes she sees her hands still and all her nerves have vanished. She holds out her hand. "Scalpel."

Arizona pushes her key into the door thankful for the full moon for the extra light. Opening the door she steps into the dark house. She drops her keys and bag onto the table before moving into the house. She hears something crunch, she looks down to see she has stepped onto a stray piece of wrapping paper, bending down she picks it up dropping it in the dustbin. Moving through the house she finds Callie fast asleep on the couch. Leaning down she places a kiss on her forehead.

"Your back." She mumbles half asleep as she lazily opens her eyes looking at the blonde. "How did it go?"

"I had a 9 year old boy with acute appendicitis."

"Ouch." Callie says rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Is he okay?"

"I had to remove his appendix but he will be just fine."

"That's great I am glad he..." Callie stops her tired mind catching up to Arizona's words. She sits up straight looking at her. "You-you operated on him?" Arizona nods a smile forming on her lips.

"I did." Callie pulls her into a bone crashing hug.

"Babe that is amazing." She pulls back smiling proudly at her. "How did it feel being back?"

"Terrifying." She admits honestly. "But after the first cut it was like I never left." Callie gently caresses her girlfriend's cheek.

"You did it." Callie kisses her. "I bet you are feeling pretty badass right now?"

"A little. But I had my awesome girlfriend to help me through it." Callie looks confused but decides not to comment on it. "Do you know what this badass would like right now?" She asks suggestively. Callie rolls her eyes already knowing what Arizona wants.

"Your donuts are in the kitchen." Arizona wraps her arms around the singer leaving a wet kiss on her cheek before bouncing off to the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews you have made me smile with your sweet words! Again I am so sorry for the long wait but I'm graduating next month so things have been going really crazy with finals. Only one chapter left…**

Chapter 24

"Good work everyone, I think we are done here for today." Callie tells everyone in the recording booth as she lifts her guitar strap over her head.

With the all clear from their music producer on the other side of the glass they start packing up. It's the first time in days they have finished before midnight and Callie is more than grateful for the small break. She has been running between the recording studio, filming the new music video and doing interviews with Mark and Amelia for the upcoming premier of the movie. Having a work free evening sounds like heaven, but knowing Arizona is not going to be home makes her a little reluctant to spend it alone in a big empty house. But then again this is the perfect time to figure out something she has been mulling over for weeks and now appears to be the perfect time to ask for some help from her best friend.

Jo walks over handing a bottle of water to the singer who accepts it gratefully and takes a long drink to sooth her now dry throat. Turning on her phone she checks to see if she missed anything important, which roughly translates as anything from Arizona. Finding only some work related emails and social media alerts that can wait until later she puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Hey Cal, I have a few notes on that song you gave to me yesterday that I would like to talk to you about at some time." Theo her music producer tells her through the intercom as he too packs up his gear for the day.

"Sure Theo, I'll come in a little earlier tomorrow afternoon and we can talk." He thanks her before leaving them all alone to gather their things.

"It's good to see you all working hard." Callie turns around to see her manager walking into the booth. "I guess micro managing does have its advantages." They all turn when Cristina snorts from her seat behind her drum set. "Something amusing Yang?"

"No, please _micro_ manage on."

"Oh I get it, it's a short joke." George says with a smile before it quickly falls when Bailey glares at him.

"I'm sure that's not what Cristina meant." Owen tries.

"Actually it was." Cristina says flicking George's ear making him yelp before turning back to the annoyed looking manager. "But it is a good thing Bailey. Seriously you're the perfect travel size, like a pocket size manager. In 10 years they will be making them all like that."

Bailey just looks at the drummer before shaking her head.

"You know something I wonder if you all are just part of some experiment in artificial stupidity."

"Ouch Bailey you wound me." Cristina fakes hurt while spinning her drum sticks between her fingers.

"The truth hurts." She says with a shrug before starting to walk away.

"You know there is a reason why they call you the Nazi."

"Come on Cristina you know flattery doesn't work on me." She stops in front of the singer who looks at her amused. "What?"

"You two get a weird satisfaction at getting a rise out of each other."

"Well, we tried being nice but we weren't very good at it. Anyway the reason I am here, I brought your schedule for next week. We also need to talk about award season that just around the corner, I had a few inquiries asking if you might present an award and one asking if you would perform."

"I can present an award but I am not so sure about performing."

"We still have some time before they need an answer so think about." Callie nods. They spend another 20 minutes talking about upcoming events and other important things that need Callie's attention before the singer is finally able to head home.

Arizona rolls her neck trying to relief some of the stiffness after having been hunched over an operating table for the better part of the day. After shaking out her cramped hand she goes back to explaining the procedure to the group of interns all huddled in the corner with their little notepads and eager expressions.

_Girls Just Want to Have Fun _starts playing from where her phone is laying on a steel tray next to one of the nurses. Arizona smiles behind her mask knowing to who that ringtone belongs. She nods to the nurse telling her to answer the call and put it on speaker.

"Hey, I just finished at the studio and was wondering what my favourite girl is up to?" Callie's voice sounds through the device.

"Hey Cal, I'm in the OR your on the speaker." Callie can hear the telltale signs of a busy OR through the phone. A smirk pulls at her lips thinking that maybe she can have a little fun with her blonde.

"So, I guess that means no phone sex?"

"Calliope!" The entire OR starts to giggle, and Arizona can feel her cheeks turn bright red while she listens to her girlfriend chuckling on the other end of the phone. "Is there a reason for you calling either then trying your luck at spending the night on the couch?" She hears Callie trying to stifle her laugh before talking again.

"Yeah sorry, Izzie wants to know when we have some time available to go see her about our dresses?" Arizona mentally runs through her schedule for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

"I am free tomorrow morning, my shift doesn't start till later the afternoon."

"Okay that's perfect, thanks I'll let her know. Well, I better let you get back to saving lives. Bye babe."

"Bye Callie."

"Bye OR people." A round of 'bye' sound around her the room. Arizona just shakes her head with a smile, never a dull moment.

"Okay who can tell me what I need to do next?" Arizona asks and all the interns' hands shoot up at the same time.

Addison opens her front door finding her best friend with a bottle of wine in each hand giving her a sheepish smile.

"I need your help Addie."

Addison steps aside wordlessly letting the singer into her house. She goes back into the kitchen with Callie following behind her, she pulls out two large wine glasses setting them down on the counter. She walks over the fridge opening the door to see what unhealthy junk food she can find for the serious talk she is sure they are about to have with her friend.

"So, is this a leftover lasagna or frozen pizza kind of conversation?" She asks searching through the fridge.

"Neither." Addison closes the door with wide eyes, this is more serious then she thought

"Oh wow what is it?"

"I'm going to ask Arizona to marry me." Callie flinches when Addison lets out a loud squeal.

"It's about time!" She says slapping the singer's arm.

"You have been spending way too much time with my mom."

"Shut up, it's not our fault you're taking your sweet time getting your shit together." Addison hands her one of the glasses with wine and they make their way over to the couch where they can talk more comfortably. "Now tell me how you're going to ask her?"

Callie takes a sip of her wine before propping her feet up on the coffee table and lets out a sigh.

"See that where I need your help, I have no idea how I am going to do it." A big excited grin breaks out over Addison's face.

"Well, the possibilities are endless. Are you thinking small and intimate or big grand gesture? Oh you should do it during one of your shows!" Callie thinks about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't think so Addie. We can't even go to the store and buy milk without being on the cover of every magazine the next day. Our relationship is constantly being thrown into the spotlight. I want this to be just ours, no cameras and no screaming fans."

"Ugh fine. Something small then?" Callie nods. "Please just promise me that you are not going put the ring in her champagne or something like that because if that goes wrong it goes _really_ wrong." Callie scrunches her face in disgust, the last thing she wants it to spend her engagement night waiting in the bathroom.

"Agreed, nothing edible." Callie grabs the TV remote and starts flipping through the channels while Addison is running through all the possibilities in her head while swirling her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

"I would suggest writing her a song but your new album is basically a declaration of your love for her." Callie shifts uncomfortably around on the couch while Addison just smiles at her. "Aw, don't be embarrassed Cal. I think it's really sweet." Callie takes another drink from her glass hoping to blame her red cheeks on the wine. "You know what you should do, take her on a sunrise hot air balloon ride. Then when you are flying amongst the clouds watching the start of a new day you tell her how you want every day to start and end with her." Callie looks at her speechless. "What?"

"Sex with Jake must be really good, because the Addison I know has never been this romantic." Addison just shrugs.

"What can I say the man got skills." Callie chokes or her wine and Addison bursts out laughing. "Like he does this one thing with his…"

"No!" Callie holds out her hands stopping Addison from saying anything else. "Nope, I don't want to know."

The rest of the night is spend brainstorming and Callie covering her ears when Addison starts getting graphic about just how _good_ her relationship with Jake is going.

The morning sun shines into the bedroom windows making Callie groan in displeasure of having to get out of her comfy bed. She scrunches up her nose when something tickles it. Cracking open one eye she looks down to see blonde hair covering her chest. She smiles and absentmindedly starts running her fingers through the golden locks. Arizona must have gotten home pretty late last night or rather early this morning. Her sleeping girlfriend starts to stir, after a few moments tired blue eyes look up at her.

"Good morning." She says and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning." Arizona says through a yawn.

"What time did you get in?"

"Late. You were knocked out cold so I take it you had fun with Addison?"

"We seriously need to have a boundaries talk with her, there are just some things I really don't need to know about her sex life." Callie groans rubbing her forehead.

"Speaking of boundaries." Arizona lifts up her head glaring at Callie. The singer just looks at her confused, her half asleep mind not following the quick change in her girlfriend's mood. "Phone sex, really Callie?" Callie lets out a belly laugh and Arizona fights really hard to not smile and keep glaring at her. "I had to stand in an OR full of snickering scrub nurses and interns for 2 hours!" She holds up two fingers to emphases her point.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She says between fits of laughter.

"I know you were just having some fun, but next time please wait until the end of the surgery." Callie keeps chuckling but can hear Arizona pout. Callie rolls them over so she is hovering over her girlfriend.

"I _really_ am sorry." She says in her sweetest voice before leaning down to kiss her pout away. The kiss quickly deepens but when Callie's hands start to wonder Arizona pushes her away.

"No, I'm still mad at you."

Callie lets out a frustrated groan but she doesn't miss how Arizona's words lack conviction. Smirking to herself she starts kissing her shoulder moving up to her neck. Arizona is keeping a straight face but Callie can feel her pulse racing and breathing starting to speed up. She kisses across her jaw and up right behind her ear before she goes in for the kill. In a husky voice she whispers all the different ways Arizona can punish her.

"You don't play fair Torres." Arizona groans and pushes Callie completely off of her before she gets out of bed. She puts a little extra sway to her steps as she walks to the bathroom. At the door she turns around to look at her girlfriend still in bed. "I need to shower." She looks Callie over with hungry eyes. "I just need to know if I need to make it a cold one?" In one swift move Callie is off the bed and pulling the giggling blonde into the bathroom slamming the door close behind them.

After finally finishing their shower they make their way down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Arizona turns on her iPod and starts dancing around to the music while they make breakfast… well Callie makes breakfast and Arizona makes the coffee. Callie smiles to herself watching from the corner of her eye as Arizona sings along to the song blasting through the speakers. When she found out that the blonde was a fan of hard rock, it was quite the surprise. She figured Tim had something to do with it but it turns out it was actually Emma who introduced the doctor to the music.

They just finish the last of their breakfast when Jo stumbles into the kitchen her arms full of papers that she dumps on the counter. Arizona quickly has to pull her mug away out of the splash zone.

"Hey Jo." The assistant just drops her head onto the cold counter in defeat.

"Arizona I have no idea how you did it." Jo says honestly motioning to all the work scattered over the counter.

"What can I say I'm just awesome. Oh and my wheelie shoes also helped a lot." She gets up and places their dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"You're forgetting the part where they made you pass out." Callie says finishing the last of her coffee.

"No actually that was from dehydration and exhaustion." Arizona grabs a bottle of water from the fridge tossing it to Jo. "That means you might want to keep hydrated."

"Wait, that seriously happened?" Jo asks and Callie can hear the slight panic in her voice.

"Among other things."

"Is everything finalised for Friday?" Callie decides to change the subject, the last thing she needs is to scare her assistant away.

"Yeah, we are good to go."

"Thanks Jo."

"Hey it's what you pay me for, so you two ready to go dress shopping?"

"Yes!" Arizona says excited and Callie just rolls her eyes.

"Then let's go." Callie says standing up and pulling the blonde with her out of the front door.

It's Friday morning and Arizona is in her office sitting at her desk. She is talking on her phone while flipping through images on her iPad. "Yes, it's perfect thank you." She looks up when someone knocks on her door, she sees Dr King and waves at her to come in and take a seat. "I will, thank you again Steph. You to, bye." She places her phone on the desk next to the iPad. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I swear one of these days I am going to kill these new interns. It's like they get worse every year."

"Hey, you remember what it is like being an intern."

"Yes, but I was never that useless. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I have just discharged the Peterson kid."

"Thank you, I have to say I really enjoyed working with you on this case."

"Me too, I am really glad you took the job." Arizona smiles at her.

"I missed it. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change being a personal assistant because it brought me to Callie, but this is where I need to be." She says with a content smile and Charlotte nods.

"Well, I better go while it's still a crime of passion." Just before she reaches the door she turns back around. "You are friends with Dr Theodora Altman right?"

"Yes, she is actually my best friend."

"Our head of cardio is going to be retiring soon and I just want to keep my options open."

"Well, you can't go wrong with Teddy she is amazing."

"I'll keep that in mind." They are interrupted when both their pages go off. Looking at the device showing 911 they quickly make their way down to the ER. Arizona is busy putting on her gloves just hoping it's nothing too serious and she will still be able to make it home in time.

Callie is running around the house like a crazy person. The premier is in only a few hours, the house is full of people, her girlfriend is MIA and her nerves are at its end. The front door opens and an exhausted looking Arizona comes stumbling in.

"You made it!" She says relieved racing down the stairs, her makeup and hair is done but she is still in her robe.

"I am so sorry I am late. I was just about to leave but then there was this house fire and a little 4 year old boy was inside and…" Callie places her hand on her shoulder rubbing it soothingly.

"Arizona it's okay. You don't need to explain it to me. You needed to be there to save that little boy I get it." She sees the blonde's body stiffens and she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. Taking a closer look she notices what she thought to be the look of exhaustion was actually Arizona's attempt at hiding the fact that she has been crying. "No." Callie whispers.

"Yeah." She nods sadly lowering her head as she tries really hard not to start crying again. She has been driving around for almost an hour before she was ready to face the singer. This is the first patient she lost since she has been back in the OR and she has forgotten how it feels when your heart breaks every time you see that flat line.

"Oh sweetie I am so sorry." She says pulling her into her arms. Arizona buries her face in Callie's neck as the tears start to fall. When they pull apart Callie cups her cheek wiping her falling tears away. "I'm just going to go call Derek and tell him we are not going to make it tonight." She pulls away but Arizona stops her by grapping her wrists.

"Wait, Callie no."

"It's okay Arizona, I am sure being around all those people is the last place you want to be tonight."

"No Callie, we have to go it's your first movie." She can't believe Callie is willing to miss her big night just because she had a bad day.

"It's fine really, you lost a patient today and I can't even begin to imagine what that must feel like so it is okay if we just stay home tonight."

"No Callie it's not okay. Yes I had a real crap day but it's part of my job and its going to happen sometimes. I can't expect you to put everything else on hold for me when it does. Your job is important too and I want to be there for you as well." She takes both of Callie's hands into hers rubbing her thumbs over the back of her hands affectionately. "You have been absolutely amazing these last few months while I got readjusted, but now it's time for me to show up for you. So, no we are not going to stay home tonight. We are going to go to the premier and we are going to watch the movie my awesome girlfriend worked so hard on. We are going to drink champagne, celebrate and go to the after party and we are going to have fun. Then later tonight when we get home you are going to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay and I am going to cry. But not right now." She looks at Callie smiling at her. "Now we have to get ready because we are not going to be late for your first movie premier."

Callie leans forward giving her a slow loving kiss. "I love you." She whispers against her lips.

"I love you too Calliope. Now come on I want to see you in that sexy dress." She says wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend before pulling her back up the stairs to finish getting ready.

Stepping out of the limo flashes immediately go off, Arizona wishes she could say that she has gotten use to it but she can't. Nights like tonight just reminds her how famous her girlfriend actually is, it's easy to forget when they are cuddled up on the couch or fighting about what take out to get. Walking down the red carpet they are followed by Jackson, Bailey and her husband Ben. They stop to talk to all the different reporters and pose for what feels like never ending number of photos.

When they finally get into the building it is buzzing with people. They spot Mark and Amelia talking to Derek and also make their way over to their friends.

"Callie, Arizona you both are looking absolutely beautiful tonight." Derek greets them each with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, you guys don't look to bad yourself." Callie says after greeting everyone. The waiter arrives with a tray of champagne and everyone takes a flute.

"A toast." Derek says holding up his glass. "To one hell of a movie." They all clink their glasses together.

Callie slips her arm around Arizona's waist pulling closer, just happy to have her love here with her on such a big night for her. Everyone falls in to easy conversation, most of them talk about what they are expecting from the movie. But they all knew it was just a matter of time being amongst friends before some says something to embarrass someone else.

"So, Mark what is it I hear about you having to learn to change a diaper on a baby doll?" Amelia asks slinging her arm around Mark making him turn a bright red before downing his drink.

Earlier the week Callie was just finishing her work out when Mark came barging into her house in a panic when realization hit him that he is having a baby and he has never even changed a diaper before. Then Jo produced a baby doll and diapers out of thin air and placed it in front of him while Callie talked him through the process.

"You told her?" Mark asks embarrassed.

"No, I didn't."

"Relax Sloan it wasn't Callie. Addison told me."

"What?!" Of all the people Callie could have told of course she picked the one with her own talk show.

"Mark don't feel embarrassed the first time I had to change Zola's diaper it I put it on backwards." Derek says trying to comfort the man.

"If you want to practice some more I am sure the nurses in the hospital nursery would love your help." Arizona says trying to hold back a giggle that is trying to escape.

"Ha ha, make fun of the idiot who can't a change a diaper. At least I am willing to learn, even if I am not very good at it. I'm just glad we are only going to need to change the diaper what…" Mark tilts his head thinking. "…like 2 or 3 times a day, that's not so bad." Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Seriously, 2 or 3 times? More like at least 10 times a day, a baby leaks like an old roof." Bailey says and Ben just nods knowingly next to her.

"What? That can't be normal!" He looks at them astonished.

"Mark maybe you should just feed the kid powdered milk then you just have to dust them off." Amelia suggests making everyone laugh even harder.

"You all suck." He says leaving to get a new drink, he is way to sober for this conversation. Callie excuses herself and follows him to the bar.

"You okay?"

"I know nothing about babies Callie, nothing! You need to hold them a specific way and did you know baby has this thing called fontanels and it's these weird soft spots on a baby's head and …" Callie places her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"I get it, the baby can be here any day and you're freaking out but you need to stop. You are ready, I know it doesn't feel like it right now. But everyone is scared before they have a baby. You're not alone in this Mark you have Aria, me and my mom sure as hell is going to tell you if you are doing something wrong. Hey you even have one of the best Pediatric surgeons just a call away. You're going to be fine." He gives her a weak smile. "Now stop freaking out and just take it one day at a time. Okay?"

"Thanks Cal."

"You're welcome. Now come on it looks like it's about to start"

After all the speeches the lights dim and Callie can feel her palms start to sweat with anticipation. The black screen comes to life as the opening scene starts to play. Callie has to admit even if she loves giving Mark a hard time by call him a drama queen, he is an exceptional actor. She is so transfixed with the story that she is almost surprised when she appears on screen. When Arizona sees Callie on screen she gives her hand a reassuring squeeze knowing she is probably ready to freak out.

When Callie's cover of _The Wheepies' World Spins Madly On_ starts to play Arizona can feel her eyes start to mist over. She remembers watching Callie record the song months ago for the movie and even back then she got a little emotional. But now hearing it while watching the heart breaking scene playing in front of her, it hits a little closer to home and she can't help but let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Callie looks over to her girlfriend seeing the tears illuminated by the screen and she pulls her into her side. They spend the rest of the movie huddled together and all too soon the credits started to roll. She gives Callie a soft but loving kiss and whispers how proud she is of her.

Derek had somehow convinced them to go to the after party and Callie was flabbergasted at all the people coming up to her telling her how they enjoyed her performance. And by people she means, movie legends, who's work she has admired for many years. Just before midnight they are finally walking back into the dark house.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Arizona asks walking into the kitchen.

"I really did. But I didn't realize watching myself on screen would feel so weird." Arizona smiles at her handing over a bottle of water.

"I can only imagine, but I didn't mind the view." She says as she takes a sip from her own water bottle. "But the you kissing someone else part was not so fun."

"Aw is someone jealous?" Callie asks amused.

"What? No!" She says a little too quickly and Callie just gives her a knowing look. "Okay maybe a little, but jealousy is a green-eyed monster and if you ask any of my kids, they'll tell you there is no reasoning with a monster." She says defensively.

"If it makes you feel any better it was very awkward and Mark's breath smelled like tacos." She says walking closer to the blonde. "And on one of the takes he thought it would be funny to pinch my butt." She smiles wrapping her arms around her girlfriend who looks about ready to hit Mark in the face with a brick. "I slapped him so hard I loosened one of his fillings." She is rewarded with a smile and Callie leans forward giving her a sweet kiss. Pulling back she tucks a piece of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear before looking in her blue eyes. "How are you feeling?" Arizona lets out a breath.

"Okay I guess. I just forget you know." She says looking down.

"I know today was really hard for you and it must have brought back some bad memories but I know tomorrow you are going to walk into that hospital and you're going to help the next tiny human that needs you. Tomorrow will be better day." Arizona connects their lips before leaning her forehead against hers.

"Tomorrow will be better." She repeats. Callie reaches down intertwining their fingers.

"Come on I promised you some snuggle time." She pulls the blonde out of the kitchen towards their bedroom.

They barely fell asleep before they are rudely woken by a phone ringing on the bedside table. Arizona picks up the device squinting at the screen's bright light trying to read the name.

"Ugh who the hell is calling at this time?" Callie groans pulling the pillow over her head.

"That would be your idiot friend." Arizona hands over the ringing phone to Callie.

"I swear if this is about changing a damn diaper again." She answers the phone placing it to her ear. "What the hell Mark its…" Callie shoots up sitting in the bed and Arizona is immediately wide awake as well. "When? Okay, okay we will meet you there." She throws the covers off her jumping out of bed.

"Callie what's going on?" Callie stops her search for her clothes and looks over to her girlfriend sitting up in the bed with her crazy bed head and she smiles at how adorable she looks.

"The baby is coming." In a flash Arizona is out of bed joining Callie in her search.

Walking into the waiting room they find Carlos and Lucia sitting nervously next to each other in the almost empty waiting room.

"Mom, dad." Callie says making them look up at them. She hugs them before they sit down next to them. Lucia fills them in on everything that happened and what the doctors have told them. All they can do now is get comfortable for what could be a very long wait.

Not even an hour later a frantic looking Mark runs into the waiting room holding a cup of ice chips.

"Robbins!" He looks at the three people sitting there. "Where is Robbins?"

"She went to get us some coffee. What is going on, is something wrong?" Callie asks standing in front of her clearly panicking friend. But he just ignores her looking around the waiting room searching for Arizona.

"Robbins!"

"I'm right here." He spins around finding the blonde doctor behind him with a tray of coffee cups. She hands them over to Callie before turning her attention to the man. "What happened? Is there something wrong with Aria or the baby?"

"You need to come with me. Aria isn't letting any of the other doctors near her she only wants you."

"I'm a pediatric surgeon not an obstetrician."

"You go tell her that." He says absentmindedly rubbing his chest where his girlfriend had ripped out a handful of chest hair. "Listen she is in a lot of pain and she is scared, she just wants someone there that she knows and trust." Arizona nods in understanding.

"Okay, I'll just go get some scrubs." With a quick kiss to Callie's cheek Arizona runs off to the locker room. Callie turns back to her friend.

"How are you holding up?" She asks rubbing his upper arm.

"I'll tell you one thing, your sister has a grip like a python." He turns around making his way back to the delivery room with a cup of melted ice chips.

4 hours later Arizona comes walking into the waiting room pulling off her scrub cap. Everyone jumps up when they see her approaching them.

"Everything went perfectly." She says before they can bombard her with questions. "Mother and baby are doing great." Carlos hugs Lucia and they start talking amongst themselves. Arizona locks eyes with Callie who mouths '_thank you'_ to her, the doctor just gives her a wink before turning back to Carlos and Lucia smiling brightly at them. "Would you like to see them?"

Arizona walks into Aria's room followed by Carlos, Lucia and Callie. When they walk in they see Mark sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at the little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in his mother's arms. Aria looks up and gives them a tired smile, she leans forward placing a kiss on her baby's forehead before Mark carefully lifts his son into his arms and walks closer the new arrivals.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Parker Nathan Sloan." He says proudly showing off his son. He hands him over slowly to Lucia so she can hold her long awaited grandson.

"He is beautiful." She coos down at the sleeping boy.

"That would be the Sloan genes." Mark says smugly.

Arizona walks over to Aria while everyone else is occupied with fawning over Parker.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore." She says with a small smile and then she reaches over taking Arizona's hand that is resting on the edge of her bed. "Thank you Arizona." She gives the blonde's hand a squeeze.

"Your very welcome, just don't thank me with tequila." She says with a wink telling her she is only joking.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" Aria asks with a groan.

"Nope." Arizona gives her a dimple smile. "That story shall be told at every Thanksgiving and family gathering for the foreseeable future. I own your ass little Torres." Aria covers her eyes with her hand before she starts to chuckle.

"And I thought having one big sister was bad enough." Arizona feels like all the air has been sucked right out of her lungs, she never thought someone would call them their big sister ever again. She swallows thickly at the lump in her throat, Aria gives her a smile before looking over at the rest of her family. "Go before your girlfriend tries to smuggle my son out in her bag." Aria says pushing Arizona towards Callie.

Arizona places her hand on Callie's lower back smiling down at the little boy. They both are blinded by a flash going off they look up seeing Lucia looking at her phone smiling.

"Don't they look cute?"

"Mom!" Aria chides her mother. "Leave the poor women alone."

"I'm just saying."

"No you are meddling." Mark just smiles from his place next to his girlfriend.

Arizona watches as Callie looks radiant holding Parker, her heart starts beating a little faster as images of what their future could be flashes before her.

"Okay abuelo's turn." Carlos tells Callie having waited long enough to hold his grandson.

From her place in the hospital bed Aria watches as her family showers the newborn with love and attention.

"We have a son." Aria says softly playing with Mark's hand in hers, Marks smiles proudly over at her.

"We have a son." He says amazed before leaning over to give her a kiss. All his nerves have been replaced with pure joy.

Everyone is still buzzing with excitement about the new addition to the family, they finally convinced Lucia and Carlos to go home at 7am and Mark got Aria to get some much needed rest. Arizona decided to stay and start her shift early since she was already there.

Callie watches through the glass of the nursery as Arizona examine Parker while softly talking to him. After finishing her exam Parker is fast asleep again, she quickly writes her notes down in his chart before walking out of the nursery. She spots Callie leaning against the wall outside and walks straight into her waiting arms.

"Isn't he just the cutest baby ever?" Callie asks with a content sigh watching her little nephew sleep peacefully.

"Well, I have seen a lot of babies but he is definitely the cutest." Arizona says wrapping her arms around the singer's waist. "You were right." Callie looks over at her not following. Arizona replies not taking her eyes of the sleeping baby. "Today was a better day."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N – After 2 years we have reached the end of Solo Act. You guys have been so amazing and supportive throughout this time and kept me motivated. Your Fallows, Favourites, Reviews and PM's meant the world to me! I just want to thank everyone for joining me on this crazy ride and coming back chapter after chapter, even with my crazy long waits between chapters. I have a bunch of ideas for new stories, so hopefully I will see you all again at the next one. I also wrote an epilogue that will be up soon! Thank you!**

Chapter 25

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

Arizona slams her hand down on the annoying device without even opening an eye. She pulls the covers over her head hoping it will keep the impending day from coming. The alarm starts to blare again, with a huff she emerges from her warm cocoon, opening her eyes she looks around the dark room blinking, waiting for it to come into focus.

Rolling over onto her side she finds Spot staring at her from his place on Callie's vacant pillow. She runs her hand across the cold sheet missing the warm body who's suppose to be laying there. With one last look at the empty side of the bed she gets up, her body begging for some extra strong coffee and Callie's famous chocolate chip pancakes but unfortunately cereal will have to do this morning.

Her fluffy socks shuffle across the kitchen floor stopping in front of the fridge. She pulls out everything she needs for her less that appetizing breakfast. She pours herself a generous cup of coffee before sitting down at the kitchen island. The only sound that can be heard through the house is the crunch with each bite of cereal.

Looking at the stove she can clearly picture Callie flipping her pancakes high in the air before catching it again, after having dropped at least one already, while Arizona cheers her on from the sidelines. Callie would comment that with the amount of syrup the blonde pours over her pancakes it would be easier to just stick a straw directly into the syrup and drink it straight from the bottle. To which Arizona would give her a speech about how she needs the extra sugary energy if she wants to keep up with all the kids at hospital throughout day. Callie would just shake her head before planting a kiss on her sticky cheek.

Arizona lets out a sigh coming out of her little daydream. Dropping her spoon with a clank, she just gives up on chasing the last few soggy pieces of cereal around the bowl. She places her dirty dishes into the dishwasher before turning it on, turning around she leans against the sink. Her eyes lands on the vase of flowers sitting on the counter making a smile start to pull at her lips.

For two weeks Arizona has been alone in this large house while Callie made her way through Europe, her days filled with public appearances and nights performing. Sure, they talked when they both where able to get a few minutes free but it doesn't stop her from missing her girlfriend like crazy. Arizona knew from the beginning that Callie's job requires a lot of travelling but it hadn't been really until she had to watch Callie board the plane without her this time.

But today she is coming home!

Arizona even went out to get Callie a few special things for her to indulge in when she is back, including some of her favourite chocolates, those scented candles she loves and a sexy new set of lingerie she intends to break in later tonight.

30 minutes later she is leaving ready to face another day helping her tiny humans.

Walking down the halls of the Peds floor Callie can't help the little skip in her step. Their private jet landed a few hours ago and no matter how tired she is she just couldn't wait in the empty house any longer and wanted to come see her girlfriend.

This is the first time since they started dating more than a year ago that they have been apart for so long. And if these two weeks have been any indication of what it would be like to tour without her favourite blonde she has a feeling her jet fuel bill is going to go through the roof.

Searching the Peds floor she sees her girlfriend standing with her back to her talking on her phone.

"Steph you said it would be done this week. Yeah I know, I understand. How long do you think it will take before its ready? Okay. Thank you Steph I know it's going to be amazing, bye."

Arizona rubs her forehead frustrated, she know she can't blame Steph, 3D printing takes a long time. She is just starting to get impatient waiting for something that is going to change her life forever. Of course she could have just gone to a store and bought one, but she wants something more. Something specially made just for Callie.

_Ugh_ and now she can feel the beginning of a headache starting to form. She walls over to the nurses station picking up her cup of coffee Reed bought for her earlier hoping the caffeine will work its magic.

Sneaking up behind her Callie quickly puts her hands over the blonde's eyes whispering 'guess who'. The sudden contact makes Arizona jump and drop her half full cup of coffee on the floor spilling the brown liquid over the previous sparkling white floor. Swirling around, she finds a very amused singer smiling at her. Seeing the murderous look in her girlfriend's eyes Callie steps forward hoping a hug will smooth things over.

"Not funny Calliope!" She emphasized it by slapping Callie's outstretched arms away. A sharp hiss leaves Callie's lips at the contact. All of Arizona's anger leaving her immediately when she sees the pained look on her girlfriend's face. "What's wrong did I hurt you?"

"No, no I am fine." Callie quickly places her left arm behind her back but she has to bit her lip when she brushes her wrist across her jean covered hip.

"Clearly you're not." Arizona deadpans.

"I'm okay, it's really my own fault I know you don't like surprises." Callie tries to play it off but Arizona is having none of it. Looking around the doctor sees they have already attracted a few stares from the people around them.

"Come on, we can talk more privately in my office. Nicole can you please call someone to clean this mess?" She asks the nurse who is doing a really bad job at disguising her eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Of course Dr Robbins." The startled nurse replies.

Callie is sitting on the couch in Arizona's office drinking a glass of water the blonde gave her. Arizona sits down next to her and watches as she carefully places her wrist onto her lap.

"What's wrong with your arm Callie?" Callie quickly takes another drink of water trying to delay the inevitable. She knew it wouldn't take Arizona long to figure out, it isn't like she could hide it forever. She places the water down on the table, sitting back against the couch she starts to nervously picking at her finger nails. She mumbles something that makes Arizona raise an eyebrow leaning closer. "I'm sorry what was that?" Taking a deep breath Callie looks at her girlfriend giving her, her best innocent smile.

"I got a new tattoo."

Arizona just keeps looking at her not giving anything away making Callie squirm even more. Arizona reaches over to take a hold of the singer's hand.

"Let me take a look." Callie pushes her hand away.

"Arizona you really don't have to, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking a look."

Not waiting for an answer she lifts Callie's arm moving away her sleeve to reveal the white bandage on the singer's left wrist. Carefully uncovering the ink, blue eyes examine the red skin and black lines. She can clearly see where her hand made contact with the bruised skin, but beyond that it looks to be healing nicely. Running her fingertips over the area Callie lets out a hiss and Arizona pulls away quickly happy that it doesn't seem warm. She closes it back up before moving away.

"I am so sorry I hurt you." She says not looking at those brown eyes.

"Hey," Callie says softly scooting closer so she can lift the blonde's face to look at her. "It was an accident. Besides this will teach me not to sneak up on you." That gets her a small smile. "You don't seem surprised about the tattoo?" Arizona lets out a chuckle shaking her head.

"Lexie send me a photo of you getting it. Your face was all scrunched up and totally adorable." She says remembering the photo she received yesterday from the backup singer with the caption '_Your idiot is at it again.'_

Callie falls back against the couch defeated.

"So now my band is snitching on me to you?"

"What can I say, they love me more." Arizona gives her a big dimple smile and Callie can't help but smile as well.

"I'll need to have a word with them later, but that will have to wait because I haven't seen you in two weeks and I would really like a hello kiss." Arizona nods quickly before leaning forward to connect their lips. She lets out a content sigh, happy to finally be with her love again. When they pull apart they both stay close just looking at each other and enjoying the closeness the craved for the last two weeks.

"Welcome back." Arizona says, her breath washing over the singer's face.

"It's good to be back." Callie says with a bright smile before going in for another kiss. "Thank you for the beautiful flowers I love them."

"I am glad you like them, I have a few other 'welcome home goodies' for you as well." Callie raises an eyebrow at her before smiling and pulling her against her, Arizona drops her head on the Callie's shoulder. "What are your plans for the rest of the day or can I keep you hostage?"

"Bailey wants to see me, we apparently have some business we need to talk about. But I have an hour before I need to leave. So any idea what we can do until then?" She asks suggestively. Arizona pretends to think.

"Well, we got new blankets in the NICU I can show you?" She says with fake excitement.

"Babe I am sure they are the best blankets ever created but right now I couldn't care less."

"Then what do you recommend we do?"

"I have a few ideas." Arizona lets out a squeal as Callie attacks her neck with her lips making her fall back onto the couch.

They spend the rest of their time together making out like a couple of horny teenagers on the couch until Arizona got paged to the ER. Which officially ended their little reunion, but with a promises of continuing back home tonight they reluctantly said good bye.

Callie has just finished unpacking when there is a knock on the front door, she quickly makes her way down stairs and opens the door and smiles at her manager.

"Hey Bailey."

"Torres, I am glad to see you survived the time away from your blonde." Bailey says strolling into the house making her way to the living room leaving the singer to follow behind her.

"It was torture Bailey, absolute torture!" She says falling dramatically onto the chair.

Bailey just rolls her eyes sitting down as well. Even if she acts as if the two love birds are driving her up the wall she secretly couldn't be happier for both of them.

They talk about the last two weeks and how everything went and also everything that's coming up in the next few weeks.

"So what is this very important business we needed to talk about?" Callie asks her curiosity getting the better of her.

The manager drops 5 neatly bind together stacks of paper on the table in front of the singer. Callie just looks at them confused before looking up at the other woman who is just looking back at her.

"What are these?"

"Scripts."

"Scripts?" Now Callie is even more confused, scooting to the edge of the chair she examines the mountain of papers like it might spontaneously combust at any second.

"Yes."

"Bailey can you please give more than one word answers?"

Bailey takes mercy on her she picks up the top one and hands it to Callie.

"These are all the scripts that have been sent to me from people who saw you in Derek's movie."

"All of these people want me?" Callie asks astonish.

"Congratulations Callie." Bailey finally lets a small smile pull at her lips.

"Wow."

When Arizona arrives home later that night she is met with music blaring throughout the house. A smile immediately making its way onto her face, it's one of the things she came to love about the singer is that there is always music in some form playing in the house.

Making her way through the house she finds Callie in the kitchen singing along with the music as she's busy making dinner. When the next verse starts Arizona starts to sing along making Callie spin around with the spoon still in her hand. She smiles at the blonde before dancing her way over to her, wrapping her arms around her she starts dancing them through the kitchen.

They are both laughing when the song ends and Callie dips Arizona. Pulling her back up she crashes their lips together. When they finally come up for air again Callie tells her all about the scripts Bailey had dropped off earlier in the day. Arizona pulls her into a bone crushing hug telling her how proud she is of her. After that they spend the rest of the night celebrating, dinner long forgotten.

The next morning Arizona is sitting on the couch with files and medical books scattered everywhere around her. She has the day off and decided on spending it researching a surgery the parents of one of her patients are pushing for hoping it is going to work the miracle they have been praying for. She really wishes Teddy was here to get her input. Thankfully Charlotte has offered to help her if she ever needed another doctor's perspective on a case.

Callie is sitting in the arm chair across from her script in hand. Some of the scripts she has read looks promising but nothing has jumped out at her yet. Who would have thought a year ago that she would have scripts covering her living room floor of people wanting her?

Callie takes a break from reading when her eyes start to blur all the words together, she gets up and goes into the kitchen pulling out the bottle of her favourite wine Arizona bought for her. She pours herself a glass and takes a drink breathing out a happy sigh.

Callie places a glass of wine in front of her on the coffee table and one for Arizona who only seems to be getting more hopeless as she reads.

"Thanks you." Arizona says taking the glass for a much needed drink. Callie drops a kiss on her head before walking around the couch.

"I can't read anymore my eyes are starting to hurt. Do you mind if I play for a little bit?" She points to her guitar and Arizona smiles and nods at her, Callie's playing always relaxes her.

Callie sits back down on the chair and runs her fingers over the design on the back like she does every time before she starts to play. She closes her eyes dropping her head against the back of the chair as she completely relaxes, her fingers dancing across the strings on their own, flowing from one set of chords to the next not playing anything specific just letting the music flow freely. Callie can feel the blonde's eyes on her.

"You're staring." She says without opening her eyes.

"You're just so pretty to look at." Arizona says not missing a beat.

"Hey, you need to work you can't be all flirty right now." She says lifting her head to look at Arizona who is just smiling at her. "What's with that smile?" Callie asks not being able to stop her own smile, Arizona shrugs.

"I just love seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"You are just as happy to play alone in your living room as you are to play in front of a crowd of thousands. You look just so… happy."

Callie's hands stop and just look into blue eyes looking back at her. Arizona gives her a small smile before she goes back to her work as Callie starts to play again. She freezes when she realizes what song Callie is playing. Looking over at her girlfriend who is smiling brightly at her as she continues to play _Frankie Valli's Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_.

_"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you._

_"Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you._

_"I love you baby, if it's quite all right. I need you baby to warm my lonely nights. I love you baby. Trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby, don't let me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me love you baby, let me love you."_

The papers scattered around her are long forgotten as she watched her girlfriend who is having way too much fun as her fingers fly over the guitar.

"You're ridiculous you know that right?" Arizona says lovingly. Callie just shrugs but doesn't stop her goofy smile.

"Hey you started it."

After her little serenade Callie goes back to finish the last of the scripts. A few hours later Callie leaves to go talk to Bailey about possibly guest staring in one of the TV shows she received a script from.

Arizona is still busy doing research when she hears he laptop chime indicating she has a video call. She quickly pulls her laptop onto her lap and clicks accept, there is only one person it can be. She smiles when her brother's face pops up on screen.

"Tim!" She says excited, she hasn't had a video call with her brother in what feels like ages. He calls her from time to time but it's not the same as being able to actually see him.

"A-Arizona, hi sis." He says with a hesitant smile.

"How are you?"

"Good as can be, how about you?"

"Really good, work is great Callie is great."

"Speaking of, where is Callie?" She watches as he scratches the back of his neck a nervous habit he has. Tilting her head she studies him.

"She had to go see her manager." She frowns at him. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason just wondering." He says giving her a big smile. She just hums.

They spend the next 15 minutes talk about everything and nothing just catching up. They are interrupted by a knock on the front door. She quickly excuses herself before going to see who is at the door.

"Aria hi."

"Hey sorry for just dropping by, I hope you're not busy."

"No not at all come on in. Hello to you to Mr Parker." She says to the 3 month old baby looking up at her from his stroller. "I'm just talking to my brother in the living room."

"Okay, I'm just going to put down Parker's stuff." She says motioning to the guest room that at some point became Parker's room. There is a crib, toys and even a few changes of clothes, because babies seem to need a new outfit every few hours. Arizona nods before going back to the living room.

"Sorry about that." She says sitting back down in front of her laptop. "It is Callie's sister, it looks like she might be in need of some adult conversation."

"Babies are not known for their conversational skills." He says and Arizona shakes her head with a smile. "Hey did you hear dad bought a boat?"

"Yes mom told me, what is he going to do with a boat?" Tim just shrugs.

"I guess it's a Marine thing, I think mom is just happy he stopped 'repairing' everything around the house."

Before Arizona can reply Aria walks into the living room with Parker in her arms.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She apologises seeing the two blondes in the middle of a private conversation.

"Aria come here I want you to meet someone." Aria walks over to stand behind the blonde. "Aria I'd like you to meet my brother Timothy, Tim this is Callie's sister Aria." She takes Parker placing him on her lap in front of the screen. "And this little guy is Parker." She says taking his little hand to wave at the camera.

"Nice to meet you Tim." Aria says giving the soldier a smile.

"You too, and you are one handsome little guy aren't you." He says smiling at the adorable baby dressed in a green and white onesie with a picture of a red cartoon dinosaur on it. Tim turns around when he hears someone talking from behind him somewhere. He gives a quick 'yes sir' before looking back at the screen. "Sorry, looks like time is up. It was good to finally meet you Aria and little Parker. I love you sis."

"I love you too and please be safe." A hint of fear in her voice, like every time she has to say good bye to her brother.

"Always, bye Zona." He says with a wink and a smile making those Robbins dimples pop.

"Bye Tim."

The screen goes black. Arizona just keeps looking at the black screen hoping her brother is not going to go out and do something reckless.

"Your brother is really hot." Aria says breaking the silence and effectively breaking Arizona out of her thoughts.

"Hey!" Arizona says standing up. "You have a boyfriend. Goes by the name Mark Sloan, maybe you have seen him around your house?"

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good looking man when I see one, and your brother… _yum_." Aria all but purrs.

"Aria! Baby in the room." She chides the younger Torres while covering Parker's ears.

"It's not like he knows what I'm saying."

"Still." Arizona says kissing him on his soft brown hair before handing him back to Aria who places him in his baby bouncer seat and he immediately starts grabbing for the little lion hanging above him. "I was just about to make something to eat can I get you something?"

"Um, no I think I am good." Arizona looks at Aria curiously who is refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Callie said something didn't she?"

"She may have mentioned that you're not the best cook."

"Unbelievable." She says under her breath. "Well I wasn't planning on cooking anything if it makes you feel better."

The front door opens and they can hear the singer talking and laughing with someone, they look over to see Callie walk into the living room followed by Jo.

"Hey guys." Arizona greats them.

"Hey gorgeous." Callie says leaning over the couch to kiss her girlfriend. "Pain in the ass." She says flicking her sister's ear, who quickly turns around slapping her arm. Arizona just shakes her head, just because they are both adults doesn't mean they act like it all of the time.

"We brought pizza!" Jo says and places the pizza box on the empty corner of the coffee table.

"Awesome I'm starving." Aria says that makes Arizona glare at her.

Arizona quickly clears up all of her work that has somehow taken up half of the living room while Aria moves Parker to his crib in his room after he fell asleep.

"So what is Mark up to lately?" Arizona asks taking a big bite from her pizza very thankful for her girlfriend bringing home such greasy deliciousness.

"He actually just received an offer to play the lead role in a new action TV series."

"That's awesome!"

"Do you know what it's going to be about?" Jo asks.

"It's some army themed show. Hey maybe Tim can give him some tips?" Aria says wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde who just scowls at her.

"I never should have introduced you two."

"When did that happen?" Callie asks not remembering the two meeting.

"Oh I had a video call with him earlier and he got to meet both Aria and Parker."

"You talked to Tim?" Callie starts to nervously pick at her pizza. "Did he um say anything that I um should know?"

"Not that I can recall. Why was he suppose to?"

"No, no just wondering." Callie shrugs trying to play it off as nothing.

"I'm going to get some water can I get anyone something?" Arizona asks getting up.

"I'll come help you." Jo says following the blonde to the kitchen.

Callie looks up and finds her sister narrowing her eyes at her. "What?" She asks around a mouth full of pizza.

"What exactly is your tattoo suppose to be?" Aria asks motioning to the black vertical lines on Callie's wrist. Swallowing Callie wipes her mouth with the napkin before talking.

"You're just going to think it's stupid."

"Oh come on Cal please, I promise I am not going to laugh."

"Okay umm." Callie nervously rubs her palms together. "I recorded Arizona."

"Like a sex tape?" Aria asks with a frown.

"What?! No!" She looks over her shoulder in the kitchen's direction to make sure she didn't draw any attention to them. "Geez Aria!"

"What did you expect me to think when you say you recorded her?" She asks throwing her hands up.

"I recorded her _voice_ when we were talking." Callie quickly clarifies. Looking down at her tattoo she lets her finger trace over the lines. "This is the sound waves of Arizona saying 'I love you'."

"That's the sound wave image of her saying she loves you?" Aria asks making sure she understand and Callie nods. "Cal that's so sweet."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious!"

"It's just a lot of people can say they love you but the way she says it makes me feel... like she is speaking right to my heart." Callie ducks her head trying to hide her blush. Aria just smiles at her sister.

"Does she know what it is?"

"No, but with music being such a big part of my life she doesn't question it."

"Well I for one think it's very romantic."

A loud cry through the baby monitor interrupts their conversation. Aria is about to get up when Callie stops her.

"It's okay I'll go get him."

"You don't have to." But Callie is already up and on her way to his room.

"It's fine, besides I would like to get to bond with my nephew before Mark's genes take over."

Arizona and Jo walks into the living room with the drinks they went to fetch. She places her glass of water along with one for Callie onto the table.

"Did I hear Parker?" Arizona asks taking her seat again.

"Yeah, Cal went to get him."

10 minutes later Callie walks back into the living room softly talking to Parker who is now sporting a clean diaper.

"So little man when are we getting you your first guitar?" Callie asks sitting back down with him on her lap.

"Callie I am pretty sure a ukulele is just as big as he is at this stage." Arizona says with a chuckle.

"It's never too early to learn." Callie coos at him, he starts to fuss but she starts to rub his little tummy and softly humming to him. He quickly starts to settle down and he just stares up at her with his blue eyes.

"So, I heard that Erica finally pissed of the wrong people." Aria says with an amused smile watching as her sister continues to talk to her son.

"Why?" Arizona asks wiping her greasy hands clean on her napkin feeling completely stuffed.

"Oh yeah that right!" Jo says excited, sure she wasn't there when Callie and Erica's feud was in full swing but she heard enough to make her instantly dislike the blonde singer. She even found Cristina busy making a poster out of all the news articles about the lawsuit. "Apparently she is being sued for copyright infringement." Callie really fights not to smile but in the end she can't help it.

Arizona quickly grabs her glass and lifts it up motioning the other women in the room to lift theirs as well so she can make a toast.

"Here's to karma giving Erica Hahn a well deserved bitch slap."

"To karma!" They all agree.

Arizona is stuck in another busy day, spending most of it in the OR going from one surgery to the other. When she isn't operating she is in her office working on her paper work that never seems to end. By the time her shift ends she is more than ready to go home and do absolutely nothing productive. When Arizona gets home Callie is busy putting on her shoes.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Callie asks seeing her girlfriend walk into the living room dropping a quick kiss on her lips before sitting down next to her.

"It was pretty busy lot of paper work that needed to be done and a bunch of emergency surgeries that came in."

"I'm sorry you had a rough day, maybe we can draw you a nice bath to help you relax?"

"That sounds like heaven. Are you going somewhere?" She asks watching as Callie ties the laces of her chucks.

"My dad just called me, apparently some of the builders messed up with the renovations at the hotel and he asked if I could go see how bad the damage is."

"Wow your dad must be pissed."

"You have no idea, I hope it's nothing to bad. Because if it is it means he is going to come here and if he is coming my mother is also coming and we just got her to leave."

"Just let me go put my stuff away and I will come with you."

"It's okay you don't have to I know you must be really tired."

"I want to go with you. But I want my relaxing bath when we get back." Callie nods and Arizona gives her a quick kiss before running up stairs.

They arrive at the hotel and make their way through the lobby greeting the staff before ducking behind the thick plastic separating the still operational hotel from the ongoing renovations. Arizona is happy to see they are nearly finished and doesn't have to worry about something coming crashing down on them.

"So where is the alleged crime scene?" Arizona asks holding onto the singer's hand navigating around debris on the floor.

"Outside, apparently a wall was the innocent victim of a sledge hammer." Callie pulls back another plastic curtain that leads to the outside. "Careful." Callie says placing her hands on the blonde's waist to help her out onto the grass. When Arizona's feet are safely on the ground she smiles at Callie who is always so chivalrous.

"Now where is this wa…" She stops mid sentence taking in her surroundings. She is pretty sure she just stepped into some kind of fairytale.

"Well come on." Callie says following the stone path leading them deeper into the garden.

They walk hand in hand through the beautiful garden, it is absolutely breathtaking but seriously what else would you expect of a 5 star hotel. Arizona is trying to take in everything, looking from side to side when something catches her attention.

"Callie look!" Callie is pulled in the opposite direction when Arizona pulls the singer with her. "It's a wishing well." She says excited stopping on front of the old well.

As a little girl one of her most beloved movies was _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ and since then she has always had a fascination with wishing wells, which Tim of course use to tease her about to no end. But Emma like her big sister shared a love for fairytales and the possibility of magic.

"Have you ever heard the legend of the wishing well?" Callie shakes her head watching as Arizona runs her fingers across the stone surface of the well. "Ledged says that a wishing well is house to guardians or deities that would grant people wishes. Many believed that in order to have a wish grant you needed to pay a price as a sign of appreciation. So after making their wish they would drop a coin into the well, then depending on how it lands the guardian would either grand them their wish or not. If it landed heads up the wish would be granted but if it landed tails up the wish would be ignored." Arizona jams her hand into her front pocket of her jeans before pulling out a penny and holding it out to the singer. "Here make a wish." She says excited placing the coin in the singer's hand.

"I'm good." Callie says holding the penny for the blonde to take back.

"Oh come on Callie, its fun_. Please_." Arizona brings out the all powerful pout. Callie looks between the well and the blonde who she knows she can never say no to.

"Fine. But if my wish doesn't come true I will hold you personally responsible for my emotional scarring."

"Yes ma'am." Arizona says with a salute making Callie roll her eyes.

Callie closes her eyes making a wish before flicking the coin into the well hearing it clink at the bottom. She slowly opens her eyes to see Arizona smiling brightly at her. Callie places her hands on the edge of the well looking inside, but its pitch black inside.

"I don't know if its heads up."

"That's what makes it fun, the mystery." Callie looks at her for a second before walking to the other side of the well and starts to turn the handle bringing the bucket inside up to the surface. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if my wish is going to come true."

"Callie you can't do that!"

"Yes I can, I have waited long enough. I want to know if my wish is coming true."

"You have been waiting like 5 seconds." Arizona says with a laugh at the ridiculousness that is her girlfriend. "Besides what are the odds that it actually landed inside the bucket?" She asks placing her hands on her hips looking at Callie.

"I guess we are just going to have to wait and see." Arizona just rolls her eyes as Callie finally gets the bucket to the surface. She looks confused when she sees Spot the teddy bear sitting inside the bucket with the cutest little tuxedo on. "I think its heads up." Callie says with a small smile.

"You wished for Spot?" Arizona asks with an amused smile looking at her patched up teddy bear in his black tux, red bow tie and he has a top hat on.

"No." Callie says walking to stand next to the blonde. "But maybe Spot here can help me with it."Callie says before stepping closer to the well.

Reaching over into his little tuxedo's pocket she pulls out a gorgeous, delicate platinum ring. Arizona's breathe hitch and she can feel her heart starts to beat faster trying to burst right out of her chest. Callie looks at her smiling before taking a shaky hand in her own.

"For this past year I have experienced love and happiness like I have never before. You're the best part of my every day and I love every single thing about you. I love your coffee and your skinny jeans." Callie winks at her, yes she _really_ loves Arizona in skinny jeans. Arizona smiles at her brightly, her free hand reaching up to wipe away a tear that has slipped down her cheek. "I love our movie dates that we never seem to finish watching. I love our tickle fights in the mornings. I love taking your hand when we are walking down the street. I love your name lighting up my phone. I love your unbelievably big heart, and all your love I can feel in each kiss that we share. And I can't imagine my life without you in it. I am not asking you to just be my wife. I am asking you to be my best friend, my home, my safe haven, my happy ending." Dropping down on to one knee she holds up the ring. "Arizona Gabriella Robbins, will you marry me?"

Arizona looks at the ring as the diamonds sparkles, her eyes moving up to meet brown ones looking at her with so much love.

"Yes." She whispers, before saying much louder. "Yes!"

A breathtaking smile breaks out on Callie's face as she slips the ring onto her finger. Arizona grabs her arms pulling her back up to her feet before her lips are on hers in a flash kissing her with everything she has. When they pull apart they stay wrapped up in each other. Callie leans forward kissing the tears still falling down pale cheeks away making Arizona giggle, with a soft kiss to her lips she pulls back smiling at the blonde.

Arizona moves her left hand that's behind Callie's neck so she can examine her beautiful ring shining in the dim light, looking at it now she can see that it shares some characteristics with the one she had designed for Callie, they were clearly made to complement one another.

A sudden chuckle leaves Arizona's lips. Callie looks at her confused but Arizona just smiles at her. Of course Steph knew about Callie planning to propose and that's why she was stalling with finishing the ring. She looks back into Callie's eyes her heart melting at the love that is looking back at her.

"So what did you really wish for?" Arizona asks twirling a strand of the singer's hair around her finger.

"That I don't drop the ring down the well." Arizona lets out a giggle shaking her head. Callie smiles at her _fiancé_. Her cheeks are starting to hurt from the insane smile on her face.

After a few more kisses they finally detangle from each other. Arizona walks closer to the well and pulls out Spot from the bucket, she runs a finger over the soft material of his tux before she adjusts his little bow tie.

"I didn't know Spot was a guardian." Arizona says walking back to where Callie is waiting for her.

"Well, he did promise to take good care of you." She says with a wink, she reaches down taking Arizona's hand and brings it up to her lips where she places a loving kiss right next to the ring. "But now it's my turn."


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Welcome back to _The Addison Montgomery Show_. Today we have a very special guest, someone who has more Grammy awards then dinner plates. But it's also someone I am very honoured to call my friend. Please welcome the amazingly talented Callie Torres."

The audience applauds loudly as Callie makes her way out onto the stage waving and smiling at everyone. When she reaches the redhead she gives her a quick hug before taking her seat across from her.

"I would just like to start by saying thank you for taking the time to be here today, we know you are a busy woman and you actually just got back to the states a little while ago."

"Yes, we came here straight from the airport."

"How do you feel having just finished another phenomenal tour?"

"Tired." The audience laughs. "I love travelling the word and getting to meet all the amazing fans. Its long hours and hard work and I loved every minute of it. But like Dorothy said – there's no place like home." Callie says with a smile pretending to click her black heels together.

"Having a busy schedule like yours how do manage to balance work and family?" The audience _awhs _and Callie turns to see a photo of her with her family on the screen behind her, a huge smile breaks out on her face.

"I believe just like with everything else in life you have to make time for family, it's so easy to start taking them for granted. But they are the most important thing in your life and for me that means a lot of time spent flying back and forth."

Addison continues to ask Callie questions about her music and the possibility of doing more acting in the future, she asks a few personal questions but nothing intrusive mostly just light hearted stories about the joys of being a mom and being married to a surgeon.

"Callie it's been wonderful talking to you like always. We wish you all the best for the upcoming year." Addison thanks the singer before turning to look directly into the camera. "We are going to take a quick break and when we get back Callie is going to perform her new hit single. We will be right back."

After the performance Addison closes the show. As everyone start to leave and the crew start to clean the stage, Addison and Callie make their way back stage to their dressing rooms together.

"Thank you so much again Cal for doing this." Addison says taking off her microphone and handing it to one of the sound guys.

"You know I love being here, even if it is after a 16 hour flight. Can I just say you have some pretty great makeup artist here."

"I only hire the best." She says bumping her shoulder against Callie's as they walk down the hallway. "Have you heard from Mark lately, I'm guessing he is about ready to go crazy or commit mass murder?"

"I get daily calls about how he wants to elope to Vegas and get married by Elvis."

"Yeah, I don't think Aria will go for that one." Addison says thinking about how much the younger Torres loves to be in the spotlight. "You are probably dying to get home and see your girls?"

"You have no idea! It's crazy how much miss them all the time." Callie says stopping in front of her dressing room.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"They flew out and spend a couple of days when I was playing in Rio but it feels like that was months ago. I'm constantly texting with Arizona and we try to video call as often as possible but it's not the same as having them just in the next room." Addison smiles at her.

"I can assure you they are missing you like crazy too."

Callie pulls out her phone when _Gym Class Hero's Ass Back Home _starts to play.

"Speak of the devil." Callie says with a smile seeing Arizona's name on her phone.

"You better get going then, you heard them - get your ass back home." Callie smiles at her friend giving her a hug before going into her dressing room to answer her phone.

Callie opens the front door and a smile immediately makes its way onto her face seeing toys scattered around the floor, Arizona's bag on the table and mismatched shoes everywhere. Jo and Alex help her bring in all her bags before taking their leave.

Walking through the house searching for her family she can't seem to find anywhere. She hears laughing coming from outside, following the sound she finds her girls running around chasing after a soccer ball. Arizona kicks the ball and watches as the two little girls run after it laughing all the way. The dog is running along with them and accidently almost runs the 2 year old over but Arizona is able to catch her just before her diapered butt hits the grass.

"Who's winning?" Three sets of eyes snap to the backdoor.

"Mommy!" Two very excited little girls yell.

"Hey babies." Callie bends down and little arms immediately wrap around her neck.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you to Sofia bug, so much." She says hugging the 5 year old, letting go just in time to catch a flying toddler jumping into her arms. Hugging her close as well, pulling back she places her little hands on her mommy's cheeks.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hello my Lil' monkey." She greets the 2 year old brushing some of her curly brown hair out of her blue eyes.

"Mommy TV!"

"I was?" She asks faking shock, the little girl nods as she places Lillian back down on the ground.

"Yes! We saw mommy on Aunt Addie's show." Sofia adds bouncing excitedly in front of her. "Mama can we give mommy the gift we made for her?"

"Of course, but..." Before she can finish Sofia grabs her sister's hand as they run into the house. "…don't track mud into the house." Arizona says to herself.

With the kids gone Callie turns to her wife, walking over to her she pulls her into a long awaited hug.

"Hey." Arizona gives her a dimple smile before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey." She breaths against the blonde's lips.

"We missed you." Callie leans forward giving her one more quick kiss.

"Not possibly as much as I missed you guys." Arizona snuggles into her wife letting out a content sigh against her neck. "How were the girls?" Arizona groans making Callie chuckle.

"Next time you are taking them with you." Callie smiles into blonde hair.

Yes, they love their girls to death but man they are busy. Sofia talks a mile a minute having an opinion about absolutely everything, while Lillian sees the house as her own personal obstacle course leaving no piece of furniture unclimbed.

"Is that why you are trying to tire them out?"

"My mom gave them cookies so they have been extra busy all day." They walk over to the porch swing sitting down and cuddling into each other. Callie laces her fingers through her wife's resting their hands on Arizona's stomach.

"How are you doing?" Callie asks once they are comfortable.

"Ugh I'm tired all the time, it feels like I need to pee every five minutes and I think I may be scaring the interns at work. But everything is better now that your home."

The girls come running back outside stopping in front of Callie. Sofia holds out a pink paper for her to take. Callie smiles at them before taking the paper, it is covered in scribbled drawings and a lot of glitter.

"You guys I love it, thank you." She pulls them both into a hug peppering their faces with kisses making them squeal.

"I color." Lillian says with a big smile pointing to the green scribbles on the page.

"And it's beautiful."

"Mama helped." Sofia says snuggling in between her mothers while Lillian sits down on Callie's lap

"She did? But I think you two did most of the work because I don't think mama can draw this pretty." She whispers to Sofia who nods her head.

"Hey!" Arizona says starting to tickle Sofia's side. "Are you saying I can't draw?"

"No mama! Stop! I'm sorry!" She pants out of breath between giggles and Arizona takes mercy on her.

"Mommy is back for two seconds and you already mean to me."

"No we love you mama!" She throws her arms around her blonde mother.

"Lav you mama!" Lillian says also falling on her mama.

"Hey I want some of this action." Callie says wrapping her arms around all three her girls.

_It's good to be home._

The girls are playing after dinner while Callie places the dishes in the dishwasher and Arizona puts away the leftovers and cleans the mess the girls made.

"I'll go get the bath going will you go get the girls?" Callie nods placing a kiss on her wife's lips before going in search for the girls.

She can hear them chatting away from the playroom, peeking inside she finds them playing together on the floor. She loves how close the two sisters are, sure there are times they want to strangle each other but luckily they never do.

Callie watch them for a moment, when ever Lillian would says a word wrong Sofia would repeat it helping her little sister. Callie pushes off the wall before making her way into the room.

"Alright you two it's bath time."

"No." They both whine.

"Yes." Callie whines back. "Come on if we hurry maybe we can talk mama into watching a movie before bed." That gets them moving, Sofia runs out the room in a flash to go get her pajamas just as Arizona calls her saying her bath is ready. "No running in the house." Callie calls after her.

Lillian tries to follow her sister but Callie grabs her before she can get far. Placing her back down Callie stays behind her as she watch the toddler carefully climb the stairs holding onto the railing.

Callie throws the covers off of her and sits on the edge of the bed rubbing her sleepy eyes. After stretching her arms above her head she gets up. A smile creeps onto her face when she sees the pillows covered in nothing but blonde and brown hair. Lillian having found her way into their bed at some point in the night, luckily she and Arizona redressed before falling asleep - you only make that mistake once. Her little body is half on top of the blonde and her arm is draped over Arizona's head.

Leaning over she places a kiss on each of their heads. Looking over to the corner she sees the dog's head pop up when he hears movement. After months of begging and pleading from both girls and on occasions her wife she finally relented and they adopted the 1 year old Chow Chow at the shelter. They immediately fell in love with the big teddy bear and once Sofia saw his purple tongue she knew they weren't leaving without the dog.

"Come on Milkshakes." That is what happens when your five year old and two year old name the new family dog. Milkshakes jumps up and follows the singer out of the room.

Moving down the hall she quietly pushes opens the door peeking inside. She sees Sofia lying on her stomach on her pink butterfly covered bed in her animal onesie pajamas while she is busy talking to Spot the teddy bear. Pushing the door a little wider it creeks making two brown eyes look up at her.

"Morning baby girl."

"Hi mommy." She says with a small smile, her eyes look a little dull and without their usual sparkle. Callie crouches down next to her bed placing a kiss on her forehead feeling a slight temperature, she makes a mental note to keep an eye on her as she asks her how she is feeling. "My tummy hurts."

"You think maybe you're hungry? What do you say we get some food in you?"

"Pancakes?" She asks excited.

"Pancakes it is."

They sing along to the music softly playing while Callie makes the pancakes. Callie lets Sofia stir the batter every now and then and also lets her add the chocolate chips.

Callie is just finishing the last pancake when Arizona comes walking in freshly showered and dress for work with a still half asleep Lillian in her arms.

"It smells good in here."

"We made pancakes mama!"

"Aren't you a big girl helping mommy make breakfast." She says placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek covered in syrup and pancake batter. She places Lillian down on the ground before she walks around the counter wrapping her arms around Callie from behind. "Good morning." Callie turns around placing a kiss on her waiting lips.

"A good morning indeed." They are interrupted by Lillian pulling on Callie's pant leg. She holds out her arms for her mother to pick her up. Picking her up she starts smothering her face in kisses.

"To mash kisses." Callie plants one last kiss to her nose. She places Lillian in her chair and pulls her plate with her cut up pancakes in front of her.

"You know you are setting them up for a sugar high right?" She motions to the sticky Sofia and Lillian quickly following her sister.

"I'll just let them work it off on Cristina's drum set." They both chuckle. "So, what is the game plan for today?"

"I need to go check in at the hospital and make sure they haven't completely destroyed my department over night. It will only take a few hours. What about you?"

After the kids came along Arizona had pulled back on her work hours especially when Callie is out of town, but luckily both sets of grandparents are around and always willing to jump in and help.

"The band and Bailey are coming over we have some things we need to talk about and then I need to meet Aria to get the girls dresses finalized."

"Mikshades pacakes?" Lillian asks waving a piece of pancake in the air.

"No Lillian, Milkshakes can't have pancakes."

Arizona watches as Sofia lies her head down on her arms on the table, walking over to her Arizona moves some of the hair out of her eyes feeling the heat from her forehead against her fingers, definitely a fever.

"Sof how are you feeling?"

"I feel icky." Arizona looks over to her wife who its watching the little girl closely.

"Looks like someone needs to go visit Uncle Cooper." Sofia just nods with her head still on her arms. Arizona gives her a kiss on her head before walking back to her wife. "Wait no, Charlotte said Cooper is out of town for the rest of the week."

"Well, then it's a good thing her mama is one of the best pediatric surgeons in the country." Callie says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Compliment me all you want I am still going to send you a bill." She walks closer to the singer to whisper in her ear. "And I don't accept money." She says running her finger down Callie's arm.

Arizona steps back giving her a smirk knowing exactly how she is effecting her wife. Callie clears her throat before looking back at her girls.

"So, then its settled Sofia you are going to the hospital with mama." The little girl nods. "And Lillian you're with me."

"Yay!" Lillian says excited.

Callie grabs a plate putting some pancakes on them for her wife.

"Oh, Addison told me yesterday that she found her son eating an entire bottle of glue and now she is scared he is going to glue his ass cheeks together." Arizona bursts out laughing.

"Tell Addison she can relax toddlers all over the world have eaten their fair share of glue."

"I think the problem is he has been spending too much time with Parker." Callie says holding the plate out to the blonde.

"Hey, Parker is a good kid, you're just jealous because I'm his favorite aunt."

"You wear wheels on your shoes how am I suppose to compete with that?"

Arizona just winks at her grabbing her plate and moves to sit down next to Sofia.

Callie goes to open the door when the first people arrive for the meeting. When the door opens Lillian immediately runs up to Cristina of all people. Callie has no idea where she gets all the energy from seeing as she barely ate any of her pancakes. Cristina happily picks up the toddler and starts to chat with her as they walk to the living room, it is safe to say that her girls have her band wrapped around their little fingers.

As the meeting went on Lillian went from one person to the other showing them toys and babbling on about who knows what. By the end of the meeting Lillian was sitting in Meredith's lap, drawing up a storm on the back of an old page of sheet music.

"Hey Hollywood." Arizona hears a familiar voice calling her just as she steps onto the elevator, she turns around seeing her best friend making her way into the elevator as well.

"Moring to you to Teddy." She says with an amused smile. Teddy smiles when she sees the little girl on her mother's hip, her head on Arizona's shoulder and her little hand playing with the silver note around the blonde's neck.

"Hey Sof, you came to visit your favorite aunt at work?"

"I'm sick, so I have to come to the hospital with mama."

"Aw you're not feeling well munchkin?" Sofia shakes her head. "Hey I tell you what, after your done you can come to the OR gallery and watch me do an aortic valve replacement?" Sofia nods her head excited.

"Teddy I am not sneaking my five year old daughter into the OR gallery." Arizona chides her friend as they step out of the elevator onto the Peds floor.

"Come on Zona it's just like Disney World, except with blood. Which is so much better!"

Arizona walks into an empty exam room followed by Teddy who closes the door and blinds behind them. Arizona puts Sofia down onto the exam table before moving to put on some gloves.

"Don't you have patients you need to see?" Arizona asks as she watches Teddy leaning against the wall drinking her coffee.

"Already done, they are all still alive so yay." Arizona just shakes her head.

Teddy watches as Sofia happily play with the penlight that was in Arizona's coat pocket.

"You need to enjoy them while they are still small." Teddy says finishing her coffee. "Because once they become teenagers they are monsters."

"Really Teddy?" Arizona asks amused while she gets everything ready she will need.

"I'm telling you the moods, hormones and attitude it's just the tip of the iceberg. Ever since they hit puberty it's like World War - Teen Edition in our house. I can't even remember what colour Aiden's carpet is because it's buried under a two feet of his crap, I swear that boy hasn't changed his underwear in days that's how lazy he is. And Abigail is in that always giggling with her friends phase, that's until me or Henry walk in the room then they just look at you like your Satan reincarnated."

"Come on they are not that bad."

"If you really think so why don't we trade, I'll make you a good deal?" Arizona just gives her a raised eyebrow before turning back to her daughter. Pulling the chair closer she sits down bringing her on eye level with Sofia.

"Now let's see here, Ms Sofia Emma Robbins-Torres what seems to be the problem?" She asks the little girl in her best doctor voice making her giggle. Arizona places the thermometer in the little girl's ear to take her temperature.

"I don't feel so good." She replies like the good patient she is.

"Hmm." Arizona squints at the girl pretending to think. "Open up for me." Sofia does as she is asked and Arizona quickly checks her throat and then removes the stethoscope from around her neck. "Can you tell me what hurts?" Sofia points out everything thing to her while Arizona uses the stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat.

"I don't know why you even have a pediatrician when you're you know - you." Teddy says watching her friend listen to Sofia's breathing.

"I am a pediatric surgeon. I don't do little diseases on little people. I do big surgeries on… little people."

Teddy just smiles at her watching as Arizona continues with her examination. When she lifts up Sofia's shirt to expose her tummy Arizona looks at the other surgeon knowingly.

Teddy looks over the blonde's shoulder to see what she is looking at. She pats her friend on the shoulder.

"I bet that trade is starting to look good right about now."

Arizona lets out a sigh. "Looks like I am taking some vacation days."

Callie and Jo walks into the store where they are meeting Aria, each of them holding onto one of Lillian hands as they swing her back and forward making her laugh. Callie sees her sister looking through racks of dresses. When Aria hears the giggles of her little niece she looks up and smiles at her sister.

"Hey Aria, sorry we are a little late the meeting went longer than planned." Aria just waves her off.

When Lillian sees her aunt she starts to wiggle trying to get free. Callie lets go of her hand and Lillian takes off running straight to her aunt not giving anyone else in the store a second glance.

"Hello Lillian." Aria says with a big smile picking up the toddler dropping a kiss on her chubby cheek. Callie walks over to her sister giving her a one arm hug while Lillian is still in the other one playing with Aria's hair. Aria waves to Jo before looking back to the singer.

"Glad to see your back." Aria says.

"Can't keep me away for long."

"Where is Sofia?" Aria asks looking around for the little girl.

"Arizona took her to the hospital with her it looks like she is coming down with something."

"Oh boy that doesn't sound good." Callie shakes her head, it really doesn't.

"Pretty." Lillian says pointing to the rack of dresses Aria was just looking at.

"Would you like to wear a pretty dress to?" Lillian nods making her chocolate brown pigtails swing. "Then let's see what we can find for you." Aria walks off with Lillian to go find her a dress.

"Mom can you help me with my tie?"

Callie turns around seeing Parker walking out of the dressing room looking adorable in his little suit, he is looking down at his hands holding onto the black tie.

"Maybe I can help?" His head snaps up at the familiar voice.

"Aunt Callie!" He runs to her giving her a big hug.

"Hey little man. Well not so little anymore, you're getting bigger by the day." She says running her hand through his messy light brown hair making him smile. "Come on bud let's see what we can do about that tie." She kneels in front of him taking hold of the tie and starts to fold it.

"Are you here to try on dresses to?" He asks.

"No, me and aunt Zona already got our dresses but Lillian and Sofia still need theirs." She says finishing of the knot and straightening out the tie. "There we go, now you look all handsome." She moves him so he can look at himself in the full length mirror. He looks himself over chewing on his cheek. "So, are you excited about the wedding?" He shrugs.

"I guess, mom says there is going to be a _huge_ cake." Callie just smiles at her nephew's excitement at the prospect of cake.

"The biggest cake you have ever seen." She says patting his shoulder. "Do you know if your dad picked out his suit yet?"

"He and Uncle Derek did it last week."

"Parky!" Comes a little voice followed by the pitter patter of feet running towards them.

"Hi Lillian." Parker says with a big smile bending down to hug his cousin. "Where is Sofia?" He asks his aunt.

"She is with her mama she is not feeling too well."

"Mommy pincess."

"Oh baby girl you look so beautiful." She beams at the smiling toddler in her cute little white and pink dress. Callie pulls out her phone and takes a few photos of her and some with Parker in his fancy suit as well to send to Arizona.

"Doesn't she look adorable?" Aria asks coming to stand next to Callie.

"I think you might have some competition on your big day."

"Being out shined by my nieces on my wedding day, oh the shame!" Callie chuckles at her sister.

"How are you feeling, the day is almost here?"

"Nerves, but excited at the same time. And let me tell you mom is not helping." Callie lets out a snort.

"See that's why me and Arizona kept it small and intimate."

"I'm starting to think Mark has a point with wanting to run away to Vegas."

"Hey you could go to one of those drive through chapels." Callie teases her sister.

They spent 2 more hours at the store, Parker got bored ages ago and retreated to one of the couches where he pulled out his iPad and started to play some game on it. Lillian also got bored and started to play with Jo for a little while but that didn't last long, as time went by she was getting more and more fussy.

Callie looks over at where Lillian is standing in front of Jo frowning and her hands are on her head.

"Baby come here." Callie picks up her daughter and Lillian immediately curls into her. Callie can feel the heat rolling off of skin like a heat wave. "What's wrong Lil?"

"Owie." She says placing her one hand back against her head.

"Does your head hurt baby?" Callie rubs her back trying to sooth her as much as she can. "Looks like we have another sick little monkey." Aria gives her a sympathetic smile.

A few minutes later Callie had to bow out as it seemed that Lillian was getting worse by the minute. Aria completely understood of course what it is like to have a sick toddler.

Arizona looks up when she hears the front door open, she sees Callie walk into the living room with a sleeping Lillian in her arms.

"You're back early." Arizona says rubbing her hand softly over Sofia back who was passed out on the couch with her feet on her mama's lap, while Arizona finished the last of her work emails.

"Guess who is running a fever." Callie says sitting down on the couch next to them.

"Looks like we are going to have an interesting couple of days." Arizona says placing the back of her hand on Lillian's forehead.

"So, what's the verdict doc?" Callie asks. Arizona lifts up Sofia's leg showing it to Callie who immediately knows what's got their girls so down. Shifting Lillian a little without waking her she lifts up her shirt seeing little spots scattered around her back. "Chickenpox." She says with a sigh. "Great."

Around noon there is a knock on the front door, Arizona opens it to reveal her brother standing on the other side.

"Hey Tim." He hugs her as he steps inside the house.

"Hey, I heard you two have your hands full so I brought the girls some pudding and jell-o hoping it will help." He says lifting up the bag in his hand.

"Thanks the girls will love it." He follows her into the kitchen where he places the bag on the counter.

"I also brought you something." He pulls out the little pink box from the bag placing it on the counter. She looks at it and then back at her brother who just shrugs. "Its chocolate fudge."

"Thanks." She says almost hesitantly.

He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"I just came from mom and dad's actually."

"How are they holding up?" Arizona asks turning back from putting the treats away to lean against the counter.

"Dad didn't say much like always and you know mom, she cried and made me promise to visit more often."

"Wait until you have kids, she will demand photos every day." He smiles at her softly. "I'll call them later. Maybe the girls will be up to talking to them as well."

"They would like that." He wraps his arm around his sister's shoulder kissing her temple. "So, where are Thing One and Thing Two?"

"They are watching a movie in the living room." He runs out the kitchen to go find his nieces.

Arizona looks at the pink box one last time before pushing herself off the counter to follow her brother.

Sofia was sprawled out on the cold floor next to Tim with an ice sucker in her hand looking up at the TV. Lillian is on his other side in only her diaper her body covered in spots and a mixture of anti itch cream and melted purple sludge from her ice sucker. Milkshakes has taken his position of lying protectively in front of the girls.

Arizona sits down next to Callie on the couch and watch as Sofia explains the movie to her Uncle Tim and Lillian emphasizing every other word.

"I heard there is pudding and jell-o in the kitchen?" Callie asks.

"Yes for the _girls_." Callie pouts but Arizona just places a quick kiss on her pouting lips before looking back at the girls. "I give them 10 minutes before they are both asleep." Arizona could already see Lillian's eyes start to droop, but her attention is drawn to Sofia who is scratching her arm. "Sofia no scratching."

"But mama it itches." She whines.

"I know Sof but if you scratch you are going to scar. The cream is going to help with the itching."

"Like mama like daughter." Callie whispers in the blonde's ear.

"I wasn't that bad." Arizona says offended.

"You're kidding me right? You had noodles is your hair Arizona." Callie says with a raised eyebrow.

"That only happened because I had marshmallows for hands, that _you _wouldn't take them off." She says poking her wife on her arm to emphasize her point.

"Because you wouldn't stop scratching, which brings me back to my point."

"Callie is right." Tim says from his spot on the floor. "Doctors make the worse patients."

"Thank you Tim." Callie says giving him a high five before turning back to the blonde who was looking at them annoyed.

"You ass." Arizona says chucking a pillow at her brother who easily doge it. "I can't believe my own brother never takes my side."

"Hey language." Callie whispers.

"What they are asleep." Callie looks to see that they are in fact both asleep.

"Still, don't you remember what happened last time?" Callie asks and Tim lets out a belly laugh.

"Oh man that funny."

Arizona feels her cheek turn red remembering how a 18 month old Sofia dropped the f-bomb at a Robbins family dinner when she accidently dropped her spoon, after she _may_ have heard Arizona say it when she spilled her coffee all over herself on the way to dropping Sofia off at daycare.

Tim stayed for a little while longer before he had to leave. The rest of the day was a rollercoaster of ups and downs going from happy smiling kids to full-blown tantrums. By dinner time Callie and Arizona was beyond exhausted. Callie is now happier than ever she got home in time, she can't imagine if Arizona had to deal with two sick kids on her own.

After dinner they took the girls up to their room where they watched an episode or two of their favorite cartoon. Sofia ate a little bit of jell-o before she gave up, while Lillian flat out refused to eat anything. Soon Lillian was fast asleep and Arizona takes her to her own room while Callie is busy wrapping Sofia's hands in gauze since she can't seem to stop scratching.

"Mommy what are you doing?"

"I'm giving gauze paws so you don't scratch." Sofia scrunches up her face adorably. "You know I remember when I had to do this to your mama when she had the chickenpox."

"Really?"

"On yeah. She had so many spots she looked like a Dalmatian." Sofia giggles.

"What are you girls giggling about?" Arizona asks walking back into the room.

"Nothing." Callie says giving her an innocent smile that just made Arizona more suspicious.

Arizona sits back down on the bed and watches as Sofia shifts around clearly uncomfortable.

"You know when I didn't feel good your mommy would sing to me to make me feel better."

"Mommy will you sing to me too?" Sofia asks with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Callie places a kiss on her forehead before getting up and retrieving her guitar Sofia likes to call her _butterfly guitar_ because of Arizona's designs on the back.

When she comes back Sofia is lying down on her stomach looking at her while Arizona slowly rubs her hand over her tiny body to help soothe the never ending itching and Spot is tucked safely under Sofia's arm.

Callie starts to play _Colbie Caillat's What Means The Most_

"_The other day when someone asked me. "Are you living your dream? " I didn't know what to say. I honestly had to think. I try to be so many places at the same time. Every day a million things cluttering up my mind. Another feather falling off my wings. I climb so high it gets hard to breathe. Forget to remember what I really need._

_"What means the most to me. Is waking up next to you. Feel the morning breeze. You're my favorite thing and I love. Coming home to your arms. When you kiss me hello. It's these simple things. That mean the most to me. That mean the most to me, yeah._

_"Every time I have to leave. I feel like I am leaving a part of me. You're the only place I wanna be. Well nothing else matters I just lose focus. When you're not around you're still the only one I notice. I can't help the way I feel. It doesn't matter if I win or lose._

_"'Cause what means the most to me. Is waking up next to you. When you're holding me. And have a little time to play. In your arms, race your heart, laugh 'til it gets dark. It's these simple things that mean the most to me._

_"No more days far away where I miss you. No more nights trying to fall asleep without you. From now on I'm always gonna be there. I won't miss another day that we won't share. I'll be there._

_"'Cause you mean the most to me. Oh, you mean the most to me. Now that I'm here with you. I will stay by your side. I won't leave you this time. Oh no._

_"The next time that someone asks me. "Are you living your dream? " I guess I'll know what to say. I won't even have to think ."_

Callie lets the note slowly fade out when she sees Sofia fast asleep.

Callie takes Sofia to her room while Arizona takes a quick shower. When she walks back into the roomArizona is sitting on her side of the bed in an old t-shirt and shorts as she is busy rubbing lotion onto her arms. Callie sits down next to her dropping the little pink box that Tim brought in front of them on the bed. Arizona's hands freeze when she sees the little box, looking over to Callie who gives her a soft smile. Taking a shaky breath she opens the box to reveal the cupcake with the little pink candle on top. Callie pulls out a lighter lighting the candle.

"She would have been 30 today." Arizona says in almost a whisper. Callie wraps her arm around her wife kissing her hair. They just sit like that for a moment looking at the flame flicker. Arizona carefully picks up the cupcake bringing it closer to her. "Happy Birthday little sis." She blows out the candle as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Happy birthday Emma." Callie whispers holding Arizona closer to her.

Callie runs her finger through the icing popping it into her mouth. She offers the cupcake to the blonde who almost drools taking the treat from the singer. Arizona takes a bite as she falls onto her back with a huff.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this again." Arizona says with a glare making sure Callie knows exactly what she is talking about.

"If I recall correctly you're the one who suggested it." Callie says lying down on her stomach next to her.

"What where we thinking, we are all ready exhausted all the time and with one more we are going to be 2 against 3. If they start a riot we are outnumbered." Callie just chuckles moving closer so she can lift up the old t-shirt Arizona is wearing and places a kiss on her stomach that is just barely starting to show.

"Mama doesn't mean it little one you're our dream. But please don't start a riot." She says with another kiss that makes Arizona smile.

"Sofia told me the other day that she asked Santa for a baby brother." She says while Callie continues to cares her stomach as she whispers her secrets to their unborn child.

Their little moment is interrupted by a cry coming from Lillian's room. Callie groans and the vibration against her skin makes Arizona chuckle

"This is the dream right, fevers and runny noses?" Arizona asks and Callie just smiles lovingly at her wife.

"Definitely. Oh and don't forget the insanely hot wife."

"I could never forget that." She kisses Callie as she places the cupcake on the bed side table.

"Is this the part of the dream where I tell how insanely in love with you I am?" Callie leans in for another kiss but just before she reaches her goal she is interrupted by another cry.

"I'll go get Lillian." Arizona says getting up.

"I'll come give you a hand."

"Just be careful where you put it!" Arizona says with a wink before turning to leave the room but stops when Callie's hand makes contact with her behind. Callie just gives her a cheeky smile, Arizona can't help her own smile from forming as she walks out off the room.

Going to follow the blonde Callie spots something shiny on the floor. Making her way over to it, she bends down and pick up Sofia's soccer participation trophy that somehow ended up on the floor. Standing back up she walks over to the other side of the room. When she reaches the shelve she pushes over her Grammy awards to make room for the trophy.

She smiles to herself thinking about how her life has changed. How what use to be so important to her now is overshadowed by a plastic participation trophy. With that thought she follows her wife out of their room to go comfort their daughter.

THE END


End file.
